


Daddy Her

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Henry Cavill RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Abandonment Issues, Abusive Ex, Affection, Aftercare, Age Play, Akita - Freeform, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Angst, Anxiety, Autism, Autistic Character, Babysitting, Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Begging, Big Girl - Freeform, Blood Play, Brat, Bubble Bath, COVID-19, Caning, Caregiver, Caretaking, Collars, Coloring, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Crying, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, D/s, DD LG, DDLG, Daddy Henry, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Henry, Depression, Dirty Talk, Disney, Disobeying Orders, Dom!Henry, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, Elephants, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hide and Seek, High Functioning Autism, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Infantilism, Isolation, Judgmental People, Kinks, Language, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Little, Little Girl - Freeform, Little Sitting, Little Space, Littles, Medicine, Meltdown, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of self-harm, Mild Degradation, NSFW, Nail Polish, Naughty, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Litlle, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Pampers, Period Play?, Praise Kink, Punishment, Safewords, Self-Harm, Sensitvity, Sex Toys, Sexual Submissive, Size Kink, Skin to skin, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Stress Relief, Stuffed Toys, Stuffies, Sub!Luna, Supportive Relationship, Svenska | Swedish, Tea Parties, Therapeutic spanking, Therapy, Tickling, Toys, Weighted Blanket, Wetting, Work In Progress, abandonment issue, baby girl - Freeform, bottles, care giver, daddy dom, dd/lg, kal - Freeform, little!Luna, mention of abusive ex, naps, pacis, public fingering, pull ups, safe words, self-soothing, sensory, sick, sleep over, soothing, stuffed animals, sub, sub space, swaddling, switch - Freeform, thigh riding, time outs, weighted blankets, writing lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 87,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: The life of Daddy!Henry taking care of his Little, Luna.
Relationships: Elizabeth Chambers/Armie Hammer, Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't everyone's cup of tea. I am aware on how autism functions, being autistic myself. The further you go into the story, the more that comes out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna learns that Henry has a certain set of kinks, and agrees to be his Little.

Henry had wanted to Daddy Luna since he met her through her brother, during the filming of _Enola Holmes_. But, he knew, she didn't know what that meant, and he was afraid to bring it up and scare her off, or at the least, weird her out. So, he just kept that kink and fantasy to himself, letting himself be content, which he was, with just being her boyfriend.

“Hey, love.” Henry smiled, as she crawled into bed with him. “You okay?” He asked, frowning at her face as she laid her head down on his chest, wrapping her body around him. “Oh, you're a cranky Nugget.” He teased her, wrapping his arms around her and cuddling her; there were teeny, anonymous moments he could, quietly, Daddy her, like this.

“Tired?” He asked, nosing her hair.

“Hm.” She huffed, pressing her cheek to his bare chest.

“Aw, is your Autism acting up, baby?” He asked, knowing how that could make her extra cranky.

Luna nodded her head and sighed. “Yeah.” She whimpered, rubbing her cheek against his skin.

“Why don't you go to sleep with me?” Henry whispered to her, listening to how fussy she was getting. 

“I'm not tired.” She mewled, pouting.

Henry bit his lip for a moment, then carefully turned his body and pulled open his bedside drawer, pulling something out of it, before settling back again. He stared at her for a moment, his heart was pounding. “Do you trust me?” He asked her, caressing her back with his free hand.

“You know, I do, Puppy.” Luna whispered, eyes closed.

“Open your mouth.” He whispered back, opening his hand.

Luna opened her mouth, not questioning him or opening her eyes, which made his stomach flip. He carefully slipped the object he had into her mouth. Luna frowned, feeling what it was, and started to spit it out, but Henry pressed it back in, holding it there.

“Suck on it.” He told her, softly.

Pausing for a moment and blinking once, Luna sucked on it, rubbing her tongue against the clear silicone nipple, the purple guard pressed to her mouth. Henry smiled at her, his finger still pressed to the white part of binky, with a star pattern on it, until he felt her to really start sucking. He caressed her cheek, his eyes still on hers, watching the confusion in them melt away, back to the softness they usually held when her Autism was really gripping her. But, after a few minutes, that slipped away too, into the classic look of someone tilting into Little Space. Within a few minutes of sucking on the paci, Luna was sound asleep.

“That went better than I thought it would.” Henry whispered to himself, carefully pulling the blankets over them both.

– –

Henry carefully removed the paci from Luna's mouth the next morning, just before she woke up. “Morning.” He smiled, letting her snuggle into him.

“Why did you stick a binky in my mouth?” Were the first words out of her mouth.

Henry instantly blushed, like mad. “Um.” He gulped, biting his lip.

“You have a kink.” Luna giggled, sitting up.

“I-” he gulped again. “do, have-a... _kink_.” He stammered, looking away from her and started to get up.

“Oh no, Puppy!” She grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back. “You don't get to stick a binky in my mouth and tell me you have a kink, then get away with it, mister!” She told him, making him sit back down beside her. “Out with it.”

“I don't feel comfortable talking about it, Luna.”

“You don't feel comfortable with it?” Luna smiled. “What the fuck was last night then?”

“I just..” He opened his mouth. “I just wanted...” He groaned, running his hands through his wild curls, frustrated. “I just wanted to help you sleep.” He confessed, biting his lip.

“And, I slept like a fucking rock.” She admitted, giggling. “So, tell me.” She said, wrapping her arms around his, so he couldn't get back up again.

“I don't want to weird you out.” Henry sighed, resting back against the headboard.

“ _Binky_.” She said, lifting a brow at him.

Henry pressed his lips together, blushing again, and threaded his fingers into hers. “I'm into DDLG.”

“Which is?”

“It's basically a Daddy Kink.” He replied, blinking at her.

“That makes sense, you pulse Daddy vibe, so bad.” Luna laughed, she'd always known about the Daddy kink, he couldn't hide that.

“Thanks, babe.” Henry chuckled, feeling a little bit better about it. “But, DDLG is, uh, Daddy Dom and Little Girl, kink.”

“How long have you had this kink?” She asked, tilting her head at him.

“Did you just use Psychologist tone with me?” He smirked at her.

“Probably, also just curious.” she answered, smiling.

“I don't know.” Henry frowned at her. “I use to have a submissive. Lucy.”

“Her Master.” Luna teased him.

“I don't like that term.” Henry corrected her.

“Why?”

“I just don't.” He replied. “It makes me uncomfortable,” His eyes narrowed at her. “How do you know that term?”

“I have a behavioral psychology degree.” Luna answered, sitting cross-legged beside him. “and I'm from Sweden, there's-” she frowned, pausing for a second. “ _a lot_ of D&s clubs in Stockholm.”

“Have you ever been in one?” He asked, tilting his head at her.

“Um, no, not exactly.” Luna blushed, making Henry smirk. “But, my roommate did a paper on it, that I read.”

“What did you think about it?”

“I fell asleep four pages in, cause she writes, like she's working on the phone book.” She laughed, biting her lip.

“That interesting, was it.” Henry laughed, smirking at her.

“Oh, yeah.” Luna blushed. “So, when did you realize you were into it?”

“DDLG?” He sighed. “Well, again, I was in a Dom relationship with Lucy, and she got sick, so I took care of her. It was then, I realized how much I liked it. I talked to one of my friends, who's into D&s and BDSM stuff too. He explained that, what I was discovering I was into, was called DDLG, Daddy Dom and Little Girl.”

“What did Lucy say?” Luna asked, interested.

“She wasn't into the thought of it.” He explained. “She said, it was one thing for me to take care of her, when she's sick, but completely another for me to Daddy her and for her to act the age, I found I preferred.”

“Which age is that?”

“I prefer, one to five.” He gulped, that worry of freaking her out, tightening his stomach again.

“Years old?” She smirked at him.

“Yeah. I like _Littles_.” Henry elaborated. “I like the thought, of taking care of someone, so completely. Like, a one to five year old needs.”

“So, is it sexual?”

“My interest in DDLG, no.” Henry shook his head, he was never interest in being sexual, if someone he was with, Littled for him. “My interest in Dom and sub is, though.”

“What's it entail?” Luna asked, curiously.

“Which?” He smirked, slightly encouraged by her intrigue.

“Either.”

“Well, D&s is Dominant and submissive, which is pretty obvious. The Dom has complete power and authority over the submissive. They agree on the terms of that relationship, it can or can't be sexual, or only certain parts of it could or couldn't be sexual. There has to be boundaries, like a safe word, in case there's something the sub doesn't like, or if the Dom pushes them too hard in a punishment or something.”

“Punishments like?”

“They can vary.”

“Like, BDSM?”

Henry smiled at her. “If the submissive is being rather misbehaved, the Dom can restrain and tie them up, to disciple them, or it could just be something both of them enjoy.”

“What are you into?”

“I don't like restraining my submissives, unless they are being really naughty and I need to punish them.” He told her, pulling her between his thick thighs. “or I'm in an _incredibly_ rare mood.” He explained, resting his hands on her hips.

“What do you do for punishment?”

“Depends on what they did. I always fit the punishment with the crime. Can be anything from a warning or a time out, to a spanking.” He elaborated for her, gently kneading her hips.

“What about DDLG?” She asked, melting under his touch, like she always did.

“I'm not totally sure, to be honest.” He frowned at her. “I've only had one Little. I have an idea of what kind of Little I want, and what kind of Daddy I want to be.” He sighed, licking his lips.

“What happened to you and her?” Luna inquired.

“We weren't serious, and I didn't like her Little Space.” He told her. “She liked being very naughty and sexual, when she was in Little Space, and I don't want to punish my Little, unless I really have too, and I'm not into having sex, when my Little is in their Space.”

“Little Space?” Luna frowned at him.

“Little Space is a Space a LG goes into, where they're completely their Little Age.” He explained. “You went into Little Space last night,” He smiled, pulling her back against him and wrapping his arms around her waist. “after I gave you the paci, but just before you fell sleep. It's _why_ you fell asleep.” He told her, resting his chin on her shoulder, his stubble cheek to hers. “I'm pretty sure your Autism helped you really tip into it.” He added, feeling her relax.

“Autism doesn't give a fuck about age.” She commented, leaning back against him. “Is there a Space for Submissives?”

“There is, Sub Space, tends the the complete opposite of Little Space.” He nodded, nuzzling her neck.

“You wanna try it?”

Henry's whole body paused, hearing her words. “You wanna be _my_ Little?”

“If you want me to be.” She whispered, biting her lip, shyly.

“I've wanted you to be my Little, since I met you.” Henry confessed, pressing his lips together, falteringly.

“So, what do I do?” Luna asked, turning her head to look at him.

“Well, we have things we need to agree on.” He told her, squeezing his arms around her.

“Like?”

“What Age do you wanna be?”

“I like binkies.” Luna confessed with a blush.

“You like being a baby.” Henry smirked, pressing his lips to her neck. “A one year old, then?” He whispered, liking the idea of her being _his_ Baby.

“Yeah.” She nodded, sucking on her bottom lip.

“All right, then. There's one thing, I am worried about.” He frowned, concerned.

“What's that?”

“I know, about what happened between you and Cooper.” He whispered, bring up her abusive ex. “I'm worried that, if I need to punish you, it'll aggravate your PTSD.” He gulped, meeting her eyes. “Even if, it's just a warning or a time out.”

Luna licked her lips and nodded. “That makes sense.” She agreed, the concern for that just dawning her as well.

“Well,” He frowned, seeing her starting to think about it. “We'll come to that bridge, if we need to cross it.” He said, kissing her cheek and turned the conversation way from her ex, before her PTSD triggered.

The two talked about the foundation of what they wanted their DDLG relationship to be like, settling on Henry's middle name, _Will_ , as a safe word and everything else. The rest of the building of that aspect of their life would be built as time progressed and they developed.

“So, what now, _Daddy_?” Luna asked, smiling at him and smiled more, watching him blush.

“I could get use to hearing you call me that.” He grinned at her, holding her closer to him. “We can start _now_ , if you want.”

“I thought, we had already.” She giggled, biting her lip.

“Fair enough.” He laughed, kissing her cheek. “How about breakfast?” He said, hearing her stomach growl.

“I'd like that.”

“All right, _my_ Little.” Henry grinned, happy and let her go. “Let's go make some breakfast.” He got out of bed with her and took her hand, leading her downstairs to the kitchen. “Sit.” He said, softly, pulling out a chair at the kitchen island for her, and kissed her cheek, when she did.

“So, how far are you willing to go into this with me?” He asked, starting breakfast.

“I don't know, you said, you knew what you wanted in a Little, and as a Daddy.” She said, swinging her legs as she watched him make breakfast.

“I do.” He nodded, concentrated on the pan. “Being a Little, you have a Little Space, its the mental state; in your case, a one year old. But, you don't necessarily have to be that specific age, you can be any age, depending on how you're feeling that day. There's an Age Play aspect, as well.” He explained, glancing up at her, still worried he was going to weird her out and chase her away; but her expression was relaxed and interested.

“What I want in a Little, what most Littles _are_ , is an adult wanting, or needing, to be taken care of. Having a Caregiver, or a _Daddy_ , to take care of them, in every way; from little things, like getting them a glass of juice, or a bigger things, like bathing them. Whether or not, my significant other is my Little, or just my regular partner, I want to take care of them. I want to make sure they're happy, healthy and have everything that they want and need.”

“I've _always_ known about your want to care for the person, and people, you love. It's a quality, I love in you, Henry.” Luna told him, gently, getting the point. “So, the Age Play, of DDLG, is the physical role play of it.”

“Exactly.” Henry smiled, slowly becoming more and more relieved, and comfortable, as they talked about it. “Pacis are a part of the Age Play, as well as, Little clothing, stuffies, or stuffed animals, psychically treating you as the age you currently are. So, if you're _little_ Little, letting you have your paci and your favorite stuffie, or giving you a bottle, if you're hungry; and into that. Having you wear a pull-up and picking out and putting you in clothes, I chose. There's so many things it can mean, and all depends on what we want it to be, and what _you're_ comfortable with.”

Luna was quiet for a moment, a slow realization washing over her, that she'd apparently always had this kink, without knowing it. “I'm willing to try anything, I trust you.” She told him, holding his eyes. “What about rules? What did you give your others?”

“Well, one of my rules, with both my previous Little and sub, was they weren't allowed to leave the house without me. Unless, there was an emergency, obviously, like the house is on fire or what have you, or if they asked me first.”

Luna started giggling. “I don't leave the house to start with!” She grinned at him.

“I know. But, I'm still implementing that rule with you.” He told her, lifting a brow at her.

“That's fine.” She nodded, not bothered by it, she preferred to stay at home anyway, being in public made her uncomfortable, especially with her Autism.

“I give two warnings, and _two_ warnings only, before I dish out punishment.” He told her, pulling out plates. “You whine or beg about it, it'll only add onto whatever punishment you're going to get. No bad words, which is going to be a hard one for you, with your loving use of the word, _fuck_.” He smirked at her.

“It's a good word!” Luna laughed, taking the fork from him.

“It's a _bad_ word.” Henry smirked at her.

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes, playfully.

“While, we're at it,” he said, taking a quick bite of food. “You need a bed time.” He stated, giving her a stern look. “You've been incredibly cranky lately, and that's really been setting off your Autism, because you've been up at all hours, and sleeping even less.”

“Okay.” Luna nodded, half focused on him and half focused on her food.

“So, when _I_ go to bed, _you_ go to bed, and I don't want any complaints, understood, Baby?” He told her, firm expression still fixed on her.

“Understood, Daddy.” She replied, biting her lip and nodded her head.

“Good Girl.” Henry smiled, feeling giddy. “All right, let's go take a shower.” He said, putting their plates in the sink and went upstairs with her. “Here.” He smiled, gently moving her hands away from her clothes and grabbed the edge of her shirt. “Arms up.” He instructed her and pulled her shirt off, then tugged her underwear and pajama bottoms down, pooling them at her feet.

Henry turned and turned on the shower, making sure the water was nice and warm, before moving out of the way and letting Luna step in under the spray. He got undressed himself and stepped in behind her, pressing his lips to her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back against his thick muscled body. Luna moaned, closing her eyes and laying her head back against his chest. They stood there for a minute, letting the warm water wash over them, before Henry pulled away to grab the shampoo she used and squeezed it into his broad palm. Luna allowed herself to relax as he started massaging the shampoo into her hair, his blunt fingertips working it into her scalp; she couldn't repress the moan that escaped her mouth.

“You like that?” Henry smiled, massaging her scalp a little bit more and making her moan again. “Yeah, you do.” He chuckled, then slowly turned her around to face him, tilting her head back into the shower spray, carefully washing away the shampoo, so he didn't get it in her closed eyes and face.

With her hair washed, Henry moved onto washing her body. “Put that leg, there.” He instructed her, pointing to her right leg and the edge of the shower. “Good Girl.” He smiled at her, encouragingly, and started washing her body, making her gasp as he slipped the washcloth between her legs, but he didn't linger there, and helped her rinse off.

He switched places with her and washed himself, smirking as she wrapped her arms loosely around his waist and pressed her cheek to his shoulderblade. He felt hopeful about what they'd talked about and started doing, and so was Luna, she never trusted anyone more than she trusted Henry. Henry turned off the shower and toweled her off, wrapping it around her body, so she didn't get cold, then padded into their walk-in closet and picked out their clothes for the day, his usual jeans and V-neck t-shirt; and pulled out a pair of her favorite patterned leggings, clean underwear and socks, with a tank top. Quickly pulling on his own clothing, Henry brought hers out to where he had her standing beside the bed. Tugging her towel off her body, Henry attentively dried her hair and then slipped her shirt on.

“Lay down.” He whispered, softly, then slipped on her underwear, leggings and socks.

“I can get use to this.” Luna teased, pressing her socked foot against his chest.

“I hope so.” Henry smiled, moving between her legs and leaning down to kiss her clothed belly, before pulling her up again, to brush her hair and pull it up into its usual pony tail.

– –

They had been doing their DDLG for just over two months now, and a lot of their rules and expectations had been settled on, and they started participating in a lot of other DDLG and Age Play stuff as well. Henry had an online Age Play and DDLG store, he shopped for clothing and other accessories. He had spent a lot of time on it in the last two weeks, now that he was sure Luna was sure and comfortable with their play.

There was a knock on the door and Henry let Luna slip out of his lap, so he could get up and answer it. “Thanks.” He smiled, taking the box from the delivery man and closed the door.

“What's in it, Daddy?” Luna inquired, kneeling on the couch, with interest.

“Why don't you come upstairs with me, and find out?” Henry smirked, winking at her as he went upstairs to the master bedroom, Luna hopping up the stairs behind him.

Henry set the box down on their bed and turned to Luna, motioning for her to come closer to him, with his fingers. “You won't need these, Nugget.” He said, pulling her shirt and shorts off, smirking at her, seeing that knowing sparkle in her eyes. “Sit.”

He pointed to the edge of the bed, then turned his attention back to the box, ripping off the tape and opening the cardboard flaps, then pulled out a white, starry onesie with between leg snaps and a pair of white floral leggings. Both made with soft and high-quality cotton, knowing she loved soft things, and it wouldn't agitate her sensitive skin; or her hypersensitivity to rough textures and fabrics due to her Autism.

“I know, you're all right wearing these.” He said, opening the snaps on the onesie. “But, there's something else, I wanna try, if you're all right with it.” He told her, putting the onesie over her head, letting her slide her arms in, then had her lay back.

“What is it?” Luna asked, looking up at him.

Going back into the box, Henry pulled out what looked like a pair of underwear with green waist and leg bands, with giraffes, elephants and zebras on them. “It's a reusable pull-up.”

“Like, a pamper?” She tilted her head at him.

“Mmhmm,” Henry nodded, pulling out the insert of the pull-up. “You wear it like a pamper, but it's not so baby-ish and all I have to do is wash it, afterwards, so that saves on the cost of pampers.” He explained to her. “More eco-friendly.” He added.

“I told you, I'd be willing to try _anything_ with you, Henry.” Luna told him, meeting his eyes. “Including, pull-ups.”

“I just wanted to make sure first.” He replied, putting the insert back in, then pulled Luna's normal underwear off and slipped the pull-up on her. “You're _only_ to pee in these, understood?” He warned her, snapping the buttons of her onesie closed, over the pull-up.

“I understand, Daddy.” She replied, holding her legs out, so he could slip the leggings on her, so she didn't get cold. “Did you get other stuffs?” She asked, rolling onto her belly and giggled as Henry popped her padded butt.

“I did.” He nodded, pulling another object out of the box and showed her the ultra soft, gray elephant stuffie.

“My first stuffie from Daddy.” Luna beamed, sitting up again and making grabby hands for it.

“What do you say to Daddy, Baby?” Henry told her, he was still getting her use to him taking care of her the way he was; and teaching her, that it was all right to ask for things, and should.

“Can I, please, have the stuffie, Daddy?” She gulped, looking up at him with a cute and innocent face.

“Yes, you can.” He smiled at her, giving her the elephant and watched her hug it to her chest, like a Baby would. “Now, I know, you don't like the idea of wearing a collar.” He said, dipping back into the box.

“No.” Was all Luna whimpered, shaking her head.

“I'm going to compromise with you.” Henry told her, sitting down on the bed, beside her. “I won't, make you wear a collar, as long as you behave, like a good Girl.” He touched his fingertips beneath her chin and turned her head, so she looked at him. “So, this is what we're going to do, to compromise, on it.” He said, carefully slipping something around her neck, taking a hold of a pendant that dangled from a short chain necklace and showed her what it said, _Daddy's Girl_.

“Fair?” He asked, making her look at him.

“Fair, Daddy.” Luna nodded, and peeked into the box. “Is that, what I think it is?” She asked, turning her head to look at him, watching him blush.

“Yeah.” Henry nodded, pulling out the navy blue, vented and angled, two pack of Evenflo bottles. “You hungry, Baby?” He asked, smirking at her.

“What are you going to feed me?” She asked, turning onto her hands and knees, to crawl over to her side of the bed and grab her paci, popping it into her mouth.

“Baby things.” Henry chuckled, standing up and holding his arms out, to which Luna crawled back over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him wrap his arms around her and pick her up, carrying her downstairs to the kitchen and sat her down on an island chair.

Going into a high up cabinet, Henry pulled down a container of formula and rice cereal, pausing, when he saw Luna's lifted eyebrow. “I ordered the box like two weeks ago, so I stocked up for, when it did come.” He explained, with a light blush on his cheeks.

Luna smiled around her paci, shaking her head at him. He was _really_ enjoying their play and dynamic, and in all honesty, so was she. It was strange to have someone take care of her, like Henry was. The last person to do that, were her parents, when she actually was that age. It was easier for her to remember to let him do things for her, like changing her clothes for bed, or pick them out in the morning, washing her in the shower or feeding her, when she was in Little Space.

When she was out of Little Space, or even half in it, she tended to forget those things.

She shook her head, pulling out of her thoughts, at the sound of Henry's voice. “Warm, please.” She answered, pulling her paci out.

Nodding, Henry warmed up the bottle of mixed contents, giving it one more good shake after. “All right, let's go.” He said, taking her into the living room and sat down on the couch, tucking Luna against his side, her head resting on his collarbone as he offered her the nipple.

Licking her lips, Luna latched onto the nipple and sucked once, getting a mouthful of milk, cereal and formula. It didn't exactly taste, like she thought it would, it was warm and strange as she rolled it around her mouth. Letting her taste-buds and brain figure out whether or not she liked it, then swallowed and took another gulp, deciding to drink some more of it, until she was completely sure of it. Henry wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, hugging her closer to his body, and stroked her hair and the side of her face, pressing his lips to her forehead, trying to suppress a smile.

“Well?” He asked, pulling the bottle away from her, when about half of it was gone. “What do you think?”

“I think,” She answered, chewing on her lip and stared at the bottle. “I wasn't done.” She admitted, her voice soft.

“Fair enough.” Henry laughed, giving it back to her. “Bottles, are a yes.” He noted, kissing her forehead again.

– –

“What are you up too, Nugget?” Henry asked, coming out of his office as he heard her in the living room, near hysterical from laughter, and found her laying on the floor, play wrestling Kal, which did make him smile, but also frustrated him, he had asked her to be quiet, while he made work calls.

“You know, I asked you to be quiet, while I worked.”

Luna wiggled out from under Kal's fluffy body, pressing her lips together and nodded up at him. she was currently wearing a light gray onesie with _'Daddy's Little Girl'_ across the chest and a pair of light blue leggings with gold stars on them, to keep her warm, and solid gray socks.

“Count this as your first warning.” He told her, narrowing his eyes at her, to make sure she got the point. “Now, get up and sit.” He pointed to the couch, where she was supposed to be, then turned on his heels and went into the kitchen, filling her sippy cup with apple juice and grabbed a few of her favorite gummy snacks, so she was hold up long enough for him to make one more phone call, before making lunch, then went back up to his office.

“What?” Henry frowned, unable to hear his Agent across the line. “Hold on.” He sighed, putting her on hold and going back downstairs. “Luna.” He huffed, keeping his voice soft.

He'd learned the second week into their play, that raising his voice to her wasn't the smartest idea. Admittedly, like Armie had warned him, when they spoke on the phone, raising your voice to any Little between one and six, was a really bad idea. He had only told her, for the second time, not to curse, raising his voice more than he actually intended too, and caused her to burst into tears, overstimulating her Little Space _and_ her PTSD.

Luna pressed her lips together for a moment, cutting off the stream of words she'd been shouting at the tv. “Daddy.” She gulped.

“I don't have to tell you, if I have to warn you again, about not listening to me, you're not going to like it. Do I?” He asked, his voice firm, but smooth.

“No, Daddy.” She shook her head, biting her lip. “I'm sorry.”

Henry heaved a heavy sigh. “When I get off the phone, we're talking about a new rule. I'm not going to have you constantly interrupting me, while I'm trying to work, understood, Little One?”

“Understand, Daddy.” She nodded her head at him, eyes wide, telling him, she still had one foot firmly planted in her Little Space.

“That's a good Girl.” He praised her, then went back upstairs.

“Sorry about that, Dany. Luna was getting heated over one of her shows not following the book.” He chuckled, he was rather amused by it, but, he also asked her to do something, as her Daddy Dom.

“All right, Nugget.” Henry said, coming back downstairs thirty minutes later, and found Luna sitting quietly on the couch, where he last left her, cuddled up with Kal, and watching Rick and Morty.

Luna looked away from the tv and up at him, giving him her patient attention.

“You've been interrupting Daddy's work a lot lately, between making too much noise and several other things. But, then again, you don't have much of anything to do, other than try to drive me crazy.” He teased her, sitting on the couch beside her, and smiled, when she automatically crawled into his lap, she loved being in his lap.

“I'm sorry.” She mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder.

“You're all right, love.” He whispered to her, cradling her dainty frame against his massive body. “I think, it's time I started giving you things to do.” He said, stroking her hair as she pressed her cheek to his collarbone. “You're more or less trained the way I need and want you to be. So, I'm going to start giving you chores to do, that way you're not idling about, causing mischief.” He chuckled, playfully tickling her through the soft cotton onesie, making her grin against his shirt and squirm in his lap, giggling around her bottom lip, trapped between her teeth.

“You okay doing chores for Daddy?” He asked her, rubbing his palms up and down her tickled sides.

“Yeah, Daddy.” Luna nodded, nuzzling her face into his neck with a yawn.

“All right.” He smiled, feeling her yawn and pressed his lips to her forehead. “My sleepy Baby.” He whispered into her hair, rubbing her back as she curled up in his lap, wrapping her arms around his torso.

“Come on, I'll make you a bottle and lay down with you.” He said, easily manipulating her relaxed body to lay her down on the couch and get up, padding into the kitchen and pulled out a angled bottle, measuring the milk, rice cereal and formula, warmed it up and went back to Luna. “Come on, Little One.” He smiled, pulling her up to her feet and guided her upstairs to their master bedroom.

Henry laid down with Luna, holding the bottle for her as she laid against him, head resting on his chest as she sucked down the warm contents. When she finished the bottle and drifted off to sleep, Henry carefully got up, covering her with the blankets and gently put her paci in her mouth, clipping it to the little loop on the breast of her onesie. Getting Kal to lay down with her on the bed, in case, she woke up and found he hadn't returned home yet from a quick store run, she wouldn't be lonely or worried, then collected his coat and keys.

When he did make it back, he found she was still peacefully asleep, which made him smile, and carried what he bought downstairs to the finished basement that functioned as a personal gym and man cave for him, and hung up the large white board he'd bought.

Setting it up into a _Good Girl Chart_ for Luna. He listed the things he wanted her to do; like cleaning chores, such as, the dishes from the previous day, vacuum the living room and make the bed. He added self-care things, like taking her anti-depressant in the morning and her night meds, before bed time. Also, things, like make sure Kal's water bowl was always filled, twenty minutes of reading time before bed, knowing it helped wind her down and sleep better. Each of those things gave her a certain amount of points for doing them, and an extra point for how well she did them, that she would accumulate over the week.

Satisfied with the chart, Henry went back upstairs and woke her up from her nap.

“Hey, sleepy head.” He smiled at her, watching her blue eyes open and look up at him, paci still held firmly in her mouth. “You have a good nap?” He asked, letting her lay her head on his thigh and stroked the side of her face. “Good.” He whispered, when she nodded her head. “Daddy's got something for you.” He told her, pulling the blankets off her.

“Come on.” He motioned, standing up.

Luna got up, rubbing at her eyes as she followed Henry downstairs to the basement, reaching out for his hand with both of hers. She always got slightly uncomfortable being down in the basement, knowing that one of the other two doors down there was the Punishment room, where Henry stored all of his punishment and BDSM tools and toys. The other was just a half bath. Henry squeezed her hand, knowing her discomfort about being there and offered his loving encouragement as he showed her the _Good Girl_ chart and explained it to her.

“They all give you a certain amount of _Good Girl Points_ , and an extra point, if you do them well. At the end of the week, depending on how many points you have, you'll be rewarded. With anything as simple as picking a movie or show you wanna watch together, getting something from the store or off Amazon, or even getting to pick out somewhere you wanna go, like the museum or the zoo.” He elaborated, pointing out the Point Ranges.

If she wanted to pick an activity, like a movie or show to watch with Henry, she needed at least ten points. If she wanted to purchase something at the store or off Henry's Amazon Prime account, she need thirty points, and if she wanted to go out and do something, like a trip to build-a-bear or the aquarium, she need fifty or more points. It made a lot of sense and Luna liked the thought of it, she liked doing things with Henry, no matter what it actually was, and the competitive streak in her, looked forward to the challenge of getting as many points as she could.

“Once you've finished the week, we'll do whatever it is you picked out and do it, either that Sunday or Monday. Then, the new week starts on Tuesday, and you start your points all over again.” He finished explaining to her. “Fair?” He asked, looking at her.

“Very fair.” Luna nodded, looking up at him, giddy to get started, she wanted to earn the points and not just spend the points, but, to make Henry proud of her.

“I will warn you, though, Luna.” He told her, turning to face her. “If you misbehave, I will take points from you.” He warned her, cupping her face in his hands. “It's called a _Good Girl_ Chart, for a reason, do you understand?”

“I understand, Daddy.” She nodded again, resting her hands on his hips.

“Good girl.” Henry smiled at her, pressing his lips to her forehead, then hugged her against him. “You'll start tomorrow.” He added, nosing her hair. “Come on, Munchkin. Daddy has two more work calls to make, then I'll start dinner.” He said, taking her hand and bring her back upstairs, stopping long enough to refill her sippy cup and grab her phone off the coffee table, then took her upstairs with him to his office.

“Sit.” He pointed to the spot on the carpeted floor, by his desk, then sat down in his chair as she sat down on the floor beside him, opened up her favorite game app on her phone, giving it and her sippy cup to her. “Now, behave for Daddy, Princess.” He told her, brushing his fingers through her hair, before picking up his office phone and started his calls.

Henry finished his last call and leaned back in his chair, turning his head to look down at Luna, who was on her stomach, legs bent back and kicking as she played the Dig Out! app, eyes trained and thumbs skillfully maneuvering the little miner on her screen. He watched her play, impressed by how well she was doing, he had the app on his phone for when he was bored, while waiting to board his flight or between takes, but never got passed the 200meter mark. He allowed her to play the app off his phone, when they were on a plane coming home, after going to the Durrell race, and she was getting fussy after her own phone died. She was immediately soothed and distracted by the game, and quickly beat his distance record, on the first shot.

“Fuck.” She snapped, under her breath, her little miner getting eaten by a ghost. But suddenly gasped and looked up at Henry, just then, realizing he'd finished his work and was watching her; pinching the bottom of her foot.

“Language, Luna.” He warned her, brows drawing together, sternly.

Luna bit her lip for a moment, heart pounding out of control for a split second. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“Come on, turn your game off and come downstairs.” He told her, pushing his chair back and stretching to his full length. “We're having chicken Stroganoff for dinner tonight.” He said, pulling open the fridge.

Henry set about to start dinner and set the kettle on, to make Luna the cup of tea she asked for, then turned around to season and dice up the chicken for the dish. “Luna.” He snapped, startled as she reached out to touch the hot metal kettle, just managing to grab her wrist and yank her hand way from it, before she burned herself.

“What were you thinking?” He asked, softening his voice, seeing her being startled by his raised voice, and him startled by her deciding, she needed to touch the thing to start with.

But, Henry quickly identified her train of thought. She had a foot inside Little Space since she woke up that morning, and he had only encouraged it, like he always did, when she was starting down that line. But, by the look on her face, she almost had both feet in it, so she was balancing between her complete, one-year old self, and the toddler edge she had, just before she slipped completely into her Space.

Henry relaxed and loosened his grip on her wrist, watching her startled tears start to threaten. He pressed his lips together and hugged her close, hushing her and rubbing her back, soothing her tears away, before they could fall.

“It's okay, Baby.” He whispered into her ear, letting her cling onto him and twist the sides of his shirt in her shaky fists.

“Daddy's not mad, I promise. But, it's hot, though, Sweetie. You'll get hurt, if you touch it.” He told her and rocked her gently, still feeling her panicked breathing. “I'd be a bad Daddy, if I let my Little Girl touch something hot and get a boo-boo, huh.” He said and stroked her back, smiling, when she nodded against his chest. He knew, she was extremely close to Littling and decided to carefully push her the rest of the way.

Pulling the whistling kettle off the stove, Henry carefully picked Luna up and carried her into the living room, picking up her paci from the coffee table and sat down, with her in his lap, kicking his feet up on the table and slumping against the couch cushions. He popped her paci into her mouth, stroking her back and hair gently, and hummed quietly to her, knowing they were some of the things that would really tip her into her Little Space.

“Good Girl.” He whispered into her hair, feeling her relax against him, all but, becoming dead weight against his body. “There's my Baby.” He smiled, seeing that innocent and bright look in her eyes. “Daddy's sweet Girl.” He chuckled, watching her blush. “You wanna watch your toons, while Daddy makes dinner?” He asked her, letting Kal jump up on the couch beside them.

“Please.” She whimpered in a babyish voice.

“All right, lay down.” He pat the open space on the couch beside him and sat up, grabbing the remote off the coffee table and turned on her favorite cartoon as a Little, _Hilda_ , on Netflix. “Keep Baby company, Kal.” Henry told the Akita, smiling at Luna as she curled up in a ball, knees pressed to her chest and sucking happily on her paci as she watched the animated web series; Kal burrowed between the back of the couch and Luna's back, resting his head on her side.

Henry finished dinner and piled some of it on a single plate, with Luna Littled, it was easier to share the food that way. So, he'd feed her every other bite of the dish, and watched one of their regular shows together, Luna carefully molded into his side on the couch. Dinner done and show over, Henry put the plate in the sink and carried Luna up to the master bathroom. She was too far into Little Space for a shower, so he drew her a warm bath, and while it filled, pulled out a fresh, reusable pull-up, socks and bedtime onesie, laying them out on the counter to put on her, after her bath.

Undressing her and tossing what she had been wearing into the hamper, Henry helped Luna into the tub, smirking as she grabbed her elephant bath toy and start playing with it, while he carefully turned her, so her back was to him and picked up the mint and green tea shampoo he'd bought just for her, and washed her hair. Then, soaped up a soft, microfiber washcloth and washed her body.

He let her stay in the tub for a few minutes afterwards, playing with her toy, then drained it.

“Come on, Nana.” He whispered to her, pulling out her favorite, super soft, towel out of the cabinet. “You're going to get cold, Baby.” He smiled at her.

This always amused him, she'd let him wash her in Little Space, but the prospect of standing up, out of the tub, and being utterly naked in front of him, made her shy; never mattered that it happened two or three times a week. Her normal self, absolutely _loved_ being naked around him, hell, she preferred to be naked, if she could be. This just showed the contrast between her normal self and her Little self.

“You're going to get the shivers,” He chuckled, melting with how cute she was, _his_ Little Girl. “If you don't come hug Daddy quick.”

He warned her, biting back an even bigger smile as she quickly got up and moved into his arms, wrapping them and the big fluffy towel around her shaking body; that was one thing that didn't care what Space she was in, she loved hugging him, she love cuddling with him and just being held by him, period.

Henry could convince her to do, just about, anything, if he promised to snuggle her.

“You're a very cold Baby now, aren't you?” He said, feeling her shiver against him so hard, her teeth almost chattered, and picked her up, carrying her back into their bedroom and sitting her down on the bed, then turned up the temperature in the room.

“Let's get you changed for bed, then, I'll read to you.” He said, putting her socks on first, then her pull up and onesie.

He brushed her hair and pulled it up and braided it, then patted her padded butt as she turned onto her hands and knees, and crawled under the blankets. He took a quick shower, then crawled into bed with her, picking up the book he'd been reading to her.

“Comfy?” He asked, resting back against the headboard, watching her snuggle in close to him, paci already in her mouth. “All right, where were we.” He sighed, flipping the book open and found where they left off, then started reading out loud to her.

– –

Henry carefully laid the soft gray, vine-patterned and weighted blanket over Luna as she fell asleep on the couch in the living room and sat back beside her, his laptop on his thighs as he worked on emails and the like. She'd been fussy all morning, so he let her lay on the couch to take a nap, while he got his work done. He leaned forward, still reading the email Lauren had sent him, hearing Luna whimper in her sleep, grabbing her paci off the coffee table and gently slipped it into her mouth, rubbing her arm for a moment until she took to it, then went back to what he was doing.

– –

“Why are you so cranky today, Baby?” Henry asked, hearing her as she whined again, but she sighed, bottom lip slightly puffy. “Do I need to put you to bed early?” He warned her, watching her pout. “Then, behave.” He told her, brushing his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her some and focused back on what they were watching on tv.

But, he sighed, fifteen minutes later. “Luna.” His voice was firm and full of warning. “I'm not going to tell you again, Little One. Do it one more time, and you're going to be kneeling, in that corner.” He warned her, pointing to the corner he would want her in, prime for her to not see anything, and him to keep an eye on her, in case she started acting up again.

Luna slowly sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and clamping down on it. But, it didn't last and Henry sighed, turning the tv off and turned towards her. It was going to be the first punishment he'd hand down to her, her ordinary obedience was almost non-existent all day, and he couldn't figure out why. Maybe, she was just that cranky, or she was starting to test the boundaries of their relationship, seeing how far she could go before he punished her, and see how he would end up punishing her, once she got that far.

“Corner.” He ordered, sternly, keeping his voice calm, though. “ _Now_. You don't want me to put you there, or you'll be there twice as long.” He told her, when she barely budged.

Shoulders slumping, Luna got up and knelt on her knees in the corner, facing the wall. Henry smirked at her back, then turned the tv back on, but muted it with captions on, so she wouldn't have the distraction of hearing it, while she was in her punishment, and keeping watch on her from the corner of his eyes.

“Turn that head one more time, Pet, and I'm adding ten more minutes.” He warned her, watching her head tilt to the side, then move back to face the corner.

With her time done, Henry got up off the couch and squatted behind her, bringing himself to her level.

“Turn around, Baby.” He whispered, running his hand down her back.

Luna turned around, sitting down on her pampered butt, knees screaming from being in time out for almost thirty minutes, a minute for how old she was. Henry studied her face for a moment, she seemed to had taken the punishment a world better than he thought she might, her eyes were clear and dry, so she hadn't quietly cried about it, but they held that soft and sad look, a look Henry knew well, it was the look many Littles and subs had after a punishment, the look of having learned their lesson and upset that they'd disappointed their Caregiver and Dom, he could also tell by the way she fidgeted, she'd Littled, as well.

“You know, why Daddy put you in time-out?” He asked her, gently rubbing her thigh, as she nodded her head. “You were a naughty Baby.” He nodded back, she hadn't been a bad Baby, after all. “and a cranky one.” He added, licking his lips. “You didn't break any of Daddy's rules, either.” He told her, brushing the back of his knuckles against her cheek.

“You going to listen to Daddy next time?”

“Yes, Daddy.” She nodded again, sucking on her bottom lip.

“You going to tell Daddy, what's making my Baby cranky?” He asked, stroking her cheek.

Luna looked at her phone sitting on the coffee table and Henry stood up to grab it, unlocking the screen and bring it back to her.

“Show Daddy.” He said, handing it to her.

Luna took the phone from Henry's hand and opened her text messages, then turned the phone back around for Henry to see the string of messages from her mom. Henry took her phone and scrolled through the texts, instantly understanding what the issue was.

“Why didn't you tell me, Luna?”

“I don't know.” She answered, fidgeting with her fingers.

“Baby.” Henry sighed, setting her phone aside and sitting down in front of her, extending his long legs, knowing she'd crawl between them, to cuddle up against his chest, which she did. He closed his arms around her and rested his chin against the top of her head. “You know, I can't help you, if you don't talk to me.” He told her, stroking her back.

“Your time-out could have been avoid, as well.” He added, softly.

“I'm sorry, Daddy.” Luna whimpered against his chest, rubbing her cheek against his soft shirt.

“I know you are, Sweetheart.” He replied, tilting his head down to kiss her hair. “You took your time-out very well, too. Daddy's proud of you.” He told her, smiling as she nuzzled her face into his neck. “Go, sit on the couch.” He said, pulling her face away from his neck and kissed her, tenderly, on the lips.

Luna got up and did as she was told, and Henry got up and went into the kitchen, getting her a treat for taking her punishment so well, and something to cheer her up about her grandma being really sick. Her eyes went big with excitement seeing him bring her a bowl of Vanilla ice cream, covered in chocolate sauce, making him chuckle as he gave it to her.

“Don't make a mess.” He warned her, sitting down beside her and unmuting the tv.

– –

“Listen to me.” Henry said, before they got out of the car and held her eyes. “I don't want you wandering off, and you're to stay in front of me. Understood?”

“Mmhmm.” Luna nodded, bouncing in her seat, she was so excited.

Luna bounced happily down the hallway in SEA LIFE, Henry trailing after her, smirking at her excitement. She had earned enough points on her _Good Girl chart_ to pick an outside activity to do with him and picked the aquarium. It was their first activity of the sort that was based off their DDLG, and he was excited about it too. He stopped beside her as she checked out one of the tanks, resting his hand on her lower back, he could still feel her body vibrating with excitement, and kissed the top of her head.

“I love you.” He whispered to her, rubbing her back.

“I love you too, Henry.” Luna smiled up at him, she had to remind herself to _not_ call him Daddy, since they were in public.

He smiled at her and glanced at his watch. “Let's get some lunch, and we'll finish the rest of the tour.” He said, slipping his hand into hers, with a loving squeeze.

After getting lunch, they continued the rest of the tour around the place, and Henry paused to look into a tank for a moment, then turned to keep following Luna, but stopped, when he didn't see her in front of or behind him. “Fuck.” He snapped, turning in a quick circle, his hand starting to shake as he continued around a bend into the arctic section and relaxed, seeing her grinning contently at the penguins.

“Look, Puppy, Penguins!” She grinned, looking back at him, which calmed him.

“I see that, Nugget.” He smiled at her, standing beside her and checking them out. “Elephants are cooler, though.” He said, looking down at her from the corner of his eyes, knowing that would get her.

“Yes!” Luna laughed, grinning up at him, hugging one of his arms.

“All right, since you were a good Girl,” Henry told her, as they got back in the car. “Daddy has a surprise for you.”

“Oh?” Luna's eyes grew the size of plates. “What?”

“It wouldn't be a surprise, if I told you, would it?” he smirked, his stomach light, seeing how happy she was; it was what he wanted as a Daddy, for his Little to be happy and cared for; and Luna was only showing him that he was doing just that.

“No.” She rolled her eyes, playfully. “Hints?” She asked, looking at him, expectingly.

“Oh, you are pulling on my heartstrings, Nugget.” He teased her, hearing that toddler edge in her voice, which she only did, when he was really stroking the Little in her.

“Peas?” She begged him, turning in her seat to face him.

“Fuck.” Henry laughed, seeing that innocent look on her face.

“Oooo!” Luna laughed at him, pulling out of her Little Space.

“Oh, hush your face.” He chuckled, grinning at her. “It's something you like.”

“That narrows it down to eight hundred different things.” She said, shaking her head.

“It soothes you.”

“Which _me_?” She asked, lifting a brow at him.

“All of you.”

“Fuck.” Luna sighed, it literally could be anything.

“Hey.” Henry said in a stern voice, narrowing his eyes at her. “You know better.”

“ _You_ said it!” She protested.

“I'm Daddy.” He answered, grinning, and cutting off her protest, parking the car. He leaned close to her and held her eyes. “ _Fuck_.” He whispered, into her ear.

“That's not fair.” Luna grinned, giggling.

“Come on, Little One.” He said, getting out of the car and taking her hand, they walked into the mall together. “There it is.” He said, pointing to the store he was taking her to, making her gasp.

“Really?” Luna perked up, stars in her blue eyes as she looked at Build-a-bear.

“Yep.” Henry nodded.

Luna squealed and hugged him. “Yes!”

“Come on.” He laughed, leading her into the store. “Which stuffie do you want?” He asked, watching her chew on her lip.

“Elephant!” She bounced, picking up the soft gray elephant shell.

“I should have seen that coming.” Henry chuckled, shaking his head. “You wanna get it an outfit?”

“Please, Da-” Luna cut herself off, turning bright red.

Henry grinned at her and starting laughing. “Almost slipped up, didn't you, _Baby_.” He teased her, incredibly amused. “Come on, clothing is this way.” Luna followed Henry and picked out an outfit for the elephant before they got it stuffed and paid for it, going back to the car, so they could go home.

“Thank you, Daddy.” She whispered, nuzzling back against him as they laid in bed, the elephant clutched to her chest as Henry held her against his chest.

“You're welcome, Baby.” He whispered back, kissing the back of her neck. “You're such a good Girl for me, Luna.” He said, stroking her thigh. “I'm so glad, you are my Little and I get to be your Daddy.” He told her, smiling into her hair.

Luna twisted around to face him, trapping the elephant between their bodies. “I'm glad, you're my Daddy too, Henry.” She told him, nuzzling her face close to him.

– –

Luna sat on the couch, in one-piece and footed, Jack Skellington pajamas, the hood pulled up over her head, to keep her warm, since winter had set into London, early. She absentmindedly brought her sippy to her mouth and sucked, only to get a mouthful of air. Huffing and pausing the movie she was watching, _Shrek 2_ , then padded into the kitchen, refilled her sippy with grape juice and went back to her movie. Henry came down a few minutes later, having to make more work calls in his office, and stopped on his way to the kitchen, to refill his coffee cup.

“Baby?” He called to Luna, frowning and confused.

Luna looked up from the tv and met Henry's eyes. “Daddy?” She replied, perking up.

“Did you get juice on your own?” Henry asked, carefully narrowing his eyes at her, her sippy cup wasn't that full that last time he saw it. He nodded his head at her sharp intake of breath and the quick cloud of Little Space in her ice blue eyes, Henry sighed. “Daddy's been ignoring you, hasn't he?” He frowned, smirking slightly at her head shake. “Well, if Daddy was downstairs with you, instead of working upstairs, I would have filled it for you, huh.” He countered her look, then looked at the tv, she was almost done with her movie and he still had a million emails to answer.

Pressing his lips together, Henry went back upstairs and grabbed his laptop, taking it downstairs and sat down on the couch beside her. Luna smiled at him, snuggling in close to him. “I'm supposed to take care of my Little Girl.” He told her, kissing her temple. “and you look completely adorable in your jammies, by the way.” He added, making her blush.

“What is it, love?” He frowned, feeling her start to get up, then settle back, second guessing herself. “You want something?” He asked, tilting his head at her and setting his laptop aside. “Well, you have to tell Daddy what is is, Nana. I can't get it for you, if you don't.” He said, when she blinked at him.

Luna chewed on her lip, fidgeting and picking at her fingers, deep set into her Little Space. But, even then, it was hard for her to voice to Henry what she wanted. She had always been independent and took care of herself, she'd been that way ever since she moved out of her parents house at eighteen, almost eleven years, of only relying on herself for everything. Out of all the changes that were made, when she agreed to be Henry's Little, this was one of her biggest struggles, other than punishments; which thankfully, she'd only been put in time-out once. Henry watched her face, gently stroking her arm as she struggled with her words, which didn't completely surprise him. Her Little Space was a one year old, and a one year old only has so many words to use, and Luna wasn't use to asking for things, she could easily do and get herself.

Even more so, that Autism also, tended to limit a person's vocabulary; so he was patient with her.

“It's okay, Baby.” He whispered to her, seeing her get frustrated and agitated with her struggle, angry tears welling up her eyes; he pulled her into his lap, tugging the hood of her pajamas off her head.

“Hush.” He cooed at her, cupping her face in his hands and wiping the unshed tears away with his thumbs. “There's no need for tears, Little One.” He assured her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, he looked around and found her paci, slowly being swallowed by the couch cushions, and picked it up, sticking it in his mouth for a moment, before giving it to her.

“Calm down,” he instructed her, pulling her close, so her head laid on his chest. “You know, you have a harder time finding your words, when you're upset.” He told her, she'd struggled with that several times over the weeks and Henry was learning what to do with it, so he could teach her how to move past it and tell him whatever it was she wanted.

She sniffled, rubbing her face against his chest and clinging onto him, like she was holding onto the edge of a high cliff. She shook lightly against him, so upset, she couldn't tell her Daddy something so stupidly simple. Giving up, she shifted in his lap so she straddled one of his thighs, and started rubbing herself against him. Henry startled feeling her, instantly grabbing her hips to make her stop, then cupped her face and made her look at him, searching her eyes.

“Oh.” He said, quietly, getting what she was trying to show him, and smiled softly.

“You need a change.” He nodded his head as she did. “Can you say, _you're wet_?” He asked, deciding he needed to teach his Little some words, and gently tapped his index finger against her pouty lips. 

“Words, Baby.” He said, when she only nodded her head. “Daddy can't read his Little Girl's mind.” He chuckled, stroked her warm cheek. “You can tell Daddy, _you're wet_. I know, you can, sweetheart.” He tried encouraging her, cupping her neck and rubbing her throat with his thumb.

“Let Daddy hear that sweet Little voice.” He grinned, playfully, at her.

Luna shook her head and swallowed against his thumb. “Can't.” She whimpered, very quietly.

“Sure, you can.” Henry replied, squeezing her hand with his free hand, bringing her fingers to his lips; he was starting to get slightly concerned. She was starting to regress to a _very_ little, Little Space, and knew, if she went any farther, she'd stop responding to him completely.

So, he changed tactics. “If you can tell Daddy, _you're wet_ ,” He stopped, what could he reward her with, it had to be well worth it, and smiled, when it hit him. “If you can tell me, _you're wet_ , Baby. Daddy'll get you that glow-in-the-dark onesie you wanted.”

The look in Luna's eyes changed, pulling her back and balancing her into her right Little Space, that had done the trick, but, would she be able to manage it. Henry carefully, and patiently, kneaded her hips and smiled sweetly at her, eyes widening a little bit as she opened her mouth. “I'm...” she paused, gulping. “w-wet, Da-Daddy.”

A huge smile crossed Henry's lips and he hugged her against him, nuzzling her hair. “Good Girl. Daddy's very proud of you, Baby.” He whispered into her ear. “Now, let's get you changed, don't need you getting a rash.” He added, moving her legs around his waist and stood up, carrying her upstairs and changed her pull-up.

“Daddy.” Luna whispered, looking up at him as he changed her.

“Yeah, Baby?” He answered, removing the wet insert and tossed it into the tub, until he could deal with it properly.

“I love you.” Luna said, biting her lip as she stared at him.

Henry grinned at her, touched. “I love you too, very very much.” He bent over her and kissed her on the lips.

“Can we watch _UP_?” She asked, making Henry even happier.

“Of course, love.” He nodded, taking her back downstairs. “You want some gummies?” He asked, popping the disc into the dvd player.

“Juice box?” Luna asked, perking up.

“Look at you, asking Daddy for things.” Henry teased her, chuckling at her blush. “Gummies and juice, it is.”

“You too, Daddy?” She added, tilting her head at him.

Henry's face burst with a blushing smile, biting the corner of his lip. “You want Daddy to have gummies and a juice box, with you?”

Luna started giggling and nodding her head at him. “Yes.”

“You tip in and out of Little Space at will, so well.” Henry snorted, shaking his head and went into the kitchen, grabbing a package of gummy snacks for them both, a box of grape juice for her and a box of apple juice for himself. “Here, you go.” He said, sitting down beside her, opening her package of gummies and putting the straw in her box.

“You good?” He asked, picking up the dvd remote.

“Yes, Daddy.” Luna nodded vigorously, scooting up into his side.

Henry pushed play on the movie and opened up the package of gummy snacks he had for himself, popping a couple into his mouth, then popped the straw into his juice box and took a sip out of it, seeing Luna's amused look out the corner of his eye.

“What?” He asked, trying to keep a straight face.

“I didn't realize how _small_ these are, until I saw you holding it.” Luna howled with laughter, her head thrown back, with full effect, of seeing Henry's big hand completely encompass the juice box, you couldn't see it, and barely saw the clear straw.

“You little Imp!” Henry laughed, pulling her into his lap. “The things Daddy does to make my Little Girl happy.” He smirked and kissed her.

A thought crossed his mind as she snuggled down into his lap and laid her head down on his shoulder. He loved how dinky she was, compared to him. She fit so perfectly in his lap and against his body, he could more than easily pick her up and carry her around with one arm. But, then again, she was almost an entire foot shorter than him, at five foot four and a hundred and twenty pounds. She was like a literal baby, or toddler, compared to his six foot one and just over two hundred pounds.

He was discovering and enjoying his fantasy with her, and finding out he had a size kink, as well.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Luna deal with something they never have before. Saturday morning Cuddles turns into something much more!

Henry felt Luna shiver and pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch and covered her with it, but frowned, when he heard her make a really strange whimpering sound.

“What's wrong, Baby?” He frowned harder, pausing a moment, feeling her tense up against him and tilted his head to see her face, when she didn't answer him. “Shit.” He snapped, quietly, realizing she'd fallen asleep and was having a nightmare. Tugging the blanket off her, sliding his hands under her arms and moving her to sit higher up in his lap. “Luna, wake up.” He called her, rubbing her arm, firmly.

“Come on, Baby.” He shook her, gently.

Luna gasped, a breath shuttering, and yanked her body out of Henry's lap, legs connecting to the coffee table as she stood up, breathing hard and shaking even harder. Henry sat on the couch, arms out, and completely shocked and startled by her reaction.

“Hey,” He gulped, getting up. “It's all right, it was just a nightmare.” He whispered to her, reaching out to hold her.

“Don't touch me!” She screamed, tears dripping from her face as she staggered backwards, away from him.

“I'm sorry.” Henry whimpered, his fingers curling into his palms and blinking at her. “Tell me, what to do.”

Luna trembled hard, from her head to her toes, turned and bolted upstairs. Henry stood frozen in the living room, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open, that light and tingly, nauseous feeling in his stomach, as a panic attack set in; and felt the solid bump of Kal's body against his legs, as the Akita identified his trigger. Luna dropped down on the floor of the master bathroom, huddled up on herself, knees pressed to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs and rocking back and forth as her brain tried to self soothe. After taking several minutes to breathe and pet Kal, Henry went upstairs and found Luna still on the bathroom floor, crying and rocking. He eased down and sat in the doorway of the bathroom, giving her space, so she didn't freak out any more.

“Luna.” He whispered, gulping. “What's going on?” He asked her, tilting his head, trying to look at her face. “I've never seen you like this.”

She took a hiccuping breath and shook her head, but didn't answer or look at him. Henry's heart hurt and he was confused on what was going on, and importantly, how to help her.

“Please, tell me, what to do for you?” He begged, leaning his upper body towards her.

“Jag vill inte gå.” She whimpered in Swedish, making Henry sigh.

“I don't understand that, Luna.” His face twisted with pain and desperation, kicking himself for not learning Swedish sooner.

“Snälla, gör mig inte.”

“Fuck.” Henry sighed, getting up and going back downstairs, swiping his phone off the coffee table, and calling Luna's twin brother, Nik.

“Hello?”

“Nik, It's Henry.”

“Hey! What's up?” Nik asked, sounding up beat.

“I have an issue with Luna, I don't understand.” Henry replied, just cutting to the chase.

“What issue?” Nik asked, sounding concerned now.

“We were on the couch, she fell asleep, at some point.” He explained, leaving out the DDLG stuff and running a hand through his hair. “She started having a nightmare, and I tried waking her up. She flipped out, when I tried to comfort her, she told me not to touch her, and is now rocking and sobbing upstairs in the bathroom, and only answering me in Swedish.”

“Oh, fuck.” Nik snapped on the other end of the line.

“What, oh fuck?” Henry snapped back, getting the sick feeling in his stomach again.

“She hasn't had one of those dreams in a long time.” Nik said, rubbing his face and sitting down.

“What dream?” Henry asked, soft and slow.

“She, very occasionally, has nightmares about Cooper.” He answered the Brit. “When, shit would be going sideways with him, her defense would be to hide in the bathroom. So, she'll only answer in Swedish, until she snaps out of it.”

“How does she snap out of it?” Henry demanded. “What triggered it? Fuck, I hope, I didn't do anything to trigger it.” He added, more to himself.

“Why would you?” Nik asked, confused.

“I don't know.” Henry sighed, licking his lips. “What can I do for her?”

“Be patient.” Nik told him, softly. “and touch her.”

“She doesn't want me too.” Henry grunted.

“No, Henry. She doesn't want _Cooper_ too. The dreams tends to tip into a waking one, that's where she is now. She's stuck in a waking dream of him.”

“What, is she projecting..”

“No.” Nik cut Henry's train of thought and concern off. “She isn't projecting Cooper onto you. She might not be completely aware, that you're there. So, you need to remind her that _you_ are there, not him.”

“Thanks, Nik.” Henry sighed, starting to feel a bit better.

“Any time.”

Henry hung up with her brother and sighed again. “I can do that. She's _my_ Little, _my_ girlfriend.” He said, steeling himself.

Henry swiped her paci off the couch and went back upstairs to her, still as he left her. He moved into the bathroom, moving slowly, so he didn't spook her and carefully sat back down on the tile floor in front of her, biting his lip, he reached out and very gently touched her drawn up knee, feeling her skin jump under the pads of his fingers and let out a heart wrenching, hiccuping whimper, but didn't moving away from him or say anything.

“Luna.” He whispered her name, keeping his voice soft and low, his hand gently rubbing her knee and slowly slid down the outside of her shaking thigh. “Hey, Baby.”

He bit his lip, moving his hand up to touch her arm and felt her tuck it closer to her side, flinching and making Henry roll his jaw against the hot tears of his own. “Ssshhh.” He hushed her, running his fingertips up and down her arm, until he felt her arm slightly relax, then cupped the back of it, very carefully turning her around and pulled her back between his legs and against his chest. He let out a breath, he didn't realize he was holding, as her back touched his chest.

“There you go, Baby.” He praised her, resting his hands on her arms, and gently tugged them from around her legs and rubbed them until they relaxed and rested on the top of his thighs, then worked on rubbing her legs until she straightened them out; the knots in his stomach easing as she did. “That's it.” He whispered, resting his head on her shoulder, turning his face into hers, lips brushing her ear, and moved on to her rocking and sobbing.

“You want this.” He said, gently slipping her paci in her mouth and held it. “Go on, suck on it.” He encouraged her, kissing her neck and nuzzling the side of her face. “It'll make you feel better, I promise, Little One.” He told her, lips lightly brushing her earlobe.

Luna shivered against him, again, but closed her mouth around the nipple of the paci, and started to gently suck on it; so much to Henry's relief. He gently moved them both, so his back rested against the sink counter and wrapped his arms around Luna's waist. Luna slowly relaxed back against him and her head fell back against his chest, turning to press her forehead to his neck. Letting her rest against him for a while longer, he carefully maneuvered so he could stand and pick her up, carrying her to their bed and laid her down. Going back to the bathroom, he soaked a washcloth in cold water and went back to her, sitting on the bed beside her and wiped the cold cloth over her red flushed and wet cheeks, cooling her off. Tossing the cloth into the tub from the bed, Henry got up and laid down with her, smiling softly, when she wiggled backwards to spoon in against him.

“I'm right here, Baby.” He said, when she hugged his arm to her chest, clinging to his hand. “I'm not going anywhere.”

“I'm-”

“Ssshhh, just relax.” He told her, stopping her from apologizing. “You're all right.” He assured her, slipping her paci back into her mouth. “Just rest, sweetie.” He stroked her side and hugged her closer to him, curving his body around her, cocooning her, like he could shield her with his body.

Henry realized he fell asleep, when he heard Luna's sniffles. “Have you slept?” He asked, pulling the paci out of her mouth.

“No.” She whimpered, voice raw.

“Oh, Baby.” He sighed, sitting up. “What can I do?” He asked, brushing his fingers through her bangs.

“Take your shirt off.” She mumbled, rolling onto her back.

“What?” He snorted, grinning and blushing.

“Take your shirt off.” She repeated herself, sitting up.

“I don't think s-”

“I don't want sex.” She cut him off. “Tempting, but, not what I want.”

Henry gulped and shook his head. “Okay.” He shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it to the floor. “What do you want, Kitten?” He frowned, watching her pull off the Jack Skellington pajamas she was still wearing, leaving herself in a pull-up and short shorts, her chest bare.

“You to lay down.” Luna answered, moving between his legs.

He didn't understand what it was she exactly wanted, but if it helped her, then he'd do it, so he laid down on his back, head on his pillow. Luna snuggling between his legs and laid on top of him, pressing her bare chest to his and nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder, tucking her hands against his sides. Henry closed his arms around her, pressing his lips to the top of her head and felt her relax, moving her hand out from his side for a moment to grab her paci and pop it back into her mouth, then tucking her hand in again.

“What are we doing?” Henry asked, softly, after several moments.

“Cuddling.” Luna replied, quietly, letting her paci go again.

“Half naked?” He chuckled.

“Skin-to-skin contact.” She mumbled, incredibly relaxed. “Like, the Kolcaba's Comfort Theory.”

“I have no idea, what that is.” Henry laughed, tilting his head to see her face.

“Katharine Kolcaba, theorized that skin-to-skin contact, more specifically to infants, but other psychologists agree, works just as significantly for adults, can make a world of difference.” She explained, waking up a bit more. “The skin-to-skin contact, like what we're doing right now, can reduce stress hormones, i.e. cortisol, lower heart rate, reduce crying, promoting sleep, and a host of other positive things, especially, when done with a loved one.” She picked her head up and looked at him.

“There's my psychology degree for you.”

Henry smiled at her, tucking her hair behind her ear. “So, _special_ cuddles.” He summed it up.

“Quite.” She nodded, laying her head back down. “You're so warm.” She added in a Little voice.

“Well, Daddy has to keep you warm, don't I?” He chuckled, hearing her sleepy tilt. “Sit up for a second, Baby.” He told her and sat up with her, pulling up the comforter. “All right, you can lay down again.” He said, laying back and waited for her to settle against his bare chest and skin again, before covering her up with down quilt. “Here.” He whispered, so he didn't wake her up too much, and gave her her paci back.

“Sleep, my Little.” He stroked her head and back, waiting to fall asleep, until he was sure Luna was asleep and settled.

– –

“Good morning.” Henry smiled, feeling Luna rub her cheek against his arm as she woke up. “You sleep well?” He asked, cuddling with her.

“Mmhmm.” Luna hummed, tangling her legs with Henry's and tucked her arms between them.

“Good.” He hummed back and rest his head above hers, fingertips gently tracing up and down her spine.

They always spent extra time snuggling on Saturday mornings, since Henry didn't have to go on his morning run, or do any work related things. They dozed off for a while, and Luna woke up giggling as Henry's strong fingers tickled her side, making her burrow back against him and squirm.

“NO!” She howled and started to get up, scrambling to get out of bed and away from him.

“Oh, no!” Henry laughed, easily wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her back, trapping her beneath him and continued tickling her, the soft gray fabric of her sleeper, the only shield for her sensitive skin.

“HENRY!” Luna shrieked with laughter, squirming and kicking her feet against the mattress, and the blankets. “Stop!” She said in a high-pitched voice, tears rolling down her face and wrapping her hands around his thick wrists, fruitlessly pulling at them.

“What do you say?” He grinned down at her, he loved hearing her laugh.

“NO!” She cried, throwing her head side to side, refusing to give in.

“No?” Henry laughed. “That's not the right word!” He moved a hand away from her right side to her heaving belly, still tickling her. “Do you remember the word, don't you, Kitten?” He asked, moving his hand a bit lower.

“I'm not saying it!” She panted, out of breath and still thrashing beneath him.

“Aw” He pouted, pausing in his assault, so she could take some much need gasps of air. “Why not, Nugget?” He gave her puppy dog eyes. “I thought, it was your favorite word, Baby?”

“Doesn't mean, I'm saying it.” Luna answered, breath slowly evening out, and smirked at him.

“Is that so?” Henry smirked and moved his hand between her legs, making Luna squeeze them closed and cross her ankles. “You think, you can stop Daddy?” He chuckled, smirking broader and laughed, when she flexed her thigh muscles. Henry moved a hand back and tickled her tummy, until she squirmed enough to slip his other hand between her legs and tugged open the three snaps.

“That's cheating!” Luna protested, jerking against him.

“My love,” Henry grinned, leaning in to kiss her pouty lips. “to cheat, you have to be playing fair, to start with.” He informed her, moving to kiss her cheek and down her neck. “and, I am not.” He laughed, sitting up and tugging up her onesie, exposing her stomach and sides, making Luna wiggle even more.

“You going to say it, now?” He asked, lifting a brow at her and pursing his lips, smirking at the thick gulp she took.

“N-no.” She whimpered, her sides already twitching.

“Last chance, Pumpkin.” He warned her, resting his broad palms on her stomach, long fingers drumming against her sides. “Such a simple word.” He whispered, leaning down and nipping at her bottom lip.

“No.” She whispered, when he let her lip go.

“I tried being fair, Little One.” Henry tisked, and promptly started tickling her bare stomach and sides, making Luna laugh tenfold, kicking her feet, knees carefully drumming against his back.

“HENNNNRRRRYYYYY!” Luna screamed in laughter, really struggling with him, pulling at his wrists and pushing on his chest. “Please!!” She begged, purposely kneeing him in the back.

“Don't you knee me!” He huffed, kneeling with her between his legs and sat back, carefully pinning her legs to the bed. “Good Girls don't knee their Daddy!” He laughed, gripping her sides and bending down to blow against her belly, making her even more hysterical.

All the noise had alerted Kal, who was howling and barking at the closed bedroom door, his claws scratching at it. But, Henry keep tickling her, pausing with intervals of raspberries, Luna struggled against him, pinned to the bed from the waist down as her arms continued to uselessly pull, push and grip at anything of Henry she could reach and grab.

“Stop!” She begged him, blinded by her tears. “Please, I can't breathe!!”

Henry paused, rubbing his hands up and down her heaving sides. “Three deep breathes, now, or I'll start again.” He told her, watching her chest rising and falling, steeply. “One.” He counted for her, and she gasped a huge lungful of air. “Out.” He said, and she let it out.

“Two.”

She took another deep breath.

“Out.”

She let it go.

“and Three.”

Luna took as deep a breath as she could.

“and, out.” Henry said, squeezing her hips as she let it out. “You think, you can keep this up?” He asked her, slowly tickling her. “I mean, Daddy doesn't have to do all that much, tickling you is so easy, and effortless. I haven't even broken a sweat, and look at you.”

He teased her, feeling the light sheen of perspiration over her torso, and pooling beneath the swell of her breast, and her damp bangs clinging to her forehead. “It's just one,” He burst tickled her stomach. “ _Little_.” He did it again, to her sides. “word.” He blew a raspberry just above her navel. “Baby Girl.” He whispered, blowing on the wet spot on her belly.

“Say it for Daddy.” He cooed at her, he loved hearing her say that word in her native language.

Luna grinned up at Henry, her breathing had evened out by now and her stomach muscles hurt from laughing so hard. “No.” She said, in a soft and even voice.

“Are you being a naughty girl, on purpose, Luna?” Henry asked, turning his head and side eyeing her.

“Maybe.” She smirked, giggling and blushing at him.

Henry clicked his tongue at her, shaking his head. “You're going to put me into a rare mood, Luna.” He warned her, smirking back.

“You going to play with me, _Henry_.” She asked, tilting her head at him.

“You _want_ me to play with you, _Luna_?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at her, he hadn't seen this side before.

“I want you to _play_ with me, _Daddy_.” She smirked up at him, biting the inside of her lip, she'd wanted him to _play_ with her, but was too shy to ask, and too afraid of what kind it would be. She figured, if he played with her in the form of tickling, it wouldn't be so stressful and scary.

“Oh, you're just teasing me with it now, Bug.” Henry chuckled, shaking his head. “You want _Daddy_ to _play_ tickle you, Luna?” He asked, wanting to find the clear lines of what she was asking for and comfortable with.

“Yes, please.” Luna replied in a soft voice, biting her lip shyly, and nodded her head.

“You're getting a lot better at asking for things, Baby. I'm proud of you.” Henry noted with praise, and got up out of bed. “You sure, I'm not going to stop until you either say it or pee yourself, or say our safe word.”

“I won't say the safe word.” Luna commented. “I'm not scared, and I trust you, not to make me.” She told him, making eye contact.

“I would never.” He answered her, solemnly.

“Then,” Luna said, sitting up on her elbows. “Please, play with me, Daddy.” She asked, licking her lips.

Henry leaned over, bracing one arm against the bed and cupping her chin with the other. “You,” he kissed her on the lips. “are a _very_ good girl, Luna. But, this kind of playtime isn't for the bedroom. I can't have you peeing in our bed, can I?” He asked her, a Dominant tone to his voice.

“No.” She shook her head, stomach weakening, knowing what he was getting at.

“Do you remember what I told you?”

“Play time, and Punishments, are for _downstairs_.” She recited for him, like a verse from a book.

“You still want this kind of play time?”

Luna took a slow and easy breath, it was bound to happen, that they both knew. “I do, Henry.” she whispered, feeling her lips tingle with anticipation.

“All right.” Henry stood up straight. “Come here.”

He opened and folding his thick arms around her, as she hugged her arms about his neck, and picked her up, supporting her bottom as her legs wrapped around his waist. “I want you to remember _one_ thing, Baby.” He whispered, carrying her downstairs to the special room in the finished basement, where her _Good Girl Chart_ was.

“What?” She asked, pressing her cheek to the top of his shoulder.

“You are a good girl, and Daddy isn't punishing you.” He murmured against her forehead, taking a key off the top of a shelf by the Punishment room door, and opened it, slipping the key back in its place.

“Ssshh.” He hushed her, feeling her shiver against him.

Henry set her down on the edge of the bed that was in the very well furnished and stocked room, and Luna took a moment to glance around, there was a secondary door to the left of the bed, but to what, she wasn't sure. The two walls on the left, right and front of her had floor to ceiling shelves, the upper half of them were open, displaying tools on hooks, like paddles, whips, gags, cuffs of every kind; leather and metal. There were long and short drawers on the lower half of the tall shelves, she figured where Henry stored his other tools, ropes, leashes, spread bars, blindfolds; and toys like, dildos, wands, clamps and whatever else one would have for the underworld they played in.

The shelves were a red stained mahogany, accenting the black walls they were anchored to, and the floor was a warm gray wood, with a single gray, oval, throw rug at the foot of the bed; and recess lighting, that Henry could control the brightness of. She finally studied the bed she was sitting on, it was incredibly soft, conforming to her butt and hips as she sat on it. The sheets were cool, soft and smooth against her skin, the sheen told the black material was Satin. Henry brushed the back of his knuckles against her cheek and kissed the top of her head, then opened the door to the left of her, a closet, where Henry stored a host of other things, he grabbed a folded purple towel.

“Stand up.” He told her, closing the closet door, his voice light and playful. “Thank you.” He smiled, kissing her cheek, reinforcing she wasn't in trouble or being punished, and spread the purple towel over the bed.

“What's that for?” Luna asked, toes curling against the, surprisingly, soft throw rug.

“If you pee, of course.” Henry grinned, facing her. “Those are Satin sheets, while not as expensive as Silk, they are still expensive and hard to wash. The towel will prevent you from getting them wet, should you pee yourself, while I tickle you.” He told her, so matter-of-fact, and delighted, he'd wanted to play with her more seriously. “Now,” He said, softly, curling his fingers around the edge of her onesie. “Arms up.” He instructed her, and pulled the garment off of her, folding it neatly, and placed it on an empty shelf. “Pull-up too.”

Luna pushed her pull-up down and handed it to him, Henry put it with her onesie, followed by her socks.

“Very good, Baby.” He praised her, running the pads of his fingers over the curve of her side. “Now, lay down on the towel, face up.” He stepped aside, giving her the room to crawl back onto the bed and laid down on the gentle fabric of the towel. “Spread open your legs, like a snow angel.” He told her, turning to go into a drawer in the shelf behind him, taking out two pairs of leather cuff restraints.

“You're positioned well.” He commented, loving the open view of her pussy, and felt himself start to get hard.

Luna gulped as Henry grabbed one of her ankles and strapped one part of the cuffs to it, testing it to make sure it wasn't too tight, then attached the other end to the bottom bed post, repeating the same process with her other leg.

“Tug, please.” He asked her, and Luna tugged her legs, feeling how steady and secure she was. “Good Girl. Put your arms up above your head, palms together.”

He moved to the head of the bed, and secured the other pair of leather cuffs around her wrists; turning and going into a drawer by the closet, removing a short length of rope, threading it through the loop that held her wrist restraints together, then tied the other end to the head board, stretching her arms about her head and together. “Again, like a Good Girl.” He whispered, caressing her forehead, seeing the light in her eyes, between panic, lust, Sub and Little Space, he made sure to watch that light, so, if it got any brighter, he needed to stop.

“Are you comfortable?” Henry asked, making sure neither her arms, back or legs were strained or held in an awkward position.

“I am, yeah.” Luna nodded, with a sigh, feeling the rage of emotions and thoughts whirlwind through her head. “The bed is really soft.” She commented, off hand.

“Memory foam.” Henry answered, smirking. “I bet, it feels good on your back.” He added, thinking of the long scar on the near center and parallel length of her spine; from a snowboarding accident, when she was younger.

“It really does.” She chuckled, blinking up at him.

“Good.” Henry touched the very tip of his finger to her forehead, gliding it down the length of her nose, touching her lips and chin, making the skin of her throat jump and twitch.

The light touch raised goosebumps over her sternum, her nipples pebbled as he ventured over them, then over her belly, circling her navel and smoothing over her hip, thigh and knee, skipping over the thick leather cuff, to the top of her foot, making it twitch and her toes wiggle. A suppressed and swallowed, yip, of a giggle was blocked by her clamped shut lips, as his feather light fingertip traced the bottom of her dainty foot.

He gave her other leg and foot the same attention.

“You're wet all ready.” Henry stated, standing at the foot of the bed and seeing the moist glistening of her folds. “My sweet Love, this isn't about _that kind_ of play time.” He sighed, shaking his head.

“Henry.” Luna whined, her voice sultry.

“No.” He shook his head.

“But, you're hard, Puppy.” Luna pointed out, lifting her head to see the huge bulge in his pajama bottoms.

Henry tilted his head at her, sharply. “You're in Sub Space.” He smirked, identifying it.

“Is that what this is?” She smirked, she felt weird, her mind felt warm, fuzzy and a little dizzy, but very on the need for him to touch her pussy.

“It is.” He licked his lips and nodded his head, gulping. “I don't like it.” He stated, flexing his hands.

“Why?” Luna asked, tugging her arms. “Because, I want your massive cock in me?”

Henry's eyes flared and his head snapped back, hearing her words, it had been several weeks, since she said anything like that to him, tip toeing around Little Space did that, and she didn't ordinary do it, to start with.

“Because, this isn't _who_ you are.”

“And, I am, who I am, in Little Space?” She inquired.

“You are, that soft and gentle person, that cares about the simple things that make her happy, with the person that makes her happy. Not a naughty and lusty little thing.” He informed her. “This play is not sexual, you know that.”

“I do.” She nodded.

“If you want me to fuck your brains out, _after_ , we leave this room.” He said, hotly, and lifted a brow at her. “Then, Daddy will fuck your brains out. But, until then, no touching your sweet little pussy.” He smirked at her, turning on his heels he picked up a small brush and faced her again. “and I want my Little back.” He added, gliding the brush over the instep of her foot, making her leg jerk and her giggle.

He ghosted the soft bristled brush over the side of her calf and thigh, making her skin and muscles jump and her giggle even more. He touched her sides, making it lighter and stronger at intervals, never keeping the same pattern or touch, so she could get used to it. He found she giggled a great deal, if he traced underneath and around her breasts and nipples.

“So, sensitive, Little One.” He cooed, turning on his soft Daddy voice, so she'd tip back into the Little Space he had her in upstairs, he was worried if she stayed in Sub Space, she'd crash and freak out; bending over to ghost his lips over her cheek. “Such sensitive and delicate skin you have; just like a baby's.” He set the brush on the single bedside table, went into the closet and came out with a soft down feather.

“Uh-oh.” Luna whimpered, the edge of Little Space in it.

“There you are, Princess.”

Henry smiled, relieved he managed to tip her out of Sub Space and into her Little Space without it becoming the end of the world. “You going to tell me what I want to hear?” He asked her, touching the feather to the side of her knee, making her squirm and struggle against her restraints.

“No.” She squeaked, giggling freely and biting at the smile on her face.

“Okay, then.”

Henry moved the tip of the feather in tight circles over her lean tummy, where she was the most sensitive, pressing her hips down into the mattress to try and escape the maddening touch. Her breathing grew harder and rougher, as Henry took his ever-loving time tickling her. Setting the feather aside, Henry braced his arms at either side of her hips and bent his head down, touching the tip of his tongue just above her navel and moved his head up, flattening his tongue the farther up he went, until the full flat of his tongue stopped just between her breast; holding her eyes the whole way. Picking his head up, he took a deep breath and blew a stream of warm breath back down the cooling wet strip his tongue made. Luna gasped and squirmed against the sensation, her skin ripping with goosebumps, trembling.

He sat up, resting at the edge of the bed, between her spread legs. “You respond to _my_ touch, so much better.” He smirked, his fingers dancing over her sides, really making her squirm, yank and pull on her bonds, doing everything to get away from his tickling fingers as she roared with laughter, heavy tears rolling down her face.

“Oh, no!” She whined, feeling an odd flutter in her stomach. “Daddy.” She gasped, yanking her body to the left as he tried blowing on her side.

“Baby?”

“S-s-stop!” She begged him, uselessly.

“Nope, I told you, the rules of play time, Baby Doll.” Henry smirked, feeling her trying to squeeze her legs together. “Say, what I want to hear, or else.” He reminded her, doubling his tickle attack.

“P-pl-please!” She whined, yanking hard on her arms and making the headboard creak. “Please, Daddy! Pleeeeasssse!” She pleaded, feeling the flutter in her stomach start to become a pressure.

Henry curved one hand around her leg and caressed the underside of her knee, an extra sensitive spot on her body. “You're saying the word, but, you're not saying it correctly.”

“Pa-” Luna gasped, and her whole blushed with embarrassment, as she wet herself. “Oh, god.” She whimpered, panting hard as Henry stopped tickling her.

He laughed, standing up and watched the growing wet spot on the microfiber towel. “Well, then.” He chuckled, watching her body go from pink to red. “You got half the word out, and peed. I'll call that even.” He smirked, removing the straps from her ankles and wrists.

“You're all right, Luna.” Henry cooed at her, seeing her absolute shy embarrassment, taking a microfiber washcloth from the closet and wiped her clean. “Let's get up, Baby Girl.” He spoke softly to her, helping her get up and cuddled her against him, kissing her face and stroking her hair.

“Here, let's get you dressed again, I don't want you to get cold.”

Luna stood where she was, as Henry grabbed her folded clothing, helping her back into her onesie, leaving the pull-up be, since they were going to need a shower anyway. Henry paused for a second, seeing thick goosebumps form over her bare arms, and walked out into the den, snagging his green, Royal Marines hoodie off the back of the leather couch and brought it back to her, slipping it on her; chuckling as it basically swallowed her dainty body.

“I love, how small you are.” He confessed.

“I don't mean, as a Little.” He elaborated as she frowned at him. “I mean, size-wise. You're like a little...” He pressed his lips together, brows drawing together to find a word, fairy didn't work, nor did pixie. Sprite is close, but that didn't put his thumb on the word. “You are Nugget sized, compared to me. Sometimes, I just wanna carry you around, for no reason, other than I can, and that I love holding you. I want to tuck you in my pocket and keep you safe and loved.” He huffed with an amused smile, making her blush and rest her forehead against his chest and wrap her arms around his bare waist. 

“Come on, Nugget.” He kissed the top of her head, still smiling. “Let's go take a shower and get some breakfast.”

“Okay.” Luna nodded, moving away from him.

Henry grabbed the soaked towel, made sure it didn't leak through to the satin, which it didn't, then took Luna's hand, guiding her to the laundry room and tossing the towel in for a wash, before taking her back upstairs to their bathroom. “Peek-a-boo!” He laughed, as her head came out of her onesie as he took it off her, making her laugh and blush, really hard.

Luna hugged herself against Henry as they stood under the warm spray of water, pressing her lips to the middle of his chest. Henry brushed his fingers through her wet bangs and hair, cradling the back of her head and tilted her head back, kissing her on the lips, sweet and slow. But, Luna pulled her head back and looked up at him, watching the water plaster his wet curls to his forehead, and licked her lips.

“I still want you to fuck my brains out.” She told him, matter-of-factually. “ _Pappa_.” She added, saying _Daddy_ in Swedish, knowing that's what he'd wanted her to say, since they woke up.

Henry didn't hesitate, bending down and planting his palms on the back of her thighs, he picked her up, like she weight less than air, turned and pressed her back against the stone, herringbone tile wall. His, still, hard cock pressed firmly to her wet pussy; drawing out a lewd moan. Luna wrapped her legs loosely around his waist, ankles crossing, and forearms pressed to the top of his shoulders, hands grasping his wet curls. Henry snapped his hips against her, a sharp, wet pop echoing in the bathroom, with Luna's moan.

“Henry!” Luna grunted, tugging on his hair. “I'm tired of you teasing me, you mean boyfriend, you!” She laughed, grinning at him. “Just fuck my brains out all ready!” She barked, her stomach light and fluttery, feeling his girth rub against her slick folds, resting her head back against the shower wall.

“Please, Puppy!” She huffed, gripping his hair tighter and tugging again, jerking his head back and making him hiss.

“So, impatient.” Henry laughed at her, reaching between them and sinking his cock into her core, feeling how wet she is. “Fuck, babe! You are so damn wet.”

“I wonder, why?” She snorted, looking down her face at him, they were on common ground. “Teasing me since I got up.”

“Did you like it?” He asked, in a softer tone.

“ _Play time?_ ” She replied, eyes closing and flexing her walls around his cock.

“Yeah, tying you up.” He licked his lips, the bubble of concern that she hadn't, and only did it to please him, nudged in, next to his desire to drive his cock through her cervix. “You didn't just, do it, to make me happy?”

Luna's eyes rolled open and she stilled her walls, looking at him with a lusty and relaxed haze. “I didn't do it to make you happy. Well, I did, but not like that. I enjoyed it, more than I thought I would.” She licked her lips, her fingers loosing in his hair, gently caressing the back of his head. “It wasn't...” She let out a hard breath, frowning, and licking her lips.

“ _Scary._ ” Henry said it for her, moving his hips and thrusting into her, solidly. “I didn't want to scare you. I _don't_ want to scare you.” He whispered, kissing under her jaw and at her neck.

He moved his hands to her hips, pinning her to the wall with his hands and his body, attacking her neck and breast with his mouth and teeth, as he bucked into her, hard, like she wanted. She whimpered and moaned with every hard push, feeling his thick cock stretch and stimulate her tight walls, hugging him so tight, she felt like another skin. Her back slammed against the wall, her thighs shook from the force, the wet pop grew louder and quicker, as he railed her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Henry!” Luna cried, throwing her head back against the wall, eyes squeezed shut, feeling the hot, tight and intense coil in her stomach start to unravel faster than she could take, making her super dizzy and room tilted as she came, hard, around Henry's pounding cock. She squeezed her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, holding his head to her neck and chest, as the room spun around her; panting hard.

“Luna.” Henry mewled into her neck, coming deep into her cervix, his thrusts weakening with every one as he worked through his orgasm. “Fuck, Luna. Fuck.” He panted, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

“I know.” She panted back, stroking the back of his hair and between his shoulderblades. “God, I know, Henry.” She gulped, several times. “I love you too, Puppy.”

“I love you more, Nugget.” He smirked, picking up his head to rest his forehead against hers.

“I only let you think that.” Luna smiled at him, kissing him.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie Little sits Luna with Liz. Henry gets Luna a new blanket and colors with her. Luna, also, becomes sick.

“Daddy'll be back soon, okay?” Henry said softly, gently cupping Luna's face in his hands and kissing her forehead.

It was the first time, since they started DDlg, that Henry was leaving her in the care of another. But, he trusted Armie and Liz. He ordinarily would just leave her at home with Kal or bring her along with him, but, she'd been rather deep into Little Space for the last few days, and he wasn't going to leave her alone in that Space; you don't leave your Little uncared for, it was neglectful of a Daddy. Even if, she wasn't in Little Space, though, he couldn't bring her to the work meeting he was going too. So, Armie offered to come over, with Liz, and Little Sit her for him, which was good either way, it gave Luna another submissive and Little to interact and play with.

“If you're a Good Girl, Daddy'll bring you home a present.” He added, brushing his fingertips through her pale white bangs. “You promise to behave?”

“Promise.” Luna nodded, innocently chewing on her bottom lip.

“I know, you will, Baby.” Henry smiled, kissing her gently. “Here.” He took her sippy cup, filled it up and gave it to her. “Go watch your toons with Liz.”

Luna smiled at him, kissed his cheek and went into the living room, dropping down on the couch beside Liz and turned on her favorite cartoon, _Rick and Morty_.

“Is there anything I need to know?” Armie asked, glancing at Luna around the corner of the kitchen.

“Um,” Henry rubbed his face. “If you do need to discipline Liz, make sure you do it away from her. She's got a serious case of PTSD from her last relationship. So, take Liz downstairs, you know where the key is, and let Luna stay up here with her sippy and toons, it should be loud enough and a solid distraction for her, so she doesn't freak out hearing it.”

“More than fair.” Armie nodded.

“I fed her, just before you showed up. So, she shouldn't get hungry again, until I come back, in an hour or two. But, if she does need to eat again, she should tell you, and you can just grab some of her gummy snacks, in the pantry. Other than that, she's incredibly well-behaved, I don't foresee her doing anything that would even warrant a warning from you.” He explained to the American.

“Sweet.” Armie smiled. “I'll call or text you, if anything goes sideways.”

“I'd appreciate it.” Henry laughed, smirking back, his anxiety of leaving Luna slowly eased away. “All right, I'm off.” He said, heading for the door. “I love you, Baby.” He called to Luna, smiling as he watched her face light up at him.

“Loves Daddy too!” She called back, wiggling with excitement.

Henry left and Armie joined Luna and Liz on the couch. “Oh, man! I love Rick and Morty.” He commented, smiling softly at Luna, trying to gain her trust and assure her he wasn't going to hurt her.

“Liz.” Armie whispered, keeping his voice soft, as not to scare Luna. “Stop touching the remote, this is Luna's house, so they're her toons.” He warned her, as she tried changing the channel again; taking the remote from her and setting it out of reach, on the coffee table.

“I want to watch Spongebob.” She whined, puffing out her bottom lip at him, Liz age played as a toddler.

“I don't care.” He answered, firmly, still minding his tone. “She wants to watch Rick and Morty, so, that's what we're watching. I don't understand why it's such an issue, you like them too.”

“Cause, I'm not in the mood for them.” Liz barked, making Armie's eye twitch.

“Luna, you want some more juice?” He asked, ignoring Liz for the moment.

Luna nodded, holding her sippy cup out to him. “Apple, please.” she said, as he got up.

Armie smiled at her, “It's nice of you to say please, Luna.” He commented, giving Liz the hint, since she never said please. Armie want back into the kitchen and filled Luna's cup with Apple juice and answered a text from Henry asking him how she was doing, then brought it back to her.

“Thank you.” Luna smiled, taking it from him and sucking on it.

“You're very welcome, sweetie.” He said, but was looking at Liz.

“Suck up.” Liz growled, under her breath.

“That's it.” Armie huffed, gently. “Come on, downstairs.” He said, grabbing Liz by the arm and pulling her up. “Luna, just keep watching your toons, okay.” He told her, turning the volume up on the tv, before directing Liz downstairs to the Punishment Room.

“Why are you being a brat?” He asked, pushing her into the room and closing the door.

“Why are you rubbing her in my face!”

“Because, she's being a Good Girl, and you're being a damned brat!” Armie barked back. “Now, turn around.” He snapped, pulling his belt from the loops of his jeans, then thoroughly spanked her. “Sit in that corner, until I come and get you.” He hissed, putting his belt back on and pulling open the door, going back upstairs.

“Luna?” He frowned, coming into the living room and finding the couch empty, with an odd wet spot on the seat where Luna had been sitting. “Luna?” He called again, checking the kitchen, before going upstairs. “Hey, what are you doing up here, Sweetie?” He asked, finding her standing in the bathroom. “You all right?” He inquired, when she clamped her mouth shut.

“You can tell me, it's all right. You won't get in trouble, I promise.” He coaxed her.

“I'm sorry.” She whimpered, looking down.

That's when Armie noticed the wet spot on her shorts and connected the dots.

“Oh, that's all right. Accidents happen, Little One.” He smiled at her. “Let's get you some dry clothes, all right?” He suggested, ushering her out of the bathroom, so she could show him where her clothes were, then let her change them in the bathroom. “All better.” He said softly, squeezing her arm gently. “Let's go back downstairs to your toons.”

He directed her downstairs, pausing long enough to flip the wet couch cushion over, then went downstairs to check on Liz. “Ten more minutes.” He told her, going back upstairs and found Luna rocking, rather quickly.

“Fuck.” He sighed, going into the kitchen and called Henry.

“Hey, Armie.” Henry answered. “What's up?”

“I've got a problem.” He sighed, rubbing his face, feeling like shit, it was his first time taking care of Luna, and Henry's first time away from her like this, and he was fucking it up.

“What's wrong with her?” The Brit sounded incredibly alarmed.

“Well, she's behaving.” Armie told him, trying to lessen the anxiety his friend was starting to get. “But, I had to discipline Liz, _shocker_ , I did everything you told me too, but...”

“But?” Henry pressed, pausing in the store aisle.

“I don't know, if she still heard me spanking Liz, or if it was just knowing I was, but she ended up having an accident.”

“An accident?” Henry snapped, heart pounding. “What _kind_ of accident?”

“She, uh, wet-herself.” Armie sighed, rubbing the side of his face. “I think, out of fear and/or anxiety.”

“Oh, fuck.” Henry sighed, rubbing his own face. “She's never done that before, but, then again she's never dealt with it either.”

“I'm guessing, it was just knowing, that I was punishing Liz.”

“It more than likely was.”

“Well, I cleaned her up and all that, but, now she's rocking on the couch.”

“Back and forth or side to side?”

“Back and forth?” Armie answered, looking at Luna. “Is there a difference?”

“Side to side, she's either happy or bored.” Henry explained. “Back and forth, she's agitated and/or having an episode.”

“Fuck, I'm so sorry.” Armie groaned, shoulders slumping. “What do I do?”

“Go upstairs to the master bedroom and grab her paci-elephant off the bed, then, there's a gray, vine-patterned, blanket on the back of the couch.” Henry explained to him.

“All right, I got the paci.” Armie said, swiping it off the bed and going back downstairs to the blanket. “Damn, this thing's heavy.”

“It's a weighted blanket.” Henry replied. “Now, just lay her down on the couch, cover her up and give her her paci.”

Armie got Luna to stop rocking and carefully laid her down, covering her up with the soft and weighted blanket, and popped her paci in her mouth. “Now, what?” He asked Henry.

“Nothing, it'll soothe and calm her down enough, until I get home.” Henry told him, grabbing what he went for and checked out. “I'll be home in about ten minutes.”

“All right.” Armie sighed, and hung up. “It'll be okay, Luna.” He said, stroking her hair, gently. “Daddy will be home very soon, I promise.” He told her, offering her a soft smile.

Henry, all but, rushed through the door, when he got home.

“Hey, Baby.” He smiled at Luna, sitting down on the couch beside her. “You okay, Nana?” He asked, stroking her face and smiled, when she pulled her arms from under the blanket and made grabby hands at him. “Give Daddy a second and I'll cuddle with you, Baby.” He told her, kissing her cheek. “Here, since you were a good girl, while I was gone.”

He pulled out an ultra soft elephant stuffie, and let her take it.

“I am really sorry.” Armie frowned, when Henry met him by the front door, having already sent Liz to the car.

“It's not your fault.” Henry assured him, eyes glued to Luna as she cuddled her new stuffie. “It would have happened either way, I rarely have to punish her and she's not around many others like this, so she's just not exposed to it enough to work through that hurt.” He sighed. “At least, it was a mild reaction.”

“Yeah.” Armie agreed. “Well, I'll leave you to sort her out, I've still got my brat to deal with.”

Henry chuckled and closed the door behind him, taking a moment to thank the powers to be, that Luna was so well-behaved and even mannered.

“All right, Baby. Let's cuddle with Daddy.” He said, pulling the blanket off her and sat down, letting her crawl into his lap and melt into his thick body. “Here, how about some special cuddles.” He smirked, tugging his shirt off, then pulled hers off as well, turning her so she straddled his lap and their bare skin rested flush against each other, chuckling as she moaned, snuggling in against his bare chest and laying her head on his shoulder, face tucked into his neck.

“Daddy hasn't seen you Little this much in a while.” He commented, feeling her gently sucking her paci-elephant and stroked her back.

“I'm sorry.” She mumbled into his neck, letting go of her paci.

“It's all right, Baby.” Henry assured her, caressing his fingertips up and down her spine. “Accidents happen, especially, when you're scared.” He said, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Daddy can't be upset with you, for something you did out of fear, Luna. That wouldn't be very fair of me, would it?”

“No.” She shook her head, snaking her arms around his waist and pressing herself even closer to him.

“That's right.” He sighed, stroking her hair with his free hand. “But, you're fine now. Daddy's got you.” He smiled, kissing the top of her head and putting her paci back into her mouth.

– –

“So, what's the point of the weighted blanket?” Armie asked, seeing Luna contently wrapped up in hers as she sat on the floor between Henry's legs, back against the couch.

“For her?” Henry answered, turning his head to look at his friend. “Weighted blankets are used a lot for deep pressure stimulation, that promotes relaxation. It helps alleviate things, like her autism, PTSD and sensory sensitivities; as well as depression, sleep and stress. It can calm her down, like you saw the last time you were here.” He explained to him, eyes shooting back to the tv as a goal was made in the football match going on.

“I did some research about it, after I learned that, that kind of pressure was soothing to her, and bought it for her. Works wonders.” He smirked, gently patting Luna on the head, making her smile back at him.

“You've done a lot of in-depth research for her.” Armie commented, smirking at Henry.

“Yeah.” Henry blushed, nodding his head. “I'd do anything to make her happy, and for her well-being.”

– –

“Look, Luna.” Henry smiled, carrying a hefty box into the living room and setting it down on the coffee table. “It's your new weighted blankie.”

“Oooo.” Luna cooed, eyes wide with wonder.

Henry opened the box and pulled out the blanket, it was a glow in the dark, star patterned blanket, cotton on the top and soft fur on the inside. He unfolded it and let Luna check it out, seeing the absolute joy and excitement on her face, made him unbelievably happy.

“Like it?” He asked, as she wrapped it around her body and sat on the floor between the couch and coffee table.

“I love it.” She beamed at him, hand rubbing the soft fabric. “Daddy?” Luna called as Henry came back in from taking Kal pee.

“Yeah, Baby?” He answered, unclipped Kal's leash and hanging it up.

“Can we color?” She asked, pressing her lips together.

“Sure, sweetie.” Henry smiled, nodding his head, then went upstairs to grab her coloring supplies from his office; which he had rearranged to accommodate her.

Since isolation hit and Henry couldn't physically work, he'd been spending a lot more time in his office. So, he rearranged the space to add a couch, a little coffee table and a plastic, four drawer, storage container, to hold her supplies like; crayons, markers, pencils, paint and drawing pens; also coloring sheets and books, blank paper. As well as, puzzles, play dough, stickers/stamps and whatever activity her Little Space would be, and is, interested in doing. He pulled out the drawer that had her drawing and coloring things, then took it downstairs to her, sitting down on the floor beside her, setting the drawer down, and smiled seeing Luna now practically sandwiched between him and Kal.

“What do you wanna color?” He asked, pulling out her coloring books, pages and blank papers. Luna shrugged, still half wrapped up in her new blanket. “You never finished your last picture.” He pointed out, taking out the picture she'd started a few days before; Henry had learned through her Little Space, that Luna had incredible drawing skills.

“Yeah.” She nodded, as he set the sheet of paper down in front of her, and dug into the box for one of the thin tipped, felt pens.

Henry picked up one of the more complex animal coloring books, picking a page of a turtle, and grabbed the package of colored pencils, dumping them on the coffee table, taking a second to pick the color he wanted to start with and got started coloring it in. Luna bit the corner of her lip as she concentrated on her drawing, slowly, and unconsciously, scooting closer to Henry, until the outside of their thighs were pressed together, which made Henry smirk, kissing her temple. Henry paused in his coloring and studied her drawing, incredibly impressed by her progress, a range of trees made up the edges of the page with a body of water, either a creek or a river, snaked through the middle of it, cattails decorating the front edge of the page and the banks of the water.

“You are really good, Luna.” He complimented her, smiling at her blush.

“Thanks.” She whispered, biting her lip more as he kissed her cheek, his arm wrapping around her waist as he went back to his picture.

After considering it, Luna decided to color her picture and took up the watercolor pens. Finished coloring his turtle, Henry leaned back against the seat cushions of the couch and watched her carefully color in her picture, the detail she gave it, memorized him.

“Hey.” He said softly, not wanting to startle her and cause her to mess up.

“What?” She blinked at him, when he didn't say anything more.

“Have you always been able to draw like this?” He asked her, he'd wanted her to look at him to see what Space she was in, and she was till very much in Little Space. He couldn't recall ever seeing her draw, or even doodle, before now.

Luna blinked at him a couple of times, then got up, carefully stepping over Kal and disappeared upstairs, into their closet and pulled out a binder from her stuff from a top shelf. She brought the binder back downstairs with her, and handed it to Henry, before going back to coloring her picture. Frowning, Henry opened the binder and found it was filled with clear pockets, each one with a drawing, front and back, of different things; scenery, animals and people.

He slowly flipped through them, studying each one, before moving on. All of them were dated, the oldest he'd seen so far was from almost ten years before, and you could see the steady improvement from them to the more recent ones. He paused on one, dated almost two years before, it was a drawing of Kal; his big head resting on top of one of his paws and looking forward, it was almost like a black and white photo of him. Henry glanced at Luna, who was hyper focused on her picture, not minding him, and he kept going; only to pause again, shocked. The last drawing, before there were just empty pockets, was of him. He was asleep, clearly, laying on his stomach, arms folded under his pillow, where his head rested. It was drawn, as if, she was sitting near the bottom of the bed facing him; the realness of it made his stomach light. She had everything perfectly proportioned and accentuated, from his lips and eyes, to the way his curls behaved.

“When did you draw this?” He asked, turning the binder for her to see the drawing of him.

Luna pressed her lips together, she'd forgotten to date it. “Saturday.” She answered, then turned back to the other drawing.

“Four days ago?” He asked, and she nodded. “You got up, before me?”

“For an hour.” Luna answered, picking up another colored pen. “Got bored, drew you, then fell back to sleep.” She explained, tilting her head back and forth at one of the trees, before settling on how she wanted it to look and touched the tip of the pen to it.

“Do you do that a lot?”

“What, draw you?” She asked, tip of her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth.

“That, and get up before me.”

“Some times.” She answered, focusing. “To both.” She elaborated, seeing him open his mouth from the corner of her eyes. “I don't do anything, other than maybe draw, or scroll around on my phone, before falling back to sleep. I don't leave our bedroom, though.” She explained, changing pens again. “There's nothing interesting enough to leave bed.” Her brows drew together as she strengthened the green color of the leaves.

“And, I know you don't like me downstairs, when you're asleep.” She added, smiling at the paper.

“I never knew you could draw like this.” Henry commented, feeling like he'd missed out.

“I don't do it all that often anymore.” She answered him, putting the pens back into the container and leaned back, beside him. “I started doing it in my spectrum therapy, found it a good way to de-stress and all that jazz. I prefer coloring books, though, sometimes trying to figure out what to draw, off hand, is too much decision making.”

“And these?” He asked, motioning to the drawing picture on the table and her drawing binder.

“Well, the binder are things I see, so I'm not deciding anything, I have a guide to follow.” She explained, shyly. “This,” she touched the tip of her finger to the watercolor. “Is a rare occurrence, I wanted to free hand something, and trees and water are easy.” She giggled, smirking.

“If you say so.” Henry laughed back, shaking his head. “I can't draw a straight line.”

Luna giggled at him. “You color really good, though.” She commented, looking at the open page of his turtle.

“That I picked up from painting miniatures as a kid and young adult.” Henry replied, glancing at it and looked down at his watch. “Hm, I should be starting dinner.” He sighed, and watching Luna's lip puff a bit.

“I'll color one more picture with you, then, dinner time.” He compromised, making her smile.

Henry found the elephant coloring page in one of her kid coloring books and split parts of it with her, each making their half completely different from the others, making them giggle and smile. Finishing the picture, Henry put the supplies back in the office and hung the pictures up on the fridge, before starting dinner for them. Luna cuddled up on the couch with Kal and her star blanket, watching her toons, while patiently waiting for dinner. Later, Henry smirked, as he turned around, pulling the blankets on their bed down, so they could go to bed, and saw Luna hugging her star blanket against her chest with a look that begged for him to let her bring it to bed with her.

“Oh, all right.” He nodded, giving into her and smiling more. “You can bring your blankie to bed.” He told her, watching her face brighten as she crawled into bed with it, and cocooning it around her body.

“Night night, Baby.” He whispered, kissing her cheek.

“Night night, Daddy.” She replied, burrowing into the blanket and back against Henry, falling to sleep, almost instantly after he turned the lights out.

– –

Luna whimpered and opened her eyes, the bedroom was dark, minus the night light in the bathroom. She laid still and felt her stomach feel like it was getting punched. She took a short deep breath, her vision swimming, before she threw the weighted blanket off her body and rushed into the bathroom, dropping to her knees on the cold tile and yanking the toilet lid up in time to throw up into the bowl. Henry was woken up by her wrenching, turning onto his back to turn on his bedside light, and saw her leaning over the bowl, pale and flushed, panting with the force of throwing up.

“Fuck.” He gasped and got up, instantly at her side. “What's wrong, Luna?” He frowned, brushing her damp bangs off her sweaty forehead.

“My stomach hurts.” She mewled, voice sore and out of breath.

“All right.” Henry nodded, looking around the bathroom. “You done throwing up?” He asked, and flushed the toilet, when she nodded. “Here.”

He set up her toothbrush and let her brush her teeth and rinse out her mouth, before ushering her back to bed, piling her pillows so she could sit up comfortably, then wiped her face with a cool cloth, before going downstairs to get her a glass of cold water and made her a cup of peppermint tea.

“Sip it slow.” He told her, setting both on her beside table.

“Okay.” Luna whispered.

Henry could tell by her face and eyes, she wasn't feeling well at all. So, he grabbed the thermometer from the bathroom and gently touched it behind her ear, getting a nervous feeling in his stomach, when the screen of it turned yellow.

“You've got a fever.” He sighed, tossing the thermometer onto his empty side of the bed. “God, I hope you don't have Covid.”

He bit his lip, beating himself for not being more careful. Of the two of them, he went out the most; making store runs and having to take Kal out, and Luna only going out once, in the month of isolation, to go on a walk with him and the Bear because she was getting cagey. He would hate himself, if he ended up exposing her to the virus.

“Your breathing seems fine now, that you've stopped throwing up.” He mumbled to himself.

“I feel like there's a hot brick, in my tummy.” Luna moaned, pressing her arms to her middle.

“I know, sweetie.” Henry frowned, kissing the top of her head. “Here, I know.” He turned and grabbed her heatable elephant stuffie, she used when her period cramps were really bad, and went downstairs to warm it up. “Cuddle your stuffie, it'll help your belly.” He told her, resting the nice and warm creature in her lap, letting her hug it tight to her stomach.

“Thanks, Daddy.”

“You're welcome, Princess.” He replied, sitting down on his side of the bed, there wasn't much more he could do for her. “Going to have to call the doctor in the morning, so they can get you tested.” He said, sitting up beside her, letting her lay her head on his shoulder.

– –

Thankfully, after an anxious wait, Luna was cleared for having Covid-19, she did have a nasty flu though, so the doctor prescribed rest, for at least a week. So, Henry put all his work stuff on hold and focused on taking care of her, they stayed in bed, which really neither of them were arguing about. Henry made sure to keep Luna hydrated between water, peppermint tea and Pedialyte, and she had a hard time holding anything down, that wasn't liquid or regular toast. Which made her a bit cranky, since she loved loads of peanut butter on her toast, but it was too thick for her stomach to handle.

“Ssshh.” Henry whispered, half awake, as he laid on his side next to her, gently rubbing her stomach as she laid on her back beside him, whimpering as her stomach twisted in knots.

“What's the point of medicine, if I still feel horrid.” Luna whined, wiggling closer to him, seeking his comfort and warmth, as always.

“It's only been a day, Nugget.” Henry chuckled, brushing his fingertips through her bangs, trying to soothe her. “It takes a little bit longer than that, for it to take full effect.”

“It's 2020, modern medicine should be better than that!” She huffed, turning her face into his chest.

“I don't disagree, Baby.” He chuckled again, kissing her warm forehead. “No, Kal. You're too warm.” He gently moved Kal's massive body off of Luna as he laid down on the other side of her.

Whining, Kal moved over, but rested his head on her arm, making Henry shake his head at the Bear, knowing he wasn't going to get him to move any farther from Luna. Both Luna's boys knew how miserable she is, and were pulling out all the stops they could to make her feel better. Henry sucked it up, and watched _Moana_ with her three times, in a row, before she was content enough to pick another movie.

“No.” Henry shook his head, at her new movie request. “Absolutely, not.”

“Why?” Luna whined, pouting at him. “It's a good movie!” She protested.

“Because, it's a horror film, that gives you nightmares, every time, you watch it.” He countered, refusing to let her watch the Conjuring. “Pick something else, and get that pout off your face, before I make you take a nap.”

“How about the 13th Warrior then?” She asked, licking her lips. “It's not scary.” She tried to persuade him, seeing the look of conflict on his face. “I've seen it a million times.”

“But, it's rather bloody and gory.” He added, narrowing his eyes.

“I won't get scared.” Luna said, scooting closer to him. “I promise, Daddy.” She gave him her best and cutest Little voice, twisting the fabric of his pajama bottoms in her hands. “Please.” She added, softly, tugged gently on his pants.

“Oh, all right.” Henry sighed, cupping the side of her head and kissing her temple.

Luna smiled, letting Henry get up and go downstairs to their shelf of movies, bringing the movie back upstairs and putting it on, clicking the lights back out and crawling into bed with her. Luna burrowed down and against Henry's side, wrapping her arms around one of his and rested her head on his shoulder. Henry kissed the top of her head, lacing his fingers with hers and rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. Henry was content that she didn't get scared with all the dark and gory scenes, he was concerned about with her in Little Space, he was surprised she giggled at several of the parts where the bad guys beheaded several people.

“You think, that's funny, Baby?” He asked her, after the warriors, pretending to be asleep in a circle to fake out the Wendol, and two of the warriors ended up beheaded; and she giggled again.

“I do, Daddy.” She nodded against his shoulder, wide eyes on the mounted, curved tv screen.

“That's not a very nice way to die, Little.” Henry pointed out, looking down at her.

“But, it's not real, Daddy.” Luna added, looking up at him. “It's just pretend.” She said, in a very soft voice and patting his hand, like she was trying to soothe him, as if he was scared.

Henry smiled, sweetly, at her. “Of course, it is. How could I forget. So, silly of Daddy.”

“Very silly, Daddy.” She giggled, grinning at him.

The alarm on Henry's phone went off, announcing it was time for Luna to take her medicine. “Come on, sweetie, let's go take your medicine.” He said, getting out of bed, and holding his hand out to her.

“Come on, Nana. It's not that bad, it's bubblegum flavored and everything.”

“I don't want it.” She said in a firm voice, shaking her head.

Henry sighed and went downstairs, grabbing the daytime, Tylenol cold and flu medicine, before going back upstairs to her. “All right.” He measured the liquid Tylenol into the measuring spoon.

“No.” Luna huffed, crossing her arms.

“You know better, then to tell Daddy no, Luna.” He scolded her, lifting an eye brow.

“But, I don't want it, Daddy.”

“Yes, Baby, I _know_ , you don't want it.” He sighed again, sitting beside her. “I'd really like to _not_ give it to you, but you're sick and you're not going to feel any better, if you don't take it.” He tried to reason with her.

“Please?” She pouted at him, giving him big and glassy eyes, trying to tug on his heart strings.

“No.” Henry shook his head, catching something out of the corner of his eye. “You don't want Nima to get sick, do you?” He asked, picking up her stuffed Elephant, it was the first stuffie he'd gotten her. “Do you want him to get sick too? Imagine how icky he'd feel, if he got the sniffles like you do?”

Luna's eyes widened with alarm. “If Nima can get the sniffles, that mean Daddy can too?” She asked, genuinely alarmed, but had Henry wondering how this turned around on him.

“I could, yes.” He nodded, slowly, holding her elephant in his lap. “Look, Daddy can take his medicine.” He told her, downing the dosage she was supposed to be taking, somehow managing not to make a face at the bubblegum flavored cold and flu medicine.

“So, can Nima.”

He moved the empty measuring spoon to the Elephant's mouth, under it's trunk, and pretended to make the stuffie swallow the imaginary dosage. “See, Daddy can do it, so can Nima.” He pat the elephant on the head. “Such a good boy.” He smiled at the stuffie, feigning pride in it.

“You think, your mummy could take her medicine as good as you, Nima?” He asked it, looking up at Luna.

“I can.” Luna said, perking up. “I'm a gooder girl than Nima.”

“Aww, I don't know.” Henry smiled at her. “You'll have to show me, or Nima's going to get a Good Boy point.”

That made Luna gasp. “I want my Good Girl Point, Daddy.”

“Well, you'll have to take your medicine better than Nima did.” He said, filling the spoon again and held it out to her.

Luna licked her lips and opened her mouth, letting Henry tip the spoon and empty the syrupy contents into her waiting mouth. Her eye twitched the moment it touched her tongue, but she closed her mouth and gulped it, thickly, down.

“See.”

“Yeah.” Henry grinned at her. “You took that so much better than Nima did.” He praised her, then looked down at the Elephant. “No offense, Nima. You did a good job too.” He assured the stuffie, then handed him out to Luna, who took him, clutching him to her chest. “My two very good Littles.” Henry smiled, kissing Luna's cheek.

“Do you want something to wash it down with?” He asked, catching her grimace.

“Please?” She laughed, looking up at him.

“I'll go get you some more Pedialyte.” He said, picking up her large, Nuk Leaner sippy cup and frowned at the silicone spout. “Have you been chewing on your sippy spout?” He asked her, showing her the cup.

“Why?” He asked her, concerned.

“I don't know.” She shrugged.

“Let me see your paci.” He told her, holding out his hand for it. “You've been stress chewing, haven't you?” He asked, seeing the similar chew marks on her paci too.

“Yeah.” Luna nodded, shyly twisting her hands in her shirt.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Henry asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“I don't know, I wasn't really thinking about it.” She admitted.

“It's fine, sweetie.” He told her, kissing her warm temple, then went downstairs to fill her sippy with the blue raspberry, advanced care Pedialyte, changing the silicone nipple on it, before going back upstairs to her.

“Why don't we watch _Coco_ , then take a nap?” He suggested, giving her the cup.

“Okay.” Luna nodded, taking her sippy in one hand and hugging Nima with the other, burrowing in her star weighted blanket and the mattress, as Henry put the movie on.

While, they watched the animated movie, Henry did some looking on his phone, reading about nervous chewing, learning that a bit of it had to do with her Autism and sensory. So, he found a necklace that was made for stuff like that, the Krypto-Bite, which made him chuckle because it looked a little like the Kryptonian Command Key he had in Man of Steel, and bought a soft, gray colored one for her, putting it on same-day shipping.

Henry laid next to her as she curled around her body pillow, half on her side and half on her stomach; his fingertips stroking up and down her spine, watching her slowly relax and fall asleep, Nima trapped under her, nothing, but his trunk peeking out, _'so he can breathe'_.


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna’s still sick, so she’s restless and fussy. Henry tries everything to soothe her and keep her happy. But, even all that, doesn’t stop her from going into Sub Space and being very naughty, forcing Henry to punish her.

“You're fussy, but you won't take your paci. What's the deal, sweetness?”

Henry asked, as Luna turned her head away as he tried to stick her paci in her mouth. “What do you want, Princess?” He sighed, rubbing his face, she had been incredibly fussy since she woke up a few hours before, still really sick.

“Cuddles, Daddy.” She whined, and pouted.

Henry sighed again and laid down behind her, folding her against his body. “Oh, that's what you want.”

He chuckled, feeling her grab his hand and shoved his thumb into her mouth, curling his thumb up a little bit, rubbing the tip of his thumb against the roof of her mouth, making her moan. “You want comfort, only Daddy can give you, huh.” He whispered to her, stroking her hair with his free hand.

Luna nodded her head, hand wrapped around Henry's thick wrist as she sucked on his broad thumb, rubbing her tongue against the pad of it. Henry felt her start to still, her moving legs and kicking feet, slowly coiled up against her stomach, her breathing evened out and her eyes nodded closed more and more. He hushed her, kissing her neck and holding her closer, letting her suck on his thumb as long as she wanted, even after falling asleep. He groaned, hearing his phone start to ring on his beside table, behind him.

Biting his lip, he carefully removed his thumb from her mouth and grabbed it. “Hello?” He whispered, trying not to disturb Luna, he really needed her to sleep.

“Hey, Armie, what's up? No, no. Luna's asleep, you're fine.” He assured the other male, his eyes turning back to her as she started to shift again, her feet moving and kicking. “Fuck.” He huffed, shifting, so the arm Luna was laying on, was in the right position and eased that thumb into her mouth. “You're all right, Armie. Luna's just really fussy with how sick she is, and she won't take her paci.”

“So, her only soother is my thumb, currently.” He chuckled, feeling the suction of her mouth around his digit.

“So, you have your thumb, stuck in her mouth?” Armie asked, chuckling at him.

“Hey, if she sleeps, then she can suck on any finger of mine.” Henry laughed.

“What about that cock of yours.” Armie laughed, teasing him.

“You know, I don't Daddy sexually.” He snorted, shaking his head.

“Yeah, I know.” Armie grinned. “I wanted to talk to you about that project you were telling to me about.” He sighed, getting to what he was calling about.

“Oh, yeah.” Henry nodded, relaxing.

The pair talked about the project for a while, until Armie had to deal with Liz and Henry turned his attention back to keeping Luna soothed. Henry woke up with the feeling of teeth biting into his thumb, making him yanking his hand away, instinctively.

“Ow, Baby.” Henry complained. “Teeth.” He frowned down at her, but saw her puffed out bottom lip and wide, teary blue eyes. “Sshhh, it's all right, Princess.” He instantly huddled her up against him, peppering her temple and cheek with kisses.

“I had a bad dream, Daddy.” She whined, melting into his big chest.

“I can see that, Sweet Pea.” He whispered into her ear, nuzzling the side of her face, still giving her skin baby kisses, feeling her shiver. “You wanna tell Daddy? It might help.” He told her, one hand moving down to stroke her belly and side.

“I had a bad dream,” she sniffled, rubbing her cheek against the skin of his thick bicep. “that you didn't love me, any more.”

It felt like his chest caved in.

“Baby, That's never going to happen.” He told her, kissing her neck and shoulder. “Not ever, never ever. I love you more than anything in this world, and beyond.” He said, hugging her tight and cuddling her, trying to exude as much love and assurance as he could.

“I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, unless you're with me.” He promised, brushing his fingers through her hair. “Daddy's here, forever.” He turned her head and kissed her lightly on the lips

“I haven't really Littled you, have I?” He frowned, stroking her side.

“No.” Luna shook her head.

“I should be, shouldn't I? My Baby is sick, and needs _all_ her Daddy's attention and love.” He kissed her belly.

Henry got out of bed, he hadn't really Littled Luna, since she got sick. So, he picked her up, easily, in his arms and carried her into the bathroom, sitting her down on the counter and drew her a tepid bath, before pulling her only clothing off, his gray K t-shirt, cotton underwear and her socks; she still had a high fever, so he was doing everything to keep her cool. He helped her into the bath and paused to pull out a washcloth and matching towel.

Setting the towel on the sink counter and the washcloth on the edge of the tub, Henry took the shower head down, then knelt beside the tub, handing Luna her elephant water toy and turned her around. He turned the shower head on, making sure the water was the right temperature, he got her hair wet, then picked up the bottle of 2-in-1 Honest, shampoo and body wash, squeezing some of the Lavender scented liquid into his hands and started gently massaging it into her hair and scalp, hearing and feeling her relax under his attention. Rinsing her hair, Henry soaped up the washcloth with the soap and washed her body; Luna remained passive to him, letting herself slip deep into Little Space.

“So soft.” She muttered, as he rubbed the cloth across her chest.

“It's seven hundred, thread count, Egyptian cotton.” Henry smiled, moving the cloth over her shoulder. “Only the softest for your special skin.” He told her, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

Henry rinsed the soap off and pulled her out of the tub, drying her off and wrapped her up in the fluffy towel, then ushered her back into the bedroom. He went into their closet and pulled out her purple, planet and moon onesie with one of her pull-ups, and laid them out on the bed, before moving to their dresser and grabbed a container of Cashmere scented, whipped body butter, Luna loved the cool and creamy feel of the lotion, the scent always made her hum happily as he rubbed it into her skin.

“Lay down.” He said, kissing her forehead and tugged off her towel.

“Where did you find this lotion?” Luna asked, squirming a bit as he rubbed it into her stomach and sides.

“An online store called, The Peaceful Bee.” He answered, rubbing more into her chest, neck and arms. “It was started by a guy on the spectrum, to help other people, like him, with sensory sensitivities.” He explained, moving to her legs and feet.

“You do a lot of research for my Autism.” She commented, rolling over onto her stomach, so he could rub lotion on her back.

“I do.” Henry nodded, kneading her shoulders. “It's a big factor to your mood and how you function, so I want to make sure it's taken care of, like the rest of you.” He elaborated, closing the jar and setting it back on the dresser, then put her onesie and pull-up on her, attaching the paci clip to it, and her paci to that.

“Let's just keep you in your onesie, you still have a high fever.” He said, putting a pair of ankle socks on her, then popped her paci in her mouth and sat her between his thighs, so he could brush her long, white hair.

“I'm really happy you stopped dying your hair, and let it be its natural color.” He commented, running his fingers through her wet tresses. “Minus, this.” He chuckled, twisting a lock of her hair around his forefinger, that was dyed arctic blue, underneath.

“It makes Daddy very happy.” He said, picking up her brush, then slowly four-strand braided her hair, knowing she loved the feel of his fingers in her hair. “And, slightly jealous.” He added, chuckling.

Her hair was the color Geralt's hair should technically be. Luna giggled around her paci, leaning back against his chest. “My beautiful Little Girl.” He cooed at her, kissing her shoulder and neck, and turned her sideways, letting her pull her knees up, so she was cradled in his lap and against his chest, her still wet hair resting on his collarbone.

“You feel better, Kitten?” He asked, stroking her cheek and neck.

Luna nodded her head against his chest, sucking on her paci and hugging her arms around his torso, thoroughly relaxed, after all that touch and attention from him. Henry smiled, as an idea came to him, something he was more than sure she would love, and that they had never done before. Kissing the top of her head, Henry moved Luna to sit on the bed, got up and started pulling all the blankets and pillows off the bed, taking them downstairs, then removed all the comforters, quilts and blankets from the closet and guest room, taking them downstairs with the rest.

Luna frowned as she sat on their bare bed, staring out the bedroom door, confused on what her Daddy was doing. He came back several minutes later, a big grin on his face.

“Grab Nima and your star blankie.” He told her, standing at the side of their bed.

Blinking a few times, Luna huddled the elephant and weighted blanket against her chest and let Henry pick her up, balancing her on his hip, as he carried her downstairs to the living room. He smiled, feeling her legs squeeze his waist with excitement, seeing the huge blanket fort he built in the living room. He set her down and held open the _door_ of the fort, so she could crawl inside, then went into the kitchen, filling up her sippy, grabbing a box of her gummy snacks, a couple of sweets, made some popcorn, turned out the lights and crawled into the fort with her. He had arranged it, so the couch cushions were laid out to buffer them against the hardwood floors, and they could see the tv. Popping in the first _How to Train Your Dragon_ , Henry reached under one wall of the fort and plugged something in, turning on a string of lights, giving the closed space a really nice and soft glow. Luna grinned, wildly, at him, excited and impressed by the space and the thought Henry put into it, even Kal liked it, as he nosed his way inside and laid down beside them.

“I love the fort, Dada.” Luna said, snuggling against him, propped up by a pile of pillows on the edge of the couch.

“I'm glad, Baby.” He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pressed his lips to her hair.

– –

“We, my Little One, are going on a vacation.” Henry smiled at Luna, brushing his fingers through her hair, and tucking it behind her ear.

“Oh?” Luna smiled up at him.

“Mmhm.” Henry nodded, cupping her cheek. “On a boat, with Armie and Liz.”

“It sounds fun.”

“We're going to have a lot of fun, we've both earned a bit of relaxation away from home, after this isolation and you getting sick.”

Henry and Luna left on their trip a few days later, and Luna was excited. It was the first major outing with Henry in their year of DDlg. The boat was a rather large yacht, and Henry had arranged to have the larger cabin, a bit more apart from the rest of them. It was rather late, when they finally anchored a little ways off the coast of Miami, and Luna was visibly tired and cranky from travel, so after they had dinner, Henry took Luna down to their cabin.

“Come to Daddy, my tired Baby.” He teased her, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

Luna's lip puffed out, knowing he wasn't going to scold her for it, and crawled into his lap, tucking her head beneath his chin and locking her arms around his torso. Henry wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head, letting the motion of the boat rock them. He laid back with her, enjoying the comfortable silence of their cabin and the sound of waves outside their window, splashing against the haul. Luna whimpered, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder and fussed, restless.

“Sshh.” Henry hushed her and rubbed her back, his eyes still closed. “Luna.” He said her name, softly, and she whimpered back. “Go to sleep.” He whispered, kissing her hair.

“Mm.” Luna whined, nudging his jaw with the top of her head.

“What makes you think, I packed it?” He asked, getting her hint.

“Because, you're my Daddy.” Luna said, in a quiet voice. “and you take care of your Baby.”

“Lord, am I that predictable?” Henry laughed, letting her go and getting up. “Letting Baby soften Daddy up.” He smirked at her, setting his suitcase on the bed. “I didn't bring your paci.” He confessed to her. “I didn't want to run the risk of losing the thing.” He explained, seeing her eyes get huge. “But, that doesn't mean, I don't have a back-up paci. I actually got a rather speical paci for Baby.”

Luna popped up, her face full of excited anticipation. “Oh, Daddy?”

“Yeah, I knew that would perk you up.” Henry laughed, opening his luggage and pulled out a small box. “You wanna see it?” He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

“Can I please, Daddy?” She licked her lips, blinking and shifting.

“You can.” Henry nodded, setting his suitcase aside and sat back down next to her. “Your love of Elephants.” He said, opening the box and pulling out a small stuffed elephant. “and pacis.” He pulled out the purple, pure silicone pacifier and attacked it to the elephant. “It also has something special about it.” He told her, bringing the paci close to her nose. “What do you smell?” He asked her, as she smelled it.

“Lavender and Vanilla.” Luna replied, taking a deeper breath.

“Exactly.” Henry nodded, smiling at her. “The silicone guard is scented.” He told her, looking it over. “I know, you love Elephants and pacis, and with your autism, scent can have a really positive affect on you.” He explained his reasoning for getting it.

“You didn't just pick this up at a store, did you?” Luna asked, tilting her head at him.

“No.” Henry blushed, shaking his head. “I ordered it, online. There's an adult play store, that I found—what?” He looked up, hearing her snort.

“If I look at your browser history, I wonder, what I'll find.” Luna giggled at him.

“Mostly things to spoil you,” He giggled back. “or make sure you stay a good girl.” he added with a wink. “But, there's an adult play store online, that I found, that has these.” He held up the elephant and paci. “and you can customize a paci, so I had this one made for you. It's pure silicone, so it's soft and flexible, the nub is like your other paci, but a bit bigger. I also know, you're more into ribbed texture pacis, than bumps.” He told her, rubbing the curved and raised lines on the nipple of the paci.

“And the scent?” She asked, curious.

“I did some research on that.” Henry admitted. “I know, certain, scents can calm you down,”

“Like, yours, Daddy.” 

Henry smiled, head tilting as he looked at her, flattered and warmed. “Yeah, like Daddy's scent.” He nodded, blushing lightly. “I learned that Lavender and Vanilla are the best scents for someone with High Functioning Autism, and I know, you like Lavender already.” He continued, setting the Elephant paci down. “You know, what Daddy wants?”

“Baby wants to know, what Daddy wants.”

“Daddy wants his _Little_.” Henry told her, giving her a specific look.

“Here?” Luna squeaked, like a deer in headlights. “Now?”

“Til I say otherwise.”

“Daddy.”

“Luna.” Henry smirked, watching her squirm and got up. “Everyone, but the crew, are like us, sweetheart.” He told her, grabbing her ankles and pulling her down the bed to him. “You saw that _adorable_ outfit Armie had Liz in.” He rubbed her thighs through her fleece leggings. “You have nothing to be shy about.” He promised and smiled, feeling her relax.

“Good Girl.” He went to the second suitcase he'd brought with him and opened it.

Luna watched him pull a short sleeve onesie, purple and white with _I heart my Daddy_ in red letters across the chest. “Did you, like, buy new clothes?” She asked, chewing on her bottom lip, as she watched him.

“Mostly.” He answered, pulling out a pair of knee high socks, decorated with hearts, rainbows and stuffies, the top band and heels solid purple. “Daddy also brought theses.” Henry said, pulling out her reusable pull-ups.

“Are you...” Luna asked, slowly, laying passively on the bed as Henry undressed her. “making me..” she blinked up at him, gulping at the thought he'd make her wear them outside of their room.

“Yes.” Henry nodded, noting her worried shyness, and slipped the pull-up on her. “And I'm positive, I'll be significantly more mercifully to you, than Armie will be to Liz.” He laughed, rolling up one of the socks to slip it onto her foot.

“I've seen the outfit he's putting on her, for tomorrow.” He giggled, picturing Liz in it.

“What is it?” She inquired.

Henry smirked, chuckling. “A dress, that makes her look like some sort of old school baby doll.” He told her, putting her other sock on. “and nothing else. No socks, no bra and no underwear, and that dress, isn't covering.”

“You can see her..”

“Yes.” Henry nodded, cutting her off.

“I will _not_ allow that with you; my Baby's pussy is only for Daddy to see.” He told her, pulling her up, slipping her shirt off and put the onesie over her head, letting her lay back down as he buttoned the three snaps between her legs. “There's my cute Baby Girl.” He smiled at her, rubbing her stomach and sides.

“I'm hungry, Daddy.” Luna mewled, looking up at him.

“Are you, Sweetheart?” Henry asked, leaning down and pressing his lips to her chest, feeling the soft, hundred percent, cotton fabric and the warmth of her skin, underneath. “You want Daddy to make you a bottle?” He asked, lifting a brow.

“Can you?” She asked, in her Little voice.

“Baby,” Henry kissed her neck and underneath her jaw. “Daddy has _all_ your needs covered for this trip. If you want a bottle, Daddy _will_ make you one.” He told her and grabbed her hand, feeling the shake. “But, by the feel of that tremble, Sweetness. You need something more substantial.”

“I want my beebe.” Luna said, biting her puffy lip and looked at him with moist eyes.

Henry smirked at her, she was really Little, digressing to her one or two year old self. “How about, I feed you something that will make your tummy feel better, then, let you have a sippy for bed?” He told her, kissing her forehead as he got up. “Good, I'll be back.” He told her, picking up the scented paci and popping it in her mouth, hearing her take a deep breath of the Lavender and Vanilla, eyes rolling shut and relaxing, the lightly weighted Elephant Stuffie resting on her chest as she sucked on it. Henry picked up his phone, pulled up Dig Out! and gave it to her.

“I'll be back. So, be a Good Girl for Daddy, and play your game.”

Luna nodded her head, eyes on the screen as she played, sucking harder on her new paci. Smiling, Henry kissed her cheek and left the cabin. Making his way down to the galley, Henry had the cook make him some of Luna's favorite mashed potatoes, and a glass of milk. Thanking the chef, Henry went back to the cabin, finding Luna rolled over on her stomach, paci still firmly in her mouth and playing the app. Smiling and setting the food and milk down, he pulled out a no spill or drip sippy cup, then filled it with the milk.

“Baby.” Henry patted her on her padded butt. “Drop the paci and turn over, you can keep playing the game, but you need to eat.”

Dropping the paci, Luna rolled onto her back and sat up, eyes never leaving Henry's phone. Henry turned on the tv in the room, finding something he wanted to watch, while he fed her. He scooped up a spoonful of the mashed potatoes and slipped it into her mouth, giving her a moment to eat and swallow it. Luna huffed at the phone, running out lives to play, and put his phone down, turning her attention to the food he was feeding her and the show on the tv.

“All better.” He smiled, kissing her cheek and set the spoon and empty bowl aside. “Let's sleep, Baby.”

“Daddy.” Luna blinked at him, grabbing a hold of her paci-elephant.

“It's been a long day, Nugget.” Henry told her, caressing her cheek with his thumb and fingers. “Both Baby and Daddy are tired, aren't you.” He told her, pulling her against him. “You want to cuddle with Daddy, and have your sippy?”

“Sippy, Daddy.”

Henry held up the sippy cup. “Do you know, what kind of Baby gets to suck and drink her sippy in bed with Daddy?” He asked her, Henry rarely allowed her to have her sippy cup in bed, if she got thirsty in the middle of the night, her cup would be sitting on her nightstand table, where it was to go back, once she was done drinking.

“Good Baby gets sippy in bed with Daddy, Daddy.” Luna told him, nuzzling closer to him. “I'm a Good Baby...”

Henry brushed her hair out of her face. “You are a _very_ good Baby, Luna, and a Good Girl.” He told her, kissing the corner of her mouth. “Lay down for Daddy, and you'll get your sippy.”

Luna crawled to the head of the bed, taking her paci-elephant with her and burrowed under the blankets.

“Such a beautiful Little.” He smirked at her, turning the lights out and getting into bed with her. “My Sweet Nugget.” He showered her with praise, cuddling under the blankets with her and giving her, her sippy. “Lay your head down.” He instructed her, resting his hand on her head and making her lay her head down on his chest. “Good Baby.” He whispered to her, softly, stroking her bangs as she started sucking on her sippy, propping it against his chest. “Daddy's special Princess.” Henry kept talking to her and touching her, soothing her.

“You sleep so well for Daddy, Kitten.” He pressed his lips to her forehead. “I love you, Nana.”

Luna let go of her sippy, making it hiss from the loss of suction. “I love you, Puppy.” She whispered back, groggy, and at the edge of sleep.

– –

Henry stretched as he woke up and grunted, feeling Luna's sippy trapped under his side. Digging it out and setting it on the nightstand, Henry turned his attention to Luna, who was still asleep, her scent paci-elephant in her mouth and curled up in a ball, looking so cute in her onesie and long socks, her butt a bit more defined with the pull up. He carefully slipped his hand between her legs, popped open the snaps and checked her pull up, finding it dry. Assured, she'd be fine for a little bit, Henry got out of bed and padded into the bathroom, relieving himself. Henry opened her suitcase and pulled out an outfit for her, a white, cotton, crop top that said, _Daddy's Baby_ , across the breasts, and a pair of shorts, since they were in Miami and he knew it was going to be warm, and her bikini. Henry gently pulled the blankets off Luna, sitting at the edge of the bed, and rubbed her back, kissing her warm cheek, gently, and felt her start to stir and react to his touch.

“It's time to wake up.” He whispered quietly into her ear, kissing her jaw. “Morning, Little One.” He smiled, pulling back some and looked down at her, watching as she blinked sleepily up at him, sucking on her bink for a moment before letting it go.

“Morning, Daddy.” Luna answered, rubbing at her eyes with her fists.

“You sleep well, Baby?” He asked her, gently caressing her cheek.

“I did, Daddy.” She nodded, turning her face into his hand. “The rocking of the boat is really nice.” She told him, yawning.

“Yeah, it does wonders for a cranky Baby.” He teased her, kissing her again and turned her, pulling her socks off, then her pull up. “Come, let's take a shower and get ready for the day.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Luna yawned again, letting him pull her up and raised her arms, so he could pull off her onesie.

“You still jet lagged?” Henry asked as she rested her forehead against his chest, while he massaged her shampoo into her scalp. “Maybe, we'll take an extra little nap, hm.” He told her, rinsing her hair and picking up the luffa to wash her body.

Bodies washed, Henry toweled her off, wrapping a fluffy towel around Luna's body and picked up her toothbrush, wet it and put her kid's, wild mint, toothpaste on it. Henry instructed her to open her mouth and brushed her teeth; she had reached the Little Space that Henry wanted her in. Showered and teeth brushed, Henry brushed her hair and pulled it up in its normal ponytail, then toweled himself off and brushed his own teeth. Directing her out of the bathroom, Henry gave her towel a gentle tug and let it pool around her feet.

“Now, listen to me.” He told her, putting her bikini on her and slipped her shorts on. “Just because your in this, does _not_ mean you get to in the water without me, got it?” He said, giving her a pointed look.

“I got it.” Luna nodded, lifting her arms for him to put the crop top on her. “No swims, without Daddy.”

Henry cupped her neck in his hands, caressing her jawline and resting his forehead against hers. “That's my Good Girl.” he smiled, rubbing noses with her. “Baby,” Henry stopped her, as they were about to step out onto the deck with Armie and Liz, for breakfast. “I don't want you staring at Liz.” He told her, resting his index finger under her chin and tipping her head back.

“Eeew, Daddy.” Luna's face twisted in disgust. “Gross nookie.” She shook her head, grossed out by the thought of seeing Liz's bare pussy.

“Keep that _gross_ nookie out of your sight, hm.” He told her, opening the door for her. “Morning, all.” He greeted them.

“Good morning.” Armie smiled, greeting them back. “Look how cute you are, Luna.” He teased her, winking and chuckling, when she blushed, hugging at Henry's arm.

Henry sat down at the table, tucking Luna against his side. “How's everyone this morning?” he asked as they all settled in.

“It was fine, until the Brat decided she needed an early morning spank.” Armie said, eyeing Liz, who stared at the table, guilty. “Should we order breakfast?” he asked.

Luna pressed closer to Henry, looking up at her Daddy.

“Pancakes?” Henry asked her, brushing his fingers through her bangs, making her eyes light up, and winked at her. “We'll have the peanut butter and cinnamon pancakes.” Henry told the personal server, requesting bacon, eggs, fresh fruit, black coffee for him and tea with soy milk for Luna.

“Peanut butter.” Luna whispered, seeing the peanut butter spread on top of the pancakes as the server set them on the table.

“Water first, Baby.” Henry told her, setting the glass of cold water in front of her.

Drinking a glass of cold water before her breakfast helped her stomach and metabolism to work better for the rest of the day, so Henry always had her drink a glass or two before he'd give her breakfast. When she got halfway through the glass, Henry playfully fed her a slice of banana and a blueberry, happily hearing her hum as she ate them and finished her water, then started digging into the pancakes, eggs and bacon. Henry would feed Luna every second bite of food and always what he'd previously eaten, which meant she'd have to eat the eggs or he wouldn't feed her anything else on the plate, until she did. He'd shrug and eat what he was going to feed her, then give her time to reconsider as he moved back around to whatever she refused. She didn't like eggs, Henry knew that, but he was in the mood for them, so Luna would eat them as well, or she wouldn't have any more breakfast. But, he made it up to her, when she did eat it, with a mixed bite of pancake and bacon, she _loved_ bacon.

Luna watched Armie feed Liz, between bites, he fed her similar to the way Henry fed Luna; but Luna could tell that there wasn't anything on the plate that Liz wanted to eat.

“You full?” Henry asked, giving her the last piece of bacon and finishing off the remains of the plate.

“Yes, Daddy.” Luna nodded, contently full, chewing on the bacon and sipping at her tea.

“Good Girl.” He smiled, kissing her cheek.

“Teach me, how to make Liz behave like that, Henry.” Armie teased, chuckling and making Luna blush again.

– –

Luna stirred, feeling light fingers through her hair.

“Hey, Sweets.” Henry smiled, kissing her sleep warmed cheek. “You have a nice nap?” He asked her, rubbing her back, they were still sheltered inside the blanket fort.

“A really good nap.” Luna nodded, rubbing at her eyes, with her fists. “I dreamt, we went on vacation, on a boat, with Armie and Liz.” She told him, nuzzling into his side and resting her head on his stomach.

“That does sound like a really good nap.” Henry smiled, agreeing and liking the sound of it. “Maybe, we'll do that, after quarantine is over.” He told her, stoking his fingertips through her hair.

“Can we stay here?” Luna asked, looking up at him.

“You wanna spend the night, in the fort?” He asked, grinning at her.

“Yes, please?” She nodded, eyes round and hopeful.

“All right, Pumpkin, we'll stay.” He smiled, kissing her forehead.

“Yay!” Luna squealed, happily.

“Daddy'll be right back, I have to potty.” Henry told her, moving away and crawling out of the fort. “Luna?” He frowned, half in the fort, finding it empty, when he came back a few minutes later.

“What are you doing, Silly Girl?” He laughed, hearing her giggle somewhere.

“Find me, Daddy.” She giggled, appearing out of the kitchen.

“Hide and Seek, Kal.” Henry said, looking down at the Akita as he sat beside Henry. “All right.” He sighed, smiling and turned around, covering his eyes with his hands. “One...two...three...”

Luna took off, Kal barking and running after her as they went to find a hiding place. Henry finished counting and set about looking for her. He peeked around the ground floor first, then the den, before going upstairs, searching their bedroom, the office and finally, the guest room. 

“I wonder, where they could possibly be.” He sighed, frowning and tapping his forefinger against his chin, slowly walking around the guestroom, he saw Kal's back end, sticking out from under the guest bed, and knew Luna was under there as well. “Gosh, My Baby is such a expert hider, I don't know, how I'll ever find her. I hope, she's not lost forever.”

He faked being sad, and heard her muffled giggle from under the bed, he got to the other side of the bed and saw her foot sticking out from under the blankets. “All well, I'll just have to get over it.” He smiled, leaning down and grabbed her ankle, hearing her squeal and start to squirm; Kal popped out from the other side of the bed, putting his paws on the bed and barked. “Oh! I found Kal! But, who's this, I have?” He hummed and pulled Luna out from under the bed.

“Hey, I know you!” He grinned at her, rolling her onto her back.

“No!” Luna laughed up at him.

“Yeah!” Henry laughed back, grabbing her by the hips. “You're my Little, and I found you!”

“No!” She giggled, wiggling between his legs. “Again!”

“Again?” He smirked at her, grabbing her by the upper arms and pulled her up, onto her feet. “No, Baby. Daddy has to make dinner for us. We'll play it again, tomorrow.”

“Please, Daddy?” She begged, lower lip trembling in a pout.

“Tomorrow, Nana.” He told her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, kissed her head, and made to go downstairs.

Luna stomped her foot and angrily crossed her arms over her chest, pouting harder, with angry tears in her eyes. “No, now!” She barked, jerking her body to effect.

“Excuse you?” Henry frowned, turning around to face her, his mouth hanging open with shock. “Wanna say that again?”

“Hides, _now_!” Luna snapped, stomping her foot again.

“I said no, and that wasn't a suggestion, Little Girl.” He growled back, keeping his voice low, but edged with warning and authority. “Now, get downstairs, and take that fort apart, only Good Girls get forts.”

“No.” She replied, the word rolling off her tongue, like defiant venom.

“I know, you didn't just say no to me, _twice_.” His body tensed up, annoyed, and utterly shocked, by her behavior. “Now, I wasn't asking.”

“No.” She repeated, in the same tone.

Henry felt the snap between them, and moved forward, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her closer to him. “How did you go from Hide and Seek, to Sub Space?” He huffed, brows creased and drawn together; he learn to identify her Sub Space, by her odd turn from passive and sweet, to resistant and feisty.

“Why?” He demanded of her.

“You told me, no.”

“I've told you no, many times, and you've remained a good girl.” He countered, and it struck him. “You were starting to tip into it, and thought using Hide and Seek would stop it.”

“So, smar-”

Henry caught her jaw in his hand, tilting her head up to look at him. “Don't you dare, Pet.” He warned her, in a dark voice. “I've told you about this, Luna Skye. You are supposed to tell Daddy, if you are starting to get into a mood.” He said softly; with her Autism, her moods swung back and forth, like a pendulum.

Luna looked up at him, her eyes and face dark. “So?”

Henry's hands dropped and his fingers flexed. “That's it, you're going into time-out, until you can behave, like a good girl.”

“No.” Luna barked, trying to yank her body away from him.

“Again, not asking, Pet.” Henry huffed, pulling her back to him and throwing her over his shoulder, carrying her downstairs to her time-out corner. “Stay there, and don't make a sound!” He told her, sternly, pointing a stiff finger at her, then turned around, dismantling the blanket fort.

Luna turned her head, narrowing her eyes at him, and growling, as he folded the blankets and put the couch cushions back in their place.

“Face. Wall. _Now!_ ” Henry snapped, pointing to the corner, seeing her looking at him.

Huffing, Luna looked back at the wall, her upper lip twitching as she mumbled under her breath. Catching her mumbling, Henry bent over her, hand gripping the back of her arm, as he brought his face down to her level, letting her see the sheer disappointment and frustration on his face and in his blue eyes.

“Shut that mouth, Pet. I will not tell you again.” He warned her, voice strong, but hissed as her hand came out, gripping his forearm and digging her nails into his skin. “Stop that!” He yelled, yanking back from her. “What is the matter with you?” He snapped and made sure she didn't draw blood, panting. But, Luna just glowered at him. “Don't you move from that spot.” He growled, leaving the room and pulling his phone out, he was at a loss, he'd never dealt with her like that before; he'd dealt with a naughty submissive before, but not one like Luna. 

So, he called someone, he knew had.

“Armie, I need your advice.” He sighed, rubbing his face and running a hand through his hair, dropping down on the stairs.

“What's going on, Hank?” Armie replied, sounding concerned.

“It's Luna.”

“Is she all right?” The American frowned, he'd never heard Henry like this.

“No, I don't think so.” Henry sighed, heavily. “She's in Sub Space, I'm not sure what the hell caused it. I don't know, _how_ , you go from Hide and Seek to disobedient Sub Space..” He rambled.

“Wait, Luna's misbehaving?” Armie asked, shocked. “Your _Luna_? The 'blush, if you smile at her just right' _Luna_?”

“The, technically, same.” Henry groaned, shoulders hunched. “She's in time-out, but she's telling me no, she's throwing a tantrum and she just clawed the hell out of my arm.” He explained, looking at the angry crescent nail marks. “Should I _punish_ her?” He asked, his voice soft and quiet.

“Well, she's clawed you, obviously being verbally disobedient, and not obeying your commands.” Armie answered, his stomach flipping. “It sounds, like, you need too. It should, also, be enough to snap her out of Sub Space, and back into, either, her normal self or Little Space.” He explained, biting his lip. “Knowing Luna, like I do, she's most likely going to go head long into Little Space. So, if you do spank her, you're going to need to be ready for that complete, sobbing, melt down.”

He was honest with the Brit.

“How do I spank _her_.” Henry whined, tugging at his curls. “I've spanked Lucy and my other sub. But, they're not formally abused, PTSD, Luna.”

He felt sick to his stomach over it.

“You don't play swat her, for obvious reasons, so using your hand will be more than enough. I don't think, you should use a paddle, but, you need to make it clear, to her Sub Space self, that you're serious, standing your ground and you're the Dominant in the relationship, not her.” He told him. “You have enough experience with D&s punishments, to know how much of a punishment to give her. Hell, perhaps, you don't even need to go into the punishment room. But, that's up to you.”

Henry rolled his shoulders and grunted. “Thanks, for the pep talk, Armie.”

“Hey, what are fellow Daddies for?” He chuckled.

Henry hung up with Armie and went upstairs, grabbing her paci, pocketing it, and grabbed Nima as well, then went back downstairs, pulling a chair away from the dining table, settling on not taking her down to the Punishment room. He decided, to give her one more chance to calm down, behave, and take the rest of her time-out. But, huffed, watching her lean back away from her corner and scowl at him.

“All right.” He let out a hard breath, keeping his voice and emotions under control as he strode over to her, grabbing her by the elbow and hauled her up to her feet. “Daddy gave you chances to behave, I was fair, and gave you a time-out.” He pulled her over to the chair he'd pulled out earlier. “You don't want to do behave and you're refusing to take your time-out properly. So, your punishment is changing to fit your behavior.” He explained to her, unsnapping her onesie and yanked her pull-up off, tossing it aside, and sat down on the chair.

“What are you doing?” She retorted, eyes widening slightly, the cool air of the room wrapping around her bare legs.

“Your punishment.” Henry replied, pulling her over his thick thighs.

“No, Daddy!” Luna barked and started fighting him.

“You should have taken your time-out.” He told her, holding her down with one hand. “Kick me,” He warned her, as she kicked her legs back. “and you will go downstairs, to the punishment room, and get your butt paddled, raw.” He said, pinching the back of her thigh, making her wail.

“No!” She screamed, still struggling against him. “No, Daddy! You can't!” She growled, looking at him over her shoulder. “Don't!”

“You don't tell Daddy what to do, and you don't tell Daddy no.” Henry told her, sternly, pinching the back of her other thigh, making her howl even louder. “Kal, go lay down.” He added, softer, but his voice was still commanding, as the Akita came into the room to see what all the noise was about; obeying Henry, Kal went to his doggy bed.

“Let go!”

“No.” Henry replied, snapping his hand across Luna's butt cheeks, making her yelp, surprised. “Didn't think I would, did you?” He said, as she laid still in his lap, shocked for a moment; she hadn't thought, he'd actually spank her.

Luna looked at him, eyes wide, then narrowed. “I hate you.” She hissed.

“Hate me, then.” He replied, knowing she didn't honestly mean it, her Sub Space was disobedient, fiery and mean, Luna's polar opposite, in every way. “But, _I_ am the Dominant, in this relationship and in this house. _I am Daddy_. _You_ are my submissive, _my_ Little, and you do as I say, when I say.” He told her, spanking her again.

“Stop it!” She yelled, shaking her body in response. “Daddy!”

“That's right, _Daddy_.” He growled, spanking her again.

“No, no, no!” She squeaked, as he smacked her ass again, eyes burning as the sting of the slaps started to radiate down her thighs and up her back. He spanked her several more times, in quick repetition, making her skin burn, and the palm of his hand smart. “Daddy, Please!” She begged him, the tone of her voice changing, slightly.

“Oh, now, you want to ask nicely?” He said, squeezing one of her reddened cheeks. “Too bad, you couldn't do that before.” He added, spanking her once more.

“Please, Daddy! Please!” She howled, tears starting to drip down her flushed face. “Please, no more, Daddy!” She struggled, but it was feeble now, it wasn't filled Sub Space defiance. “No, no! Not again! S-stop-p-p-please!”

She pleaded with him, shaking and trying to cover her bottom with her hands, but, Henry gripped her wrists in his free hand, pressing them down to her shaking back. “Dad-dy, I sorry!” Luna's voice broke, weakened, and the tone changed, like a high pitched toddler. “Please, no more. N-no more! Peas, Dada.” She choked, gasping and gulping, her face twisting and bottom lip trembling, as drool dripped down her chin with her tears.

“I di-di-didn't me-mean too, Da-Daddy. Pe-Peas, Ba-baby sorry!” She wailed and sobbed, uncontrollably.

“Are you going to tell Daddy next time?” Henry asked, his face still set and stern, but his eyes softened, watching her crumble and fall apart in his lap. “About your mood change?”

“I-I pr-prom-promise, Daddy.” She nodded, breathing in jerky hiccups. “B-b-be good-good g-girl.”

Taking a deep breath in and out, Henry righted Luna in his lap, pressing Nima into her shaking hands and her paci into her slobbery mouth. “There, there, Little One. It's all done and over with, now.” He cooed at her, patting her back.

Reaching forward, Henry grabbed a tissue off of the dining table and wiped her teary eyes and wet cheeks with it, before holding it to her nose. “Blow hard, Baby.” He told her, in a soft and nurturing voice, kissing her sweaty and burning forehead. “There's a good girl.” He praised her, when she blew into the tissue; then wadded it up and tossed it on the table. “Yeah, you were such a good girl, taking your spanks.” He told her, listening to her sob and hiccup.

“We don't want to do that again, do we? You don't like it, when Daddy has to spank you.”

“N-no-o.” Luna sniffled, snot coming out of her nose again.

“Daddy doesn't like spanking you either, Kitten.” He replied, grabbing another tissue and holding it to her nose, letting her blow several times, before wiping it away and tossing it next to the first one. “But, you were a very bad girl; not telling Daddy how you felt, talking back to me, refusing to take your time-out,” He told her, rocking her, a little bit. “and digging your nails into my arm.” He showed her the fading marks. “That is _not_ good baby behavior, and your disobedient Sub Space, will _not_ be tolerated in this house, you understand me?”

“Ye-es.” She nodded, pressing her cheek to his shoulder.

“Good.” Henry sighed, tired.

“It hurts, Dada.” Luna whined, shifting her bare, stinging, red and purple butt against Henry's clothed thigh, twisting her shaky hands up in the front of his shirt.

“It's supposed too, Luna.” He told her, matter-of-fact. “You're not going to learn, if I give you love taps, are you? Daddy has to make sure, you understand and learn your lesson.” He brushed his fingers through her sweaty hair, he sat there with her for a while, letting her cling onto him and calm down. “You all right?” He asked, in a normal voice, once he heard her breathing even out and only the occasional sniffle, and whimper of discomfort.

He was concerned her PTSD might sneak up on her, like her Sub Space had.

“Yeah.” She mewled, nodding against his chest, fidgeting with her paci. “I'm sorry, for being a bad baby, and not telling Daddy, I felt naughty.”

Henry pressed his lips together and frowned, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and hugging her closer. “All and all, you did a very good job, in taking your punishment. But, if you do it again, you're going to be punished downstairs, consider this your only warning and a precursor to any future spanks and serious punishments, I may have to give you.”

Luna nodded, quietly, feeling incredibly exhausted from falling into Sub Space, being spanked out of it and into Little Space, and being spanked, in general. Her stomach was starting to bother her again as well. “Daddy.” She whimpered, turning her face into his chest.

“Yes, Sweetheart?” Henry answered, rolling the stiffness out of his shoulders.

“My tum-tum hurts again.”

“All right.” He sighed, standing up with her in his arms. “Let's go lay down, then.” He carried her upstairs and laid down with her, he was sure her stomach was going to be too upset, from what just happened and being sick, for her to be hungry and hold anything down; and truth be told, he'd lost his appetite as well. So, the two of them just went to bed early, and without eating dinner.


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just the relaxing comfort of being with each other during Isolation, painting nails, tea time, taking naps and cleaning up boo-boos.

Henry sat on the couch, with Luna cuddle in his lap, her star blanket pulled over her, as she slept, and he watched tv, rubbing her back, absentmindedly. She was a lot better, but still really tired from being sick. He was glad, that her PTSD didn't trigger after he spanked her the night before, and he could tell her butt was still sore, which it would be for a little while longer.

“Ssshhh.” He hushed her, as she whimpered in her sleep, rubbing her cheek against his shirt, before settling and quieting down again.

– –

“Hey, Pumpkin.” Henry smiled, making Luna beam as she came into his office. “What do you got there?” He asked, seeing her clutching something in her hand, and held out his hand. “Ah.” He nodded, when she set the bottle of metallic purple nail polish in his palm.

He licked his lips, seeing the bright and suggestive look in her wide eyes. If this had been a year ago, Henry would have tried talking his way out of painting her nails himself, or he would have royally fucked them up. But, she'd convinced him, more than once, to paint her nails for her, and had steadily gotten better at it, if he did say so himself.

So, he gave into her.

“All right.” He pushed his office chair away from his desk and pat his leg, letting her sit in his lap, and pushed in closer to his desk, holding her between his arms. “Hand.” He directed her, opening the bottle of polish.

Luna pressed her left hand down flat on the desk top, her feet happily swinging back and forth between his legs as he started to carefully paint the nail of her thumb. She contently watched Henry's careful and meticulous strokes, his brows drawn together, in concentration, his chin resting on her shoulder to see her hands better.

“Yours?” She asked, when he finished her right hand.

“Uh.” Henry gulped, he'd been trapped in this corner before, making him blush.

“Peeeaas?” She begged him, puffing out her bottom lip and giving him puppy eyes.

“Oh, crap.” He sighed, feeling his will starting to break again. “Oh, fine. But, I'm choosing the color this time. I had a hell of a time, hiding the fact, I had hot pink nail polish on, in my video conference with Lauren and the other Witcher producers, last month.” He told her, slipping her off his lap and standing up.

“Okay!” Luna grinned, bouncing down the hallway to their bedroom and dumped her Jack Skellington nail polish bag out on the bed.

“Hm.” Henry hummed, pressing his lips together, leaning over the assortment of colors, then picked up a light blue color, blue was his favorite color, and the shade was a close match to Luna's eyes. “This one.” He told her, handing it to her, watching her bounce with excitement as she sat cross legged on their bed.

“Oh, come on.” He sighed, hearing his office phone ring. “But, be quiet for Daddy, Nugget.” He said, as she crawled into his lap at his desk, and he picked up his phone. “Hello? Hey, Lauren.” He smiled, holding his free hand still for Luna, as she started painting his nails.

He pressed the phone down to his shoulder. “Ssshh, Luna.” He warned her, switching hands, when she was finished with that one. “Bless you.” He said, absentmindedly, when Luna sneezed. “Sorry, Luna sneezed, she's relaxing in the office with me.” He explained to Lauren, when he confused her.

Luna blew on Henry's wet nails and watched them dry, then laid back against his chest, resting her forehead against his neck, listening to him talk to Lauren and smiled, feeling Henry start to slowly rock the chair back and forth.

“I wanna play with Daddy.” She whispered very quietly into his ear.

“ _After_.” He mouthed back to her, rubbing her back and focusing on his call again. “All right, Nugget, what do you wanna play?”

“Funsies!” She smiled, vibrating in his lap. “Tea?”

“You wanna tea party?” Henry smirked at her.

“Yeah.” Luna nodded, like a bobble head.

“All right, tea time, then. Go, get your set.” He told her, letting her bounce out of his lap. “Don't run, Luna.” He called after her, hearing her bare feet on the hardwood floor, and got up and went downstairs to brew some tea and took out a a box of her favorite animal crackers.

He got back up to his office and found Luna setting up the little porcelain tea set he'd bought her, on the table in front of the office couch, Nima sitting propped up on it. He filled the porcelain tea pot with the warm tea he made and set it on its little saucer, before sitting down, cross-legged on the other side of her. Luna set a tea cup in front of Henry, as he set a saucer in front of her, putting several animal crackers onto it, before serving some to himself, then Nima was given a tea cup and crackers too. She picked up the warm tea pot and carefully poured some into Henry's and Nima's cups, then hers, giggling at how teeny, the already small cup, looked in Henry's large hand.

“Pink.” She huffed at him, shaking her head, as he lifted the cup to take a sip.

“Oh, right.” Henry snorted, grinning. “Where are my manners?” He corrected himself, making sure to stick out his blue nail polished pinky, then took a sip of the tea.

“Silly Daddy.” Luna giggled, sticking out her metallic purple pinky and took a sip of her own. “Blue looks good on your nails.” She commented, watching him pop a animal cracker into his mouth.

“It looks even better, since you did it.” He complimented her, smiling softly and giving her a wink. “I'm getting rather better at it, myself.” He added, he hadn't messed up a single one of her nails, this go around.

Luna looked at her hands and nodded her head, he was getting a lot better on painting her nails, and not her skin, or the table. “It's not much different than your minis.” She pointed out, eating a cracker.

“It's _a lot_ different, than my minis.” Henry laughed, taking the last sip of his tea and poured himself some more, he could only take two or three sips of it, before it was empty again. “Oh, we have a late reservation.” He grinned, as Kal padded into the office and sat down beside Luna, eyeing the animal crackers on her saucer.

“No, crackers for Kal, Little.” He warned her, seeing her side eyeing him.

“But, it's rude, he's got nothing to eat or drink, Daddy.” Luna countered, pouty. “Why can't he have a cracker?”

“Because, they're animal crackers, and Kal is an animal. He can't eat his own kind.” He teased her, smirking at her wide eyes.

“Kal's not an animal.”

“He is, love.” Henry laughed, shaking his head. “Why don't you go get him a doggy treat.” He suggested, he'd go get it himself, but he knew, if he left these two partners-in-crime alone long enough to do so, he'd come back to her and Kal having eaten _all_ the animal crackers.

“Okay, Daddy.” Luna nodded, brightening up.

“Good girl.” He smiled at her. “You're a good boy too, Kal.” He added, as the Akita perked his ears up at him.

Luna came back up stairs with a small bag of Kal's favorite treats and a small bowl of water. Sitting back down in her spot, she picked up one of the other saucers and set two of the treats on it, then sat it and the water bowl in front of Kal, on the table, giggling has his big pink tongue inhaled them in one swipe and he lapped up some of the water. Henry smiled at her, watching her set another treat on the plate for the Akita; he was happy that she was feeling better and wasn't so sick and tired, that she could be her normal, happy go lucky self.

“You didn't make him stick out his pinky.” He teased her, lifting a brow at her.

“But, he didn't have a pinky.” She said, slowly, frowning at him.

“Are you sure?” He asked, watching conflicted confusion dance around in her eyes.

“Yeah.” She nodded, but looked doubtful.

“I'm pretty sure, I've seen his pinky.” He told her, grinning, really amused.

Luna stared at him, mouth slightly hanging open, before she leaned sideways to look at Kal's paws, and counting the toes on all four of his paws. “He's only got four toes on his paws, Daddy.”

“I know, but that doesn't mean the Bear doesn't have a pinky.” He replied, snorting and wiggling his pinky at her.

Her eyes narrowed at him. “You're teasing me.”

“Are you sure?” He narrowed his eyes back at her, getting a hold on his expression.

Luna pressed her lips together and looked again. “I'm positive.” She came back up, sounding more assured.

“Good, cause they don't.” Henry laughed, smiling at her. “They do have thumbs, though.” He added.

“Do not!” Luna laughed back.

“Yeah, they do.” He smirked, patting his thigh. “Come here, Kal.” He called to the dog and picked up his paw, when he sat next to him and showed her his dewclaw. “See, it's their version of a thumb.”

“But, they can't grab anything, with it?” She said, tilting her head.

“Nope.” Henry shook his head, setting Kal's paw down and patting him on the head. “It's useless.” He said, making a silly face at her, making her giggle. “All right, how about some, actual, lunch?” He asked, looking at his watch.

“Chicken nuggets?” Luna asked, biting her lip.

“Sure.” He smiled, nodding. “Clean up your set, first.” He told her, downing the rest of his _cup_ of tea.

“Okay.” She smiled, cramming the last three animal crackers in her mouth.

Henry went downstairs, Luna and Kal on his heels, as he pulled out her favorite chicken nuggets and turned the oven on. Luna sat down at the table, Kal between her legs, and rubbing his fluffy ears, making one of his back legs thump on the floor. Henry loaded the dish washer, while their lunch cooked, checked his to-do list and ticked off a few things he'd finished that morning, making a mental note of the ones he needed to do, during the afternoon.

“What do you want to spend your _Good Girl points_ on, Luna?” He asked, pulling her nuggets out of the oven. “Since, we can't go out and do any activities.” He sighed, isolation was making both of them cagey, but, they were making do.

“Can I get something off Amazon?” She asked, looking up from Kal.

“Sure.” Henry nodded, pulling out a plate. “Do you know what you want?”

“Nope.” She shook her head, scratching behind Kal's ears, and really making his leg go wild.

“Well, we can look after lunch.” He told her, setting her lunch down in front of her with a glass of juice.

“Okay.” Luna nodded, carefully picking up one of the chicken nuggets with her fingers.

Luna sat between Henry's legs in the office, legs swinging, and hugging on Nima, while they surfed Amazon Prime for something that peaked her interest in spending her _Good Girl Points_ on. She gasped as Henry scrolled through a page, and pointed to one of the items in the listing, making Henry smile and add the bath time crayons to the list. She picked out a few more things, before Henry made her lay down and take a nap. He waited until he was sure, she was out cold, before pulling Amazon back up and ordered a Microsoft, Surface Go, tablet for her birthday, that was in just over a month, then went back to his actual work.

“What's wrong, Sweetheart?”

Henry frowned, looking away from the email he was writing, seeing Luna appear in the office doorway, Nima clutched to her chest, paci in her mouth and thick tears dripping down her face. “Did my Baby Girl have a nightmare?” He asked, pushing away from his desk and opening his arms to her. She nodded her head, stepping into his office and crawled into his lap, burying her wet face into his chest.

“It's all right, honey pie.” He cooed at her, stroking her back and kissing the top of her head, rocking his office chair, to help soothe her. “Let's move, shall we?” He said, standing up, holding her like a koala, and carrying her back to their room.

He sat down in a chair in the corner of their master bedroom, by the window with a nice view of Hyde park in the distance; and started to rock. “There, that makes it easier to rock you, doesn't it?” He smirked against her ear.

He'd bought the rocking chair a week or so before, mainly for her to sit and rock herself in, when her Autism was up and she needed that extra bit of motion. But, also, for moments like this, he found cuddling her and rocking in the chair, also soothed him, for whatever reason. He had had the start of an anxiety attack the other morning, the stress of season two of the Witcher being delayed, again, and a factor of other things, and instead of popping one of his anti-anxiety meds, he collected Luna up into his arms, holding her helped his anxiety a lot, and sat down in the rocker, mindlessly rocking, as he nosed her freshly washed hair, the warm and heavy weight of her body was like using her as a weighted blanket; and it worked. Within the space of ten minutes of quiet cuddles and rocking, he had pulled himself back together again.

Luna hadn't questioned him on it either, she knew, by the look on his face and the way he clung onto her, instead of really holding her, that he was having a really rough moment, and laid still and quiet in his arms, offering her support and love in that way, however he might need it in that moment, and he apparently needed to hold her and rock the anxiety out of his system. Not that it bothered her, she'd use any excuse to cuddle with him.

“You feel better?” He asked, smoothing his hand up and down her back. “Good.” He smiled, when she nodded her head, but neither moved, they stayed there, cuddling and rocking, content and happy.

– –

“Daddy?” Luna called, going into the office.

“Yeah, Baby?” Henry called back, leaning back in his desk chair.

“Can me and Kal play in the backyard?” She asked, looking at him hopefully, Kal's big head poking around the side of her leg, staring at Henry too.

Henry sighed, rubbing his face and looked out the window, it was still early afternoon. “Yeah, for a little while.” He nodded, running a hand through his hair, smirking as he heard her bounding down the stairs.

He could hear her laughs and Kal's excited barks from the open office window, the smile on his face never dimmed as he worked on his emails and other work related things. A small frown creased his brow, when he heard it suddenly go quiet outside, but didn't think much of it, figuring both of them had gotten tired; they loved laying in the grass together a lot, watching the clouds float by. But, a moment or so later, he heard the sliding glass door to the backyard open, and the sounds of sniffles and muffled tears reached his ears, even from upstairs.

Getting up, Henry trotted quickly downstairs.

“Luna?” He called her name, rounding the corner into the kitchen. “What happened?” His eyes going huge, seeing blood on her hand and the back of her elbow.

“I tripped.” She sniffled, swallowing thickly.

“Oh, dear.” He sighed, giving her a sympathetic expression. “Come to Daddy.” He said, softly, opening his arms to her, which she quickly burrowed herself between. “Let's get you cleaned up, Little One.” He kissed her damp cheek and picked her up, carrying her upstairs to their master bathroom and set her down on the counter.

“Got your knee too.” He frowned, seeing the trickle of blood running down her shin.

Taking the medical kit out and opening it, Henry pulled out the antiseptic wash and wet a cotton pad with it, then carefully dabbed at her scrapped knee, kissing her cheek as she hissed and whined at the sting. Cleaning and bandaging her other wounds, Henry kissed her tenderly on the lips and gave her a sweet smile.

“There, all better, Baby.” He said, letting her slide off the counter, and put the kit away. He took her back downstairs, filled up her cup and made her some lunch. “You wanna spend sometime with Daddy?” He asked, as she followed him back upstairs to the office.

“Yeah.” She nodded, her hand twisted in the back of his blue tank top.

“All right.” He smiled, untangling her from his top and pulled out one of her coloring books and her colored pencils. “Here, why don't you color, while I do my work.” He said, setting the book and pencils to one side of his desk, then pulled a chair beside his for her, and sat down in his.

Luna sat in her chair, opening the pencils and coloring pages, then hooked both her legs over one of Henry's, making him smile and rest his hand on her leg, massaging her thigh. Both of them in comfortable silence, doing their own thing, but still enjoying the presence of the other. Nothing, felt better than the pleasant bubble that they had formed around the house. It felt wonderful and organic, giving them both the feeling and things they had felt they were missing in life.


	6. Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has to leave for two days for a work related trip, Luna’s not having it. When he comes home, they go back to their normal routine, but Henry needs to have a Big Girl talk with her about an issue that cropped up, while he was away.

Luna sat at the dining table, straddling one of Henry's legs and happily doodling, while Henry made his last minute travel adjustments. He'd been keeping her distracted since yesterday afternoon, as the slow realization that he was leaving for two days for work hit her. He couldn't bring her with him, and she knew it.

It wasn't the first time the two of them had been apart for long periods of time, but it would be the first time since she started Littling for him; and she wasn't having it. She had a massive meltdown the previous morning about it, and it took several long minutes to calm her down again.

So, he had strategically kept her distracted from the subject. But, that was all about to blow up, when he got the text from Armie, that he and Liz were on their way. Armie had agreed to keep on eye on Luna while he was gone, he knew once she left Little Space, she'd be completely fine, as always. It was her still in Little Space as he left, that worried him. There was a knock on the front door and Luna jerked at the sound, breaking out of the content cloud she was in, and her breathing picked up.

“Hey, now.” Henry whispered, pressing his lips to her cheek and hugged his arms around her waist. “Sshh.” He nuzzled her neck. “You're fine.” He told her, standing up and sitting her down in the seat he vacated, then answered the door.

“Hey, guys.” He smiled at Armie and Liz, stepping aside to let them in.

“Hey, Hen.” Armie smiled back, giving him a quick hug. “Hey, Nana.” He smiled at Luna, his heart twisting a little bit seeing the upset expression on her face. “She's still not happy, is she?” He chuckled, looking back at Henry.

“No.” He shook his head, glancing at her. “I'm sure, once she gets out of Little Space, she'll calm down and be herself.”

He really hoped she did, he couldn't bare the thought of her being so upset, while he was gone.

“She'll be all right.” Armie promised, squeezing Henry's shoulder. “Even, if she doesn't. When does your flight leave?”

“Two hours.” Henry answered, rubbing his face.

“I'll let you deal with her.” Armie said, watching Luna's face twist up with tears, and walked away with Liz.

“Come here, Little One.” He called, turning to face Luna, seeing the tears already dripping from her jaw. “You're all right, love. I'll be back soon.” He said, stroking her hair as she buried her face into his chest. “I won't be gone for very long.” He promised her, nosing her hair.

“You'll come back?” She whimpered into his shirt. “You won't be gone forever, or ab..”

“Of course, I'm coming back, Luna.” Henry frowned, cupping her face in his hands and making her look up at him, seeing that frightened light in her eyes.

That he'd abandoned her.

“I will _always_ come back to you, Luna. I love you, with every inch and ounce of my soul and being.” He rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away her tears. “There's only one thing, that can keep me from you, and that won't be, for a very, _very_ , long time.” He kissed her tenderly on the lips and hugged her tight against his body. “I'll call you, when I get off my flight, and before you go to bed.” He promised, holding her for a long time, as reluctant to let her go as she was to let him go.

“Daddy.” Luna whined, rubbing her face against his chest.

“I know, Baby.” He sighed, kissing her hair, then made her look up at him again. “Please, be a good girl for Daddy, Luna.” He said softly, lifting his brows at you. “You can do that for me, can't you?” He smiled at her, gently brushing his fingers through her bangs.

“Yeah.” She nodded, biting her lip against more tears.

“I know, you will be, Sweetheart.” He smiled more, kissing her again. “Here, let's get you set up.” He said, leading her into the kitchen and filled up her sippy cup with some grape juice, got her a couple of gummy snacks and took her into the living room.

“Rick and Morty?” He asked, covering her legs with her weighted star blanket, and picked up the remote.

“Please.” She replied, quietly.

“Pickle Rick, it is!” Henry laughed, popping the season two disc into the dvd player. “All right, I need to go now, or I'll never leave.” He chuckled, meeting Armie at the door.

“She'll be just fine, Hank.” Armie assured the Brit. “If anything happens, I'll text you, but don't worry about a thing.”

“That's easier said, then done.” Henry sighed, looking at Luna, her eyes were glued to him, totally ignoring her toons. “I love you, Pumpkin.” He called to her, smiling at her brightly, trying to get a smile out of her.

“Oh, dear.” Armie snorted, watching Luna's face darken. “From tears to angry.”

“I'll take that cue.” Henry chuckled, blew her a kiss and went out the door.

“Hey!” Armie grinned, looking between Luna and Liz. “What episode are we on?” He asked, plopping down on the couch between them.

“Third episode of season two.” Liz replied, tucking herself into Armie's side.

“Oh, this is a good episode.” He said, smiling at Luna, who just sat staring at the tv and slowly sucking on her sippy cup. “He'll call you in a few hours, Nana.” He whispered to her, rubbing her leg.

“He's never coming back.” She said, getting up with her blanket and went upstairs, laying down on their bed, face buried into Henry's pillow.

– –

“Hey, I just landed.” Henry said, when Armie answered the phone. “How's Luna?” He asked, he'd worried about her the whole time.

“Well, she didn't making through the first episode of Rick and Morty after you left for the airport, before she went upstairs and laid down.” Armie sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. “She's been there ever since. She seems pretty convinced you're never coming back, and I'm sure, she's only crawled deeper into Little Space.”

Henry's heavy sigh was the only sound Armie heard for a long time. “Let me talk to her.” He said, sounding troubled.

Armie went upstairs. “Luna.” He said softly, coming into the master bedroom. “Here, it's Daddy.” He handed her the phone.

“Hey, Baby.” Henry said softly.

“Hey.”

“Nana.” He said her name, sighing. “I told you, I'm coming back. I'll be home Thursday, before you wake up.” He tried telling her, but she just stayed quiet. “Why are you so afraid, I'd abandon you, Skye?” He asked, frowning, he didn't understand, he never knew her to have any abandonment issues.

“I don't know.” She whimpered, pulling her knees to her chest under her weighted blanket.

“Have I ever _not_ come home to you?”

“No.” She mewled.

“Then, you have nothing to worry about, Nugget.” He told her, softly, laying back in his hotel room bed. “Besides, you've got Kal, I can't leave both of you, now I can?” He chuckled, trying to lighten her mood.

“No.” She replied, smiling, even though she didn't want too, feeling Kal's big body nudge her back.

“Why don't you go night-night.” He said, rubbing his face, jet lagged. “I'll stay on the phone with you, til you fall asleep.”

It didn't take long, for Henry to hear the change in her breathing, letting him know what she'd fallen asleep. When he got home from his work trip two days later, he found Luna sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

“You're up early.” He smiled at her, dropping his bag by the door.

“I wanted my Daddy.” Luna replied, in a sleepy voice.

Henry smiled at her, opening his arms and motioned for her to come to him, with his fingers. “I missed you too, Baby.” He whispered into her hair, folding his arms around her. “Come on, Little One, let's go back to bed for a little while.” He said, picking her up and carrying her upstairs to their bedroom.

He laid her down on their bed, curling his fingers around the waistband of her underwear and pulled them off, smirking at her. “Been sleeping in Daddy's shirt?” He asked, tugging the bottom hem of his gray shirt, she was wearing.

“Yeah.” She nodded in a little voice.

“I didn't expect you to stay little, for so long.” He commented, grabbing one of her pull-ups, he'd seen the light in her eyes, that fear of abandonment still there, so he planned on just coddling her. “But, then again, it is the first time _Daddy_ 's been away from you, isn't it.” He said, slipping the pull-up on her.

Luna nodded her head again.

It worried Henry that her Little self had abandonment issues, the second season of the Witcher had be green lit to start production again, and he was going to be away from her for long periods of time again, because she'd end up going back to work as well, the fourth season of her show was due to start filming again in August. But, he'd worry about that later, he had already planned on having a big girl discussion with her about it, he couldn't have her Littling, when she was supposed to be doing her job and they were apart.

Especially, if it came with an abandonment issue.

– –

“Luna, you need to eat.” Henry told her, watching her push her food around her plate as he sat next to her.

“Nana.” He scolded her, softly, pushing his seat back slightly and rested his hands under her arms, easily picking her up and pulling her into his lap, sliding her plate over to replace his finished one. “One of those days, isn't it, Nugget?” He asked, cutting up her food and picked up the fork she had been using. “Yeah.” He smiled, kissing her temple and started feeding her, feeling the happy wiggle of her body in his lap as he did.

“All right, Good Girl.” He praised her, feeding her the last bite of her dinner. “You know the drill, Baby.” He told her.

Slipping her out of his lap and back into her chair, Henry got up to carry their plates to the sink, then cleaned up the mess he made from cooking dinner. “Bath time.” He said, drying his hands and moving to pick her up. “Oh, such a soft Little today.” Henry cooed in her ear as she wrapped an arm around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, face buried.

Henry set her down and started the bath, then pulled out fresh underwear, socks, and onesie for her to wear after she was all clean. Luna watched him with soft and deep Little Space eyes, she was so content and peaceful, that he couldn't help, but smile at her, playfully rubbing noses with her and making her giggle. He helped her into the tub and set about washing her hair and body, letting her contently play with her water crayons and elephant.

“Don't move.” He told her, pointing a firm finger at her to make a point, then left the bathroom and trotted downstairs to the laundry room to grab a fresh towel.

“No, no no!” He heard Luna chanting and frowned, followed by a splashed.

“Luna, what did Dadd-” He started to scold her as he went back into the bathroom. “Oh, lord.” He sighed, shoulders slumping seeing Kal sitting in the tub with her.

“I told him no, Daddy.” Luna mewled, her bottom lips quivering, fearing she was in trouble.

“I know you did, Sweetheart.” Henry assured her. “I heard you.” He groaned, knowing he now had to dry Luna _and_ Kal off. “Come on, let Daddy dry you off, so I can deal with Kal.” He said, draining the tub and pulling her out. “Stay, Kal.” He ordered the Akita, not needing the Bear to go dripping all over the place.

“Oh fuck.” Henry laughed, shielding himself and Luna with the towel as Kal started shaking his soaking body, which only made Luna giggle hysterically.

“Wet doggy, Daddy.” She giggled, looking up at him.

“I know, he is, Baby.” He smirked at her, directing her to their bed and laid her down, rubbing her down with lotion and dressing her. “Stay there, while I dry Kal off.” He told her, kissing her cheek and going back into the bathroom to deal with the Bear.

– –

Henry set his weight down and lifted a brow at Luna, in the wall of mirrors, as she sat against the opposite wall in their at-home gym. “Skye, don't touch the weights.” He warned her, meeting her eyes.

“You know better.” 

Luna dropped her head, picking her stylus up again, and going back to the drawing she was doing on her new Surface Go tablet, she got for her birthday the day before, and Henry watched her for a few seconds, before going back to his weights. Luna studied Kal as he laid at her feet, tilting her head side to side, before adjusting a detail in his face on her tablet. But, she got bored again and her fingers slowly crept over the gym mat to the black and silver, five pound weight on the rack beside her. Henry huffed through his nose, put his weight back in its place and crossed the room to her, startling her and causing her to drop it back into its place, hitting her index finger in the process.

“Fuck.” She gasped, shoving the wounded digit into her mouth.

“That's what you get, for not listening to Daddy, when he tells you not to touch something.” He scolded her, pulling her finger out of her mouth and checked it, making sure she wasn't bleeding or broke it. “Lucky for you, it's only a deep bruise.” He sighed, relieved she was all right. “You learn your lesson?” He asked, leveling an eye brow at her.

“Yes, Daddy.” She whimpered, quietly, nodding her head and glancing away from him. “I'm sorry.” She added, even quieter.

“Just behave for me, Luna.” Henry sighed back, cupping her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. “I'm almost done with my workout, then I'll watch Frozen II with you.” He told her, suppressing a slight groan at the prospect of having _'You Wanna Build a Snowman'_ stuck in his head for the next few days.

“Pizza?” Luna asked, straightening up.

Henry smirked, brushing her hair out of her face. “All right, Pizza and Frozen II.”

“Cheesies?”

Henry narrowed his eyes at her, thinking it over. “If you behave, like a very Good Girl.” He told her, standing back up and went back to his workout.

Luna picked her tablet back up, saving her drawing of Kal and opened a fresh one, and started sketching Henry as he worked out, smirking as she watched his muscles bugled and strain under the weight. Once Henry was finished, they went back upstairs to the living room, where Henry ordered the pizza, and cheesy bread for Luna.

“Mmm.” Luna hummed, chewing on her mouthful of cheesy bread. “So good.” She sang, happily.

“I'm glad.” Henry smirked at her, wiping the marinara sauce off her mouth with his paper napkin. “No more, Luna.” He told her, packing away the rest of the cheesy bread and remaining pizza slices.

“Please, one more?” She begged him.

“No, Nana.” He shook his head, storing them into fridge. “You'll spoil your dinner.” He said, clearing away the plates and empty glasses on the coffee table. “I'll be back, just watch your toons.” He told her, hearing his office phone ring upstairs, and quickly turned on her cartoons, before racing upstairs to grab it.

Luna waited until she heard the office door close, to get up and steal into the kitchen. “Sshh.” She hushed Kal, pressing a finger to her lips, and opened the refrigerator and pulled out a slice of pizza and the rest of her cheesy bread. She was so distracted by finishing off her cheesy bread, that she didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs, pause, then turn and came into the kitchen.

“What are you doing, Little Girl?” Henry's voice inquired, quietly.

“Nothing.” She mumbled around a mouthful of pizza.

“Doesn't look like nothing.” He told her, folding his arms across his chest. “You wanna try that again, what are you doing?”

“Nothing, Daddy.”

Henry's jaw pushed forward and he nodded his head. “So, you wanna lie to Daddy, Little Girl.”

“No.” She shook her head, stomach twisting up.

“Looks like you are.” He said, motioning to the empty box and uneaten crust on the counter before her.

“Dadd-”

Henry shook his head at her. “No, Luna. You're not going to backtrack and sweet talk your way out of this. You knew, full well, what you were doing by coming in here and sneaking, what I told you, you couldn't have. Not only that, you straight lied to me about it, thinking, I don't know how, that I wouldn't notice the evidence.” He sighed, heavily.

“That's very naughty, disobedient and disrespectful of you, Pet.”

“Plea-”

“Hush.” He snapped at her, cutting off her pleas. “You had your chance to be honest and own up to what you did. You've also already used up _both_ of your warnings today, as well.”

“You going to punish me?” Luna asked, whimpering and fidgeting.

“Yes, I am.” Henry nodded, frustrated. “You're gunna go upstairs, to the guest room, and go to bed, without dinner.” He told her, moving out of her way and pointing to the stairs.

“A-alone?” Luna squeaked, mouth hanging open.

“Yes, or you'd be going to our bed, wouldn't you.” Henry replied, nodding his head. “Now, go.” He told her in a soft voice, but left no room to argue.

Luna got a sick feeling to her stomach and her eyes started to burn, breathing hard. “Da-Daddy, p-please.” She whimpered, lips pressed together against the sob bubbling up in her throat.

“No, Luna.” He shook his head, standing his ground with her. “Go now, because, if I have to take you upstairs myself; you'll not only being going to bed, alone and without dinner, you'll be going to bed with a _very_ spanked bottom.”

Sniffling, she rubbed at her wet eyes with the back of her hand, like a sleepy toddler. But, gulping and hanging her head, Luna went upstairs to the guestroom, curling up in tight fetal position on the guest bed, crying herself to sleep. Henry heaved a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair, cleaning up the mess Luna had made on the kitchen island, did his last few things for the day. He checked on Luna before going to bed himself, carefully maneuvering her on the bed, so he could cover her up with the blankets, there was a winter storm brewing outside and he didn't want her getting cold.

“No, Kal.” He whispered, blocking the Bear from going into the room to lay down with her. “Luna's been a bad girl, Bear. Come on.” He directed the Akita to the master bedroom and closed the door, so Kal couldn't go and sleep with Luna.

Henry groaned, waking up as a crash of thunder rocked the house, the lightning strike that followed after lit up the bedroom like a flash bulb. He sighed and relaxed, but tensed up again, hearing the pounding of feet coming down the hall and the door fly open. “It's all right, Luna.” He said, catching her as she sprinted to their bed and jumped on top of him, shaking and crying.

“Ssshhh.” He hushed her, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. “You're all right, Sweetheart. It's just a little thunder.” He told her, brushing his fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead, he reached under her pillow and pulled out her paci and popped it into her mouth, pulling the blankets over them. 

“It's okay, Little One.” He cooed into her hair, hugging her tightly in his arms.

“Loud.” She panted heavily, rubbing her wet face against his bare chest.

“I know, Darling. I know.” Henry whispered, softly. “It'll pass, I promise.” He assured her, trying to comfort her the best he could, as the storm raged outside their window.

“Are you going to make me go back?” Luna whimpered into Henry's neck after the storm stopped, afraid he was going to send her back to the guestroom, now that storm was gone.

Henry sighed into her hair. “You know, what you did wrong?” He asked, quietly.

“Yes.” She nodded, looking at him, ashamed of herself. “I was a bad girl, touching Daddy's things and not listening to Daddy.”

Henry bit his lip, trying not to smirk at her, amused and touched. “You were a very naughty Little Girl.” He said, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks. “Are you going to do it again?” He asked, lifting a brow at her.

“I wanna be a Good Girl, for Daddy.” She whimpered, chewing her bottom lip.

“And you are, a great deal of the time, a very good girl for Daddy.” He assured her, smiling and kissing her sweetly, then sighed. “We need to have a Big Girl talk.” He said, quietly, shifting so he could sit up and Luna sat beside him.

Luna took a deep breath, turning to face Henry and crossed her legs. “All right.” She answered, sounding like herself again.

“I don't know how to put this.” Henry said, slowly licking his lips as he tried to formulate a proper sentence for what he wanted to talk about.

“Then, just say it.” Luna replied, frowning, becoming really concerned.

“Why,” He let out a hard breath. “why do you have abandonment issues?” He asked, meeting her eyes.

“Oh.” She gulped, biting her lip and looking down at her hands.

Henry tilted his head at her, even more concerned than he had been.

“Luna.”

He reached out and touched her hand with his fingertips, watching her start to shrink. She wasn't Littling; she was starting to withdrawal and shut him out. Henry moved, pulling her between his legs and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to her temple. “You can tell me.” He whispered, careful with his tone, so he didn't make her withdrawal farther or cause her to Little, he needed her to Adult and open up.

“I'm not going to get upset, I promise.”

“Cooper.” Luna said simply, not meeting Henry's eye.

Henry felt himself both freeze solid and like his heart had been drop kicked. He should have known; he had known, that Cooper would crop up at some point during their dynamic. Henry just hadn't expect it to show in the form of abandonment, he expected her to react like she had that night from her nightmare, or her PTSD to snap, when he punished her. But, she'd only had the one nightmare, and she always took her punishments well, like any other Little and submissive. He didn't understand why a monster like Cooper, could trigger her to have abandonment issues.

“I'm scared.” She whimpered, her voice breaking. “I'm afraid.” She sniffled, chewing on her quivering lip.

“Honey.” Henry mewled back, feeling the thick knot of tears in his throat, seeing how terrified she really was, holding her tighter against him.

“I'm scared of losing you,” She sniffled, she had been frightened of admitting her abandonment issue to Henry, since they started dating, she didn't want to scare him away. “because, I'm broken. _He_ broke me, in so many ways, some I don't even understand. I still struggle with understanding why you love me or want to be with me, because of what he did to me and because of what else is wrong with me..”

“Wrong with you?” Henry frowned, shaking his head, his heart was sore, like it was full of paper cuts.

“My autism.” She whined, picking at the lint on Henry's sleeping shorts.

“It's hard for me to understand or notice certain emotional or physical cues, or I miss the tone of someone's voice, so I end up interpreting it wrong or missing it all together. Or, when you wanna go out, I'd rather just hide inside. I'm worried, that one day, all those things will be too much for you to handle, and you'll just leave me.”

She swallowed, too afraid to look at him.

Henry sighed softly, resting his hand on her cheek and kissed her other one.

“You're not broken, Luna, and there's nothing wrong with you, either.” He rested his fingertips under her chin and lifted her head, making her look at him. “You are perfect, the way you are, sweetheart. You are more than what that bastard put you through, and your autism doesn't define who you are.” He told her, gently stroking her side. “I love you, for you. I did worry about your autism, when we started dating, because I'd never been with someone with it. But, that worry didn't last, because you helped me understand it and how to help you with it. You are, and always will be, _my_ Luna. Nothing else matters to me, more than you do.”

“Other than Kal.” Luna mumbled, dropping her eyes from his.

“The two of you share the number one spot on my list of importance, and in my heart.” Henry chuckled, smiling at her. “Look at me.” He told her, tilting his head down a little bit. “You're stuck with me, Luna.” He said, when she finally met his eyes again.

“I will never leave you, and even when, I have to go away for work, I'll always come back to you, without fail. I love you, I love being with you, and I love having you in my life. You've made it so much better, on so many levels. You don't have to be afraid or worry about me abandoning you, cause it will _never_ happen, in a billion years.” He looked at her, softly.

“You understand?” He asked, thumb caressing her cheek.

“I understand, Henry.” Luna nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love you, Puppy.” She whispered, resting her forehead against his.

“I love you too, Nugget.” Henry smiled, kissing her. “You all right now, Baby?” He asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

Luna nodded, shyly. “I'm all right, Daddy.” She whispered back, snuggling in against him.

“Good.” He nodded back, relieved.


	7. Part VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry comes home in a _**rare**_ mood.

“Luna.” Henry called, walking into the house, closing the door behind him and toeing off his shoes. 

“Puppy!” Luna called back, from the kitchen, where she was making herself lunch. “How was your meeting and work out, Henry?” She asked, smiling at him as he came in.

“I'm in a rare mood.” He replied, standing on the other side of the kitchen island from her.

Luna's eyes locked with his. “What _kind_ of rare mood?” She asked, slowly.

“I want us to play.” He told her, licking his lips and shifting on his feet, his erection straining his jeans. “I wanna spank you.” He smirked at her, his eyes darkening.

Luna's eyes grew wide and she shook her head, she remembered her first spanking, and didn't want a repeat of it.

Henry moved around the counter to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugged her against him, letting her feel how hard he was. “Trust me.” He whispered, thumb grazing her cheek. “If you don't like it, we'll stop. But, just trust Daddy, Baby.” He told her, pressing his lips to her forehead.

Luna took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around his waist and rested her forehead against his chest. She trusted Henry, as her boyfriend and as her Daddy Dom, but that didn't mean she wasn't afraid at the prospect of him being in this rare mood.

“Okay.” She nodded, gulping and looking up at him.

“Blue.” Henry said, cupping her head in his hands. “That'll serve as a temporary safe word, for our play time.” He told her, seeing the fear of what he was going to do to her, but also the curiously of what was going to happen.

“You'll be perfectly safe, Pet.” He promised, the tone of his voice changing, and calling her Pet, which he only did when he was in a mood, or punishing her. “I'll feed you later.” He said, resting his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, leaning in so his lips brushed the rim of her earlobe. “Or, perhaps I'll feed you with my cock.” He purred, giving her ass a sound slap, sending her forward.

“You know where to go, Kitten. I'll meet you down there.” He told her, turning to put away the things she'd taken out for lunch.

Gulping, Luna went downstairs to the den, stopping in front of the play room, a shiver rippling through her body like a stone through the smooth surface of a pond. Henry appeared behind her, making her squeak, startled. He chuckled, kissing her neck as he reached up and took the key from the shelf and opened the door, then put it back in its place. He guided her inside the room and closed the door behind him, watching her obediently stand on the gray oval rug, head down and arms pressed to her sides, hands fidgeting with the edge of her leggings as she waited for his next move.

He moved behind her, resting his hand on the top of her head and smoothed it down, tugging it free from its tie and ran his hand down her back, squeezing her ass. Henry moved and sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out and pulling Luna closer to him, sliding her leggings and panties down her legs, spread his knees apart slightly and then positioned Luna across his thick thighs.

“Ssshh, Little One.” He hushed her, rubbing her back as she whimpered and wiggled in his lap. “Be still, Sweet Girl.” He dipped his finger between her legs, rubbing her pussy and folds. “You're already wet, my Pet.” He smirked, rubbing his thumb over his fingers, playing with her wetness.

“You want Daddy to spank you, don't you?”

Luna gulped, and nodded her head, she could feel herself starting to fall into Sub Space, which always made her naughty and horny for Henry and his touch. Henry slapped his hand across her ass, making her gasp in response.

“Use your words, Pet.” He scolded her, narrowing his eyes at her, he could feel her tilting.

“Yes, Daddy.” Luna answered, smirking. “I want you to spank me.”

“That's my Good Girl.” Henry smirked, spanking her again, but a little lower this time, making sure his palm connected to her wet pussy. “You're such a wicked little submissive.”

He spanked her again, then shoved two of his fingers deep into her core, making Luna cry out. Henry tisked at her, shaking his head.

“Look at you.” He laughed, removing his fingers and slapping her ass harder. “You were afraid, Daddy would spank you, like he did last time. But, now that Daddy's spanking you and playing with your wet cunt, you're just a whimpering mess, aren't you.” He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her up, so she stood on her knees beside him.

“Look at that wet spot you made on Daddy's jeans.” Henry pointed to the wet patch on the thigh of his pants. “And, I've barely spanked you and played with your pussy.”

He was incredibly amused by it.

“Clean it up.” He snapped, pushing her face closer to his leg.

Biting her lip, Luna leaned forward and started licking at the wet spot on his jeans, tasting herself on the fabric. Henry pet her hair as he watched her lick at his jeans and leg, cooing at her. When he was satisfied with it, he stood, leaving her where she was and went into the closet, bringing out several different things to play with and sat back down. He pat his thigh, looking at her sternly.

“Come.” He ordered, then let her get comfortable across his thighs. “You know, what this is, Luna?” He asked, holding an object in front of her face.

“Yes, Daddy.” She nodded, gulping at it, it was a stainless steel plug with a tapered head and a heart shaped jewel at the end of it that, ironically, was her birthstone. “It's a-a plug.”

“Mmhm.” Henry nodded, turning it in his fingers, then moved it between her legs, rubbing it up and down her folds and cheeks, before slowly pushing it into her core. “No, _do not_.” He warned, feeling her tense her walls and squeeze her legs together.

“You want it to hurt?” He asked her, tilting his head to see her face.

“No.” Luna hiccuped.

“Then, relax that pussy.” He told her, patting her butt, gently. “That's it. Just like that, Princess.” He encouraged her, pushing the plug the rest of the way in. “How cute you are.” Henry reached behind him, to grab one of the objects he had laid out on the bed, a leather paddle, that was very flexible. “I don't want you coming, without my permission, and I want you to count each spank I give you. Do you understand?”

“I understand, Henry.” Luna panted, shifting her hips against the almost painful stretch of the plug.

Henry smacked her with the paddle, making her grunt. “Is that what you're supposed to call me, Pet?” He asked her, spanking her again.

“No, Daddy.” She whimpered, biting her lip. “I'm sorry, Daddy. I won't do it again.”

“I hope not.” Henry hissed, rubbing her reddened cheeks with the paddle. “I would hate to have to punish you for real, Baby Doll.” He lamented, puffing out his bottom lip. “Start, now.” Henry instructed her, and started spanking her, alternating between each cheek, manipulating the plug and her pussy with it.

“One, Daddy.” Luna cried out, gripping the leg of his pants for support. “Two, Daddy.” She whimpered, pushing on her tiptoes, trying to balance herself. “Three, Daddy.”

Henry spanked her several more times, put the paddle down and shifted her to straddle his lap, kissing down her neck and shoulder, holding her against him and squeezing her red and purple bottom. “You think, your cunt's got your plug wet enough?” He asked, pressing his cheek against hers, lightly kissing her ear.

“For what?” She moaned, frowning into his neck.

“I forget,” Henry chuckled, cupping her face in his hands and making her look at him. “How sweet and innocent you are. Even, as a bratty little submissive.” He smirked at her, reaching down and tugging the plug from inside her. “It is nice and wet. But, I'm concerned it's not quite wet enough.”

“Daddy.” Luna whined, the fear from earlier growing as she realized what Henry was planning.

“Ssshhh, Baby.” He hushed her, soothing his free hand through her hair. “You're all right. Daddy has you. You'll be just fine, sweetheart.” He promised her, grabbing the bottle of silicone lube he also brought out, coating the blunt plug even more.

“No.” She gulped, shaking her head at him as panic rose in her chest. “No, no, please. Please-please, don't, Daddy.” She whined as he wrapped her legs around his waist, spreading his legs apart so her spanked bottom hung between them.

Henry smirked at her. “You get bratty and hot with me, all the time, and when Daddy finally gives into it, you don't want it.” He teased her, rubbing the rounded tip against her puckered entrance. “You'll be fine, Sweet Girl.” He assured her, petting the side of her face, with tender affection.

“Just relax and listen to what Daddy tells you to do.”

“Hen-” Luna sniffled.

“Ah, no!” He hissed at her, snapping his fingers. “This is your first warning, Little Girl.” He reprimanded her, his face stern and eyes narrowed. “Behave.”

“Please.” She whined, biting the inside corner of her lip, tears in her eyes.

“Do you remember what word, Daddy gave you to say, if you wanted him to stop, Baby?” He asked her, his voice still firm, but his face was soft.

“Ye-Yes, Daddy.” Luna nodded, hiccuping and sniffling.

“Well, do you want to use it?” He asked, patiently waiting for her choice.

“N-no.” She whined, swallowing and looking down between them, bottom lip quivering.

“All right, then.” Henry said softly, pulling her closer to him, so their chests rested flat together. “You can whine, beg and cry, all you want then, Bug.” He told her, making her rest her forehead on his shoulder. “But, I'm not going to stop, unless I feel we need too, or you say your word.” He stroked her back, letting her cling onto him.

“Are you going to be a Good Girl, and listen to what your Daddy tells you to do, hm?”

“Yes, D-Da-Daddy.” She hiccuped, pressing her forehead to his neck.

“I need you to calm down, and breathe.” Henry soothed his voice, speaking to her like a spooked animal or small child. “Deep and slow breaths, like a Good Girl, that loves her Daddy.” He coaxed her, sweetly, taking the breathes with her, how he wanted her to breathe.

“That's it, so very good. I've trained you so well, Luna.” He said, proud of himself, rubbing the plug against her entrance and carefully pushed it up. “Push down, relax and breathe.” He hummed, holding her with his arm around her waist, preventing her from doing anything, but push down like he wanted her too.

“No, no.” Luna shook, shaking her head against his shoulder and neck, but still pushed down as he instructed her too, the painful burn and stretch of her tight pucker.

“You'll get used to it, my sweet love.” Henry cooed into her ear, kissing her jawline. “Little bit more, then it'll be done.” He said, feeling her push by the thickest part of the plug. “You're doing so well, for Daddy, Luna. I'm very proud of you.”

“It hur-” she gasped, feeling the pop of the plug sliding home inside of her, the jeweled handle snug between her cheeks.

“I know, it hurts, Darling.” He answered her, kissing her temple and stroking the jewel. “But, it'll ease as you grow accustomed to it.” He told her, feathering the tips of his fingers against her folds and clit. “I'm glad I got the size I did. Though, I might need to get a size smaller, you've got such a tight little hole, even if I stretch you.” He whispered into her ear, pushing his fingers into her core, feeling how tight it was now, with the plug pushing in on the other side of it.

“Oh god.” Luna gasped and moaned, grinding her hips down on his fingers.

“Now, you're starting to like it.” Henry said, amused and relieved. “You wanna come, Baby?” He asked, pushing his fingers deeper.

“Please! Oh god, please, let me come, Daddy.” She begged him, lifting her head and meeting his eyes.

“Hm.” He smirked, then moved her to straddle one of his thick thighs. “Show me. Let Daddy feel how much you wanna come.” He whispered to her, holding her hips and keeping her firmly on his thigh.

“Rub.” He growled into her ear, biting into her neck, painfully.

Yelping, Luna gripped Henry's biceps and started rubbing her pussy against his clothed thigh, planting her feet on the floor for better friction and balance. Henry flexed his thigh, giving her all the friction and surface to rub herself off on his leg she needed and wanted. Luna moaned, biting into her lip and concentrating on her task. Henry cupped Luna's jaw and neck, resting his thumb on her chin and lip, coaxing it free from her teeth.

“Daddy wants to hear you, Baby.” He told her, lightly tapping her on the nose. “Make all those sweet little sounds as you ride my thigh.” He smirked, pushing his thigh up against her pussy, feeling another wet patch growing on his jeans.

Luna panted and squeezed Henry's thigh with hers, steady and growing whimpers and moans falling from her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck with her fingers tangling in his curls. Her head dropped to his shoulder, gasping each time her sensitive clit rubbed against the denim fabric of his jeans, making Henry smirk, feeling her building frenzy.

“There it is.” Henry cooed softly into her ear, her movements become erratic and uneven as she edged closer to her orgasm. “Getting lost in it now, aren't you?” He chuckled, resting his palm against her lower back, helping guide her movements. “You wanna come?” He kissed her hair, smirking as she nodded against his shoulder.

“You wanna come _all_ over Daddy's thigh, don't you.” He panted into her ear, painfully aroused.

“Mmhm.” Luna whimpered, pressing her mouth against his shoulder, trembling at how close she was.

“Go ahead and come for me, Baby.” He purred, feeling her twitch against him as she came, throwing her head back and crying his name out with reckless abandon, still humping his leg, even after her orgasm had faded. “You're so beautiful, when you come.” He smiled at her, brushing her hair out of her face and behind her ears.

“Clean up your mess, Pet.” Henry whispered into her ear, quietly.

“Yes, Daddy.” Luna smirked, rubbing her lips against his cheek, before sliding off his thigh.

“Such a Good Girl.” He laughed, gently patting Luna on the head as she started licking at the wet and sticky stripe on his jeans, taking her time with it now and enjoying it. “Put your arms up.” He instructed her, once she was done cleaning his pants, then pulled her shirt off over her head, tossing in the corner with her leggings and panties.

He took her hands in his and guided them to his belt, lifting a brow at her, as a hint. Licking her lips and smirking, Luna slowly pulled the black leather free from the buckle, then carefully pulled it from the loops of his jeans, dropping it to the floor at his feet. Her eyes never left his as he gave her a gentle nod, and her fingers moved to his button and zipper, tugging them open and eyes growing wide, seeing the strain of his big cock let up a bit, slowly slipping free of the confines of the tight fabric. Henry stood up, letting her fingers curl around the waistband of his pants and boxers, as she stood on her knees in front of him, slowly sliding them down his legs, and giggled, when his hard and neglected cock sprang free in front of her face. Henry was thoroughly amused, Luna's hot and naughty Sub Space was in full-blown swing.

“Right arm.” He said, snapping his fingers at her and slipped off the green rubber hair tie from around her wrist, then pulled her hair back with it. “Hey!” He snapped at her, grasping her hair and yanked her face away from his cock as she leaned forward to take a lick at it. “Did Daddy say you could have his cock?” He asked her, sternly, tightening his grip in her hair.

“No.” She pouted, angrily up at him.

“Then, keep your filthy mouth off of it, until Daddy tells you otherwise.” Henry scolded her, letting her hair go. “Oh, you wanna be a brat.” He cooed at her, swatting her hand away from his cock as well.

“All right then, Daddy has a fix for brats like you, Pet.”

Henry turned on his heels and opened the drawer along the wall and pulled out two pairs of thick leather cuffs, securing a pair to her wrists, behind her back, and the other to her ankles. Then, pulled out a length of black silk rope, connecting them to her wrist cuffs and threaded it through the connecting look of her ankles cuffs, in a way, he could tug on and force her into a seated position, when he wanted to. Luna pouted as he pulled on the rope and made her sit back, shifting the plug inside of her, and away from his cock. Henry smirked at her, watching that angry tantrum brew in her ice blue eyes as she looked up at him; her eyes always reminded him of the spooky blue color Huskies had.

He squatted in front of her, pinching her chin between his fingers, and tipped her head back.

“How I have wanted to see you like this, for so long.” He told her, smiling, like the hunter that had finally caught his prey. “Tied up, plugged and wet. Oh, so upset, you can't have my cock, in any of your holes.” He teased her, using the soft rope between her legs to rub her pussy.

“Please, I want your cock.” Luna blurted out in breathy rush.

“I know you want my cock, Darling.” Henry laughed, pinching her cheek. “If you didn't, you wouldn't be in this predicament.” He told her, standing up and pulling open another drawer, taking out a cordless wand and laughed again, hearing Luna's excited whimper behind him.

“My Brat's excited for Daddy play with her.”

“Yes please, Daddy.” She nodded vigorously, running her tongue along the inside of her lip and looked up at him, a look of pure lust in her eyes and face.

“Oh, so you've learned manners, as well.”

He chuckled, setting the wand down on the bed and moved back to her, removing silk rope from between her legs and undoing the ankle cuffs. “Up we go then, Kitten.” He said, picking her up and laid her down the bed. “Pull your knees up.” Henry ordered, then took two shorter lengths of the silk rope out, using them to tie her thigh and calves together, then let her legs fall open, like a frog's.

Henry picked up the wand and flicked it on the second lowest setting, running it up the inside of her exposed thigh to her pussy. Luna cried out, bucking her hips up against the vibrating rubber, using her arms, trapped underneath her, as leverage to do so. Henry smirked at her, rubbing it in slow, torturous circles, his free hand wandering to his uncut cock, as he continued his assault on her with the wand.

“No, that's not fair!” Luna protested, watching him stroke himself. “I want Daddy's cock!” She whined, pouting up at him.

“Do you, Princess?” He smirked at her, purposely slowing his hand on his cock, rubbing his thumb over its purple tip and keeping eye contact with her.

“You're a mean, Daddy.” She huffed, frustrated. “I don't like you anymore.” She sulked, looking away from him.

“Aw, you're hurtin' Daddy's feelings, Pet.” Henry pouted back at her, flicking up the power of the wand, shocking her system and made her tremble. “To think,” He tisked at her, tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth. “I was going to give you my cock, after you came, like a good Little Girl.” He sighed, letting the wand rest on her pussy at full power.

“Fuck, oh fuck!” Luna cried out, withering against the maddening vibration, until she came. “Shit!” She screamed, squirting all over the sheets.

“More than you deserve, being so rude to Daddy.” Henry scolded her, tossing wand aside, still on. “You still want Daddy's cock?” He asked her, bracing his free arm on the bed and leaned over her. “You think you deserve Daddy's cock?”

“Yes.” She nodded, still on a high from her orgasm.

“Hm.” Henry hummed, pressing his lips together. “Daddy's not sure, you do.” He told her, honestly, shaking his head at her.

“But, your cock and come belongs in me, Daddy.” Luna chuckled, recovering from cloud nine. “Right in my cunt.” She smirked, wiggling her hips at him.

“Daddy's come belongs, where he wants it to belong.” Henry purred, really pumping his cock as he continued to lean over her.

Luna watched him, wide eyes on his face, twisted with pleasure as he breathed heavily and shameless grunts and moans came out of his open mouth. She gasped, feeling his hot seed spurt all over her splayed open legs and stomach, baby blue eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“And, that's where I want it.” He said, once he recovered enough breath to do so and gave her sensitive pussy a playful pop with his hand, chuckling at her smirk. “You know, I didn't think, I'd ever be all right with your Sub Space. But, with the mood I'm in, it works terribly well.” He told her, drawing sticky designs on her stomach.

“Oh god, you're a fucking tease, Puppy.” Luna groaned, letting her head fall back on the bed.

“Ah, Hey, Nugget.” Henry purred, kissing her stomach.

Luna laughed, smiling at him and shook her head, then crossed her eyes as Henry slipped two of his fingers into her messy and spent core, feeling her walls hug them, snugly. “Fuck, I don't think I can come again, Puppy.” She sighed, exhausted.

“Oh, I'm sure you can, Nugget.” He replied, crooking his fingers into her overworked sweet spot and pushing down on the plug, changing the angle of it. “Ssshhh.” He hushed her, hearing her breathing change. “Just give Daddy one more good come.” He coached her, working his fingers hard into her. “Let go, Luna.” He whispered to her, softly, feeling her teeter on the edge of coming and realized she wasn't, because she was waiting for him to give her permission. “Good.” He smiled, when she finally did, removing his fingers and took a hold of the jeweled end of her plug, and pulled it out with little issue, since she was still relaxed from her orgasm.

“Someone's getting sleepy.” He said, tilting his head at her, watching the physical change in her body, his cue, that it was time to stop playing; so he tugged on the knots in the silk rope and unwrapped it from round her legs, turned her onto her side and removed the wrist cuffs. “You wanna bath with Daddy?” He asked, as he used a microfiber cloth, from the closet, to wipe away the mess he made all over her and rubbed the stiffness out of her legs.

“Mmhmm.” Luna whimpered, rubbing at her eyes with the heels of her hands.

“All right.” Henry smiled, his head tilting a little bit at how cute she was, and wrapped her arms around his neck, picking her up with ease.

Luna wrapped her legs around Henry's bare waist and laid her heavy head on his shoulder, eyes closing, as he carried her upstairs to their room. Henry shifted Luna to his hip as he walked into their closet, pulling out clean panties, a pair of short shorts and one of her tank tops, and a pair of shorts for himself. He carried her into the bathroom and chuckled, when she refused to let him go, then managed to draw the bath with her still attached to his hip.

Carefully, setting Luna into the warm water, Henry stripped off his shirt and got in with her, letting her recline against his chest and nosed her hair, massaging her shoulders and neck.

“Sorry.” He whispered, washing her body. “Wasn't very nice to that pussy of yours, was I.” He teased her, laughing as she blushed and looked away from him, shyly. “Hush.” He cooed, as he dried her off and she whined. “You're getting to be a very tired Baby, aren't you?” He asked, hearing her sniffle and knew she was getting fussy, he had exhausted her, and she hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. “I think, we need to take a nap, before you get too cranky for Daddy's liking.” He told her, stopping her sleepy tears before they could fall.

“Come lay down.”

Directing her to bed and covering her up, Henry went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a gel ice pack from the freezer and a dish cloth, then joined her back upstairs, in bed. Laying down with her, Henry positioned the ice pack between her legs, against her sore and overworked pussy, making her shiver at the cold against her heated flesh.

“There.” Henry said softly, as he gently stroked her hair and the side of her face. “That'll help take the soreness away.” He promised, kissing her forehead. “Thanks for letting me play with you.” He added, quietly.

“I had a shitty morning.” He told her, chewing on his lip.

“I figured.” Luna mumbled back, drowsy.

Henry smiled at her, letting out a soft huff and snuggled closer to her, draping his arm over her side. “I'm so lucky to have you.” He confided to her, knowing she had fallen asleep.


	8. Part VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s game night, so Luna and Henry play CandyLand. Then, as a little vacation, They head to Henry’s place in Los Angeles, where they can go swimming in the pool. Luna suddenly decides she wants to be a Big Girl, when she’s not supposed to be.

Luna sat on the floor between the couch and coffee table, with Kal, patiently waiting for Daddy to come back with her juice, snacks and their game, since it was game night. Henry rounded the corner into the living room his hands full with everything. He set the snacks and their drinks down, then the game, they had picked Candy Land. Which had always been one of Luna's favorite games, even as a really little girl. He sat down on the other side of her, opening a package of her gummy snacks and setting them down in front of her with the bowl of animal crackers and his own snacks by him.

“You ready, Baby?” He asked, smiling at her and chuckled, feeling her rest her legs in his crossed lap, under the coffee table.

“Ready, Daddy.” Luna nodded, excitedly.

“All right.” Henry replied, opening the box and setting the game up. “What color do you wanna be, Sweetie?” He asked, setting out the red, blue, green and yellow little markers out in a neat row.

“Yellow!” She giggled, picking up the waving person shaped marker.

“I'll take blue.” Henry picked up his and put it at the starting end of the board with Luna's. “You pick first.” He said, after shuffling the color cards and set them down, at the side of the board.

Luna picked up the card from the top of the deck and looked at it. “Orange!” She giggled, moving her marker five spaces to the first orange square on the board. “And the Rainbow Trail!” She moved her marker across the Rainbow Trail shortcut.

“Oh man.” Henry smirked, rubbing his face and picked up a card. “Yellow.” He sighed, moving to his space. “You're so going to win this.” He chuckled, popping one of his snacks into his mouth.

“Maybe.” Luna laughed back, picking a new card. “Blue.”

Henry picked a card. “Green.” He frowned, moving his marker and tried to shove down his competitive nature.

It wasn't about being competitive, maybe, if Luna wasn't in Little Space, but she was. So, he ignored that urge, so he didn't ruin the fun they were supposed to be having on their weekly game night. The game progressed really well, Luna was still winning by an army of spaces, but they were interrupted by the house phone ringing.

“I'll be right back.” Henry sighed and got up to answer it. “Hey, Mum.” He smiled, when he answered it.

Luna munched on her crackers and sipped her juice as she waited for Henry to return. She looked at Kal, who sat beside her, then looked over at Henry, who's back was turned away from her, as he talked to his mother. Luna picked up an animal cracker and fed it to the Akita. “Sshh.” She said, pressing her index finger to her lips, as he munched on it.

“Luna.” Henry called out, hanging up the phone and catching her feeding Kal another cracker. “You know better than that, Little Girl.” He told her, narrowing his eyes at her as she grinned and blushed, guilty. “How many did you give him?” He asked her, sitting back down.

“Three.” She confessed, biting her lip.

“All right.” He sighed, picking up Luna's marker and moved it back three squares, for every animal cracker she fed Kal, while he was distracted, making her gasp. “Fair is fair.” He told her, picking a card and moving his marker to its next color. “You want me to put the game away?” He asked her, watching her sulk.

“No.” She whimpered, shaking her head and trying hard not to cry.

“Then, calm yourself down and pick another card.” Henry told her in a soft voice, patiently waiting for her to calm down again. “Good Girl.” He whispered, rubbing her leg under the table as she picked a card and they continued playing the game.

– –

“Ah, ah ah!” Henry let out, his arm coming out to wrap around Luna's waist as she ran for the deep end of the pool. “No running by the pool, Baby.” He told her, easily picking her up and set her down on the covered patio. They were having a little vacation at Henry's house in LA, now that the weather was warmer and the house had a great pool. “Stay on the patio, or I'll make sure you don't sit for a week.” He warned, giving her a very stern look.

“I'll stay, Daddy.” Luna nodded, not willing to deal with the consequence of a spanking.

“Good.” Henry huffed, kissing her on the forehead and went back inside.

Luna pressed her lips together, swinging her body side to side and looking around, feeling bored. She spotted her inflatable elephant print raft, that Henry had bought just for her and the pool. Giddy, she sat down on the patio chair and ripped open the packaging, so excited to inflate it and get it in the pool with her, when Henry came back of course. But, she quickly got frustrated with trying to inflate it, not having enough lung power to do it; it took everything she had not to throw a complete tantrum over it. Henry came to the sliding glass door leading out to the patio and pool area, and smirked seeing Luna trying to be a Big Girl and blow up her raft, clearly getting more and more upset about it. He stepped out onto the covered patio, deciding to relieve her frustrations, like a good Daddy should.

“Trying to Big Girl it, Luna?” He asked, in a very amused and teasing tone, then laughed, when she huffed and rolled her eyes. “That's why Daddy’s here, Baby.” He smirked at her, holding her chin between his fingers and towering above her as she sat in the chair in front of him, watched her eyes change, like a lunar eclipse. Using his sheer size against her, to push her firmly back into her Little Space. “Put it down and stand up.” He told her, slow and soft, to make sure she stayed where he wanted her.

“Thank you.”

She stood up, setting the meekly inflated raft on the patio table, her eyes still locked onto Henry's, like she was in a trance. Henry smoothed his thumb across her cheek and kissed her forehead, then stepped back and opened the tube of sunscreen, he brought out. With Luna's fair hair and skin, those Nordic genes, and the bright unforgiving sun of California, Henry made sure she always had sunblock on, even if she was just going outside for a few minutes. It was part of the reason why Henry had bought her a super cute, animal cupcake, one piece swimsuit, it gave her precious skin that extra bit of protection, so he made sure to rub in the sunscreen really well into her arms, legs, neck and face. Once the sun block had a little bit of time to soak into her skin, Henry allowed Luna to get into the pool.

“Stay out of the deep end, Skye.” He told her, standing at the stairs of the shallow end. “If you can't stand in it, you don't go in it, understood.”

“I understand, Daddy.” She replied, perfectly fine where she was, sitting on the second stair in the water, as she accumulated to it.

Henry pat her on the head and went back to inflate her raft, getting it done in a matter of minutes. “See what happens, when you let Daddy do things for you, Little One.” He said, getting in the pool with her and letting the floating raft go.

“Mmhmm.” Luna hummed, moving over to him.

“Hey, Sweetness.” He smiled at her, resting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him. “You're so cute.” He chuckled, rubbing noses with her and playfully tugging on one of her high pigtails, he'd put in her shoulder length hair, just after putting her in her new swimsuit. “My sweet Little Girl.” He cooed, a proud and dreamy look in his blue eyes. “My Baby Girl.” He whispered, pulling her against him.

“Yes, Daddy.” Luna nodded, sweetly.

Henry smirked and grabbed Luna under the arms, picking her up and launched her to the edge of the shallow end, Luna laughed and swam back to him. He laughed back and did it several more times, loving her squeals of laughter and her excitement to play in the pool, with her Daddy. After playing for a little bit more, Henry let Luna lay on her raft and chuckled as she drifted off to sleep on it, lulled by the motion of the pool water. He got out, picking up a remote to the outside entertainment system and put on some low music, before stepping into the hot tub. His muscles were sore from his workout that morning. He rested his arms and head back on the edge of the hot tub and closed his eyes, soaking up the pleasant afternoon sun as he relaxed. It was such a nice day, the weather was impeccable, he got his work stuff and most of his workout done, and got to play in the pool with Luna. Henry loved days like this, he wished he could bottle it up, or create some kind of Loop, like in _Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children_ , he had started reading the first book to Luna at bed time; living the same day over and over again, almost like a groundhog's day, he supposed.

His peaceful moment was interrupted with a sudden splash, jerking his head up and looking at the pool, Luna's elephant raft was turned over and she wasn't there.

“Fuck!” He yelled, jumping out of the hot tub and diving into the pool, the cold water a shock to his heated skin, and wrapped his arm around Luna's waist and pulled her up to the surface, panting. “Fuck, Baby.” He gasped, leaning back as he held her against his chest and kicked his legs to keep them buoyed. “Are you all right?” He asked, turning her around to face him, panic and concern on his face, and wiped the water out of her face and eyes.

“I'm fine, Daddy.” Luna coughed and blinking at him, her eyes irritated by the chlorine. “I think, I just rolled over, is all.” She told him, sinuses hurting from getting water up her nose.

“That's my fault, I took my eyes off of you for second.” He sighed, relieved she was unharmed. “I'm sorry, Baby.” He whispered, stroking her back and letting her rest her head on his chest. “I almost ruined our day.”

“No, you didn't.” She replied, lifting her head again and shook it at him. “You didn't ruin anything, Daddy.” She told him, frowning and clearly upset that Henry felt that way, resting her hands on his face.

“As long as you're happy, Baby.” Henry whispered, smiling gently.

“I'm very happy, Daddy.” She grinned, then kissed him.

Henry happily kissed her back, turning them in the water and kicked his feet, guiding them back to the shallow end and out of the pool. He dried Luna and himself off, and went back inside, stripping off their swimsuits and showered, washing the chlorine out of their hair and off their skin.

“You're a little pink, Luna.” He commented, rinsing the soap off her body. “Does it hurt?” He asked, seeing her bite the inside of her lip.

“A teeny bit.” She mumbled, casting her eyes away from him.

“Okay, Little One.” Henry sighed, stepping out of the shower and wrapped her in a towel, going into the medicine cabinet, he pulled out a bottle of Tylenol and hundred percent Aloe Vera gel. “Come with Daddy.” He told her softly, wrapping a towel around his waist and went downstairs with her, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and cracked it open, handing her two tablets with it. “Down those.” He instructed her, making sure she drank all of the water, before going back upstairs, tugging her towel off and started rubbing her down with the Aloe.

“All better, Nugget.” He smiled at her, kissing the top of her head.

“Thank you, Daddy.” She replied, tilting her head back and pursing her lips at him.

“You're welcome, Baby.” Henry chuckled, kissing her on the lips. “How about some lunch?”

“Yeah.” Luna nodded, happy.

“Grill cheese?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow at her as he slipped a onesie on her.

“Oooo, yes please!” She cooed, excitedly kicking her feet.

Henry gave her a lopsided grin and picked her up. “Grill cheese, all around!” He chuckled, resting her on his hip as he went downstairs to the kitchen. “Not including Kal.” He added, narrowing his eyes at her, as she sat at the island.

“Can I go back in the pool after lunch?” Luna asked, munching on her grilled cheese at the dining table.

“For a little bit.” Henry replied, taking a bite out of his own lunch.

She grinned, excited to swim in the pool again, and after finishing her lunch, she wasted no time getting her swimsuit on and back into the pool.

“Stay out of the deep end, Luna.” Henry called from the patio.

“Okay!” Luna called back, smiling at him.

Henry smiled back, before turning to go back into the house to do a couple of things, keeping an eye on her through the sliding glass door. With Henry distracted inside, Luna turned around and swam straight into the deep end, why couldn't she go into it? She was a grown woman and she could bloody swim. Luna rolled over, floating on her back and staring up at the clouds as they went by, a smile on her face as she relaxed, swishing her arms back and forth to keep herself in place. Henry turned to check on Luna and rolled his jaw, seeing her floating on her back in the middle of the deep end, and went out there, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Skye, I told you to stay out of the deep end of the pool.” He snapped, jaw clenching. “Come back to the shallow end.”

Luna heaved a sigh and rolled off her back. “Why, Puppy?” She called back, lifting her brow at him and chuckled. “I know how to swim, Henry.”

“That's beside the point, Luna.” Henry chided her. “I told you to stay out of the deep end, and there you are, misbehaving and trying to act like a Big Girl.”

“And?”

Luna mumbled under her breath, hands closing into tight fists and wondering why it was such a big deal she wanted to act her age and do what she wanted to do every once in a while, and not just when Henry was away and couldn't take care of and baby her. Was it so wrong she wanted to get her own drink or food sometimes, or pick out her own clothing, shower and bathe herself, or go out for a walk in the sunshine by herself without asking, with her earphones in and get lost in her thoughts and the scenery around her, without running the risk of Henry scolding her, sitting her in the corner or spanking her.

Pushing his jaw forward, Henry tried to temper his mood and dropped his arms to his sides, his own hands clenched into fists. “Get out of the pool, Luna.” He called to her, in a low voice and trying to not ruin the rest of their day. “Now.” He added firmly, when she didn't move.

“I don't want too.” She mumbled, pressing her pouty lips together.

“Luna Skye, if I have to get in that pool to pull you out, the only view you'll have the rest of the time we're here, will be the corner.” He warned her, brows drawing together and his eyes narrowing, making his face darken.

“Fine.” She sighed, defeated, and got out of the pool.

“Honestly.” Henry huffed, grabbing her by the elbow and marched her back into the house, dripping all the way upstairs to the master bathroom. “I don't know what mood you're trying to put yourself in, Little Girl, but you better snap out of it.” He warned her, plugging the large and free-standing soaking tub and turned on the water, then removed her swimsuit.

“ _Before_ , you get yourself a punishment.” He told her, easily picking her up and setting her in the tub “Sit.” He snapped, when she just stood there.

Biting the inside of her lip, Luna sat down in the pleasantly warm water, unable to suppress a moan as she did. But, she was still frustrated about what was currently happening and could easily feel herself wanting to slip back into Little Space, as Henry dipped a Charcoal exfoliating sponge into the water and soaped it up with her Lavender body wash. Luna sat there, doing her upmost best not to relax so much that she lost a handle on herself and slipped into her Little self, letting Henry win the battle. A battle, Henry was quite aware she was trying to wage and had expected at some point. Getting her washed and dried off, Henry picked her up again, purposely handling her and using his size against her, proving that he _is_ her Daddy, he's going to take care of her like he should, and how they agreed he would, whether she liked it at the moment or not. He knew she loved it, but he also knew her normal independent and stubborn nature, as well.

“You want me to feed you?” He asked, lifting a brow at her as she pushed her dinner around her plate.

“No.” She whimpered, shaking her head.

“Then, eat.” Henry told her, softly, resting his hand on her bare thigh as she sat next to him in her bedtime onesie.

Luna stared at her paci as Henry held it out to her, bit the corner of her lip and opened her mouth. No matter how Big she wanted to be sometimes, she had learned, she slept a million times better with her paci. Henry smiled softly, kissing the top of her head and opened his arms to her, which she quickly crawled into, nuzzling her face against his bare chest.

“Are you too _Big_ for Daddy to read to you?” He asked, lifting a brow at her, teasingly. “I didn't think so.” Henry chuckled, when she shook her head and picked up the Ransom Riggs' book off his nightstand.

“ _When someone goes missing in a town as small as Cairnholm, it doesn't go unnoticed. _”__

__He started reading where they had left off the night before, and Luna snuggled down on the bed, resting her head in his lap and humming happily around her paci as he caressed her hair and the side of her face and he continued on; slowly nodding off to the rich and smooth tone of his voice. When Henry woke up the next morning, he had expected Luna to have slept off her sudden need to be a Big Girl, but he was wrong; he woke up alone, not just in bed, but in their bedroom. Frowning and throwing the blankets off, he got out of bed and trotted downstairs, to the smell of fresh brewed coffee and the lingering scent of breakfast, but no Luna. Growling, he ran back upstairs and swiped his phone off the nightstand and called her phone._ _

__“Hello?” Her cheery voice answered, with the unmistakable slurp of coffee as she took a gulp out of her travel mug._ _

__“Where are you?” Henry asked, his voice dripping with frustrated anger._ _

__“Outside.” She answered, taking another sip of her coffee._ _

__“In the backyard, I hope.” He replied, pressing his tongue to the back of his teeth._ _

__“No, Puppy.” Luna laughed and shook her head, though her stomach was in a sudden knot, hearing how pissed he was. “It's such a nice morning, I decided to take a walk.”_ _

__“Did you ask permission to leave the house?” Henry hissed back at her._ _

__“Obviously not.” She snorted, playing it off._ _

__“Is this a game to you?” He asked her, pinching the bridge of his nose._ _

__“It it one to you, Henry?” She asked back, squinting as the early morning sun hit her in the eyes as she rounded a corner._ _

__“I want you back home, _now_.” Henry growled, tapping his bare foot._ _

__“But--”_ _

__“Now, Luna!” He barked and hung up, tossing his phone on the bed._ _

__Luna sighed, rolled her eyes and hit play on her music. She didn't go back right away, opting to stay out until all her coffee was gone, before turning on her heels and heading back. Henry was standing in the foyer, waiting and staring at his watch as she walked in the door, twenty minutes later. Her stomach almost spilled all her coffee, when she saw the look in his angry blue eyes._ _

__“Are you purposely trying to piss me off?” He blurted out, startling her._ _

__“No.” She replied, shaking her head at him and trying to stand her ground._ _

__“You trying to push my buttons, until you find out just how lenient I am about punishing you and your disobedience?”_ _

__“No.” She sighed, chewing on the inside of her cheek._ _

__“Then, why are you not taking this seriously?” He asked her, just managing to catch his tone before he found himself yelling at her, at the top of his lungs. “Why now? Why are you insisting to do Big Girl things, when you're not supposed to be?”_ _

__“Not supposed to be.” Luna echoing his words and shrugged her shoulders._ _

__“That's the agreement we made, when we started doing this. When _you_ agreed to be my _Little_ , you agreed to let _me_ take care of you, to _Daddy_ you.” Henry's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, an unconscious habit he did, when he was trying to keep himself calm. “And here you are, up before I am, making yourself breakfast and coffee, then going out of the house without asking permission, or at least having the common concern of waiting until I'm awake, to leave. Something could have happened to you!”_ _

__“Like, what!” She barked back, flustered by his reaction._ _

__“Anything! You could have gotten hurt or lost!”_ _

__“ _Lost_.” Luna scoffed at him, offended. “I've been in this fucking city more times than you have! For fuck sake, I have a flat ten miles from here! You honestly fucking--”_ _

__“Stop cursing.” He barked at her, with a dangerous scowl._ _

__Luna stood in front of him, breathing heavily for a few minutes before she got a hold on herself. “You honestly think, I'd get lost between two residences that are in a ten miles radius of each other? Do you think I'm stupid? Like, I don't know how to use Google Maps on my phone, or I'm incapable of calling you.” She hissed at him, then lowered her voice in a mocking tone. “ _'Oh, Daddy, I'm sorry. I went for a walk without you, or even telling you. Come find me, I'm scared.'_ For god's sake, Henry!” She fumed through her clenched teeth, nails digging into her palms. “You were the one that told me, I'd have to _remember how to be a Big Girl, when Daddy isn't around_. And, here you are giving me shit for it. I'm not helpless.”_ _

__“ _When I'm not around <.i>.” Henry hissed between his own clenched teeth, then relaxed and sighed.__ _

___“I'm right here, Skye. You don't have to be a _Big Girl_ , when I'm with you.” He told her, softly. “And, I know you're not helpless, Babe. I never have and I never forgot either. I know, you can walk out that door and be perfectly fine or take care of yourself, period.” He moved closer to her, brushing the back of his knuckles against her heated cheek. “You agreed to let me Daddy you, Luna. Though, that doesn't mean I don't understand you just wanting to be a Big Girl, every now and then, when I'm around. But, there is a better way about doing that.” He cupped her face in his hands and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. “You just have to tell me, you want a break and I'll let you be a _Big Girl_.” He promised her, kissing her gently._ _ _

___“As much as I really rather baby you.” He added with a smirk._ _ _

___Luna wrapped her arms around Henry's waist and rested her forehead against his chest. “I'm sorry.” She whispered into his blue tank top._ _ _

___“I am too, Sweetheart.” He whispered back, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her. “How about I make us a fresh pot of coffee and we'll find something on the tv to watch?” He suggested, pulling her head away from his chest._ _ _

___“I'd like that.” Luna nodded, smiling up at him._ _ _

___“All right, go sit.” He said, turning her in the direction of the living room and gently pat her on the butt, before going into the kitchen. “Nana, come get your coffee.” He called out, pouring it into her favorite cup._ _ _

___Luna got up and bounced into the kitchen, a bit hopped up on her last cup. “Thank you.” She smiled, taking it from him and started putting in a bit of cream and sugar in it. Taking a sip, Luna's eyes crossed and she sat it down again. “Henry William Cavill.” She called out, as Henry started out of the kitchen to the living room._ _ _

___He turned, with a frown on his face. “Where do you get using my full name?” He asked, lifting a brow at her._ _ _

___“Where do you get with giving me _this_?” She replied, pointing down at her steaming cup._ _ _

___“You said, you wanted coffee.”_ _ _

___“ _Coffee_ , Puppy. Not _Decaf_.” She answered, narrowing her eyes at him. “You think I wouldn't notice the difference? Do you know how much caffeine I ingested daily? I can tell.”_ _ _

___“Yes, I do know _how much_ you drink daily.” Henry replied, sipping his coffee. “That's why I made you decaf.”_ _ _

___Luna narrowed her eyes even more, crossed the kitchen to him and took his cup. “That's not fair, Puppy.” She pouted, finding he had the _real_ stuff in his cup._ _ _

___“I don't need a hyper Nugget.” Henry replied, patting her on the head._ _ _

___“I don't want a migraine.” She whined, puffing her lip out at him._ _ _

___“We have Tylenol, Sweet.” He chuckled, taking a big gulp of his coffee, before turning on his heels and going into the living room to turn on the news._ _ _

___Luna huffed and grabbed her _fake_ coffee, taking it into the living room to sit with Henry and Kal on the couch. “I don't like it.” She whined, staring into her cup._ _ _

___“You'll get use to it, Love.” Henry laughed, kissing her temple with his eyes still on the tv. “You didn't put sunblock on, did you?” He asked, suddenly noticing the almost red color of her legs and her arms._ _ _

___“No.” She shook her head and hissed, when he pressed on the skin of her leg._ _ _

___“What have I told you about that, Skye?” He sighed, getting up. “Your skin is too sensitive.” He took her cup and set it down on the coffee table and picked her up. “You're lucky you haven't blistered.” He said, setting her down on the counter in the master bathroom and pulled out the Aloe Vera._ _ _

___“Ouch.” She whined as he rubbed the gel into her angry skin._ _ _

___“Well, you'll remember sunblock next time, won't you?” Henry said, lifting a brow at her. “Or,” He smirked at her, playfully tapping her on the nose. “You'll let _Daddy_ put it on you, the next time you go outside.”_ _ _

___Luna blushed, bashfully, and looked away from him. “Maybe.” She giggled._ _ _

___Henry brushed his fingers through her loose and wavy, shoulder length hair, twisting it around his fingers, lost in thought for a few moments. She had asked him to take her to get her hair done just before they left London to go to Los Angeles; it had been down to the middle of her back before and now it just brushed the top of her shoulders. Henry loved the milky whiteness of it, or Nordic blonde as he heard the stylist refer the color as, those Scandinavian genes of hers, those downy soft strands._ _ _

___“I wanna dye the ends of it.” Luna said softly, breaking Henry out of his trance._ _ _

___“What?” He frowned, missing what she had said._ _ _

___“I want to dye the ends of my hair.” She repeated herself, touching her hair. “Purple.”_ _ _

___Henry narrowed his eyes, picturing it. “I don't know if I like that, Nugget.” He replied, biting the inside corner of his lip, he loved her hair the natural color it is, untouched._ _ _

___“I do.” Luna pouted, meeting his eyes. “Look.” She slide off the counter and went into the closet, where her suitcase was and pulled out a white jar with a vibrant purple label on it. “I bought this one.” She said, bringing it back into the bathroom to show him. “It's from OverTone, so it's all natural and won't damage my hair like regular dyes, and the colors are really cool.”_ _ _

___“When did you buy this?” Henry frowned at her, taking the jar._ _ _

___“Just after we arrived, I had it shipped here just before we left.” She explained to him. “I bought it with my own money, Henry.”_ _ _

___“You didn't tell me about this.” He replied, holding up the jar._ _ _

___“It—it's my hair, Henry.” She whimpered, biting her lip and looking down at their feet._ _ _

___Henry blinked down at her, then sighed, setting the jar down on the counter and cupped her neck. “You're right, Luna.” He said, softly. “You're still my Little too.” He added, making her look up at him._ _ _

___“I would like too, if you're all right with it?” Luna said, licking her lips and meeting his eyes. “Please?”_ _ _

___“I'll think about it.” He replied, kissing her forehead. “Right now, you need to do your chores. Just because we're here, doesn't mean you don't do them, got it?”_ _ _

___Luna nodded, kissing Henry and moved to go downstairs, but Henry stopped her and looked her over. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, she'd clearly dressed herself, taking off the onesie and pull-up he had put her in the night before. He shook his head, taking her hand and guided her out of the bathroom and into the closet, browsing the selection of clothing he wanted her to wear. Humming, he pulled a gray, short sleeve onesie off the hanger with _'Little Girl'_ printed across the chest and short, blue overalls with her pale purple lace up shoes. Henry undressed her, tossing what she was wearing into the hamper and smirked, seeing the black _Daddy's_ underwear she was wearing._ _ _

___“Well, at least, that sweet little pussy of yours, knows who it belongs too.” He teased her, tying her shoes once he had her dressed. “Sit.” He told her, patting the space between his thick thighs. “There's my sweet Little Luna.” He teased her as she nestled her butt between his legs, and started brushing her hair and pulled her hair up into two cute pigtails, kissing her neck._ _ _

___“Off you go, Little One. I'll check up with you after my workout. I want the dishes washed and the floors cleaned by then, understood?”_ _ _

___“I understand.” Luna nodded and shook her head so her ponytails bounced, making her look ridiculously cute._ _ _

___“Good Girl.” Henry smiled, kissing her on the cheek._ _ _

___Henry could hear the clink of dishes and the sound of water in the kitchen from the open door of his at home gym, the unmistakable sound of her mopping the kitchen floor, and then vacuum the living room carpet. So, he had a smile on his face, when he came out to see her progress and found her on the freshly vacuumed floor, wrestling around with Kal._ _ _

___“Skye, are you done with your chores?” He asked, planting his hands on his hips._ _ _

___“No, but I want to play with Kal.” She replied, rolling to the side to dodge Kal's tongue and giggled when he licked the back of her neck._ _ _

___“Chores, Luna.” Henry patiently reminded her._ _ _

___“But, Henry—”_ _ _

___“Where are we?” He asked, holding his patience with Luna's continued insistence to be a Big Girl and use his given name._ _ _

___“At—home.” She gulped._ _ _

___“Do you remember the second rule of being at home?” He lifted a brow at her._ _ _

___“I'm only allowed to call you _Daddy_ , when we're at home, alone. Unless, it's important.” Luna recited the rule, he had made her memorize them, after they had all been written out and agreed on._ _ _

___“Is playing with Kal important?”_ _ _

___Luna's brow furrowed and she looked at the Bear, biting her lip. “Sometimes.” She replied, looking back at him._ _ _

___“Is it important _right now_ , when you should be upstairs, making the bed?”_ _ _

___“Nope.” Luna shook her head at him._ _ _

___“Then, get up and go make the bed.” He told her, turning to go finish his work out._ _ _

___“But, Kal—”_ _ _

___Henry groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. “You're still trying to be a Big Girl, Luna.” He sighed, turning back to her. “Get up and come here.” He ordered, pointing to the spot in front of him. “Come on.” He encouraged her, seeing the fearful expression on her face; Luna gulped and got up, going to the exact spot he pointed to. “You keep acting Big, when you're supposed to be Little, and it's only going to get worse.” He told her, grabbing her hand and felt her jerk back._ _ _

___“I'm not going to spank you, Luna.” He said, over his shoulder and tugged her along behind him, going downstairs to the den. “But, I will, if you keep misbehaving.”_ _ _

___Luna gasped and squeezed Henry's hand as he stopped at her _Good Girl Chart_ , that he had set up when they arrived the week before. “No, no no!” She whined, pulling at his arm and trying to pull him away from it, Big Girl or Little Girl, she took pride in that chart and she was so close to being able to pick a place to go, and she wanted to go to Disneyland._ _ _

___“Please, no! I'll be Little! Don't take them, please don't take them!” She begged him, wrapping both her arms around his and pulling with all her strength, which barely budged him. “Please, please!” She panted, starting to get worked up and hyperventilate. “Please,” She hiccuped, her bottom lip trembling as big fat tears welled up in her eyes._ _ _

___“Please, no. Daddy, please.”_ _ _

___“I'm taking your points, Little Girl.” Henry said turning to look at her, letting her latch onto his arm as she shook like a leaf in a windstorm. “I'm taking ten of them.”_ _ _

___“No, no no no no.” She begged, sobbing like a broken record and twisted his tank top in her trembling hands. “But, but but—” She gulped and sniffled in jerks. “But, but, it's Saturday.”_ _ _

___“I know what day it is.” He replied, nodding and watching her fall apart and lose it._ _ _

___“If—if you take them, I can't—” Her face really twisted up at the thought of losing her points and the chance to go to Disneyland._ _ _

___“Calm down, Baby.” Henry whispered to her and concerned, as she started to wheeze, snot coming out of her nose and she struggled to breath. “Hey, Hey.” He pulled her against his chest, cradling the back of her head with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. “Ssshh, Baby. Hush now, Luna.” He picked her up and carried her over to the couch, cradling her in his lap and coddling her. “You're sobbing so hard, you'd swear I beat you with a belt.” He commented, rocking her and petting her head._ _ _

___“Luna, it's not the end of the world, sweetheart.”_ _ _

___“Dis—Mick—” She whimpered, stammering and sobbing into his neck, clinging onto him like a second skin._ _ _

___“I know, Princess.” Henry smiled slightly._ _ _

___He knew she wanted to go to Disneyland, she had dropped less-than-subtle hints about it, telling him multiple Disneyland themed facts on the plane over and pointing it out at least once a day._ _ _

___“I know,” He cooed, pulling the cloth out of his back pocket he used while he was working out and pulled her face away from his neck. “I know, you want to go to Disneyland, Kitten. I know you've been working hard for it, and that it would be your first time.” He wiped her face with it. “But, you've been misbehaving, and you know naughty girls, don't get what they want, do they?” He asked, talking to her in a sweet and calm voice._ _ _

___“N-n-n-no.” She howled, losing complete control of herself._ _ _

___“No.” Henry sighed, frowning at her and held the cloth to her nose. “Blow, before you start choking.” He said, encouraging her to blow her nose. “We don't leave for another two months, sweetie. You have a lot of time to earn your points back, so you can go. But, you need to be a _very_ Good Girl, or not even your points will let you see Mickey.” He told her, wiping her nose._ _ _

___“Can-can't you—ju-just sp-spank me, in-instead?” Luna begged him, red and dripping eyes giving him her best puppy dog expression._ _ _

___Henry's head went back as his body shook, laughing like he did when he heard Simon Peg say the phrase, Hard Cheese, and rubbed the side of his face. “Baby Girl, you know your punishments aren't negotiable.” He told her, watching her bottom lip puff out above her top lip and tremble._ _ _

___“Please, Henry.” She choked, face twisting again._ _ _

___“No, Luna. You know better than this.” He hushed her and felt her jerk her body, in cranky and teary frustration. “You wanna be a stubborn _Baby_ with Daddy, don't you.” He cooed at her softly, his blue eyes dancing with amusement. “Daddy can treat you like one, and remind you to be a Good Girl.” He told her, smirking and stood up, her arms and legs wrapping around his body out of habit._ _ _

___Henry erased her current points and rewrote it with ten less, then took her upstairs. He removed her shoes, overalls and onesie, then pulled out a pink top with hearts all over it and _Owned By Daddy_ across the chest, then slipped on a pair of thigh high pink socks, leaving her ass bare. “You look so cute in pink, _Little Baby_.” He teased her, gripping her hips._ _ _

___“I hate pink.” Luna growled, she _really_ hated wearing the color pink and Henry knew it as well._ _ _

___“I know you do, Kitten.” Henry smirked, he rather enjoyed teasing her. “But, you look so cute in it for _Daddy_.”_ _ _

___“I hate you so much right now.” She hiccuped, trying to wiggle away from him._ _ _

___“That's very rude of you, Pet.” He frowned at her, but the spark in his eyes didn't change as he held her in place on the bed. “Say you're sorry.”_ _ _

___“I don't want too.” She growled back, gripping his wrists. “You can't fucking make me, either.”_ _ _

___“You know better than to use that naughty language, _Baby Doll_.”_ _ _

___“I don't fucking care, _Henry_.” Luna hissed, narrowing her eyes at him and crossing her arms over her chest._ _ _

___“Stop, while you're behind, Luna.” Henry warned her, setting his jaw._ _ _

___“Or what, _Henry_?” She asked, lifting a brow at him._ _ _

___Henry squeezed her cheeks between the fingers of his right hand. “ _Daddy_ warned you, _Little Girl_.” He told her, letting her face go._ _ _

___“You can warn me all you want, Cavill.” She shot back, as he moved away from her and rolled onto her stomach ._ _ _

___“No, you don't.” Henry growled, coming up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. “You wanna talk back to Daddy and act like little fucking bratty Baby, then you'll be treated like one.” He told her and shoved a pink paci into her mouth as she opened it to sass him, then secured the leather straps attached to it, behind her head. “Now, look at you.” He smirked smugly, turning her around to face him._ _ _

___“ _Baby_ can't say anything around her paci now, can she?” He cooed at her, playfully pinching her wet and flushed cheeks. “I bet, you think that's all Daddy has for you, don't you?” Henry laughed, holding something up; hot pink wrist and ankle restraints connected to a matching cross strap._ _ _

___“It's not.” He laughed, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her downstairs to the gym. He set her down on her knees in front of the wall of mirrors, then strapped her into the restraints._ _ _

___“You see that girl, right there.” Henry asked, tapping her reflection in the mirror. “That, ordinarily, very sweet _Little Girl_?” He smiled brightly at her. “She is all _mine_. Just how she and I agreed. Now, _this_ Little Girl.” He turned his face to look at her, directly. “While still mine, is going to stay here and think about being that _Good Girl_ again, and you'll stay here, until you do.” He told her, pat her on the head, and then went to one of his workout machines and started using it._ _ _

___“Keep that head still, Kitten.” He warned, catching her looking around, then sighed and set his weight down, going upstairs; only to come back a moment later, with a small card._ _ _

___Henry moved Luna closer to the mirror and set the card against it, carefully pushing her head forward until she held the card against the mirror with her nose. “You drop that card, and you'll get a spank.” He told her, fixing her pigtails. “Let's see how long my _Little Girl_ can last.” He chuckled, going back to his weights. “If you can last the three hours _Daddy_ has to do his workout, without dropping your card and remember who you agreed to be. Then, I'll reward you.” He added, sitting down on one of his benches and started doing arm curls._ _ _

___Luna had started to go cross eyed fifteen minutes in and gasped around her paci-gag feeling the card start to slip and pushed her head farther forward, just catching Henry's smirk out of the corner of her eye, in the mirror. He kept his eyes on her, biting the inside of his lip to keep from grinning like a madman, not really bothering to do his workout, he could see the slight tremble shiver through her body at the ninety minute mark from standing on her knees with her hands pulled behind her and leaning at an odd angle to keep the card in place, seeing she shift her hips as her back started to hurt. Henry waited another twenty minutes before putting his weights back in their place on the rack and walked up behind her, resting his palm on the back of her head and touching his finger to the corner of the card, she had managed to keep more or less in the same spot._ _ _

___“Let go.” He sighed, feeling exhausted and it was barely noon._ _ _

___Blinking, Luna moved her head away from the card and Henry put it in the pocket of his shorts, in reach, if he needed to make her do it again. She looked up at him with wet eyes, she had started crying again at some point, Henry was sure it was a mixture of being cranky and upset that she was in time-out like she was, and the pain in her back and knees from the uncomfortable position she was forced to adopt. But, he was more than sure she wasn't crying as hard as she would be, if she didn't have the option to soothe herself with the paci secured to her mouth, he could see the slight movement of it, telling him she was actively sucking on it, which made him smirk at her. He freed the buckle of the gag and grabbed the ring attached to the paci, pulling it out of her mouth with a pop of suction, then squatted down, so their faces were level._ _ _

___“I'm sorry, Daddy.” Luna blurted out, unprompted by Henry._ _ _

___Henry's brows went up and he smiled even more, she'd regressed rather far into Little Space, her stubbornness forgotten. “Are you, Baby?” He asked her in a soothing tone, swiping his thumb across her mouth, wiping away the saliva that collected behind the mouth guard of the paci._ _ _

___“Yes, Daddy.” She nodded her head and chewed on her bottom lip, her voice soft and quiet._ _ _

___“I hope so, Little One.” Henry told her, removing her leg and ankle restraints, dropping them to the gym mat, stood up and chuckled as Luna held her arms out to him, wanting to be picked up. “Oh, all right. You did do what Daddy asked.” He said, picking her up and letting her wrap herself around him, rubbing her back and listened to her sniffle into his neck. “Ssshhhh.” He hushed her, turning and going out of the gym._ _ _

___“It's all right, my Sweet Girl.” Henry cooed into her ear, nosing her hair gently. “You're just a cranky Baby, that's all.”_ _ _

___“My back hurts.” She whimpered, rubbing her face against his skin and squeezing her legs around his waist._ _ _

___“I know, Nana.” Henry replied, slipping his hand up her shirt and rubbed her back, feeling the long scar that ran the center of her spine. “Here.” He set her down on their bed and pulled open his bedside drawer, taking out a clear case._ _ _

___Luna tilted her head at him as he opened the case, pulling out a paci from it. It was a MAM Pacifier, with a open green mouth guard and a half moon on it. Henry held it under his bedside lamp for a minute, then showed it to her. “It's glow-in-the-dark.” She smiled up at him._ _ _

___“Mmhm.” Henry nodded, turning it around to show her the nipple. “The nipple is larger as well, your normal one is usually for a six month old or older, this one is for a sixteen month old. So, it'll be even more comfortable in your mouth and easier to suck on.” He explained, slipping it into her mouth and watched her prob the clear nipple with her tongue, then hum happily around it, which made him happy._ _ _

___Content, she was happy with her new paci, Henry grabbed a pull-up and slipped it on her, before moving Luna to sit between his legs and started rubbing her back, kneading her hips in his strong hands and making her moan around her paci and melt under his care. He kissed her shoulder and neck as he soothed his palms over her bare thighs and started kneading her sore knees, nuzzling his face into her neck. Feeling how relaxed she was, Henry kissed her cheek and stood them up, going into the closet and grabbed a pair of shorts for her to wear and went downstairs to make them lunch, indulging her, when she pushed her plate closer to him, pulling her into his lap and feeding her lunch to her._ _ _

___“Come on.” Henry said and picking Luna up, even with how happy she was as he fed her lunch to her, she still whimpered and rubbed sleepily at her eyes, so he took her back upstairs for a nap, laying down with her until she fell asleep, and then went back downstairs to finish his work out._ _ _


	9. Part IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amazon Prime show Luna worked on, for six seasons, is canceled, then her monthly nightmare starts. So, Henry becomes an attentive boyfriend. Armie invites Henry and Luna to a special place that caters to people like them.

“Where were you?” Henry asked, as Luna walked into the kitchen, she had been gone when he woke up that morning.

“I'm not in the mood today, Henry.” Luna sighed, dropping her bag on the kitchen counter and went into the fridge.

He blinked at her and got the point, but tilted his head as she cracked open a bottle of water, reading her body language. “What's wrong, Babe?” He asked, concerned, and turning all his attention on her.

“Nothing, I'm just tired.” She answered, closing the fridge.

“No, you're not cranky, you're upset.” He replied, licking his lips and sighed, when she gave him annoyed expression. “I don't need to Daddy you to know the difference, Skye. I've known you long enough. There's something wrong.” He frowned, reaching out to take her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Tell me.”

Luna heaved another sigh, she was tired, but only because she felt so depressed. Henry was right though, something was wrong and she'd been trying to forget about it since she woke up. “They canceled the show I'm in _—was—_ in.” She confessed, her shoulders slumping, six seasons down the drain.

“What?” Henry snapped, stunned. “Why?”

“Because of the fucking Virus, they won't have the money to finance it.” She told him, feeling more and more depressed by the second. “So, instead of putting it on hiatus or something, until they do have the funding, they just canceled it outright.”

“That isn't fair!” He said, outraged that Amazon decided to cancel his girl's show; he felt like calling them and telling them how ridiculous they were for it.

“It is, what it is, Henry.” Luna groaned, rubbing her face. “Nothing will change it now.”

Henry's shoulders dropped, seeing how deflated and upset she was about it; he knew she loved the series. “I wish there was something I could do, Love.” He sighed, at a loss just like she was.

“You can give me a hug.” She replied, looking up at him.

“I can do that.” He smiled, faintly, glad for that little bit he could do. “I can do that very well.” He told her, wrapping her up in his big arms with loving and reassuring pressure, and kissed the top of her head. “They're a bunch of idiots, the lot of them.” He whispered into her hair, trying to make her laugh, and got a small chuckle.

Henry let Luna be a Big Girl, as much as he wanted to wrap her up and make her forget about how down she was about losing the show. But, he wasn't going to push it on her and have her resent him for not keeping his promise, when she told him, she wanted to be one. He still made sure Luna was all right, he was still her boyfriend and he hated seeing her so depressed. So, he ran out and bought her a package of her favorite candies, _Blue Raspberry Sour Punch Bites_ , and a pint of her favorite ice cream, _Irish Cream and Brownie Haagen Dazs_ ; gave her his ear and shoulder when she needed and wanted. Other than that, Luna sat on the couch, cuddled up with Kal and her weighted blanket, watching her favorite comfort shows. When dinner time rolled around, he ordered her favorite pizza, extra sauce and cheese, with cheesy bread, and watched _Howl's Moving Castle_ and the _Scent of a Woman_ with her, then drew her a nice, warm bath.

“I got you something.” He smiled, as she sank into the blissfully warm water.

“Oh?” She hummed, lifting a brow at him.

“This.” Henry unwrapped a red, purple and blue bath bomb. “I know your obsession with bath bombs.” He chuckled, holding it out to her. “It smells fantastic too!” He added as she checked it out.

Luna sniffed it and moaned, it did smell fantastic. “Thank you, Puppy.” She said softly, looking up at him.

“You're welcome, Nugget.” Henry smiled back and went out of the bathroom, coming back a moment later with her copy of _An Echo in the Bone_ , by Diana Gabaldon and sat down on the bathroom floor, beside the tub.

“Did you know it changed the bath water different colors?” Luna asked, watching the bath bomb spin and fizz out bubbles in different colors.

“I did not.” He replied, leaning his shoulder against the side of the tub, to look in. “That's cool.” He chuckled, looking at her.

“I love it.” Luna grinned at him, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“I'll get you some more, then.” He grinned back, glad to see her smiling, then found her bookmark and started reading to her.

Luna let out a soft sigh and sank a little deeper into the luxurious bath water, lulled by the fragrance of the _Hallu_ bath bomb, the warm water and Henry's deep and soothing voice. Her eyes fell shut and she relaxed, not realizing she had dozed off, until she felt the touch of Henry's fingers in her damp hair and he smiled down at her, chuckling. The bath water was almost cold as she stood up, taking the hand Henry offered to help her step out and grabbed a towel for her. She looked up as he held it out to her and shrugged one of her shoulders at him, making him blush and smile lopsided. Toweling her off and wrapping it around her, Henry went and pulled down the blankets on their bed, while Luna went into the closet to find something to wear, pulling on a fresh pair of undies and picked out Henry's gray K shirt, pulled it on over her head and joined him in bed.

“I love you, Luna.” He whispered into her ear, molding his body around her dainty frame. “and, I'm sorry about the show.” He added, even quieter.

“I love you too.” Luna whispered back, hugging his arm against her chest. “It was bound to happen, though. I just wish the reason was better.”

“I do too.” He sighed, kissing her shoulder.

– –

Henry woke the next morning and got up to let Kal out of the bedroom, so the Akita could trot downstairs to go to the bathroom. He turned back to lay down for a little while longer and had just about drifted back to sleep, when he heard Luna whimper in the sleepy fog of his brain. It was a sound Henry had learned to identify, his hand instantly moved out, smoothing over her tense side to her clenched stomach and started rubbing it in gentle, but firm, circles; pressing his knees into the back of hers and curving them into a ball under the blankets. Luna whimpered again, her insides twisting and cramping, pushing herself back against Henry's chest.

“Ssshh.” Henry murmured into her ear, still half asleep.

“It's early.” She gasped, toes curling.

Rubbing her stomach for a few more moments, Henry got out of bed and saw she had leaked and padded into the bathroom, rubbing his scruffy face and sleep mussed curls, turning the shower on with a yawn, as Luna groaned and got out of bed, grabbing a pair of her special period underwear and joined Henry in the bathroom. Stripping off what she was wearing, Luna stepped into the shower and started washing herself, while Henry picked up her soiled panties, rinsed them and took them downstairs to the wash, tossing them in the machine and got it going. He checked to make sure the fitted sheet on the bed was all right, then joined Luna under the hot spray.

“A full moon make for a grouchy Luna.” He teased her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder.

Luna huffed, amused by Henry referring to her monthly to a _full moon_. “It makes sense for my sudden craving for sweet and salty foods.” She replied, turning her head to kiss him.

“I'm guessing, you'll be wanting an assembly line of Reese's then.” Henry laughed into her neck and nibbling on the skin below her ear.

“And Pecan pie.” She added, frowning as the craving hit her.

“When you leave the Pecans to me and eat the filling and crust.” He chuckled, nuzzling the side of her face.

“How we complete each other, you don't like the filling and I don't like the Pecans.” Luna smirked at him, eyes bright with amusement.

Luna stayed in bed most of the day, her cramps had only gotten stronger after she got out of the shower with Henry. So, she snuggled with Kal and her plush elephant heating pad, watching movies and shows. Henry walked into the bedroom, smiling at her as he held out a cup of tea to her and sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

“They still bad?” He frowned, feeling her body tense up.

“Yeah.” She whined, biting her lip.

“Are you willing to humor me?” Henry smirked, wiggling his brows at her, playfully.

Luna chuckled, smiling and rolling her eyes at him. “I humor you ninety-seven percent of the time, Puppy.”

“Good.” He laughed, kissing her cheek.

Getting out of bed and shooing Kal out, Henry had Luna set her tea down on her beside table, then went into their closet and came out with something in his hand. Luna giggled and smirked at him as he pulled down the blankets on the bed, grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her down too, making her lay flat on her back. Pulling her shorts off and pushing her legs open, leaving her period undies on, for obvious reasons, Henry moved between her legs and flicked on the cordless wand he'd brought out with him. Luna's legs clenched in anticipation of feeling that vibrating toy against her, biting her lip as she looked at Henry, impatient. Leaning forward, Henry kissed and bit her stomach, making her moan, and touched the wand to her clothed pussy. Luna gasped, her senses so sensitive and raw, making her buck against it and wither beneath Henry, her hands shot out to grip his shoulders.

“Henry!” She cried out, pushing her hips against the maddening circles he was administered to her.

“Yeah, baby.” Henry rasped back, his free hand slipping into the waistband of his shorts and wrapped his hand around his hardening cock. “Ah uh, no you don't.” He smirked, lifting the wand off her already overstimulated pussy.

“Henry!” Luna barked, giggling and throwing her head back.

“You want that extra stimulation.” He teased her, setting the wand down and removed his hand from his cock, getting out of bed again.

“What the fuck is that, Puppy?” Luna asked, frowning at him as he came back with a towel, a velvet pouch, she knew very well, and a package of baby wipes.

“It's a sex towel.” Henry grinned at her.

“A _what_?”

“Just what I said, Nugget.” He chuckled, slipping the thick towel underneath her hips and thighs. “It's a towel for sex, for those extra messes, like you squirting.” He explained, smugly. “It also works for the unfortunate situation you're currently enduring.” He gripped the band of her underwear and pulled it off, carefully setting it side.

“So, it's going to prevent me from bleeding all over the bed?” Luna summed up, lifting a brow at him.

“It is.” Henry nodded, removing the black plastic, remote controlled egg vibrator. “You ready for this?” He asked, licking his lips and smirking.

“I'm ready for you to stop teasing me.” She giggled back.

“Oh, that's not going to happen.” Henry laughed, carefully inserting the egg into her core and pulled out a baby wipe to clean off his fingers. “Ooo, too much just now.” He purred, lowering the vibration of the egg.

“Henry.” Luna sighed softly, already starting to pant. “Are you trying to make me cry?”

“Maybe.” He smirked, reaching out to palm one of her breast through the fabric of his gray shirt, she was still wearing. “Not, that it's hard with you PMSing.” He chuckled, pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making Luna gasp and arch her chest against his hand.

“Baby, please.” She panted, gulping thickly.

“I almost feel bad.” Henry laughed, setting the remote to the egg down and picked the wand back up, touching it to her bare pussy. “Oh so delicate now, Princess.” He cooed at her, free hand back around his cock, carefully gliding up and down his thick and straight shaft, his eyes glued Luna's.

“I wanna see.” She sighed, tipping her head to point her chin at his tented shorts.

Henry slowly shook his head, smug and cruel, jerking his long cock a few times for dramatic effect. Luna whined, pouting and blinking at her burning eyes, the growing over stimulation by the vibrating egg inside of her, the wand torturing her clit and the sight of Henry working his clothed manhood starting to become too much. Henry was enjoying it, both for teasing her and distracting her from the pain and discomfort of her monthly. Henry turned up the wand a little bit more, Luna hiccuped, fingers twisting up in the sheet beneath her as she withered and squeezed her eyes shut, a single tear escaping.

“I'm going to make you pay for this.” She mewled, opening her eyes again.

“Mmm, are you?” He replied, removing the wand from her clit to pick up the remote to the egg. “Are you sure, Luna?” He asked, lifting a brow at her and turning the egg up a notch.

“Oh good lord, Hen-ry.” She hiccuped, heels digging into the mattress. “I'm not—” She whimpered and panted harder, feeling the strong and intensely ridiculous orgasm start to build and unfold inside her screaming ovaries.

“Oh!” Henry laughed, eyes huge as she came, and squirt, grinning and glad he decided to use the towel after all.

Luna laid limp on the bed, panting and wheezing in the aftermath of one of the strongest orgasms she'd ever had, feeling a bit lightheaded from it. “Pupp—Henry!!” She gasped as he touched the wand to her clit and made her come a second time in a matter of seconds.

“I love watching you come and squirt.” Henry reminisced, staring at her fondly and reached out, wiping the tears off her face. “You good, babe?” He asked, turning the wand and egg off, tugging it carefully free from inside her and wrapped it up in a baby wipe, setting it on the towel.

“Mmm.” Luna hummed, looking at him through half lidded and damp eyes.

Henry chuckled, leaning forward to grab a pillow and tucked it beneath her head. “There.” He smirked.

Letting her get comfortable for the view of him pushing his shorts down his thighs and sat back, working his weeping cock in a practiced and smooth motion. Luna folded her arms beneath her pillow and watched Henry jerk himself off between her legs, a lazy and sated smirk on her face, watching thick pearls of come flow from his tip. Henry panted heavily, moaning the more his hand worked up and down his cock, eyes rolling back into his head, as it fell back.

“Luna.” He let out in a deep and smooth voice, come spurting free, like lava from a volcano.

“How is it, you make _everything_ you do, look hot?” Luna asked, sitting up on her elbows and swiping a finger through the deposit of his come on her thigh, then sucking it into her mouth.

“It's easy with such a beautiful audience member.” He teased back, pulling out several baby wipes and cleaning his come off her thighs and the rest of the mess between her legs, then cleaned himself off.

“When did you buy that thing?” Luna inquired, motioning to the towel, as Henry carefully folded it up, and she got herself situated.

“A couple weeks ago.” Henry answered, putting it in its mesh wash bag. “Just after the first time I made you squirt.” He grinned, still insanely proud of himself. “It made quite the mess, so I got curious and started looking around Ama—the internet—for something that could keep it contained.” He explained to her.

“How prepared you are, Puppy.” She chuckled, shaking her head at him.

– –

“Hey, Hank.” Armie smiled, giving Henry a hug as the two met outside a coffee shop. “How's it going? Enjoying the beautiful Cali weather?”

“I am.” Henry nodded, smiling back. “We both are. How are you and Liz?” He asked, as they stood in line to order.

“We're doing really well.” Armie replied, giving the barista his drink order and stepped aside so Henry could order his. “How's Luna been since they canceled her show last week?” He asked, finding a nice and secluded table outside the shop. “I was really sorry to hear it, Liz and I enjoyed binging it together.”

“She's not as upset and depressed as she was, but she's still annoyed by it.” Henry told him, sipping his coffee.

“Well, I might have something that could distract her.” Armie smirked, lifting an amused brow at the Brit.

“And what's that?” Henry asked, a half smirk on his lips.

“There's a _restaurant_ here in LA, it's quite posh. All bit, _secretive_.”

“Secretive?” Henry echoed his friend, cocking his head to the side, curiously.

“Yes, it caters to our _specific_ type of dynamic and lifestyle.” The American hinted to his long time friend.

“Ah, I see.” Henry chuckled, grinning around the lip of his cup. “That certainly explained the need to be discreet.” He agreed. “But, how does something like this _restaurant_ , that accommodates what we do, able to operate in the public, without causing such an upheaval?” He asked, intrigued at the notion.

“It's not _public_.” Armie elaborated. “It operates outside of the public's eye, in a private residence.”

“Is that even legal?” Henry frowned, setting his coffee down.

“It is, with the appropriate licenses and documentations.” Armie told him, chuckling. “As well, as a load of money.” He took a gulp of his coffee and cleared his throat. “It's called the _Sir House_ , they serve and cater to our _fancies_ , in all different ways. But, it's not a place for the seedier side of the lifestyle. It's somewhere,” he looked around and leaned forward, lowering his voice. “other Doms, and Daddies, with their Littles and submissives can come together and have people of similar habits and hobbies to discuss its goings on, freely, without worry of being outed or bothered by those that don't understand why we do, what we do. You can have a drink in the lounge, or have dinner in a private dining room.”

“How did you come across it?” Henry asked, his interest peaked considerably.

“James, you know James.” Armie replied, frowning across at him.

“Yeah.” Henry nodded, recalling the mutual friend of theirs, that also dabbled in the dynamic.

“He told me about it, he's been going there for several years from what I understand.” He explained to Henry. “He took Liz and I there, a year or so ago. You need a recommendation to join, and now that I've been added as a member, I can give you my recommendation to join the House, if you like?”

“I'd love too.” Henry nodded, he rather liked the thought of a place he and Luna could go, to be around more people like themselves. “What do I need to do?”

“All I have to do is give the head manager of the House, Bodhi, my word of your recommendation and you'll be allowed go, with Luna of course, and have dinner with me and Liz. There's a trial membership period, then Bodhi will contact you on whether or not, you'll be allowed a full membership.” He explained to Henry. “It's not too hard to get a full membership, just have to be able to be discreet and not break any of their rules.”

“Well, tell me about it.” Henry prompted him.

– –

“Hey, Luna.” Henry called out, searching around the house for her.

“In here, Hen!” Luna called back from the office and turned in her gaming chair, where she was playing on her World of Warcraft account. “What's up, Babe?” She smiled, tilting her head back to kiss him. “How was your visit with Armie?”

“It was really good.” He replied, pulling his own gaming chair up beside hers. “He invited us out to dinner tonight.”

“That's great.” Luna grinned, then snapped her head back to her curved monitor. “Oh shit!” She gasped as a monster started attacking her Pandaren Shaman. “Where are we going?” She asked, head half turned to Henry as she defended herself in the game.

“That's what I want to talk about, when you get a second and a safe spot.” He answered, watching her play.

“All right.” Luna nodded, teleporting her character back to the safety of her main hub in the game.

“So,” Henry started and took a deep breath, setting a hand on her arm rest and turned her back to face him. “It's not a conventional restaurant.” He told her, resting his hand on her thigh.

“How so?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Um, well..” Henry frowned, licking his lips. “They provide services to our specific _dynamic_. It's a very private place, so we don't have to worry about being found out and can be ourselves there.”

“As what, Daddy and Little, or Dom and submissive?” Luna asked, eyes still narrowed at him.

“Both.” He replied, rubbing her leg.

“Is it a—” Luna gulped and felt her heart start to pound.

“A what?” Henry frowned, his head tilting as he tried to understand what she was trying to articulate, squeezing her thigh in encouragement. “Luna?” He said her name soft and drawn out, seeing a shadow in her bright blue eyes. “No, no, no.” He shook his head at her, alarm filling him seeing her PTSD cloud her.

“Baby no, don't go there.” He begged her, pulling her into his lap and hugging her against his body. “It's nothing like that, Sweetheart. I promise you that, I would never agree, or even associate, with a place like that.” Henry tried to reassure her, rubbing her back and trying hard to prevent her from falling any deeper into an episode. “I'd rather die, than make you go to a place like that, Skye.”

“He did, several times.” She whimpered, her eyes glazed over and so far off, they were completely blank, as she recalled the several times Cooper had taken her to a place, where they purely catered to the seedier side of things, against her will.

“No, my sweet Luna.” Henry gulped, feeling his world start to shatter, feeling her petite body tremble in his lap. “No, no, please don't.” He sniffled, pressing his forehead against hers. “I will never do anything you don't want to do. I will never make you go anywhere you don't wish to go. I will never take you anywhere that will endanger you; physically, emotionally or mentally. It's a safe place. They don't allow anything like the one Cooper took you too, I swear on my life.” He told her, cradling her head in his hands. “It's a place to converse with like-minded people, for a drink or to have dinner. That's all. I promise, if you don't like it, we'll never go there again.” He looked her in the eyes. “Okay, we'll try it out tonight at dinner, then you can tell me, if you're all right with it. How's that sound?” He asked her, his voice soft and soothing.

“Okay.” She nodded, still sounding a million miles away.

“All right.” Henry smiled, taking a shallow breath. “Why don't we play WoW for a little while, then we'll take a shower and get ready for dinner with Armie and Liz.” He suggested, his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

“Okay.” Luna nodded again, licking her lips and gulped at the thick and sharp lump in her throat.

“Good.” Henry smiled, pulling away from her and letting her crawl back into her gaming chair. “Let's do a dungeon; you got a mythic thirteen key for Waycrest Manor, right?” He asked, turning on his gaming computer, at the table beside hers.

“Yeah.” Luna sighed, sounding more and more like herself again. “With Tyrannical, Raging, Explosive and Awakening.” She replied, checking the Mythic Plus Keystone in her bag, to make sure she was telling him the right affixes on it for the week.

“That's not so bad.” He commented, getting on his Holy Paladin healer as Luna got her Elemental Shaman ready, to do damage.

After playing a little while longer and pushing Luna's key from a thirteen to a sixteen, they got off and got ready for dinner with Armie and Liz, taking a shower and getting dressed. Henry stopped Luna as she was browsing the dresses she had, trying to decided what to wear to Sir House.

“I have something for you, I've been waiting for a good occasion to give it to you.” He said, his fingertips light down the length of her bare back. “If that's all right with you?” He added, she was still in the mood to be a Big Girl.

“Show me.” Luna replied, softly.

Nodding, Henry went into the very back of the closet and pulled down a black box from a very high shelf. “Come.” He said, walking back into the bedroom, setting the box down on their bed and opened the lid. “What do you think?” He asked, nervously, it was easy to find clothing for her to wear as a Little and put her in Big Girl clothing she already had, but he was worried about buying her a piece of Big Girl clothing without her knowing; pulling a dress out.

Luna studied the dress as Henry held it out for her; it was a flower pattern, pencil dress with black lace and a red lining, sleeveless and strapless, that stopped just above the knee, made of the softest cotton and materials. She reached and touched it lightly, feeling the delicate fabric with her fingers and looked up at Henry, smiling at him suddenly.

“I love it, Puppy.”

“Oh, thank god.” Henry let out in a rushed breath. “I've been terrified to show it to you, unsure how, or if, you'd like it.” He confessed.

“I love it, Henry.” She assured him, going up on her toes to kiss him. “It's beautiful.”

“I'm glad.” Henry told her softly, letting her take it from him.

Luna put on a black lace and strapless, push up bra with the matching black lace panties, then slipped on the dress, feeling the soft fabric hug her curves with a pleasant lightness, almost like she wasn't wearing anything. Henry wore a black cotton and long sleeve turtle neck, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and tucked into a pair of black dress pants. Luna smiled at him, her heart fluttering at how gorgeous he looked as he put his watch on and adjusted his signet ring on his right pinky. He looked up, catching her staring at him, and smiled back at her, cupping her cheek and kissing her, delicately; taking a deep breath in, filling his nostrils with the pleasing scent of her Sunflower perfume.

All ready to go, Henry and Luna started their journey to the mysterious Sir House, Henry entered the address that Armie had texted him into the Cadillac's GPS. The ride is mostly quiet, Henry's hand always resting on her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze every time he felt her tense; when the GPS voice gave him direction updates. When the GPS finally told them that they arrived, Henry parked the car on the side of a street that looked more residential, than a place a specific kind of restaurant would be. He glanced at her and smiled, before getting out of the car, moving around to open her door for her, kissing her temple as she stepped out.

“Skye.” He called to her as she moved to stand on the sidewalk.

“Hm?” She replied, turning around to face him.

Henry motioned to her with his fingers, hinting at her to come back to him. Frowning, Luna moved to him, her black ballet flats making a soft sound on the street. Henry cupped the side of her face, mindful not to mess up her hair and pulled her closer to him, resting her forehead on his chest and enveloping her in the scent of the _Santal 33_ cologne he wore; that warm and crackling scent of leather, sandalwood and cardamom. She took a deep breath of it in, tinged with his natural and unique scent, making her moan in reply. But, her moan morphed into a whimper of fear and bit her bottom lip, as she felt the soft leather of her collar, the metal buckle cold on her warm skin, as Henry fastened it.

“Listen to me, Skye.” Henry said in a smooth, but authoritative voice, nosing her hair and hugging her against him. “I made you a promise, that I wouldn't make you wear your collar, unless you were being punished, or I absolutely had too.” He told her, breathing carefully, so his mood didn't influence her already agitated one. “But, you have to wear it where we're going. It's a rule they have, I have to obey those rules, just like you do.” He cupped her face and tipped her head back, so she looked up at him. “I'll take it off, when we leave. But, I need you to behave, okay? Or, I won't take it off until tomorrow.”

Luna looked up at him with wide and frightened eyes, panic swimming around her mind like a school of fish, and her brain barely registering what he was telling her. “I-I under-understand, Henry.” She managed to choke out.

“I know you do, my sweet girl.” He replied, offering her a soft smile. “Come on.” He whispered, taking her hand as Armie and Liz popped up.

“Hey guys.” Henry smiled.

Everyone greeting each other before going up to the anonymous looking house. Henry tugged Luna in closer to his side as Armie knocked, a slot in the door opened and a pair of eyes peeked out from behind it. Armie smiled at them and gave them the password to enter the house.

“Is the madam in?” He asked, lifting a brow at the eyes.

“She is.” A voice replied, before there was a sound behind the door and it opened, spilling out a bright light that lead into a marble floor foyer.

Glancing around, Luna saw other Masters, some sitting the study or living area, sipping drinks, while their submissives were perched on their lap and knee, or tucked between their legs on the floor, collared and some even leashed. She gulped, a shiver running down her spine at the sight. Henry kissed her temple and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze, as the four of them were shown into private dining room.

“Sit.” Henry whispered to Luna, pointing to the clean and polished floor.

Biting her lip, Luna sat down on the floor between his legs and saw Liz in a very similar position on the other side of her. Liz gave Luna reassuring smile, seeing her apprehension, and she smiled back at her. She looked around at what she could see from her position and the place looked incredibly high-class and expensive. Henry's hand came down and brushed his fingers against her cheek, letting her know he was right there and she didn't need to be worried or scared. She smiled softly up at him and rested her chin on his knee, hooking her arm around his leg and closed her eyes as she listened to the hum and murmur of his voice above her.

“How are you liking it?” Liz's voice whispered across to her. “This place.”

“It seems nice.” Luna replied, opening her eyes and turning her attention to the older woman. “How many times have you and Armie been here?” She asked, curiously.

“We, sometimes, come once a week or so.” Liz answered, ignoring the nudge she got from Armie's knee. “For sure, once a month.”

“Oh.” Luna frowned, then noticed the outfit she was wearing. “What did you do?” She asked, knowing by the short, almost revealing length of her skirt, that Liz was in the middle of a punishment.

“I broke Armie's rule about asking before pleasuring myself.” She replied, with a roll of her eyes. “I touched myself before I got out of bed, and then in the shower.” She explained to her. “He caught me both times.” She chuckled, she obviously still didn't care that she was being punished for it; then let out a sudden jerk and a gasp, squeezing her legs together.

Luna blinked, catching a split second of Liz's bare pussy and the unmistakable end of a red remote controlled vibrator, which Armie had the remote to resting, shamelessly, on the table beside his wine glass; turning it up and down at his amusement and a warning that he could hear her talking. Luna shivered feeling Henry tug lightly on the _Daddy's Girl_ tag on her collar, and glanced up at him. He was looking down at her and slowly shook his head at her, pressing his forefinger to his lips.

“Sorry, Henry.” She mumbled, gulping. “ _Daddy_.” She corrected herself, when he tugged on her collar again, she wasn't used to being able to call Henry, Daddy, in such a public place, but Henry smiled at her and pat her gently on the head, in praise.

When Henry let go of her tag, she looked down at it. One side had _Daddy's Girl_ , while the other side had; her name, Luna Skye, and belongs to Henry Cavill, then the date she agreed to be his Little and submissive. She rubbed at that side, getting lost in thought, now that she had no one to talk too. But, her distraction didn't last, when she noticed Armie's hand came down under the table with bits of food and Liz ate it off his palm. Luna looked up at Henry again, feeling him squeeze her shoulder and push his chair back.

“Come to Daddy, Baby.” He told her, patting his left thigh.

Not wasting a moment, Luna moved out from under the table and sat in Henry's lap, snuggling in against him as he pushed the chair back in to the table. Luna looked around and studied more of the room before settling on what was on Henry's plate, and licked her lips. He had ordered one of her most favorite dishes in the world, crab Fettuccine Alfredo with garlic bread. He also had roasted asparagus, which wasn't her favorite, but she knew she'd have to eat whatever bite of it Henry gave her, if she wanted a chance to devour the pasta and bread.

“If you're a very good girl, and eat what I give you.” Henry whispered into her ear, rubbing her thigh so his hand disappeared up her dress. “Then, I'll get you the chocolate and peanut butter lava cake, topped with ice cream, they have on the menu.” He purred, smiling smugly at her.

Luna gasped and looked at him with bright and excited eyes. “Yes, please.” She grinned, vibrating with excitement at the prospect.

“I thought that would get you, Baby Girl.” Henry grinned, kissing her neck and picked up his fork, getting a good portion of pasta and crab, and feeding it to Luna, careful not get her dress soiled. “Good Girl.” He praised her, giving her another bite of the dish with a bit of garlic bread.

“Mm.” She sighed, when he presented her with the asparagus, she hated the dreaded veggie, but she was going to take it for the team, and the lava cake; taking a deep breath she opened her mouth and allowed Henry to feed it to her.

“Atta girl.” He chuckled, watching her chew and swallow it quickly.

“Why isn't Liz with Armie?” Luna whispered, directly into his ear as he ate a couple of bites himself.

“Because, she's been a very naughty girl, Luna.” Henry explained, glancing over at Armie as he lowered another handful of food down to Liz, who still sat at his feet under the table.

“For touching herself?” She frowned and tilted her head at him.

“Is that what she told you?” He asked, giving her some more garlic bread.

“Mmhm.” Luna nodded, munching happily on the bread.

“Well, that's not exactly what she did.” Henry informed her, shaking his head and chuckling to himself. “She not only touched herself, she also hit Armie.” He said, looking very troubled.

Luna blinked rapidly and looked over at Armie, it seemed odd that Liz would act out like that, but then again, it didn't. Liz and Armie's relationship, while similar to theirs, was rather different. Liz took pride in breaking the rules Armie gave her, she liked being punished and whatever else Armie would do to her for misbehaving.

“See,” Henry whispered, letting her have the last bite of pasta and then rested back in his chair. “That's what makes you _my_ special girl.” He cooed at her, smiling like the proud Daddy he is. “You don't seek punishment, you like being a Good Girl, while so many in your position desire to be naughty girls for the pleasure of their spankings and punishments.” He said to her, mentioning the other submissives in the house. “I'm rather proud that you are a Good Girl, Luna. My Good Girl. I don't like punishing my Littles, especially you, Princess.” Henry's hand slipped in between Luna's bare thighs, exploring inside her dress.

“I love you, Luna.” He whispered, kissing her on the lips and covering up a moan that bubbled up her throat as his fingertips brushed her pussy through the thin black lace of her panties.

“I love you too, Daddy.” Luna whispered back, fidgeting in his lap. “Henry.” She added, even softer into his hair, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Please, not here.” She begged him, quietly, as his fingers rubbed her folds, making her toes curl in her flats.

“Not in front of them, Daddy.”

“Ssshhh.” He hushed her, smirking like the devil. “Give Daddy one good little come, and I'll give you your lava cake.” He compromised with her, chuckling as he felt how soaked her panties were getting. “Come on, Baby.” He chanted into her ear. “Please, come for Daddy.” He begged in a teasing tone, feeling her thighs twitch as she started to lose control on holding it off. “There, there.” He giggled, hand going into her hair, Luna pressing her mouth to his shoulder, biting down to muffle the whimper and moans that wanted to escape her as she came against his fingers.

“You're so beautiful, Luna.” Henry said out loud, not caring who heard him say it.

“You're cruel.” Luna mumbled against the saliva soaked fabric of his shirt.

“Hm.” Henry grunted, pressing his lips together in a shameless smile and nodded his head. “Shall we have dessert?” He asked and looked over at Armie, who focused his attention on him, oblivious to what had just happened between the two. “We'll have your chocolate and peanut butter lava cake with mint chocolate chip ice cream, and a couple of your Macarons, please.” Henry told the waiter as he came into the room; Luna gasped and cooed at the added treat, squeezing her arms around Henry's neck.

“Certainly, sir.” He nodded at Henry, writing down the order. “And you, sir?” He asked, looking to Armie, who was looking over the dessert menu with a face that said he already knew what he wanted, but was doing it on purpose.

“I'll your Chocolate Pots de Crème.” He said, looking up at the waiter and setting the menu down, grabbing the remote to Liz's vibrator and turning it on high; a bump coming from under the table.

“Right away.” the waiter nodded and stepped out of the room.

“If you bite me again, Brat. I will pull you up, bend you over this table and spank the life out of you.” Armie growled at Liz, when the door to the private room closed. “Do you understand, slut?” He demanded, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at him.

Luna's face snapped to Henry's, startled. But, Henry smiled at her and pat her on the leg, giving her a gentle and reassuring smile. She relaxed, snuggling down into his lap and laying her head down on his shoulder, stifling a yawn into her fist; Henry's smile softened and he kissed her forehead. When the dessert came they shared it, talking with Armie and each other, pleasantly, before calling it a night. They walked back to the car, hand and hand, happy as can be. Henry removed her collar and dropped it in the center console of the car and pat her on the thigh.

“You were great and gorgeous tonight.” He complimented her, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“So, were you.” Luna replied, tired, and relieved the collar was gone. “I also like the place.” She added, smiling at him.


	10. Part X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is struggling with her severe and chronic depression, after losing her acting job, and she makes some bad choices. Which causes Henry struggle on how to deal with them; fearing that their dynamic is too much for her to handle. So, Luna goes to see a therapist.

Henry put down the book he was reading, when his ears picked up how silent it was throughout the huge house. Frowning, Henry stood up, it was unusual for Luna to be this silence for so long. Mounting the stairs to the master bedroom, he found the bathroom door closed, and the light on under the door.

“Nana?” He called, knocking on the door and heard her startled gasp on the other side. “What are you doing in there, Luna?” He asked, concerned, as his hands started to shake.  


“Nothing.” She replied, sounding panicked.

“It doesn't sound like nothing.” He replied, turned the doorknob and opened the door, his mouth falling open, seeing Luna sitting on the floor with her back to the soaking tub, one knee drawn up close to her chest, shorts pulled down and thin bloody lines traced over her pale skin, just above her knee. “Please tell me, this isn't what I think it is, Luna.” He swallowed the urge to puke, seeing the bloody razor-blade in her hand.

“Henry.” Luna whimpered, dropping the blade to the tile floor.

“Fuck, Skye.” Henry whimpered back, his shoulders dropping as he moved to kneel in front of her. “Why, Baby.” He sighed, watching the blood on her knee drip down her thigh. “Why didn't you come to me, Nugget?” He asked her, moving to grab some cotton pads and antiseptic, so he could clean her up. “You're all right, sweetheart.” He cooed at her, soaking a pad in the wash and pressed it down to her cuts.

“Henry.” She mewled, her bottom lip puffing out as he looked up at her.

“Tell me, you didn't do this to get my attention.” He asked her, getting the hint she wanted him to Daddy her, she hadn't wanted that in over a month, since she lost her job.

“No.” She whined, shaking her head and nervously licking her lips. “I promise, Daddy.”

“Thank God.” Henry sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Where did you get this?” He asked, carefully picking up the blade.

“The garage.”

“You took this from Daddy's things?” He asked, lifting a brow at her. “You know, that's very naughty of you, Skye.” He told her, when she nodded her head.

“I do, Daddy. I'm sorry.” She replied, her voice breaking a little bit, waiting to find out how he was to punish her for harming herself and taking something from his things without asking. “Are you going to punish me?”

Henry heaved a heavy sigh, stood up and dropped the blade on the counter, pulling out a plaster to put on her cut. He really should punish her for taking from his things, when she knew not too, especially without asking him. But, how could he punish her, when she's clearly already punished herself, by cutting.

“Why did you hurt yourself, Baby?” He asked, sitting down on the edge of the tub, beside her.

“I'm just...sad, Daddy.” She mumbled, picking at the hem of her shirt.

“About what happened with work?” He asked, feathering his fingers through her hair.

“Yes.” She nodded, leaning back against the tub wall.

“Well, why didn't you just come talk to me, Pumpkin?” He frowned, deciding to just be soft with her.

Luna shrugged and chewed on her bottom lip, still worried and afraid of her punishment. “I don't know.”

“All right, give me your hand.” Henry said, standing up and holding his hand out to her, pulling Luna up to her feet, then guided her out of the master bathroom, and into the study. He grabbed a notebook and a pen, took her downstairs to the living room and sat back down in his spot on the couch. “Sit down, Little One.” He instructed her, pointing to the floor between his long legs. “I want you to write lines.” He told her, opening the notebook to a fresh page and set it down on the coffee table in front of them, then handed her the pen.

“I want three pages, front to back, _'I will not touch Daddy's things, without his permission.'_ All right?” He said, kissing the top of her head and picked his book back up, figuring that punishment would be less harsh and dramatic, than a spanking or sitting her in the corner.

Sighing, Luna clicked the pen open and started writing the sentence at the top of the page, only the slightest pout on her face as she did so, knowing that Henry's train of thought on the punishment was right, she'd rather be doing lines, then to get spanked or stuck staring at the corner for almost a half an hour. Her hand started to cramp on the back of the first page, and she stopped to flex her wrist every other line. Henry braced his knees against her sides as she started to shift and fidget, losing her hold on her attention span, so he held her in place, and kept reading his book.

“All done, Daddy.” Luna said, setting her pen down and dropped her head back, to look up at him.

“Let me see.” He replied, setting his book down beside him and held his hand out for the notebook, scanning the three full pages, smirking at the lines. They started out in her flawless hand, but steadily started to wobble as her hand started to hurt and she got bored with it. But, she filled every line, on both sides of the three pages. “Good Girl.” He smiled at her, handing the notebook back to her. “Put the notebook and pen back, then grab one of your toys to play with.” He told her, leaning down to kiss her forehead and released her from between his legs.

Nodding and taking up the pen and notebook, Luna went upstairs and put them both back in the study, then went into one of the four spare rooms that Henry had converted into a playroom for her. She opened her toy chest and searched around inside of it, until she found something that piqued her interest in playing with kinetic sand. She took her sand and the play tools it came with back downstairs to the living room, burrowing herself between Henry's legs again and started building and shaping things with the colorful grains. She felt the stress and darkness that had started forming inside of her, in the aftermath of the cancellation, start to grow hazy, as her Little Space enveloped her, making any Big Girl and Adult matters or worries fade away, in obscurity.

– –

Luna clutched Henry's hand as they walked through the aisle of the store, sticking close to him as the noise and press of people made her uncomfortable and overstimulated. Henry squeezed her hand back and kissed her temple, trying to infuse her with as much love and encouragement as he could, as he browsed the selection of the aisle they were in; trying to decide what to make for dinner.

“Daddy.” Luna whispered quietly, since there wasn't anyone in the aisle with them.

“Hm?” Henry hummed back, frowning and trying to concentrate both on her and what he was staring at.

“Can we paint something?” She asked, frowning up at him.

Henry's brows drew tighter together as her words settled in his mind, blinking several times to roll them around, to make sure he understood them right. “You want to paint something.” He repeated her words and looked down at her. “What do you want to paint? On what.”

Luna shrugged, feeling very shy all of a sudden. “Like, a canvas.” She mumbled, chewing on her lip and staring down at her sneakers.

“We'll see.” He told her, kissing her hair and going back to what he was doing.

Grabbing the things to make dinner, checking them out and packing them away in the car, Henry made a detour on their way home to an arts and crafts store. It was rare, Luna asked for something so specific as to paint something on a canvas, so he indulged her. Smiling as they walked into the crafts store, hand and hand, they found the aisle with the various types of canvases and Luna browsed through them, pinching her bottom lip between her fingers as she did. Henry patiently walked up and down the aisle with her, he didn't know much about this type of art and painting, but knew Luna very much did. Luna settled on three eight by twenty-four stretched canvases, then found her to the aisle with all the paints and brushes. After browsing and deciding on the paints, picking Aquafine watercolor ink in a multitude of colors, Luna smiled, as Henry held out a package of every kind of paint brush there was and a paint plate; he did know the importance of good and reliable brushes.

“So, a watercolor.” He said, as he pulled out of the parking lot of the crafts store.

“Mmhm.” Luna nodded, looking at the brushes.

“What are you going to paint?” He asked, glancing at her.

Luna shrugged her shoulders, feeling the super soft bristles. “I don't know yet.” She answered, looking at him. “Paint with me?” She asked, lifting a brow at him.

“My dearest love,” Henry chuckled. “If it isn't a miniature or a coloring book, I'm complete shit at painting and art.”

“That's why I got three.” Luna smiled at him, giggling.

“Does my Little have a plan in that mind of hers?” Henry asked, gathering the groceries and carrying them inside.

“I do, Daddy.” She grinned, so proud of herself.

“Tell Daddy, what you're thinking, sweetie.” He chuckled, playfully tapping her on the nose.

“Well, If I paint one and you paint one, then we both can paint the middle one together.” She explained her reasoning to him.

“What are you going to paint on yours?” Henry asked, putting the groceries away.

“I'm not sure yet.” Luna replied, kicking her feet as she sat on a stool by the kitchen island. “Something about me.”

Henry nodded his head, understanding what Luna was getting at. “I get it, it be you and I, then us together.”

“Exactly.” She nodded, head bobbing as she smiled up at him, excited that he understood.

“I really love that idea, Baby Doll.” Henry smiled at her, brushing his fingers through her hair and kissed her hairline.

– –

“Daddy.” Luna whispered into Henry's ear as they sat in their at-home movie theatre.

“What, Baby?” Henry replied, munching on a handful of popcorn with his eyes on the screen.  


“I want your cock.”

Henry choked on his popcorn, picking up his Rosemary water to wash it all down. “You what?” He coughed, looking at her.

“I want your cock, in me.” Luna repeated herself. “Please.”

“Baby,” Henry said, pulling himself together and swallowing. “You know, Daddy doesn't put his cock in his Baby Girl.” He told her, rubbing the side of his scruffy face and searching her eyes, trying to see if Luna had slipped into SubSpace, but no; she was in Little Space.

“But-”

“No, Skye.” He shook his head at her. “You know better than this, Little One.”

Luna took a deep breath and closed her eyes, slowly letting it out again, then fixed her gaze on him. “Please, Henry.”

“It startles me, how well you can do that.” He stated, watching Little Luna vanish into Big Girl Luna.

Luna smirked, tipping her head to the side and lifting a brow at him. “You tend to forget, I have a lot of control over myself.”

“I do.” He nodded, admitting it.

“Can I _please _have your cock, Henry?”__

__Henry narrowed his eyes at her, then sighed and gave in, setting the bowl of popcorn in the seat beside him, his hands going to his belt and lifted his hips, pushing his pants and boxers down his thighs. “Come here.” He said, patting his lap. “Be still.” He warned her, angling his cock to line up with her core. “Sit.” He huffed into her ear, feeling her sink around his cock. “Now, watch the movie, or I'll send you to bed early, and without my cock.”_ _

__Whimpering at the prospect, Luna snuggled down into Henry's lap, shifting his cock inside of her with a moan, then picked up the bowl of popcorn and started watching their movie again._ _

____

– –

Luna sat in her playroom, at the easel that Henry had bought for her as she started her watercolor painting. Henry stopped just inside the door as he watched her for a few moments, her back to him as she concentrated. She lifted the brush in her hand, dipping it into the azure blue watercolor and touched it to her canvas. Henry had been dating Luna for just over two years, and still found out things about her that completely floored him. Her watercolor was an inky violet and black night, with a vibrant snake of blue and green Northern Lights, a full white and gray moon, slowly rising above a black tundra, stars twinkling in the sky. He waited until she set her brush down to speak, not wanting to startle her with her brush against the canvas and risk messing her up.

“You never cease to amaze me with your artistic talents, babe.” He said and moved to stand behind her, studying the painting closer. “Mine is going to look so mediocre compared to yours.”

“No.” Luna shook her head, dropping it back to look up at him.

“Why don't you help me?” He suggested, lifting a brow at her and chuckled as she brightened.

Luna carefully took her damp painting off her easel and set it in a safe place to dry, while Henry retrieved the canvas that was meant for his part of the painting, still white and untouched; he had no idea what he wanted to paint, or even how to start it. He sat down in Luna's vacated seat and opened his legs wide, so she could borrow her little butt between his thick thighs; resting his broad palms on her legs.

“I don't know what I want.” Henry admitted into her ear, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Well,” Luna frowned, tilting her head against his. “I picked a night back home in Sweden and the moon.”

“For obvious reasons.” He chuckled, nosing her neck.

“Yes.” She blushed, giggling. “I picked things that were personal to me and my life.”

“Hm.” Henry frowned, looking over the canvas and the colors in the paint plate next to them. “There's the beach, I always loved going back home to St. Helier.” He said, perking up as his creativity started flowing.

“So, how about a beach with the ocean?” Luna suggested, turning her head to look at him.

“I don't know how to paint that.” He chuckled, shaking his head.

“It's not very hard.” She assured him, picking up one of the brushes and cleaning it, then pressed it into his hand. “Get a bit of that.” Luna instructed him, pointing to the brown color. “and water it down a bit.” She said and showed him how to do it, then carefully wrapped her dainty hand around his bigger one and guided his hand and brush to the blank canvas, slowly moving them so they started painting and forming the sandy shore.

Luna showed and guided Henry into painting his canvas the way he wanted, showing off a rough interpretation of the beach Henry loved visiting back home in Jersey. Then, moved onto the water, sky and sun. Henry smiled at her, kissing her cheek as they finished his painting and he was incredibly satisfied with it.

“I love the contrast.” Henry said as he looked at his painting and Luna's. “You're the night, the moon with snow, and I'm the beach and sun, the daytime.”

“Our yin and yang.” Luna chuckled, joking as she washed her brushes and plate.

“I love how we tend to complete each other, in every way.” He smiled at her, hugging his arms around her waist.

– –

“Hey, sweetheart.” Henry beamed as he answered his phone and wiped the sweat off his face, he was at the gym with his trainer. “I'll be home soon, honey.” He told her, dropping down on the weight lifting bench.

“Daddy.”

“Luna, what's wrong?” He asked, alarmed, hearing the tears and terror in her voice. “Tell me, baby.” He whispered, lowering his voice so his trainer and the few others in the gym with him couldn't hear.

“I'm scared, Dada.” Luna whimpered, wiping her snotty nose on the back of her hand.

“Why are you scared, Little One?” Henry gulped, biting his lip and his eyes grew wide as she told him. “No, no, Skye. Don't, I'll be home soon.” He panicked, jumping to his feet and collecting his things into his gym bag, ignoring his trainer as he rushed out the door and to his car. “I'm coming right now, stay where you are.” He choked, putting his phone on speaker and dropping it on the passenger seat, not willing to hang up on her.

Henry ran full tilt into the house and found Luna in the kitchen, her face bright red and dripping wet as she sobbed, shaking hard, as her hands twisted up the fabric of her patterned leggings. He threw his arms out to her, fingers motioning with grabby hands as she collided with him. Dropping to his knees on the hard kitchen floor and crushed her against him, Henry's hand pressed and cradling the back of her head. Luna sobbed even harder, making a complete mess of his shirt as she pressed her face to his shoulder and let herself lose it in the safety of his embrace. Henry squeezed his eyes shut, rocking on his knees and fought down his own agonizing tears; he was relieved Luna had the wherewithal to call him and tell him she was scared that she was going to do something dangerous to herself and that he made it home fast enough to prevent it and soothe her.

But, he was dumbstruck at the gravity of it. He had known Luna was prone to self-harm tendencies, but they had been under control for years, he didn't understand what was making the beast rear its ugly head again, and part of him feared it was their dynamic; it was one of the biggest changes in her life, other than losing her job.

“It's okay, baby.” He whispered into her ear and hair, rubbing her back. “It's all right, I'm right here. I got you. Daddy has you, sweetheart.” He stammered, holding her even closer. “I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe with me, darling.” He promised her, trying to soothe both of them. “Ssshh, you're all right, baby girl.” He promised, petting her hair and pressed his lips to her temple, struggling to listen to her cry like she was “Sit down with me.” He said, turning so his back rested against the lower cabinets below the sink and huddled Luna between his stretched out legs. “Breath, sweetie.” He told her as she hyperventilated and hiccuped, he tugged the dish cloth off its hanger by the dishwasher.

“Look at Daddy.” He instructed her, nudged her face away from his soiled shirt.

“Atta girl.” Henry praised her sweetly, wiping at her face with the cloth and let her blow her stuffed up nose. “Luna, I don't think you want to hear this.” He licked his lips and tilted his face down to look her in the eyes. “But, I think you need to go talk to someone, love.” He confessed to her, he'd been mauling the idea over in his head, but hadn't figured out how to bring it up to her. “You can't keep going on like this. You're scared and I'm scared about what's been going on with you. As much as I wish, I could Daddy you through it, I can't. It's not something that can be, you need to see a therapist or a counselor, baby.” He sighed, heavily.

“I'm also worried that our dynamic is agitating it.”

“No.” Luna shook her head, pressing herself closer to Henry's body. “It's not.” She whimpered, clutching his top.

Henry steadied himself the a deep breath, rubbing his cheek against her hair. “Be that as it may, Little One. You still need to go talk to someone.” He told her, softly, wrapping his arms around her.

– –

After a bit of searching, they found a therapist for Luna to go and see about her depression and self-harm, that also understood their relationship dynamic. Luna sat fidgeting in Dr. Davis's office, in downtown Hollywood, picking at her nails in her lap and not making eye contact. It had been a long time since Luna saw a therapist, the last one she saw was to help her through the trauma of her relationship with Cooper.

“So, Luna.” the doctor spoke up after a few quiet moments. “What is it that brings you here today?”

“My boyfriend.” Luna replied, still not looking up at her.

“Other than that.” Dr. Davis smiled at her, she'd met Henry in the waiting room.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Luna sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I was on an Amazon Prime show, for six seasons, called _The Creed_.” She replied, rolling her eyes open and finally looking at the good doctor. “It's about a group of four friends, all three are assassins, like John Wick type assassins, that lived the Fast and Furious lifestyle. Their handler keeps sending them on more and more dangerous runs, until one day, he's found dead. Seeing the opportunity to free themselves from a life they all lived since they were mid or late teens, the quartet pull off one of the biggest thefts their underground world ever dared.”

“What do they do, once they have the stolen goods?” Dr. Davis asked, tilting her head at Luna.

“They split it between them and go their separate ways; to live a normal life.” Luna explained, licking her lips. “My character, Dani, moves on to fall in love with an average guy, an accountant, and they get married. Luis uses his cut of the money to open a restaurant, Gabe opens a gym and Leo travels around the world. A few years after the heist and they all settled down, Leo comes up dead, both Luis's restaurant and Gabe's gym burn to the ground and Dani's house is robbed, with her husband beaten up in the process. Someone's ratted them out and they're forced back into their old life to protect themselves and the new life they started.”

“When did you start the role as Dani?”

“Six, almost seven years ago.” Luna told her, doing a bit of the math in her head. “Yeah, it would have been seven, if they didn't cancel it.”

“So, you were just about twenty-two, when you landed the rule.” Dr. Davis summed up, clicking her pen open and scribbled something down on the notepad, she had balanced on the knee of her crossed legs.

“Yeah.” Luna nodded, feeling uneasy as she watched the doctor write.

“Was it your first role?”

“It was, yes.” She nodded her head. “My only other work was a very minor appearance in a tv show, back in Sweden.”

“What did you do beforehand?”

“Acting wise?” Luna lifted a brow at her. “Nothing, I was, and still am to a degree, an inheritance baby.”

“How so?” the doctor frowned, setting her pen down.

“My father's family owns the biggest import and export business in Scandinavia, top five in Europe and top fifteen in the world. My grandparents set up an inheritance for their kids and grandchildren, so I get a sizable, monthly check from it and have since I was eighteen.” She explained to her. “I lived off that in a flat in Stockholm, before deciding I wanted to follow in my mother and older brothers' shoes, and act for a living.”

Dr. Davis nodded her head, understanding what Luna's struggle was. “So, the Creed was the first job of your own that you had, did you do any other work projects?”

“I did some stunt work for _Age of Ultron_.” Luna replied, frowning at her. “I also had a role in _The Last Witch Hunter_.”

“Those are the only other works you had, back in 2015, other than your web series?”

“Yeah, my contract for _the Creed_ was supposed to be for eight seasons. So, I figured, I had two more seasons to find out if they were going to renew my contract or I had to go looking for other roles.” She explained to the shrink, picking at her nails again.

“That is a very reasonable and understandable thought process, Ms. Wicklander.” Dr. Davis smiled at her. “I also understand that you and your significant other, Mr. Cavill, practice a DDlg dynamic in your relationship. How is that going for you?”

Luna gulped and looked at her with deer in headlights expression, she had expected the topic to come up at some point in the conversation, but it still made her nervous to talk about it. The doctor chuckled and smiled reassuringly at her.

“You don't have to worry, Luna. I also specialize in things like Daddy Doms, Littles, Doms and submissives and every other type of lifestyle and kinks along those lines.” She assured Luna.

“Well,” Luna frowned, biting her lip. “We've been doing it for just over a year now, and we've been dating for over two. I didn't know anything about DDlg or Age Play beforehand, I had heard about Dom and sub stuff before. My ex, the last person I dated before Henry, was into that. Even though I wasn't.”

“What made you interested in doing it with Henry?”

“I trust him.” Luna blurted out, automatically. “I didn't trust Cooper, my last therapist said that he used that D and s excuse to abuse me, and hadn't actually engaged in it with me, properly. Henry doesn't do it to hurt me, or to have an excuse to do so. He's very protective, patient and respectful of me in every way possible, as a regular boyfriend and as my Daddy.”

“You're not afraid of him?”

“Absolutely not.” Luna snapped, upset at the notion of Henry doing anything that scared her, even with the possibility of a spanking hovering over her head, Luna was never afraid of Henry.

“Do you like it, when Henry Daddy's you.”

“I do.” She answered, softer this time, and nodding her head. “I like him taking care of me, he's always gentle and attentive, but even more so, when I'm Little. Making choices and decisions on my own makes me uncomfortable and overwhelmed, so when Henry does it for me, I don't feel so flustered and agitated.”

“What else do you like about Henry being your Daddy?” Dr. Davis asked, scribbling on her pad again.

“Him just taking care of me. How he plays with me and my Little toys, I love playing tea time with him or hide and seek. I like when he lets me play in the bath, while he washes me, and how he dresses me. When he rewards me for being a Good Girl and doing well on my Good Girl chart.

Henry's the best at cuddles and knows when I want or need my gummy snacks, juice or weighted blanket.”

“Is Henry being your Daddy and you being his Little sexual?”

“Oh no.” Luna shook her head, vigorously. “Henry doesn't like being sexual, when I'm Little and/or in Little Space. He's only nurturing in that aspect.”

“So, his Daddy Dom and Caregiver practice with you is strictly nonsexual, even in the bedroom?” Dr. Davis asked for clarification.

“There's _nothing_ sexual about Henry being my Daddy/Caregiver and me being his Little, anywhere in our relationship.” Luna elaborated for the therapist. “We have a Dom and sub aspect to our relationship that is sexual, but we only practice that, when I'm not Little and we both agree to it beforehand, even then it rarely happens. When we're both in a rare mood. Other than that, my and Henry’s relationship is either boyfriend and girlfriend or Daddy and Little, or sometimes a mix of the two.”

“How often does that rare mood strike you both?”

“Maybe once a month.”

“I'm sure, with Henry being your Daddy, that he has rules for you to follow. What are some of his rules?”

“One, is I'm not allowed to leave the house without him or asking him first, unless for the obvious safety reasons; the house on fire or an intruder.”

“Does that bother you?”

Luna snorted at her. “Not really, no.” She chuckled. “I don't like going outside to start with, with my Autism and social anxiety, it's hard for me to be outside and around other people without getting overstimulated. But, the rare times I do want to go out, I either just go out anyway or ask Henry too.”

“What's another rule he has for you?”

“I have a deep, almost abiding, love for saying the word fuck.” Luna laughed, her head going back.

Dr. Davis chuckled with her. “So, no naughty words. What does Henry do to punishment you, when you misbehave or break his rules?”

“He's very fair, when it comes to punishments. He always matches the punishment with the crime. He puts me in time-outs most of the time or makes me write lines. He'll only resort to spanking me, unless I've been very naughty.”

“Does he have a routine for you?”

“Yeah, he wakes up early, because of his job. So, he'll do his hour of fasted cardio, after he gets up. Then wakes me, so we can have a shower and eat breakfast together. Then, I'll do my chores and usually by the time they're done, it's time for lunch, and a nap after. In the afternoon, I get to play with my toys and our dog, Kal, or watch Tv, until dinner time. After dinner, we watch our shows together, then head up to get ready for bed, where Henry puts me in a night night outfit and reads to me, until I fall asleep.” She explained, an unconscious smile on her face.

“So, Henry does everything with and for you, just like a Daddy and Caregiver should.” Dr. Davis said, clicking her pen closed.

“Unless, I ask him to let me be a Big Girl, when I want to be.”

“Have you been a Big Girl lately?” She asked, tilting her head at Luna.

“I've mostly been one, since my show got canceled. Until a few days ago, when he caught me cutting and I asked him to start Daddying me again, then I had a scary episode of wanting to do something more serious to myself and I told him about it. That's when Henry suggested I come see you.”

The doctor tapped her closed pen against her notepad as she studied Luna. “It seems Henry, either as your boyfriend or your Daddy, is incredibly protective, loving and nurturing of you; wanting to ensure the best for you in any way he can, and making sure you have something there to take care of you when he can't be the one to do it. In the month of your show being canceled and Henry not Daddying you, how many times did you self-harm?”

Luna blushed and bit her lip. “At least once a day, if not more.” She mumbled, ashamed of herself.

“And, since you allowed Henry to start Daddying you again?”

“Once or twice.” She gulped, glancing at the therapist.

Dr. Davis nodded her head. “It seems you're more in control of yourself, when you allow Henry to take care of you. I'm not saying you should completely give up being a Big Girl, and Little for Henry full time just to cope with what is happening.” She clarified to her. “But, I think the issue here is, you had one instance in your life where you went out and got a job on your own and maintained it for a lengthy period, because as much as you are a Little and dependent on Henry, you are even more so independent and capable of taking care of yourself. Now, that you no longer have the independent aspect of your life, that part of you is in rebellion and agitating your Little self.”

“So, Henry was right about that.”

“To a degree, yes.” the doctor smiled, chuckling. “You're a Switch, Ms. Wicklander. You are capable of dominating your own life, and capable of submitting your life into the hands of another, like Henry. You just need to find that balance you had before.”

“What if I wanted to fully submit to Henry, full time and not work again?” Luna asked, curiously. “It's not like I can't live ridiculously comfortably on the inheritance I get from my family and not feel the change that way, ever.”

“Hm.” Dr. Davis hummed, brows drawing together. “It is possible, because anything is. But, I don't think your independent need is based on monetary needs. If you wanted to be Henry's Little full time, you very much could be, though, I suggest having at least one thing to satisfy your independent needs, or you'll continue to be aggravated as you are now.”

“Such as?” Luna asked, lifting a brow at her.

“Such as, have one night a week or a month, where you can be a Big Girl and do something independent of Henry and your DDlg dynamic, like you had the independence of doing your role as Dani.”

“That does make a lot of sense.” Luna agreed, nodding and turned it over in her head. “So, is there anything else?”

“I think, on top of all that, you should try an antidepressant, since you do suffer from severe and chronic depression for a number of reasons.” the Doctor suggested. “It will help level you out and not feel so down and dark.”

“I'd like that.” Luna nodded, chewing on her lip as she watched the Therapist write up the prescription.

“Would you like to talk to Henry about our session?” Dr. Davis asked, holding out the small square piece of paper to Luna. “If you're uncomfortable, I can speak to him on your behalf.”

“I think, you'd have an easier time explaining it to him, than I would.” Luna said, shyly.

“That's perfectly all right, Luna.” She smiled, setting her notepad and pen aside. “Why don't you go and get him.”

Luna got up from the sofa in the Dr.'s room and went out into the waiting room, smiling softly at Henry and motioned inside the room as he stood up to meet her. Henry followed Luna inside, closing the door behind him as he did. He glanced between the two women, feeling rather nervous himself, he had been worried about what would happen as Luna talked to the therapist about what was going on with her.

“Mr. Cavill.”

“Doctor.” He replied, nodding his head politely at her. “I'm guessing the two of you have figured out what's going on?” He asked, looking at Luna softly.

“We have.” Dr. Davis nodded back, noting how Luna scooted closer to Henry, seeking his touch and comfort, seeing her relax as Henry wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her even closer to his side. “The pair of you share an incredibly close and unique relationship. Both as boyfriend and girlfriend and DDlg.”

“That we do.” Henry agreed and smiled, lovingly, at Luna. “I hope you mean it in a good way.” He added, looking back at the therapist.

“I do.” She nodded, putting his unease at rest. “You have a very healthy relationship with each other, that's obviously built on a solid foundation of mutual love, respect and understanding. Not many significant others would suggest and help their other half to seek help, when they're falling into such a dark and dangerous place. Your devotion to Luna, Henry, is commendable.”

Henry blushed and grinned at the compliment. “I just want her to be happy, and safe.”

“And, you undoubtedly make sure of that, in any way, you can.” Dr. Davis agreed. “To the heart of the problem.” She said, glancing at Luna. “In dynamic terms, Luna is a Switch.”

Henry's face snapped to Luna's, searching her eyes and face. “I feel like an idiot.” He blurted out, blinking at her. “I should have noticed that.”

“It happens.” Dr. Davis assured him. “Part of the issue with Luna's sudden resurgence of self-harm, is the independent side of her Switch, she essentially lost that aspect, when her job was canceled, causing a conflict with her dependent nature. Luna, while a Switch, holds more to a dependent side. But, the independent side of her, still needs to be satisfied.” she explained to the Brit.

“Luna's stated, she's interested in being more regularly dependent on you and your Daddy side as well, Mr. Cavill.”

His mouth dropped open and looked at Luna with a soft shock. “Really?” He squeaked, blink at her.

“Yeah.” Luna nodded, licking her lips at him. “I love it, when you Daddy me.” She confessed to him, gripping his hand in her lap.

“But, if being more dependent is aggravating your need to be independent as well, how do we do that, without causing you to harm yourself more?” Henry asked, directing this question at the doctor.

“I gave her an antidepressant, since she does struggle with depression.” Dr. Davis chimed in. “I also suggested, if Luna decides forgoing back to work as an actress, to be your Little and submissive more full time, that she have at least one night or day a week or month, to satisfy her independent needs. This can take shape in allowing her to be a Big Girl in things, or whatever else Luna would want to do to achieve it.”

“I'm more than all right with it.” Henry assured them both, he would move heaven, the universe and hell to ensure Luna's happiness and peace of mind. “I'd do anything for you, Luna.” He said, looking back to her. “Even if it meant not doing our dynamic anymore.”

“But, I don't want to stop doing our dynamic, Henry.” Luna replied, frowning at him. “I enjoy it, in every way possible.” She blushed, turning bright pink. “Even the punishments, sometimes.” She giggled at him, making him grin and blush.

“I love you, Nugget.” He chuckled, kissing her.

“I love you too, Puppy.” She replied, kissing him back and making Dr. Davis chuckled.

“Is there anything else I can do for her?” Henry asked, breaking the kiss.

“In my professional opinion, Mr. Cavill,” the Doctor grinned between them. “I don't think there is anything more you can do for her, that you aren't already doing or have done. If there is, I'm sure you'll find it or Luna will tell you about it.”


	11. Part XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Luna go to Disneyland! After an embarrassing interaction with a stranger at the store, Luna struggles about whether or not being Little is a bad thing. Henry protects what he loves

“Are you sure you're going to be okay with all these people, Baby?” Henry asked as he parked the car in the Disneyland parking lot.

“I think so, Daddy.” Luna nodded, letting Henry unbuckle her seat belt.

“All right, Little One.” He replied, fixing her ponytail and bangs. “You need to tell me, if you start getting overstimulated, Luna.” He told her, slipping his arms through the straps of a backpack he had filled with a tube of sunblock, in case he needed to reapply it to Luna's sensitive skin, hand sanitizer and wipes, hats and sunglasses for both of them, if it got too bright, a water bottle and energy bars, a portable charger and a pair of comfortable shoes, in case Luna didn't want to wear her sandals anymore. He also made sure to dress her in something that could keep her cool and covered enough from the sun; a pair of shorts and a short sleeve, cotton shirt. “You ready?” He smiled at her as they entered through the gate, after getting their tickets.

“Yeah.” Luna beamed, hopping up and down beside him, excited for her first time in Disneyland.

“Where do you wanna go first, Nugget?” Henry asked, picking up a map of the park and unfolded it.

“Haunted Mansion?” She asked, looking up at him, hopeful.

“The Mansion it is.” He smirked at her. “Luna, you remember what I said?” He called to her as she started to hop away.

Luna stopped and turned back, holding her hand out to him. “I have to hold your hand, so we don't get lost.” She told him as they started making their way through the immense crowd of people, to the part of the park where the mansion was situated.

“Good Girl.” Henry smiled, giving her hand a squeeze.

They went through the Haunted Mansion and rode Splash Mountain, checked out Tarzan's Treehouse and the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Then, toured Toon town, stopping to get some churros before going checking out several more rides. Luna beamed as Henry bought her a pair of Mickey Mouse ears and put them on her head, smiling back and kissing her. They were on their way to find something for lunch, when Luna gasped and came to a halt. Moving back to where she was looking, Henry spotted the cause of her shocked delight, and chuckled.

“Come on.” He laughed, pulling her into the shop and towards the Jack Skellington merchandise along the back wall. “Too bad you're too big for this.” He teased, holding up a small shirt for a toddler that said, _Little Nightmare_ on it with a picture of the Pumpkin King's head, making Luna blush wildly.

“Puppy.” She bounced and pointed up to a shelf, just out of her reach. “Look, it's Zero.”

Henry reached and pulled down the plush toy of the ghost dog. “Rather cute, isn't he?” He said, lifting a brow at it, teasing Luna even more.

Luna squeezed Henry's forearm. “Please?” She whispered, giving him her best and sweetest expression.

“Oh, all right.” He relented, though he had already planned on buying it for her, and even bought her a Jack Skellington tea cup.

With the merchandise purchased, they found a place to have lunch and Henry made Luna put on some more sunblock, before they set out again. They had just stepped off one of the rides, when Luna spotted Goofy and bounced over to him and got him to sign her autograph book, leaving Donald Duck's as the last one she needed for it.

“Daddy.” Luna whimpered, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressed her forehead to his arm.

“Luna?” Henry answered, giving her his undivided attention and saw the look in her eyes. “All right.” He nodded, pulling her aside to an empty table. “Breathe.” He whispered to her, straddling the bench and rubbed Luna's back as she started breathing heavily. “You're okay.” He told her, leaning closer to her, kissing her cheek and temple.

Luna tried to control her breathing, trying to prevent it from getting out of control as she got overstimulated from all the noise and people in the Park, her hand gripping the fabric of Henry's jeans, like a tether. Henry kept rubbing her back and kissing her, talking to her in a soothing and low voice.

“You're a Good Girl, Luna.” He told her, squeezing her knee. “Just listen and focus on Daddy.” He instructed her, talking her through her meltdown. “Relax and Breathe, sweetheart. That's a Good Girl.” He praised her, watching her breathing slowly even out and slow down. “Here.” Henry pulled his backpack off and dug through the front pocket, pulling out a pair of Luna's headphones and then took her phone out of the pocket of her shorts and plugged them in, scrolling through her music playlist and handed her the earbuds, pushing play on the music. “Okay, Baby Doll?” He asked, lifting a brow at her and rubbing her leg, he felt her relax under his palm and the beat of her music.

“Very good.” Henry smiled, when she nodded, crisis averted.

For now.

– –

It was growing late and both of them were growing tired from the long day of walking around the huge park, in the hot sun. But, Luna exceptionally. She was getting cranky that she couldn't find Donald Duck for her signature book and was still slightly agitated from her earlier episode.

“All right, baby.” Henry sighed, gulping down some water. “We'll do one more ride, then we'll go home.”

“But, I need Donald's signature.” Luna pouted at him.

“I am aware, love.” He replied, feeling the incoming tantrum. “But, unless we see him going to our last ride or leaving, it's not going to happen this time. I'm sorry.”

“But, I want it.” She huffed, stomping her foot.

“I know, Luna.” He answered, rubbing the back of his sore neck. “But, my previous statement still stands. Now, come on.” He told her, taking her hand again and only had Luna plant her feet and refuse to move. Groaning and glancing around, Henry saw a secluded and shady spot and tugged her over to it.

“Now, listen here, Little Girl. I'm not going to take your tantrums, so you can ruin our day here. You can either try your chances at seeing him, like I told you. Or, we can go home right now, and it doesn't matter if we see him on our way out. Losing your opportunity, completely, and when we get home, you can either sit in the corner until bedtime or get a spanking.” He told her, holding her arms down to her sides and making her focus on him. “What will it be?” He asked, lifting a brow at her.

“Don't do it, Skye. You make a scene and I will put you over my knee and spank you, right here in the middle of the park, in front of _everyone_.” He warned her, seeing her start to roll her eyes and give into her tantrum.

Luna pressed her lips together. “One last ride, please, Daddy.” She whimpered, not risking it.

“That's what I thought.” Henry sighed, relieved that she wasn't going to throw a complete tantrum in the middle of Disneyland. “Come along then, Little One.” He said, pulling her back into the flow of the thinning park goers.

– –

Henry smiled and turned off the car, carefully getting out and going around to the passenger side, where Luna was sound asleep. He opened her door, slowly unbuckling her seat belt and picked her up in his arms, bride style. “Ssshh, Kal.” He hushed the Akita's barks as he walked into the house with her. “Don't wake my cranky Baby.” He warned the Bear, carrying Luna upstairs to their bedroom and gently laid her down, pulling off her sneakers and covered her up.

Yawning, but too early to go to bed, Henry changed out of his sweaty clothing and into a tank top with a pair of pajama bottoms, then went down to the study to play some _Overwatch_. His headset was settled on his head, the game blasting in his ears as he played, totally absorbed and distracted, until Kal came bounding into the study, the door flying open and colliding into Henry's chair.

“Kal!”

He barked, pulling his headset off, but heard what had the Akita agitated, flew out of his chair and down the hallway. “Luna.” He called, skidding to a stop and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Luna, it's all right, love.” He panted, resting his hands on her shoulders as she startled awake. “Ssshh, sweetie, it was just a dream.” He cooed at her, hugging her as she shot up and wrapped her arm around his neck.

“I was so scared, Daddy.” Luna panted, in gasping jerks. “I was stuck in the Haunted Mansion, and couldn't get out.”

Henry bit his lips closed for a moment, fighting back the smile on his face and the ripple of goosebumps over his skin as she clung onto him. “Well,” He swallowed, soothing his hand up and down her back. “You're safe here at home with Daddy, my sweet girl.” He promised her, kissing her tears away.

“So, there's not need to be afraid. Why don't you come watch Daddy play his game.” He suggested, turning her so she straddled his lap, then stood up, with her holding on to him like a koala, he leaned down to pick up her paci, then carried her down to the study and sat down in his chair, resting Luna on one of his legs and facing his computer screen.

“Overwatch.” Luna whispered, taking her paci from him and popping it into her mouth.

“Mmhm.” Henry nodded, reaching out to grab her headset from her computer and plugged it into his, so she could hear the game too.

“Watch out.” Luna gasped, pointing to something trying to sneak up on Henry in the game.

“Thanks, baby.” He smirked, killing it and kissed her neck. “You're a good little co-pilot.” He complimented her, tickling her side with his free hand.

“Daddy, can I has some tea in my new Jack cup?” Luna asked, scrunching up on herself and chewing on her lip.

Henry smirked at her, brushing her hair out of her face. “What's baby getting shy with her Daddy for, hm?” He teased, turning her sideways in his lap and pressed his lips to her neck, making her scrunch her body up even more and squeal at the ticklish feel of him blowing against her skin. “So ticklish!” Henry laughed, tickling her sides and making her squirm in his lap.

“Dada!” She laughed, wiggling in his lap and grabbing at his broad shoulders. “No, I'm going to pee pee.” She giggled, pushing at his shoulders and he continued to tease and tickle her.

“Oh, we don't want that.” Henry panted, out of breath. “You can have some tea in your new cup, but no caffeine, it's too late at night for that.” He sighed, setting Luna on his desk, so he could stand up.

“Daddy.” Luna whined, pouting at him and held her arms out to him.

“You don't wanna be a Big Girl and go downstairs on your own?” He asked, he tried to be more mindful of her wanting to be a Big Girl.

“No.” She shook her head, harder, and pouting even more. “I want to be Dada's Baby, no Big Girls.” She told him, in a Little voice.

“I'm just checking, Little.” Henry replied, bending slightly to let her wrap her arms around his neck and wrapped an arm around her waist, picking her up and supporting her bottom with his other arm, then carried her downstairs to the kitchen. “You wanna be a very little baby for Dada, don't you, Luna.” He stated, rather than asked, when she refused to let him go long enough for him to make her tea.

“Mmhm.” Luna nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Hm.” Henry grunted, standing in the middle of the kitchen. “You all right, Nana?” He asked, he could sense a change in her, that was more than just Little Space.

“I'm just tired and wanna be in Little Space.” She replied, sounding very sleepy and cranky.

“You don't usually have such an issue dropping into Little Space.” Henry frowned, resting her bottom on the counter to look at her.

“I know.” Luna sighed, rubbing at her eyes.

Henry could see her struggle between wanting to Little and not a Big Girl. “Are you sure you're not fighting your Big Girl self?” He asked, brushing his fingertips over her cheeks and through her hair. “It's okay, if you wanna be a Big Girl, Luna.” He whispered to her, standing between her legs and rubbing her sides.

“I want to be a Little Girl, Puppy.” She pouted, tears welling up in her eyes as she got emotional about it, exhausted, sore and frustrated she was struggling to be in the Space she wanted to be in.

“You want me to Little you, Nugget?” He asked, cupping her head in his hands and giving her a sympathetic expression, it wasn't all that hard for him to push Luna into Little Space. But, he rarely did force it. He rarely had too.

Luna nodded her head, looking desperate for him too. “Please, Dada.”

Henry smiled sweetly at her, kissing her forehead.“How about instead of a cuppa, Daddy takes you back upstairs, puts you in a warm bath and gets you nice and clean, then puts you in a pull-up and your glow-in-the-dark onesie. After that, we'll come back down here and I'll make you a bottle. Baby hasn't had one of those in a _very_ long time, has she?” He asked, dropping into his Daddy and Caregiver role and started nudging Luna into her Little Space.

“Yeah.” Luna nodded, starting to melt and sucked her thumb into her mouth.

“All right.” Henry smiled, picking her back up and taking her upstairs to the master bathroom, drawing her a bath. “Here you go.” He said, going into the cabinet underneath the sink and pulled out her bath crayons. “Close your eyes.” He told her, tipping her head back and wet her hair with the shower head. “That's a very good Baby, Luna.” He praised her, squeezing some of her minty baby shampoo into his big hand and started carefully working it into her hair and scalp.

Luna sat with her back to him, holding a blue bath crayon in her hand and smirked, reaching out to scribble ' _I love Daddy_ ' on the shower wall. “Look, Dada.” She grinned, proud of herself and turning her head to look at him, wincing as the soap got into her eyes.

“Baby Girl, you have to be careful, when Daddy's washing your hair.” He frowned, quickly rinsing his hands and cupping water in his palm, gently rinsing the soap out of her eyes. “Look at Daddy.” He told her, cupping her chin between his fingers and made sure he got all the soap out of her face.

“I love your little note, Pumpkin.” Henry assured her, kissing the tip of her nose. “Now, be still, so I can finish.”

“I'm sorry, Daddy.” Luna answered, sitting still and drawing lazy circles on the bottom of the tub with her red crayon.

“You're fine, sweet pea. Just let Daddy take care of you.” Henry told her softly, washing out the shampoo, then washed her body, smirking at her as she shyly closed her legs against his hand as he cleaned between them. “Who do you want, Nana? Nima or Zero?” He asked her, holding up the two stuffies.

Chewing on her lip and glancing between the two, Luna pointed to Zero and hugged it to her bare chest, when Henry handed him to her. Henry went into their closet and grabbed a fresh pull-up and her glow-in-the-dark onesie with a pair of ankle socks. She giggled and squirmed, kicking her legs as Henry tickled the bottom of her feet. All dressed and still clutching her stuffie, Henry carried Luna back down stairs and moved for the cabinet above the dishwasher; pulling out an angled bottle and the jug of milk from the refrigerator. He portioned the milk in, with the sensitive Similac formula she liked, shook it and then warmed it up, before taking her back upstairs to snuggle in bed.

“Book?” Luna inquired, resting her back against his chest as she sat between his legs.

“What book, Little?” Henry asked, hooking his leg over hers, so she'd stop squirming so much.

“Holmes?” She smiled, shy and sly.

“You want Sherlock Holmes, to read you Sherlock Holmes?” Henry laughed, getting her hints.

“Pretty please, Dada?” Luna nodded, her eyes sparkling.

“Very well, hold your bottle.” He told her, handing it to her and reached to the shelf under his nightstand for the very thick Arthur Conan-Doyle book that was there; it was the complete works of Sherlock Holmes, he had bought it to do some light research on the character. “Okay then.” Henry sighed, covering them up and wrapping his arms around Luna so he could hold the book and she could drink from her bottle, resting back against him, her forehead resting against the side of his neck as she sucked on her bottle.

“ _The Adventure of the Engineer's Thumb._ ” He read the title of the story they were on.

Pausing for a moment, Henry reached into his nightstand, pulled out a book light and shut off the lamp, plunging the bedroom into darkness, then clipped the light to the hard back cover of the book and turned it on, giving enough illumination for him to read the page they were on. Luna jerked in the middle of sucking down the warm contents of her bottle, when a large bump sounded in the vast darkness of their bedroom, making her swallow some of the milky contents the wrong way.

“It's just Kal, sweetheart.” Henry chuckled, gently patting her on the back until she was settled again. “You comfy?” He asked, kissing her forehead.

“Yeah.” Luna mumbled around the nipple of her bottle, laying her head on his chest.

“Good.” He sighed, relaxing and scanned their page, until he found the sentence they stopped on. “' _How is that?' I asked, when I had finished. 'Capital! Between your brandy and your bandage, I feel a new man. I was very weak, but I have had a good deal to go through.'_ ” He read, unconsciously rubbing his scruffy cheek against Luna's hair.

“I love hearing you read this, Dada.” Luna said quietly, the soothing tone of Henry's voice and the warm contents in her filled tummy, lulled her slowly to sleep.

“Why's that, Baby?” Henry whispered, very softly, stroking her happy belly.

“Cause, he was British and you're British.” She yawned, nuzzling her face into his neck.

“My accent.” He nodded and snorted, smirking, then started reading to her again.

– –

“Luna, do you--” Henry started to ask, turning towards her with a box in each of his hands, then sighed, when he noticed she wasn't there anymore. “Fuck.” He groaned, putting the boxes back on the shelf and went looking for her.

Passing by an aisle, Henry caught a glimpse of Luna and turned back, standing at the end and crossing his arms over his chest, a scolding on his lips. But, the reprimand died in his throat seeing her sitting cross legged on the floor, a stuffie in each of her hands and one sitting on the floor in front of her. She was making the stuffed animals talk to each other in Swedish, and Henry felt himself melting at the sight of her, sitting in plain sight of everyone walking around the store to see her playing with them, and totally content and oblivious, uncaring who saw or what they thought. Luna was just happy in her own bubble, surrounded by the massive stock of stuffies and toys.

“What's going on, Baby Girl?” He asked in a sweet voice, squatting down beside her.

“Playing with the stuffies.” Luna replied, smiling at him. “Look, this one looks like Kal.” She grinned, holding up the stuffie in her right hand.

“It does look like the Bear.” Henry agreed, and gently pat the stuffie on the head.

Luna glanced away from Henry, catching sight of someone who had stopped at the other end of the aisle from them, a strange look on her face, as she noticed Luna sitting there with the toys. Luna bit her lip, looking away from the stranger, shy and ashamed. Henry's face darkened and looked up at the lady, lifting an angry brow at her and daring her to say something rude with a piecing blue gaze. The lady gulped and hurried away, so Henry settled his eyes back on Luna, who rubbed at the ear of the dog plushie, bottom lip trembling and tears threatening.

“How about I buy you the stuffie.” He said, kissing her temple and trying to soothe her, before she started to cry. “Okay, let's go back and you can pick what mac and cheese you want for lunch.” He sighed, helping her up to her feet and put the other two stuffies back in their places on the shelves.

Luna clutched her Kal look-a-like stuffie to her chest and held Henry's hand as they went back to the food section, where Luna picked out a box of SpongeBob shaped mac and cheese, and a bottle of grape juice. Henry looked down at her as they stood in line to check out and sighed, hugging his arm around her shoulders.

“Don't think about that lady, Nana.” He frowned, as they got back into the car. “She's just rude and nosy.”

“I know.” She sniffled, staring down at her new stuffie.

Henry took a slow and deep breath, resting his hand on the back of her neck and gently pulled her closer to him, kissing her cheek. “Don't cry, Baby.” He sighed, hearing her jerky breaths and felt a big lump in his throat. “She doesn't understand, that's all, and she doesn't have too. It's none of her, or anyone's, business that you want to be Little, when, where and how you want to be Little.” He tried explaining to her, watching the tears drip down her cheeks. “Come here, sweetie.” He frowned, putting his hands under her arms and pulled her across to him, sitting her sideways in his lap.

“Lay your head down, Princess.” He told her, resting his hand on her head so she laid it down on his chest.

“That's Daddy's good Little.”

“I'm sorry, Daddy.” Luna sniveled into his neck, twisting his shirt up in her fist. “I-I didn't mean to make a scene.” She whimpered, rubbing her face against the soft fabric of his shirt.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Luna.” He told her, stroking her hair. “You didn't do anything wrong and you certainly didn't make a scene. You were just doing what your Little self wanted to do, honey. There's no harm in wanting to play with stuffies.”

“But, I did it in public, Daddy.” She replied, pouty and hiding her hot and embarrassed face into his neck.

Henry licked his lips as he rubbed her back, she was mostly right. Luna had been Little in public before, but she tended to the older side of her Little and she was always buffered by Henry being right there with her. It was the first time that Luna was so completely Little in public and she had wandered away from him, in typical Little fashion to wander away from their Caregiver, and found herself in the toy aisle, every Little's dream. She had only realized it, by the unfortunate and judgmental look from a complete stranger, triggering Luna to feel embarrassed and like she did something wrong.

“I know you got _really_ Little, honey.” He answered, cradling the back of her head in the palm of his hand. “But, that's not a bad thing, sweetheart. It really isn't. You're a Little, Luna, through and through.” He smiled at her, kissing her hair. “I've always known that about you, since the very moment I met you, and I don't want you to feel embarrassed by that or think you're doing something bad.”

“I am.” Luna mewled, circling the tip of her finger over the fabric of his shirt. “You saw the lady's face, Daddy.”

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Henry just sat there with her in his lap and rubbing her back, trying to figure out a way to assure her that there was nothing wrong with her being Little, wherever she was. He guessed, he should have expected this at some point and prepared her for it. Luna was always Little in the controlled space and environment of their home, if she did Little in public, Henry was always right there with her, helping to keep her balanced. So, Luna never noticed any of the looks they could be subjected too.

Henry had only seen a few of the looks, but easily brushed them off, he was used to it, being a Daddy and a Dom for as long as he has been, it came with getting looks when people outside that world noticed an instance of it, and he had built up a thick skin against it. But, Luna wasn't used to it, she hadn't even known until a year ago that she was a Little deep down, and she only knew the world through Henry, and he took great pains protecting and shielding her from the judgmental and cruel side that came with it.

“We'll finish talking about this, when we get home, Little One.” He told her, shifting her back into the passenger seat and made sure she put her seat belt on.

– –

“Come to Daddy, Baby.” Henry called and patting his thigh; after putting the groceries away and feeding her lunch. He could see in her face she was still upset about what happened at the store, it made his heart sore. “Do you like being Little, Luna?” He asked her, rubbing her back until she stopped fidgeting in his lap.

“Yes.” She mumbled, nodding her head and not meeting his eyes. “I love being Daddy's Baby.” She murmured, shyly rubbing at her arm.

“Does it feel good to have me Daddy you?” He asked, gently wrapping his hand around her wrist and pulling her hand away from her arm, as she started agitating her skin.

“It does, Daddy.” Luna whimpered, turning her hand and holding his fingers.

“Does what that lady thinks matter more than what you, or I, think about what we do?”

Luna shook her head vigorously, meeting his eyes for a moment. “No.”

“Then, why are you so upset by it, and think it's bad to be Little? If she doesn't matter and us both enjoying it does.”

“I don't know.” She sniffled and shrugged her shoulders, playing with his fingers. “It doesn't.” She added, a few moments later.

“No, Baby, it doesn't.” Henry cooed at her, kissing her cheek. “What matters is how you feel and what you think.”

“I don't like—the look—she gave me. It makes me feel bad, especially about being Little.” Luna told him, in a low and distant tone. “It makes me feel, how I feel, when people stare at me, because of my Autism.”

 _And there it is_. Henry thought, nodding his head and understanding her worries and fears.

“It makes me feel ashamed.” She confessed, almost soundlessly.

“Oh, honey.” He sighed and felt his heart break hearing her say it and seeing the look in her face and eyes. He cupped her cheek in his hand and made her look at him. “You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed about, Skye. From your Autism to being a Little. There are rude and judgmental people in this world, they're going to be jerks to anything, and anyone, that's different from them or doesn't do the same things that they do, or they feel others should do. Them and their opinions don't matter, only you matter and what you enjoy doing. You know that being Little, or Autistic, isn't a bad thing or embarrassing, don't you?” Henry really prayed that she did know, and understood that.

“It's not hurting you, or anyone else for that matter. It's completely innocent and harmless. If anyone thinks otherwise, aren't worth it.”

“I know, and you're right, Daddy.” Luna nodded, looking at him with damp eyes.

“What can Daddy do, to make you feel better, Princess?” Henry asked, he could see she believed him, but she was still upset, as well. “Anything Baby wants.” He told her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. “You want Daddy to pick something?” He asked, brushing his fingers through hair as she sat quietly in his lap.

“How about a surprise?” He suggested, lifting his brows at her and trying to get her excited.

“Okay.” She mumbled, blinking at him.

“Can Daddy get a Super Girl hug?” He asked, grinning at her and playfully pinching her on the butt, making her yelp and giggle.

“Yes!” Luna nodded, smiling and throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him with all her strength. “Can Kal come?” She asked, slipping out of Henry's lap so he could stand up.

Henry looked down at the stuffie she had setting on the couch beside them. “Of course Kal can come.” He said, picking the stuffie up. “Come on, Kal. Time for a car ride.” He carried the stuffie to the door.

“No!” Luna giggled and shook her head at him. “Take _Kal_ , Daddy.”

“But, this _is_ Kal, sweetie.” He replied, looking down at the stuffie in his hands.

“No, it's not.” She bubbled and pointed down at Kal, who had come into the room after hearing his name. “That's Kal, Daddy.”

“Oh my.” Henry gasped, pressing a hand to his forehead and looking between Stuffie Kal and Real Kal. “They look so alike, I couldn't tell the difference. It's a good thing you can, Baby.”

“You're silly.” Luna chuckled, hugging her arms around Henry's waist. “Can we bring both of them?” She asked, leaning back as she held onto him, to see his face. “Please, Dada.”

“All right, but you have to make sure I don't get them mixed up again.” He told her, kissing the bridge of her nose.

“I promise, Daddy.” She nodded her head, grinning and becoming excited.

“Real Kal, You wanna go on a car ride?” Henry asked, looking at the Bear.

Kal barked, getting just as excited at Luna was, jumping up and doing spins.

“That's a yes, Daddy!” Luna squealed, bouncing on her toes.

Henry smiled down at her and Kal, seeing how excited they were to go on a car ride with him, not even knowing where he was taking them. Putting Kal on his leash and entrusting Stuffie Kal to Luna's care, they went out to the car and Henry took them to their surprise destination. Luna gasped, her eyes grew at the sight of Daddy's surprise, _Cold Stone Creamery_.

“Ice cream!” She yelled, excited and happy.

“Inside voices, Nana.” Henry smiled at her, watching her bounce and dance in the passenger seat.

“Ice cream, Daddy.” Luna repeated, her voice lower, but no less excited.

“Come on, sweet pea.” He chuckled, holding his hand out to her and crossed the parking lot with her.

Holding the door open for Luna, Henry entered behind her and felt her suddenly draw up inside herself. He rested his hands on her and carefully shuffled them out of the way of the door, gently squeezing and kneading her shoulders, and kissed the top of her head, trying to just reassure her, that she was all right and he was right there, she didn't need to be afraid or uncomfortable.

“It's okay.” He whispered into her ear. “What do you want?” He asked, pulling her a step back, to rest to against him; letting her feel his solid and strong body against hers, that he had her back and he would protect her. “You can have the biggest one. The _Gotta Love It_ , if you like.” He told her, smiling at her over her shoulder.

“I'd _love_ too.” Luna said, quietly, a soft smile on her lips.

“I see what you did there.” Henry laughed, grinning at her. “What do you want to put in it?”

Luna bit her lip and scanned the menu behind the counter. “Um,” She frowned, fidgeting. “Cake batter with Fudge and Caramel.” Luna looked back at Henry, hesitant and shy, her mind flashing back to the lady at the store, and looked around that the ten or so other customers and the three staff members, behind the counter.

“What is it, Nana?” Henry asked, tilting his head to the side and searching her eyes. “Tell me, sweetie.” He added, very softly, giving her shoulders a comforting squeeze. “Don't focus on them, focus on me.” Henry told her, moving to block Luna's view of everyone else in the Ice Cream shop. “What do you want?”

“Um.” She gulped, body gently rocking back and forth. “Brownie pieces?”

“All right. So, Gotta Love It with Cake Batter, Caramel, Fudge and Brownie pieces. Is that all?” He made sure, watching her glance at the floor and then back at the menu board.

“Rain-” She gulped, and reached out for Henry's hand, which he readily gave to her. “Rainbow sprinkles?”

Henry smiled at her, proud of her. “Sounds really good.” He assured her and ran the back of his fingers over the side of her face, turned and stepped up to the counter, giving them Luna's order, then his. “I'll have the Banana Split, with no strawberries.” He said, pulled his wallet from his back pocket and froze as he opened it, hearing a voice behind him.

“What's wrong with her?” The voice whispered quietly, but not quite enough.

He looked down at Luna, feeling her tense and move closer to him. Anger washed over Henry as he set his jaw, sat his wallet down on the counter and drew himself up to his full height, tensing his Geralt level of muscle, then turned around to face the guy that made the comment about Luna. Henry lifted a brow at him, seeing the sudden strike of fear in his face as he realized Henry had not only heard him, but saw how much bigger Henry was, towering above him.

“The question is,” Henry seethed through clenched teeth. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He growled, the corner of his eye twitching.

The guy gulped, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. “Look, man. I didn't--” He slowly put up his hands.

“If you didn't mean to say it, you wouldn't have said it.” Henry barked at him, even more angry. “Apologize to her.” He told him, hands tightening into fists. “Now.” He snapped, when he didn't move fast enough, asserting his dominance, and his protective nature of Luna.

“I'm-I'm really s-sorry. It-it was really ru-rude of me.” The man said, looking at Luna, sheepishly.

Luna nodded at him, just as wide-eyed and sheepish as he was about the situation. “I forgive you.” She whispered back.

Nodding his head, the guy and his friend backed out of the shop and disappeared. Henry turned back to the counter, relaxing his massive body and picking his wallet back up, pulling his card out and handed it to the startled cashier.

“My apologies.” Henry said to her as she took his card.

“Of course.” She nodded her head at him, ringing it up. “He was disrespectful. I would hope my boyfriend would do the same for me.” She said and smiled at Luna, before filling their order.

“Is it good, Baby?” Henry asked, smiling at her, as they sat in the car with Kal, eating their ice cream.

“It's really good, Daddy.” Luna nodded, scooping up a spoonful and holding it out to him.

“Mmm!” He hummed, savoring the bite of her ice cream. “That is good. Here.” He gave her a bite of his, which is why he specifically asked for no strawberries; they liked sharing bites of food together, and Luna was seriously allergic to strawberries.

“Ooo.” Luna cooed around the mouthful, melting into her seat.

Henry smiled fondly at her, relieved that her mood was so much better. “Careful.” He laughed as she winced and pressed her thumb to the roof of her mouth, a brain freeze hitting her hard. “Slow down, Little One. It's not going anywhere.” He teased her and shook his head.

“Thank you.” Luna mumbled behind him, as they walked into the house.

“For what?” Henry replied, lifting a brow at her.

“For the ice cream.” She answered, ringing her hands in front of her and staring at the hardwood floor. “For sticking up for me.”

“My sweet girl.” He smiled, holding her chin between his fingers and tipping her head back. “I'm your Boyfriend and I'm your Daddy. It's my job to protect you and make sure assholes like that guy, and that lady, don't disrespect you or hurt you and your feelings. I take pride in taking care of you and keeping you safe, and happy. It is the greatest joy and honor of my life, _you_ are the greatest joy and pride in my life.” He told her and delicately kissed her on the lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Henry smiled, rubbing noses with her. “Go, put your ice cream in the freezer and finish your chores, please.” He told her, patting her on the head.

“Will do, Daddy.” Luna replied, perking up and skipped into the kitchen to put her ice cream away, then went to check her _Good Girl Chart_ , to see what she had to finish for her daily chores.


	12. Part XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Luna are back in London, and get a surprise visitor, Henry’s mother. They go to a special birthday party for Liz’s birthday, where Luna gets to be around other Littles.

“Skye!” Henry laughed as Luna snuck up on him and sat on his back, while he was trying to do his push ups in the home gym, they were back in London, since Henry was due to start filming the Witcher again in August.

“Hi, Daddy.” Luna smiled, planting her feet on either side of Henry's body.

“Someone woke up from her nap, in a good mood.” He chuckled, and kept doing his push ups, unbothered by her body weight on top of him. “Off, Skye.” He told her, when he finished them.

“Hey, beautiful.” He smiled at her, kissing her.

“Hi.” She giggled, grabbing onto his upper arm and hanging onto it, like a monkey.

“You're in a very playful mood.” Henry laughed, tensing his arm and pulling her up, her toes leaving the floor. “But, do we play in this room, Little One?” He asked, lifting his brow at her, but didn't stop her from hanging on to him.

“No, Daddy.” Luna shook her head, looking up at him.

“No, Baby. It's not safe here for Littles, like you.” He told her, setting her down on her butt and frowned, hearing a knock at the door. “Out, come on.” He shooed her out and closed the door behind him, before going to answer the front door. “Mum!” Henry exclaimed, shocked to see his mother.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, stepping out of the way, to let her in.

“I came to visit you and Luna.” She smiled, stepping inside and shrugging her jacket off. “I thought it would be fun to surprise you.”

“And you did, Mum.” Henry smiled, tightly, eyes panning around the mews and spotting several things that would have to be discreetly removed, like Luna's paci-elephant that was sitting on the couch and the startling realization that Luna was wearing the onesie he had put her in earlier that morning. “Let me go get her.” He said, covertly swiping the paci up and cramming it into his pocket, before trotting upstairs to find Luna.

“Who was at the door, Da-”

“Ah, sshh.” He cut her off, pressing a finger to his lips and closing their bedroom door.

“What's wrong?” Luna frowned, worried.

“My mum is here.” He told her, putting her paci in her bedside drawer. “Come here.” He motioned to her and unsnapped the buttons of her onesie, pulling it over her head and tossing it carelessly into the open closet.

“Did she not call?” She asked, putting her arms up for Henry to slip a tank top on her, then help her into a pair of leggings.

“If she called, we would have made sure none of our DDlg stuff was laying about for the world to see, huh.” Henry told her, in a rather short tone. “I'm sorry.” He rushed out, watching her bottom lip quiver and remembering she was still in Little Space. “I'm just startled, that's all. I need you to be a Big Girl, Luna. Just until she leaves.”

“When is that?” Luna frowned, wiggling her toes as he put socks on her.

“I have no idea.” Henry sighed, running his hands through his hair, flustered.

“Henry.” Luna blinked up at him, coming out of Little Space.

“Hm?” He replied, putting away anything in their bedroom that his mother would see and find out about him being Luna's Daddy Dom.

“She's in the kitchen.” She said, shooting him a look.

“Oh, fuck your bottles and sippies.” Henry snapped, sheepish. “Put away anything that's a give away and close the door to your playroom.” He told her, rushing out of their bedroom and downstairs. “Can I help you find something?” He asked, alarmed to see his mum about to open the cabinet with the bottles, sippy cups and formula.

“Where are your tea cups?” Marianne asked, turning to look at him.

“Over here.” Henry smiled, and moved to a cabinet at the other end of the kitchen, pulling down a cup for her.

“Thank you.” She smiled, patting him lovingly on the cheek. “Oh, hello, Luna.” She smiled even more, as Luna came into the kitchen.

“Hey, Marianne.” Luna smiled back at her, hugging her. “It's good to see you. How are you?”

“I'm good! I thought, I'd come see you two, since you were back in the country.” She explained, filling the tea kettle with water, then setting it on the stove.

“That's lovely, it's been so long since we've all seen each other.” Luna agreed, taking down a tea cup for herself, more or less in Big Girl Space, blushing at Henry's secret wink at her. “How long are you staying?”

“I figured, if it's all right with the both of you, to stay the night and return home in the morning.” Marianne said, prepping her cup for her tea.

“That's fine with me.” Henry answered, biting the inside of his lip.

“I'm cool with it.” Luna nodded, trying not to giggle at the expression on Henry's face.

So, Marianne stayed the night with them. Henry and Luna spent most of the time she was there spotting things that were a dead giveaway to what they did in the privacy of their home, and shoving them somewhere out of Marianne's sight or where she'd look. When dinner rolled around, they ordered take-out.

“What are you doing, Henry?” His mother asked, as Henry reached out and rested his hand on Luna's, she had started cutting into a piece of chicken on her plate.

“Um..” He gulped, heart starting to pound and his palm grew sweaty with anxiety, realizing he'd started to take the knife out of Luna's hand to cut it up for her, like he ordinarily would.

“Why do you never remember to bring your _own_ knife to the table, Puppy?” Luna asked, saving the day, and turning the knife in her hand to hold the handle out to him.

“Because,” Henry replied, clearing his throat. “I know you'll bring one.” He smiled, smugly at her and took the knife. “ _Nugget_.” He added, nudging his knee against hers under the table, a silent thank you for covering for him.

– –

“Henry?” Marianne called, stepping out of the guest bedroom.

“Yes, mum?” Henry called back, from downstairs.

“Do you have an extra towel?” She asked, stepping into the hallway.

“Yeah, under the sink in the master bath.” He replied, halfway up the stairs.

“Thank you.”

She turned and walked through the master bedroom and into the bathroom, going under the sink to grab a towel, but her hand rested on the package of bath crayons that Henry kept stored there, when Luna wasn't in the tub and Little Space. She frowned at them, having enough grandchildren to know what they were, and glanced around, spotting a doodle on the lower part of the shower wall, a heart with ' _I love my Daddy._ ' written inside.

“Did you find it, Marianne?” Luna's voice asked as she came into the bedroom.

“I did, thank you.” She replied, putting the crayons back and pulling out a towel, just as Luna came into the doorway. “Have a good night, Luna.” She told her, giving her a quick hug, and went back down to the guest bath.

Luna glanced around the bathroom, her heart stopping for a moment seeing the drawing she'd done on the wall from her bath the night before, her mouth hanging open for a moment, before she shook it out of her head. “She didn't see it.” She told herself, picking up a washcloth to wipe it off.

“She would have said something, if she did.”

“What are you talking to yourself about?” Henry asked, stopping in the doorway and frowning as he watched her erase her drawing. “Why are you—oh fuck, she didn't see it, did she?” he realized.

“She didn't say anything, and didn't look like she saw it.” Luna replied, standing back up. “So, I guess not, but better safe than sorry. It's not like I can't put it back up again.” She said, giving Henry an encouraging smile.

“That's true.” He agreed, relaxing. “Shower?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“Yes.” She giggled, going up on her toes to kiss him.

– –

“Good morning, Baby.”

Marianne stopped in her tracks, hearing Henry's voice through the doorway of the master bedroom, half open from Kal letting himself out. She leaned forward slightly and peeked inside, seeing Henry cuddle Luna up in his arms, kissing her temple, cheek and finally her lips. Luna's sleepy giggle reached her, while she wrapped her arms around Henry as they laid on their sides, facing each other. The couple smiled at each other, early morning love in their equally blue eyes, it warmed Marianne's heart to see Henry so in love, and have his love returned, tenfold.

“Good morning, Daddy.” Luna replied to him, her voice small and sleepy, shocking Marianne.

“You sleep good, Pumpkin?” Henry asked, pulling her paci out from between them and set it on his nightstand, in full view for Marianne to see.

“I did, as always.” She answered, tangling their legs together under the blankets and rubbed her face against his chest.

Clasping a hand over her mouth, Marianne quietly turned and tiptoed back to the guest room. It was a little while later, that she entered the kitchen to find Henry making coffee, alone. “Henry, can I ask you an honest question?” She asked, standing across from him.

“Of course.” Henry frowned, setting the coffee down and turning away from the coffee maker. “What's on your mind?”

“I, by any means, have no say in what you do in your life, or in your home and relationship.” She started, clearing her throat. “But, why does Luna call you _Daddy_?”

Henry choked, eyes huge and startled. “Wh-what makes you a-ask that?”

“I saw it drawn on the wall in your master bathroom, and I happened to hear her address you as such this morning.” Marianne confessed, settling her eyes on her son's reaction.

“Oh god.” He panted, pressing a hand to his face, he wished out of anything his mother could catch him and Luna doing, this wasn't one of them. Why couldn't she just accidentally come across them having morning sex or something; which they did end up having after she went back to her room. Henry rubbed his face and went back to making the coffee, needing something to do, other than to stand there and stare at his mother.

“It's just _—something—_ Luna and I do.” He mumbled, feeling his face burn with a blush.

“I enjoy calling him that, in all honesty.” Luna chimed in, coming into the kitchen, having heard the conversation, and looked at Marianne, unbothered and unashamed to admit she liked calling Henry, Daddy, and looked at him as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

“Well, if that's what the two of you enjoy doing, then do it.” Marianne said, shrugging her shoulders, all she wanted was to understand why, and was satisfied to know _—most—_ of the reason for it.

– –

“I thought I was going to die.” Henry said, letting out a huge breath after saying goodbye to his mother.

Luna roared with laughter, smiling brightly. “And you were worried _I'd_ freak out.” She teased him, she had taken his mother being there and finding out about their dynamic, a million times better than he did. “How many panic and anxiety attacks did you have, in a twenty-four hour period?”

“Too many.” He replied, rubbing his face.

“Poor Daddy.” She cooed playfully, at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Oh, don't you even.” Henry chuckled, kissing her and made her giggle. “You were very well behaved, might I add.” He whispered against her mouth.

“What, did you expect me not to behave in front of your mother?”

“No, I expected exactly what you did, sweetheart.” He smiled at her, tucking her hair behind her ears.

– –

Luna whined and nudged Henry's leg with hers, pouting at him as they sat on the couch. Henry sighed, head tipping forward as he pressed his lips at her, he knew what she wanted, she'd been nudging his leg and pressing herself up against him for the better part of fifteen minutes.

“Do you have a mouth, Princess?” He asked, holding her gaze. “I'm not answering head nods, Kitten.” He told her, lifting a brow at her, watching her struggle with her words.

“Yes.” She whined, biting her lip.

“Can you tell Daddy what you want?” He asked, pressing her leg down as she nudged him again. “Words, Luna. Words.”

“Yes.” She nodded, sheepishly.

“Well, tell Daddy.”

Luna rested her hand on Henry's thigh, flexing it to squeeze his leg, but the words wouldn't form in her mouth or her brain. Henry watched her struggle with them, it was a rare occurrence for her to lose her words like this, she had been in Little Space all day, deep into it, and he was starting to see the creep of a meltdown from her Autism. He rubbed her leg and gave her a tender expression, trying to encourage her.

“You can do it, sweetie.” He whispered to her, kissing her hair.

“I-” Luna stammered, eyes wide. “Lap.”

“Mmhm.” Henry nodded, smiling at her. “That's right.”

“I want-” She squeezed her eyes shut. “I want—to--” She flexed her hands and twitched, trying to fight off the tantrum she wanted to throw, feeling stupid.

“You wanna sit in Daddy's lap, Luna?” Henry asked, taking mercy on her.

Luna nodded, folding up on herself and shying away from him. “Yes.”

“You know, you're always more than welcome to sit in Daddy's lap.” He told her, pulling her into his lap and letting her tuck herself into him. “Ssshhh.” He hushed her, rubbing her arm and back. “It's been a long day, hasn't it?” He asked her, feeling her press her hot cheek to his chest. “You didn't have a nap, because Daddy made you run errands with him. Wasn't very thoughtful of me, was it, Pumpkin?” He sighed, resting his head on top of hers.

He admits, he hadn't thought about it, and regretted it now.

“Come now, Sweetheart. There's no need for tears. Daddy knows, you're tired and cranky.” He glanced around and snagged up her paci, slipping it into her mouth and used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe her snotty nose.

“You wanna take a nap, with Daddy?” He cooed into her hair, trying to soothe her and smiled, feeling her tug on his shirt and rubbed her sweaty face against his chest. “Okay, sit up, sweetie.” He told her, curling his fingers around the bottom hem of her shirt and tugged it off her, then pulled off his own, turning to lay back on the couch with her on top of him, their chests pressed together. “Oh, lord.” Henry chuckled, as Kal jumped up onto the couch and forced his big body between his and Luna's legs.

“Seems Kal wants to nap with Baby too.” He smiled, stroking her bare back.

– –

Henry was woken up with several jolts, as Luna jumped up and down on the bed beside him. Groaning and rolling half off his side, he looked up at her. “Baby, are you supposed to be jumping on the bed?” He yawned, scrubbing a hand over his tired face.

“Nope!” Luna giggled in a sing-song voice, grinning down at him, brightly.

He snorted, reaching out to grab her ankle and pulled her down beside him, wrapping his arm around her waist and tucked her beneath him, trapping her. “Then, stop.” He whispered into her ear, warm breath tickling her cheek.

“But, I'm excited, Daddy.” Luna gigged again, squirming beneath him.

“I know you are, love bug.” Henry chuckled, nuzzling his sleepy face into her neck and smiled, it was Liz's birthday and they were going over to her and Armie's for her birthday party; a second party actually, the first was for family and friends, that they also attended, the second one was for people in their _community_.

Luna was excited about both of them, but more so this one. She'd made friends with several other Littles through them going to Sir House and other Dynamic parties; which really made Henry happy, seeing her making friends and wanting to interact with peers. Henry almost felt like he was watching her grow up. Cuddling a little bit longer, Henry freed Luna from beneath him and got out of bed, padding into the bathroom to relieve himself, while Luna sat cross legged on their bed, wigging with almost uncontainable energy. He chuckled watching her, it was like waiting for the cork to a bottle to pop off and fly to space at the speed of light.

“Come on.” He smirked at her, motioning into the bathroom with his head and chuckled as she moved off their bed and skipped into the bathroom with him. “Arms.” He smiled, kissing her forehead and pulled her onesie off over her head, then started their shower. “You're not at all excited, are you?” He teased her, as he washed her hair and she danced and wiggled.

“I have all the excitement, Daddy.” She beamed at him, body vibrating.

They finished their shower and got dressed, Henry was making them breakfast, when he heard Kal barking upstairs in their room. Finishing the food up, He went up to see what all the commotion was about and snorted to himself. Luna had her headphones in and was dancing happily around as she made their bed, singing softly along with the song she was listening to, Kal barking and hopping up and down at her side, wanting to be part of the song and dance performance as well. He leaned his shoulder against the door frame and watched her, a huge grin on his face, it had been weeks since he had seen her this happy. He missed hearing her happy voice, singing throughout the house, the tap of her bare feet on the hardwood, always followed by the click of Kal's claws; it be a cold day in hell, before the Bear didn't get in on singing and dancing with his mummy. Luna turned to pick up the pillows and spotted Henry, she'd been caught in this situation with him enough that she didn't spook when she found him watching her.

“It's been a while since the house got serenaded by you.” He commented, when she tugged out an earbud.

“I know.” She smiled, stacking in the pillows on their bed. “I'm just in such a great mood, Puppy.”

“Can I make a request?” He smirked at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Luna instantly started blushing, looking away from him shyly and wiggling her bare toes into the carpet. “What song?”

“Surprise me.” Henry chuckled, pushing off the door frame. “And, breakfast is ready.” He added.

“Okay.” She answered, putting the last pillow on the bed and sat Nima and Zero on top, before following Henry downstairs to eat.

Henry was doing his work out, when Luna walked in and sat down in her usual spot, watching him work on his leg machine, he gave her a quick smile, before focusing back. She leaned her back against the wall, pressing her earbuds in and pressing play on the song she had queued and started to softly hum the intro of it, then started to sing, catching Henry's full attention.

_'You know there's a lot that goes by the front door  
Don't forget the keys under the mat  
Childhood stars shine, always stay humble and kind  
Go to church 'cause your momma says to  
Visit grandpa every chance that you can  
It won't be a waste of time  
Always stay humble and kind'_

He smiled, resting his head back against the bench he was laying on, her sweet voice making electric goosebumps surge through his body, from his head to his toes. He was amused, that she picked a country song to sing to him, Luna wasn't all that into the genre, but knew that Henry was; she loved teasing him about being a European boy with a Country Music kink. His eyes closed, lulled by her voice and let out a soft sigh, when she finished.

“Who's song was that?” He asked, turning his head to look at her.

“Tim McGraw, Humble and Kind.” She told him, smiling at him.

“I like it, but I don't think I'm going to listen to it.” Henry replied, slowly pushing on the machine with his feet.

“Why not?” Luna frowned, tilting her head at him.

“Because,” He answered, smiling like a love sick fool. “I only wanna think of you, when I hear it.” He confessed, making her blush.

“Is it time yet?” Luna asked, after Henry's workout.

“No, Pumpkin.” Henry shook his head, wiping the sweat from his flushed face. “We still have two hours.”

“Ooh.” She huffed, pouting up at him.

“Come on, Little One.” He smiled at her, leaning down and picked her up. “We'll watch Frozen two, it's just long enough to give us time to get ready afterwards. How's that sound, Nugget?” He asked, carrying her upstairs to their home movie theatre.

“Sounds good, Daddy.” Luna nodded, slipping off his hip and into one of the recliners.

Henry popped the movie in and pressed play, making them some popcorn and filling her sippy with juice, then settled in the seat beside her. The movie was sufficient in distracting Luna for the near two hours they had until they were expected at Armie and Liz's for the party. Henry got Luna dressed in the outfit she wanted to wear for the party, fixed her hair and made sure her shoelaces were tight enough, not to come untied. She was vibrating with excitement again as she got in the car, holding Liz's gift, and Henry smiled at her, patting her on leg, trying to temper her, before she got too excited. They arrived at the same time their friend James and his girlfriend, Emma, did.

“Henry.” James smiled, greeting them. “Luna.”

“James.” They greeted him back.

“Hey, guys.” Armie grinned as he opened the door for them.

“Happy birthday, Liz.” Luna grinned, handing her the present.

“ _Again_.” Henry laughed, watching her blush.

The three couples sat down in the living room and talked for a while, until the other couples arrived, then the girls were sent out into the backyard to play together, while Henry, Armie, James and the other two Daddies, Tommy and Mike, talked about the usual things; sports, work, being Daddies and taking care of their Littles. Luna, Liz, Emma and their two Little friends, Jessa and Aspen, sat in a circle together in the grass, shaded from the Cali sun under a large tree.

“How much longer are you and Henry staying in the States?” Emma asked, picking at the small flowers by her crossed ankles.

“We go back next week.” Luna answered, carefully splitting the short stem of a flower she had and braiding in the steam of another through it. “Henry's due to start filming the Witcher again in August.”

“I'll miss you.” Liz pouted, twirling her flower between her fingers.

Luna's puffy bottom lip pressed against her top one, glancing at Liz. “I'll miss you too, Lizzie.” She whispered, gently nudging her with her shoulder. “But, I'm sure Henry and Armie will let us face time.” She said, trying to cheer her up.

“Why do you keep shifting, Jessa?” Emma frowned at her, across the circle.

“My Daddy spanked me with a belt, before we came.” Jessa whined, still feeling the heat of the leather on her skin.

“What did you do?” Aspen asked, feeling sorry for her.

Jessa laughed, grinning at her. “I was watching a porn video, before we left to come, about a Daddy letting his Little peg him, like he was some sort of cum-slut, taking it in his wee cunty.” She giggled, so proud of herself.

Luna blinked at the three of them as they laughed, she was the only one not originally from the States, so while she had a very vague idea of what pegging and a cum-slut was, she didn't understand their use of the word cunt, back home it was like calling someone an idiot. Shaking her head, she brushed it off and got up to play with them, running around the yard and having a blast, until she got too tired and went back inside. Henry lifted his brows at her as she moved to sit between his legs on the floor, resting her cheek against his knee.

“You all right, Little One?” He asked, leaning above her and stroking her flushed face.

“Fine, Daddy.” She murmured back, rubbing her cheek against the fabric of his jeans.

“Sleepy, Baby.” Henry chuckled and brushed her hair out of her face, then sat back and continued his conversation, still stroking her hair, affectionately.

“Daddy?” Luna whispered into his ear as she sat in his lap, Liz had just finished opening her presents.

“What, Sweetie?” He answered and turned his attention to her, hugging one of his arms around her waist, so he could lean forward and grab his drink, without displacing her.

Luna frowned at him, unsure how to phrase her question. “What's it mean, for a Daddy to get pegged in the _cunty_ , like a—cum-slut?” She asked, looking at him, confused and inquisitive, as well as a bit pink.

Henry choked on his drink, some of the liquid coming out of his nose, in the process. “Where did you hear that?” he asked, choking and patting himself on the chest.

“Jessa.” She replied in a very soft voice, knowing by Henry's reaction, it was as bad as she thought it was. “She said, her Daddy spanked her, with a belt, cause she was watching it, before they came here.” She explained to him, ringing the tip of her finger around the face of Henry's watch.

“Um,” Henry cleared his throat, mouth hanging open and in complete shock, and not at all sure how to explain what it was Jessa said. “I think her Daddy needs to spank her again.” He blurted out, his mind unsure what else to say. “Not only for watching something so _very_ naughty, but for talking about it as well.”

“So, is it bad?”

“Very.” He nodded, his brain still panicked. “It's _very_ lewd, and something Littles shouldn't be doing or watching, or talk about for that matter.”

“But, what's it mean?” Luna asked, frowning at him. “Especially, cunty.”

Henry stared at her for a long moment, half wandering if she was just trying to fuck with him. But, Luna just stared back at him, expecting an explanation with innocent blue eyes, making him chuckle. “Fuck.” He blushed. “Um, Cunty is just a _cute_ way to say cunt; the _American_ use of it means..” he trailed off, mind going blank at the fact he was having this discussion with her. “It's a lady's naughty bits.” He put it gently and nodded his head, when she looked down and then back up at him.

“But, a Daddy doesn't have one.”

Luna said it in such a harmless way, Henry had to press his grinning lips together and close his eyes for a moment, to collect himself, before he started laughing hysterically. “I-I know, sweetheart. Trust me, Daddy knows.” He snorted, shaking his head. “As for the rest of it, it just...” He licked his lips and shook his head again.

“Just, don't worry about it, Baby. Okay?”

“Okay.” She nodded, blinking and trusting him.

“ _Don't_ go Googling it either, Luna.” He warned her, pointing a finger at her and giving her a stern look. “Got it?”

“I got it, Daddy.” Luna nodded, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Good girl.” Henry smiled, kissing her cheek.

“Are you gunna tell Jessa's Daddy, she was talking about naughty things?” She asked, worried she might have gotten her friend in even more trouble, she hated the idea of Jessa getting more belt spanks because she couldn't keep a secret.

“No, sweet pea.” He shook his head, rubbing her back as he watched the worried panic fill her eyes. “It's all right, love. I'm not going to tell her Daddy, she was talking about naughty things. Just please, don't go looking it up.” He assured her. “But, if she keeps talking about naughty things, I will have to tell Mike about it. I don't want her to be a bad influence on you.”

“Okay.” She nodded, feeling a bit better about it. “Can I have some juice?” She asked, her attention span for the conversation running out.

“Of course.” Henry nodded, letting her go.

Luna got up and grabbed a juice box and brought it back to him, sitting in his lap again as he unwrapped the little straw from its plastic and put it in for her; smiling as she took it back and took a big gulp of it. The group moved on after opening presents to play games, one of which was _Cards Against Humanity_. Since it was Liz's birthday party, she became the Card Czar and every team, a Daddy with his Little, picked ten white cards, then Liz picked out a black one.

“Hey, Reddit! I'm _blank_. Ask me anything.” She read the black card out loud for the group, then turned to Armie and their option of white cards.

Henry pointed to one of his and Luna's cards, making her snort and nodded her head. Chuckling, Henry laid their card face down beside the black one on the table. Once everyone had picked their cards, Liz shuffled them and laid them out, everyone laughing at the selections; ranging from A Wal-Mart Rampage, Whatever Straight People Do For Fun, A Cooler of Organs, Pooping in the Candy Dish and Camel Toe. She read them out, filling in the blank with each of the choices.

“I love, Hey, Reddit! I'm A Cooler of Organs. Ask me anything.” Liz laughed, tapping the card with her fingernail. “Who picked that?” She asked, looking around the group.

“We did.” Henry chuckled, smiling at Luna.

“I love it.” Liz chuckled at them.

“One Awesome point for Henry and Luna.” Armie smiled, marking down their point on a notepad in front of him. “Pick another one, Liz.”

“ _Blank_ brought all the little boys and girls joy.” She read out from the new card.

The room was quiet, a couple of amused snorts and chuckles going around as the pairs picked their cards and laid them out on the table. The selection of filling in the blank was even funnier than the last round, Rainbow Colored Unicorn Meat, What the Rock was Really Cooking, An Ice Pick Lobotomy, Destroying the Evidence, and Queefing.

“What's Queefing?” Aspen asked, looking at her Daddy, Tommy.

“It's when the small unicorn that lives in your vagina, sneezes.” Jessa roared, but was quickly silenced with a sharp pop on the thigh from her Daddy, Mike. “What? Queefing is funny.” She pouted, rubbing at the stinging red fingerprints.

“I think it's nasty.” Emma added it, even though she was trying to hold back a giggle.

Everyone broke out in a laugh, with Queefing becoming the unanimous agreed winner; giving Emma and James a point. The game was going really well, everyone ended up with at least one point and just thoroughly enjoying themselves and just how nice it was to be themselves around people that understood their choices in life.

“Stop making me laugh, or I'm going to queef!” Jessa laughed, rocking back and forth at the edge of the couch, as Anal Beads won as What's the next Happy Meal toy.

“Stop staying that.” Mike warned her, she had used every opportunity she could, to use the word.

“You're no fun, Daddy.” She pouted back at him, crossing her arms over her chest, in defiance.

“What's a girl's best friend?” Liz chimed in, picking another card.

“Queefing!” Jessa yelled at the top of her lungs, suddenly, and startling everyone out of their quiet study of their cards.

“All right, you little brat.” Mike growled, dangerously low as he stood up, hauling Jessa to her feet and pulled her out of the room, using the hallway bathroom to undo his belt from his jeans and lay into her with it.

The other four Daddies sat in the living room with their own Littles, soothing them, as the sound of Jessa's cries, screamed protests and begging filled the house with the loud crack of leather against bare skin. Luna turned her face into Henry's neck, Liz grabbed Armie's hand, Aspen hugged her arms around Tommy and Emma scooted into James's lap. After what felt like an eternity for all of them, Jessa's cries died down to pitiful sniffling and they came out of the bathroom.

“I'm really sorry about this.” He said and looked around the group, Jessa whining and rubbing her butt behind him. “I'm going to take her home. She's earned herself a serious time-out and lost the privilege of having fun with the rest of us.” He told them, eyeing her over his shoulder.

“Either way,” Armie answered, calmly. “we appreciate you coming and I'm sure Liz loved the present you got her.”

“I did, thank you.” Liz nodded, smiling sympathetically at Jessa.

Biding them all farewell, Mike escorted Jessa out of the house and back home. The others didn't last much longer after that, it had grown late and they were all tired, so they said good night to each other and parted ways back to their respective homes.

“I swear, that girl got every swat she deserved.” Henry commented as he drove home with Luna. “Though, I would have given every one of them to her right fucking there, in the living room.” He added, again to himself.

“Even if it was me?” Luna's voice squeaked, meekly, from the passenger seat.

Henry's eyes flared, just realizing he'd said all that out loud. “No, that's..” he cleared his throat and tugged at the collar of his shirt. “not what I meant.” he whispered. “Besides,” He sighed, getting out of the car and going inside the house with her. “you wouldn't misbehave like that, would you?” He asked, cupping her chin in his fingers. “Not a good girl, like my Luna.” He cooed at her, sweetly.

“No.” She answered, softly. “Not me, Daddy.”

“No.” Henry smiled at her. “Never, my good baby girl.”


	13. Part XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna accompanies Henry on location as he films the second season of the Witcher. She’s super cranky which ends in a bad episode of PTSD. A play date with Aspen and Emma doesn’t go as planned.

Henry had started filming the second season of the Witcher and Luna had gone with him, since she didn't have a job any longer and had the freedom to do so. They were in the trailer on location of one of the places they were filming at.

Luna moaned, pushing her head back as Henry thrust into her, making the trailer rock. But, neither of them cared, very little could come between Luna and Henry, when it came to their morning sex. It was the first thing they did, the second was getting up to make a pot of coffee. Luna reached between their sweaty bodies and started rubbing her clit, wanting to come hard around Henry's magnificent cock, her other hand had a tight clasp on his clenched butt cheek, willing him to drive even deeper into her, like he wasn't already buried firmly into her cervix.

“Harder, Puppy.” She whined, clenching her walls around him.

“We can't break another bed, sweetheart.” Henry chuckled, reaching his hand out to grip the head board and thrust into her even harder, almost doubling her up with the force.

“Fuck!” She yelled out, dragging her nails down his sweaty back. “We can afford it.” Luna gasped, holding her walls tight around his thick cock, wet and lewd sounds filling the trailer.

“God damn it, Luna!” He roared, letting his primal need take him over and thrust wildly into her, grasping her breast in his hand and squeezing hard, while his mouth devoured her neck. “There's my workout for the day.” Henry chuckled, laying down beside her after they came, making Luna laugh at him.

– –

“Why don't you go back to the trailer with Kal.” Henry suggested to Luna, smiling at her and kissing her cheek. “You're getting cranky.”

“But, I want Daddy.” Luna replied, in a very low voice, so no one heard it.

“I know you do, Love.” Henry said, rubbing her arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. “But, I have a few more takes left to do, then I'll come lay down with you.” He told her. “You better be laying down, when I get there, Luna. Or you'll wish you had been.” He warned her, kissing her cheek.

“I will be.” She promised, kissing him back and moving around him. “Come on, Kal.” She called over her shoulder.

Henry did his few more takes and joined Luna back in the trailer, finding her laying down on their bed, where he told her to be, Kal curled up against her back. “You wanna take a nap with Daddy, Pumpkin.” He smiled at her and carefully removed his Geralt contact lenses.

Luna nodded her head, rolling onto her back. “Please.”

“All right.” He chuckled, laying down with her and huddling her up into his arms. “Sleep, Little One.” He hummed, his own eyes falling shut, exhausted from all that mornings on-location shooting for the second season of the Witcher.

– –

“Daddy.” Luna whispered softly, tugging on the long sleeve of Henry's costume.

“What, Baby?” Henry whispered back, turning his head to look at her.

Luna tugged and gripped Henry's sleeve, tighter. “Can I have a hug?” She asked, staring down at his boots, bottom lip trembling.

“Of course, sweetheart.” He nodded and glanced around, pulling Luna aside, where no one could see them. “You're so cranky today, baby girl.” He whispered, folding her into his arms. She nodded her head, rubbing her cheek against his Geralt shirt. Henry rubbed her back in firm circles and nosed her hair. “Ssshh, my sweet girl. Daddy's almost done for the day, and I'll take you back to the hotel and we'll get some nice cuddles in.” He promised her.

“Why don't you go back to the trailer and watch your toons for a bit.”

“I don't want to.” She pouted, shaking her head.

Henry sighed, he was too tired from filming all day to argue with her on it. “All right, just be on your best behavior, until we go.” He told her, kissing her forehead and gave her another big hug, before going back to his mark.

“Hey, Luna. How are you today?” Joey asked as he grabbed a drink between takes. “That good, hey.” He chuckled as she rolled her eyes and ignored him.

“What's up?” Henry asked, seeing Joey give her a strange look.

“Oh, just asked her, how her day was going, and she just ignored me.” He laughed, not bothered by it, he understood those days.

“That was very rude of you, Skye.” Henry commented after Joey walked away. “He was only trying to be nice.” He frowned at her. “Don't roll your eyes at me.” He snapped, softly, not wanting to attract attention. “Go back to the trailer, right now. I'll come get you, when it's time to go.”

“I don't--”

Henry's eyes flared and he gave her a stern look. “Now.” He whispered, almost growling.

Luna gulped up at Henry, his sternness in his Geralt costume was terrifying. “Okay.” She whimpered and did as she was told.

Shaking his head, Henry finished his filming day and went back to the trailer, removing his costume and took a quick shower, then changed back into his regular clothes. He didn't say anything to Luna the whole time, leaving her quietly sitting on the couch with Kal, trapped in terrified shock. When he was finished, he put a leash on Kal and motioned Luna to the door and the car, still saying nothing. By the time they got to their hotel room, she was on the verge of a panic attack, waiting to find out what he was going to do to her.

“I swear.” Henry finally spoke, heaving a sigh. “I can understand you being cranky, but you being openly rude and disrespectful to people that were only trying to be nice and cordial to you.” He shook his head at her.

“Dad--”

“No.” He shook his head harder, cutting her off. “Even after a nap and all the other attention you got, you were still _a brat_.”

Luna gulped, a ice cold feeling in her heart and stomach hearing him call her a brat. It made her sick to her stomach and her eyes burned with unshed tears. “I'm sorry.” She panted, breathing hard.

“I'm disappointed in you, Luna.” Henry said, sighing again, and opening the buckle of his belt.

“No.” Luna whimpered, gulping as she watched him start to remove his belt, fearing he was going to spank her with it. “Please, don't. I'm so sorry.” She mewled, backing away from him. “I won't do it again. Please, Dada.”

Henry paused and frowned at her, shaking his head as he watched her shrink into a corner, shaking and sobbing, a look of utter and pure fear, panic and horror on her flushed and wet face. “Luna.” He said her name soft and low, a cold and sick feeling in his stomach, glancing down at his belt, half pulled from the loops of his jeans and realized she thought he was going to spank her with it.

“Baby girl.” He choked, removing his belt the rest of the way and tossed it aside. “Hey, it's all right.” He whispered, moving closer to her and reaching out his hand to touch her.

“No!” Luna gasped, feeling Henry's hand start to close around her arm and jerked away from him, turning and stumbling back to press her back farther into the corner. “Please, don't.” She whimpered, like a kicked puppy.

“Fuck.” Henry snapped under his breath.

“Luna, it's all right, love.” He tried convincing her, dropping into a squat, shrinking his tall and thickly muscular body before her, trying to pose less of a threat to her panicked mind. “I'm not going to hurt you, Skye.” He cooed at her, his voice low and even, but his stomach was twisting in hot knots watching her hug herself and sob so uncontrollably, she was hiccuping and gasping for air.

“Sshh, you're all right, baby girl. Just breathe.”

He tried coaxing her into relaxing, fearing if she continued on like this, she'd end up passing out. “Calm down.” He told her, slowly reaching out again, but his fingertips only touched her hand before she freaked out again and just managed to catch her wrists in his hands as she lashed out. He took a deep breath, cutting off the scolding he wanted to give her for trying to strike him, before it could come up.

 _She didn't mean it._ He reminded himself. _She's just freaking out and scared._

“Now, Luna.” He said, calmly. “I know it's hard, but you need to get yourself together. You know what happens when you keep on like this; you're going to pass out.”

“Please, don't. Please, don't.” She whined like a broken record. “I'm sorry, please.”

“Come here, Little one.” He whispered, keeping his voice soft, like she was a scared child, realizing he triggered her PTSD.

Luna shook her head, completely lost in her panic and fear, her PTSD in full flow, clouding her tired and taxed mind. Henry took a deep breath in and out, then carefully moved closer to her, one hand held out to her, taking pause for a moment as she whined, trembled and pressed her back firmer against the wall behind her. He licked his lips, steeling himself, and very gently touched her wet cheek with his fingertips, feeling her tremble again.

“Nana.” He said, gently. “Daddy's not going to use his belt on you.” He told her, cupping her cheek and gently wiped at her furious tears, frowning at the idea of taking his belt to her, even for the severest reason. “I'm just disappointed in you, that's all.” He explained, hand moving down her cheek to her shoulder and to the back of her arm, squeezing it gently.

“P-please, Dada.” She sniffled and hiccuped, twisting her shirt up in her fists.

“Luna.” Henry groaned, ordinarily he loved hearing her call him Dada, but in the moment, it only made him sicker to his stomach. “I'm _not_ going to punish you, Little one. I promise.” He tried convincing her, to break through that fog clouding up her mind and feeding her fear. “You're just a tired and sleepy Baby.” He carefully gripped the back of her arm, coaxing her forward and out of the corner she was desperately trying to hide in, feeling her tense under his palm. “That's all, honey.”

“Let Daddy hold you, sweetie.” He begged her, slowly pulling her forward. “Please?”

She had almost yielded to him, her damp cheek touching his chest for a moment, leaving a wet spot on his shirt. Henry relaxed feeling her come close and touch him, but tensed again, when she yanked her body away and cowered in the corner again.

“No, no no.” She sobbed and shook, snot dripping over her lips.

“Luna.” Henry snapped, perplexed on how to help her. “Please, stop this.” He begged her, cupping her face in his hands.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” She cried, still struggling.

“Oh, Luna.” He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

Henry took a deep breath and rubbed his face with one hand, when a thought occurred to him, and knew it wouldn't be popular with Luna, but perhaps it could help her snap out of whatever head-space she was currently trapped in.

“You're going to humor me.” He said, shaking his head.

Letting Luna go cower back in the corner she was curled up in, Henry stood and grabbed a chair, setting it in the middle of the room, then went to grab her paci and Zero stuffie, returning and setting them on the table in reach of the chair. Taking another deep breath, he knelt in front of Luna again and carefully stroked her wet and hot flushed cheek, shushing her as she mewled and tried to push farther into the corner.

“Come here.” He whispered, holding the back of her arm and tugging her gently forward into his arms. “There's a good girl.” He cooed at her, feeling her cheek press to his collarbone. “Daddy's going to help you, baby.” He told her, rubbing her trembling back.

“But, you're probably not going to like it.” He added, softer.

Standing up with Luna, Henry walked backwards until his calves hit the chair and sat down, cradling Luna in his lap. He held her for a long time, rubbing her back and talking softly to her, until some of the tension in her body relaxed, but she continued to sob. Then manipulated her body, to lay across his thick thighs and the tension returned to her body, tenfold, inducing her to start struggling with him again.

But, Henry just gently held her down and rubbed her back.

“Settle down, little one.” He told her, petting her hair. “You're not in any trouble.” He assured her, tugging off her leggings and panties, rubbing and massaging her bare bottom.

“Yo-you-you're going to spa-nk me?” She whined and hiccuped.

“Yes, I am.” Henry nodded.

“Wh-why?” You sniffled, then whined in her throat.

Henry let out a hard breath through his nose and pressed his lips together, righting her in his lap again, making her straddle his waist, to face him, kneading her bare hips. “There's different types of spankings.” He started to explain to her, his expression softening as she rubbed her cheek on her shoulder, much like a distressed toddler.

“There's Playful Spanks, nothing painful. Just smacks that enhance the mood in bed.” He started to elaborate. “A Warning Spank, to behave immediately, or you might get a proper one later.” He brushed her disheveled hair out of her face. “A Maintenance Spanking, where it could be once a week, just as a reminder to the one getting spanked of their place. You know, all about the Punishment Spanking, don't you?”

Luna nodded her head and bit at her drooly and trembling lips.

“There's also another type of spanking.” He sighed, resting against the back of the chair. “It's a type of spanking, a spanking used to be therapeutic.” He kissed her hot and wet cheeks, her shaking was so bad, it made him vibrate. “It might help you break out of this episode of yours.”

“Will it hurt?” She whimpered, tugging on Henry's shirt in agitation.

“Not like you think. As I said, you're not in any trouble.” He explained to her. “You don't need to count them, either.” He told her, laying her across his thighs again, shushing her, then gave her bare bottom and measured spank with a cupped palm and closed fingers, so it wouldn't hurt so much.

Luna gasped at the smack, the dull thud sound making her quiver, and choked down a whimper, biting her trembling bottom lip. Henry rubbing her bottom after each smack, alternating between cheeks to keep her skin from getting too heated and a bruise from forming; offering her a sweet encouragement or rubbing his free hand between her shoulder blades. He spanked her until he heard the sound of her cries change and her breathing was more drawn out gasps, than jerks, then righted her in his lap again, tucking her against his chest and her face into his neck. He swiped a tissue off the table and wiped her snotty nose and drool covered lips, then popped her paci into her trembling mouth and Zero into her grabby hands. Rubbing her back and arm as she sniffled and whimpered, clinging onto him.

“There you go, Little One.” He cooed into her hair, kissing her hot and sweaty forehead, feeling her relax. “Nothing a good therapeutic spanking from Daddy can't fix.” He smirked, stroking her hair off her face.

“Come, my Sweet Girl.”

He stood up, shifting Luna to his hip and carried her into the kitchen. “How about Daddy makes his little Baby a bottle, hm?” He asked, looking at her as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand still clutching her stuffie.

“All right.” He smiled, when she nodded her head, sucking steadily on her paci.

Henry supported Luna on his hip with an arm under her still bare bottom, and reached up with his free arm to pull out one of her angled bottles, but paused as he pulled down her container of formula, feeling how fussy she was, hearing her sniffles and the damp spot on his neck from her still flowing tears, and put it back. Grabbing the container of Enspire Gentlease formula instead, knowing it would help her fussy tears. Measuring it into her bottle with milk and some banana rice cereal, for substance and flavor. Giving the contents of her bottle a good shake, Henry set it in the bottle warmer and turned his attention to Luna, while it warmed.

“Oh, you are Daddy's Sweet Baby Girl.” He cooed at her, wiping her wet face with a soft microfiber cloth and turned towards the sink to run it under cold water and gently pressed to her cheeks and forehead, cooling off her hot skin. “There, that's better. Isn't it?” He said, tossing the cloth into the sink and pulled the pleasantly warm bottle out of the warmer.

“You wanna go upstairs and cuddle with Dada?” He asked her, seeing and feeling how little and small she had regressed.

Luna nodded her head against his shoulder, hugging her arms around his neck tighter.

“Okay.” He smiled, kissing her forehead and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

He laid Luna on their bed and sat down, letting her crawl and nestle herself between his thick thighs, laying her head down on his chest and hugging Zero to her own. Smiling softly, Henry set her bottle down and reached into his bedside drawer, pulling out the cute silicone bead paci clip, with her name on it, and attached it to her paci, then clipped it to the little loop on the chest of her onesie. Taking her bottle back up and giving it another shake, Henry let her latch onto the fast flow nipple, rubbing her back and caressing her hair as she fed, making sure both of them were comfortable and content.

Luna slowly melted into Henry's strong body, gently kneading his thick bicep in her hand as she drank from her bottle, eyes growing heavier and heavier as she did, her ear pressed over his heart, the steady and strong beat soothing her more than anything else.

“Sleep, baby.” He whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing, knowing she liked the reassuring pressure and feeling of safety it gave her. “Daddy'll keep you safe.”

Luna whimpered softly, letting go of the empty bottle and rubbed her cheek against his chest, drifting off to sleep. Henry coaxed her to open her mouth and slipped the soft silicone nipple of her paci in, chuckling as she automatically took to it, the soft sounds of her sucking on it reaching him as he propped his head up on a pillow and rubbed her back.

Henry woke sometimes in the middle of the night, Luna still laying on top of him as she was, when both of them fell asleep. But, she was exceedingly fussy, whimpering and rubbing her face against his chest, her paci no longer in her mouth.

“Ssshh.” He hushed her, rubbing her back and kissing her hair. “Oh, Luna.” He sighed, realizing it wasn't going to soothe her.

He laid in bed, fruitlessly rubbing her back and staring up at the ceiling, at a complete loss. Between triggering her PTSD and soothing a lot of it with the therapeutic spanking, she was still very fussy, and didn't understand why. Frowning, he carefully rolled to his side and laid Luna beside him, before sitting up and grabbing her phone. Entering her pass code, Henry tapped one of the apps on her home screen and groaned, it made sense now. She was due for her _full moon_ in three days. Another thought occurred to Henry, something he had heard James bring up once, and glanced at Luna, curious if it would work.

Getting up, Henry grabbed Luna's soft blanket and spread it on the bed next to her, then carefully situated her in the middle of it, shushing her as she whimpered and coaxed her paci back into her mouth. As carefully as he could, Henry maneuvered Luna so he could wrap her up in the blanket, swaddling her inside. Content she was comfortable and snug, Henry laid back down and shifted her to lay back on top of him, feeling her relax and making a happy humming sound around her paci, settling down and finding a more peacefully sleep.

Much to Henry's relief.

– –

“Hey, Aspen.” Luna smiled as her friend came into her play room. “Hey, Emma.” She smiled at her as she came in behind Aspen.

“Hey, Luna.” They greeted her back, sitting down on the floor with her and started playing with her toys together.

After playing Luna's toys for a while, the three of them set up a tea party, Henry even brewing them some tea, decaf of course, him, Tommy and James didn't need three caffeine charged Littles running around the house, like mini Tasmanian devils.

“Look at me, I'm all prim and proper.” Emma chuckled, sticking out her pinky as she sipped from her teacup, making Luna and Aspen giggle.

“Well, I'm not drinking tea.” Aspen said, swirling the tea in her cup. “It's Daddy's cum.” She giggled, downing the teacup in one go.

Both Luna and Emma spewed out their swallows of tea at her words.

“That's gross.” Emma howled with laughter. “But, hilarious.'

“Ew.” Luna shook her head, grossed out.

“What, don't you like your Daddy's come, Luna?” Aspen teased her.

Luna did like Henry's come, but not while she was in Little Space. Henry had trained her Little self not to like things like that, because her Little Space wasn't a sexual activity between them. The mention of it made her squirm, uncomfortable.

“No.” She squeaked, shyly.

“You're too goodie for it.” She continued to tease Luna.

“She's not.” Emma chimed in, frowning at Aspen. “Henry doesn't Daddy her sexually.” She explained, pulling just briefly out of the surface of Little Space to defend her friend. “Not like you and Tommy.”

“Aw, you're always Daddy's good girl.” She cooed, mockingly.

“Why are you being so mean?” Emma huffed at her.

Aspen picked up the still warm tea pot and filled Luna's teacup almost to the brim. “Bet you're too much of a scaredy cat and goodie girl to drink all of your Daddy's _cum_.”

Luna blinked down at the cup and bit the inside of her lip. “I don't-” She shook her head at it. “wanna drink Daddy's come.”

Tommy had coming down the hall to get the three of them downstairs for the surprise he, Henry and James had for them, pizza and a movie, when he overheard the tea time discussions and stopped in his tracks; only catching the tail end of Luna saying, she wanted to drink daddy's come and not the first part of not wanting too.

“Does Daddy Henry's come taste good?” Aspen giggled, rudely, rocking back and forth on her butt. “She's a scaredy cat, Emma. Baby wants her Daddy's _milk_.”

“Come milk.” Emma chuckled, shaking her head.

“What in the name of fuck, is going on in here?” Tommy asked, stepping into the room and crossed his arms over his chest, sternly eyeing the three of them, making all three of them go quiet and blush.

“Nothing, Daddy.” Aspen replied, obediently folding her hands in her lap.

“It doesn't sound like nothing, Penny.” Tommy growled, disappointed. “The three of you should be very ashamed of yourselves.” He said, shaking his head. “Now, what were you all talking about?” he repeated himself.

“What's going on, Tom?” James asked, coming up the stairs with Henry to see what was taking so long.

“These three _littles_...” He emphasized the word, meeting each of their eyes. “have been discussing something very naughty.”

All three of them gulped at their respective Daddy with horror, Luna shaking her head at the astonished and disappointed Henry, his mouth hanging slightly open and eyes wide.

“What were you talking about?” James asked Emma.

“Nothing, Daddy.” She replied, chewing on her lip.

“Luna?” Henry lifted a brow at her, but she mutely shook her head at him, scared.

They stepped into the hallway, in a tight little circle to discuss what to do about their Littles misbehaving like they were.

“So, what did you hear?” James asked Tommy.

“They were talking about drinking come, like it was tea.” He explained, arms still folded and shook his head.

“Oh lord.” James sighed, rubbing his face. “Luna's more likely to tell the truth, isn't she, Hank?” He asked the Brit.

Henry nodded his head, jaw pushed out as he chewed on the corner of his lip for a moment. “She is, but not while she's in front of them, she's not going to want to _snitch_.” He said, running a hand through his wild curls, then moved back into the playroom, eyes locked on Luna's and reached a hand out, motioning with his index finger.

“Come here, Skye.”

Biting her lip, Luna stood up and moved over to Henry, her heart clenched in her throat as he took her hand and took her down the hall to their bedroom, closing the door behind him and took her over to the bed, sitting down and pulled her into his lap, locking his arms around her waist, to keep her in place. Luna trembled in his lap, terrified he was going to scold her and then punish her for what happened, even though she didn't do anything wrong.

“I'm sorry, Daddy.” She whimpered, looking down at her lap.

“Look at me, Luna.” Henry told her in a firm, but soft, voice and waited for her to do so. “You're not in any exact trouble at the moment, unless you tell me what happened in your playroom.” He said, reasoning with her.

Luna shook her head, feeling her eyes burn.

“If you don't tell me, then the three of you are going to be in even more trouble.” He coaxed her, gently. “I know you want to tell Daddy, Baby.” He said, seeing the way she struggled to keep eye contact with him, a dead give away she had something she needed and wanted to tell him, but was having a hard time getting it out.

Henry cupped her chin in his fingers, making sure she kept her eyes on him. “Daddy knows his good _good_ girl, can tell him the truth.” He said, in a very low and smooth voice, rubbing her bottom lip with his thumb. “Can't she?” He asked, watching her eyes glass over and her mouth slowly open.

“We were having a tea party--” She mumbled, eyes panning around Henry's face for a moment, before looking him in the eye again.

“Mmhmm.” Henry nodded, being patient with her and licked his lips.

“And,” She gulped and started fidgeting, making Henry hug her tighter against his body.

“And?” He pressed, lifting his brows at her.

“A-Aspen pretended that her tea wasn't tea.” She told him, gripping the short sleeve of his shirt in her hand.

“What was she pretending it was?” Henry asked, rubbing the top of her thigh and watched her blush bright red. “Luna.” He narrowed his eyes, suspicious. “Was it something naughty?”

“Yeeah.” She nodded, biting into her puffy bottom lip.

“Inappropriate for Littles, naughty?” His eyes were getting hard and stern. “Especially Little Babies, like you three.”

Luna gulped and nodded her head again. “Yes, Daddy.” She pressed her legs together and her arms against her sides. “She was pretending it was,” she made a grossed out face. “Her Daddy's... _come_.”

Henry's eyes lost focus and his pupils went the size of pinpoints. “Please, tell me you weren't taking part in this, Skye.”

“No, no, no.” She shook her head hard at him, squirming in his lap and embrace. “No, Daddy. I promise. I told her, I didn't wanna and she was teasing me that I didn't pretend about drinking-”

“I get it.” Henry cut her off. “I'm also proud of you too. Not caving into her pressure and teasing. It's one of the plus sides of your Little Space, you still maintain some of your maturity. Can't say that about Aspen and Emma.”

“Emma was telling her to stop it.” Luna defended her. “I don't want to disappoint my Daddy.” She whimpered, softly, nuzzling her face into his neck.

Henry smiled at her, cuddling her back. “I trained you well, my Little.” He chuckled, kissing her temple. “Here.” Henry reached into her bedside table and pulled out her Switch. “Why don't you go downstairs, sit down on the couch and play your game.” He told her, loading Hollow Knight into it and handed it to her. “I'll be down in a moment, I just need to talk to Tommy and Jay.” He let her go and stood up with her, kissing the top of her head.

“Thank you for being honest with me, Luna.” He said, opening the door for her.

“You're welcome, Daddy.” She replied and went down stairs with her game.

“So?” Tommy lifted a brow at Henry.

“Aspen was pretending that her tea was your come and drinking it.” Henry informed them. “Then, teased Luna and Emma about not doing the same.”

Tommy narrowed his eyes and gave Aspen a dark look as she and Emma continued to sit where they were before. “You mind, if I use the basement?” He asked, looking at Henry.

“Not at all, the key's on the top of the bookcase.” Henry replied, shaking his head.

“Come, Emma.” James ordered her, motioning into the hall with his head.

Emma gave Aspen a sympathetic look and went downstairs with James and Henry, joining Luna on the couch. Since Luna and Emma had behaved, they got to eat the pizza, watch the movie and have dessert, while Emma was punished downstairs then made to kneel in the corner, hands behind her head and holding a dime to the wall with her nose, sniffling the whole time. Luna felt bad for her, knowing what it felt like to be in her position.

“My good girl is sleepy.” Henry smirked as Luna yawned and laid her head down on his thigh, curling her knees up into her chest and pulled her paci out of her packet, happily sucking it into her mouth. “Yeah you are, my good baby.” He chuckled, stroking her face, he and James had purposely made their praise loud for Aspen to hear, much to Tommy's request, adding humiliation to her punishment.

“You're going to sleep so well tonight. Such a full belly with all that pizza and ice cream.”

“I hear that.” James laughed, patting Emma's back as she laid against his chest, seated in his lap. “I'm surprised they didn't puke.” He chuckled, brushing his fingers through her hair.

“Too bad the brat couldn't join in.” Tommy sighed, shaking his head at Aspen's back. “I'd give her some pizza and ice cream, but it's all gone. The good girls ate it all.” He shrugged his shoulders and grunted. “All well, maybe the brat will behave next time.”

– –

Luna whimpered as Henry carefully picked her up, the others had just left for the night, and carried her upstairs to bed. Then, cleaned up downstairs before joining her.

“Baba?” She moaned, rolling onto her side to snuggle up against him.

“Yeah, Baby?” He cooed at her, wrapping an arm around her.

“Is Penny gonna be in lots of trouble for a long time?” She asked, blinking sleepily at him, worried about Aspen and what Tommy's doing to her at home.

“It's very likely, sweetie.” Henry whispered, gently rubbing his lips against her forehead. “It's one thing to talk about very naughty things like she did, another trying to influence your fellow Littles to do the same, then teasing them meanly when they don't.” He explained to her, fishing her paci from between their bodies.

“And the audacity to strike him during her punishment.” He added to himself.

“Why is she such a bad baby?” Luna asked, tilting her head back.

Henry took a deep breath and folded an arm behind his head. “Aspen and Tommy enjoy that aspect of their relationship.”

“She likes being punished by her Daddy?” She frowned, not understanding that concept at all.

“To some degree, yes.” He nodded, caressing the back of her head. “I'm sure to some other degree, she doesn't. But, Tommy is a very different Daddy than I am, just like Aspen is a very different Little than you are, Luna. There's going to be things they enjoy in their special relationship we don't and things we enjoy in ours, that they don't.”

“I don't like any punishment.” Luna whimpered. “Especially spanks.”

Henry laughed, his chest rumbling with it. “I know you don't, baby girl. I'm glad you don't, too. I don't like punishing my little girl.” He sighed, kissing her head.


	14. Part XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna wants to know how much she can take from Henry. Liz comes over for a sleep over!

Henry had Luna sitting on his knee, bouncing his leg gently as he rubbed her back. She was sleepy, but couldn't sleep, not even a warm bath and bottle put her to sleep, or rocking her.

So, he bounced her on his knee for a little bit, while reading to her, until he felt her relax and yawn, and took her back to bed, carefully laying out her favorite blanket and swaddled her. Grabbing her iPod and putting it on the speaker dock, Henry turned on the lullaby playlist he made for her and laid down. He slipped her paci into her mouth and cuddled with her, rubbing her back and quietly humming to the song playing. Luna's eyes slowly grew heavier and heavier, until she was finally asleep.

“Sweet dreams, baby girl.” Henry whispered, kissing Luna's forehead.

– –

“Are you sure, Luna?” Henry asked, frowning down at her.

“Yes, _Daddy_.” She whimpered back, purposely pushing her ass up in the air at him.

Henry could feel her Sub Space dripping off of her, like it was palpable. “I'm _not_ going to be nice to you, you understand that?” He said, grabbing her ass in both of his hands and squeezing so hard, his nails almost broke her skin.

Luna moaned and pushed against his hands. “I do, Daddy.”

A slow and lustful smiled spread across Henry's face, his blue eyes going dark. “You asked for it.” He told her, feeling the hardcore Dom in him coming out.

“Safe word?” Luna asked, watching him.

“You already have one, don't you?” He replied to her, pulling out several lengths of rough rope. “I'm not going to give you a special one. You want to see how much you can take, so we'll see how far you can go before you break and use the original one we agreed on.” He told her.

He pushed her over and tied her calves to her thighs, then braided her legs together at the shins. Taking another bit of rope, he tied her wrists together, then her elbows and upper arms, then reached up for something Luna had failed to notice all the other times she was in the punishment room. A silver clip hanging from the ceiling, connected to a taut cable. Pulling this down, Henry looped it around her wrists restraints, secured it and let it go.

“You pull on this.” He grabbed the cable and pulled. “It will only tighten.” He said, and let it go, forcing Luna's bound arms to jerk upwards, straining her shoulders. “Got it?”

“Yes.”

Henry yanked hard on the cable, making Luna yelp and it pulled even harder on her shoulders and arms. “What was that?” He hissed at her.

“Yes, _Daddy_.”

“That's what I fucking thought.” He barked at her. “Look at that pretty little hole of yours.” He cooed, rubbing his finger between her cheeks, pushing the tip of a teasing finger into the tight little ring of muscle. “I've only worked this pink hole once before.” He smirked, remembering her tears as he pushed in that jeweled plug.

“Let's see.”

Henry moved to one of the drawers and pulled out a strange device. One end was a stainless steel plug, the silver spheres were different sizes, the first at the tip was small, so was the one of the other end, but the one in the middle looked a lot bigger than the plug Henry had originally used on her. While Luna's pussy got wetter, but her butt clinched, remembering the pain and discomfort.

The odd part of the plug was the wires coming out of it and connected to a device that looked a lot like a TENs. That's when it clicked in her mind, the plug, at least, vibrated. Chuckling at her involuntary whimper, Henry grabbed a bottle of silicone lube and set the plug down and coated his fingers with it. Rubbing some of the excess between her cheeks and slowly eased his index finger into her, feeling her clinch around it.

“No.” He reprimanded her, slapping her ass with his free hand. “Relax.” He told her, pushing his finger in deeper.

Luna grunted at the slap and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing her body to relax around his intruding digit. She shifted as Henry went knuckle deep, making the bonds and strain on her arms and shoulders tighten; her toes curling. Henry curved his finger downward and rubbed his thumb over her wet folds.

“Christ.” He laughed, feeling how wet she was, pushing his thumb into her core. “Such a fucking slut for Daddy playing with your holes, aren't you.” He teased her and laughed again as she pushed back against his fingers with a pathetic moan.

Satisfied with the comfortable snugness, Henry removed his finger from between her cheeks and picked up the device he brought out, rubbing it down with the lube. Resting one hand on the small of her back, he pressed the blunt tip against her hole.

“Push.” He panted, popping her on the ass to refocus her attention on him.

Luna took a deep breath and pushed back against the plug as Henry pushed it into her. She groaned as the fat center of the plug started inside of her. With a shaky breath, Luna pushed back harder against it and relaxed, when the rest of the plug slid easily inside.

“Good girl.” Henry praised her, picking up the controller and turned it on the lowest setting.

“Holy fuck!”

Luna gasped, her hips wiggling at the faint, but strange, vibration of the metal plug held snugly inside her, muscles spasming in response. “Shit, shit, shit, Henry!” She cried out as he turned it up two more levels, her wiggling only tightening her bonds and hugging the plug more.

Henry smirked, biting his lip as he watched her tremble and whither, face twisted up in intense pleasure. He turned it up one more level, watching a thick ribbon of come drip down her thigh and soak in the rope tying her up. Luna convulsed suddenly, her cry echoing in the room as she orgasmed and soak the sheet she was laying on. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, turning the device down to the second lowest setting and setting it down on the bed.

“Oh, did someone come without Daddy's permission?” He tisked, shaking his head at her.

“You did that on purpose.” Luna gulped, dizzy and out of breath.

“Kitten,” Henry cooed at her, his fingers tangling in the back of her hair and pulled her head back. “Daddy can do whatever the fuck he wants to you, hm. You still didn't ask Daddy to come, did you?”

“No.” She whined, feeling how he trapped her.

Henry grinned at her, blue eyes sparkling. “No.” He let go of her hair and vanished out her view.

There was a moment of pause and silence before something that felt like liquid fire being poured over her ass made Luna jerk and call out. Henry turned the cane in his hand, watching the half inch welt form across each cheek, before making an identical one above the first. Luna whimpered, rubbing her cheek against the warm silk sheet below her, she jerked as he landed one to the back of her thigh, catching a bit of her swollen fold with it. Henry took his time, landing each stripe exactly where he wanted them to be, making sure not to cross with a previous one often, so he didn't break the skin. The combination between the cane hits and the still vibrating plug, confused Luna's body to how it should feel and react, the pleasure of the plug or the searing pain of the cane. Setting the cane aside, Henry pulled open a drawer and pulled out a black and gray blindfold.

“Open your mouth.” He told her, after slipping the blindfold over her eyes. “Hold that for me.” He said, slipping a silicone plug into her mouth.

Now in the dark, Luna's hearing picked up, twitching at the sound of Henry walking around the room, purposely making noise, before slowly removing his own clothing. He stood behind her, gripping her welted and red ass cheeks in his broad palms, squeezing and kneading them. Luna whined around the plug in her mouth and tried wiggling away from him, only to get a blinding slap that rang out in the room and left a raised hand print among the thin welts. Henry leaned over her, rubbing his hot and dripping cock against her battered and sticky cheeks, one large hand pressed down on the back of her neck, pinning her down to the bed.

“You want Daddy's cock, you little slut?” He rasped into her ear, biting and tugging on her lobe.

Luna nodded, unable to speak.

“Fuck you, like the stupid little baby you are.” He growled, rubbing and rolling his hips against her, making her tremble, his eyes a dark and stormy blue. “You don't fucking deserve it.” He barked, pushing off of her.

The cold air of the room washed over the heated skin of Luna's body as he moved off of her, listening to him slam drawers several times before the heat of his body came back to her, grabbing the back of her collar and pulling her up, making her gulp and choke around the plug still in her mouth. Resting her back against him to balance her, Henry roughly grasped one of her breasts and pinched her nipple into hardness before applying a strong clamp to it. Luna pushed away from Henry and he slapped her stomach. Closing a strong hand around her throat, cutting off her air and pinching her other nipple, clamping it as well.

“You're not going to win against Daddy, cunt.” He hissed into her ear and laid her back down.

Releasing her hands from the clip and rolling her over onto her back, Henry turned the plug still inside her up and yanked her down to the edge of the bed. Luna shivered and whimpered around the plug in her mouth, the cloth blindfold growing damp from the sweat on her forehead and the tears dripping down her cheeks.

“You're such an obedient little brat, you know that.” He said, tugging on the gold chain that linked her nipple clamps. “I would have thought you'd spit that plug out of your mouth a while ago.” He taunted her, tugging harder. “But, then again, you are just Daddy's dumb baby. Treating it like your paci.” He teased her, rubbing his palm between her breast and over her chest, caressing the column of her throat with his thumb, before pulling the plug out of her mouth.

“Tell Daddy, who are you?” He asked her, rubbing her bottom lip with the blunt tip of the saliva coated plug.

Luna swallowed the thick saliva that pooled in her mouth. “D-Daddy's du-dumb b-baby.” She squeaked, her throat sore.

“Mmhm.” He laughed, smirking and nodding his head, pinching her cheek. “What else?” He cooed at her, licking his lips.

“Daddy's sl-slut.” She hiccuped and bit her lip.

“That's exactly what you are.” He nodded and chuckled. “Now, be a good little slut and hold your plug again.” He said, pushing the plug back into her mouth. “That's a good dumb baby.” He laughed, patting her stomach.

Henry pumped his cock a few times before stuffing himself, balls deep, into her tight pussy, feeling the tense vibration of the steel plug on the other side of the thin wall dividing them in her body. Between the tightness of her core and the vibration of the plug, Henry almost lost himself and came, then and there. But, he had a handle on himself and didn't. He gripped her hips, pinning her down on the bed and slowly withdrew his cock, his eyes fluttering for a moment as the vibration worked down the length of his shaft.

“So fucking tight.” He moaned, biting his lip. “Daddy's going put his cum slut to such good use.” He purred, then thrust back into her, bottoming out.

Luna cried out around the plug in her mouth, body quivering at the twinned pleasure ravaging her body.  
Henry smirked at her blindfolded face, her cheeks flushed and forehead damp with sweat, the steady and muffled moans. He fully intended in fucking her out, long and hard, setting a punishing pace into her wrecked core, a wet squelching noise filled the room with the sharp slap of skin. Henry tugged firmly on the gold chain of her nipple clamps and twisted one of them, making her whimper and cry out, throwing her head back, tossing it side to side and breathing heavily through her nose.

“Is it hard to breathe, baby?” He cooed at her, resting his palm against her heavy chest. “Aww.” He chuckled, when she nodded her head. “Bet you're wishing you did more cardio with Daddy, then. Hm?” He hummed at her, gripping the underside of her jaw.

Henry's eyes rolled back and he let out a primal growl, fucking Luna even harder as he ripped into his orgasm, blindingly reaching out and flicking the anal plug up to the highest setting. Luna nearly swallowed the plug in her mouth as she was suddenly forced into her own orgasm, squirting all over Henry's wildly thrusting cock. He panted, pulling the plug out of her mouth and shoving it into her core, trapping a healthy amount of his come inside of her.

“Gotta keep my cum slut nice and bottled up.” He gasped for breath, grasping the handle of the vibrating plug and pulling it out with an audible pop. “What do you say to your Daddy?” He rasped at her, his breathing slowly evening out.

“Thank you for the orgasm, Daddy.” Luna panted back, her throat sore.

“You're welcome, you little cunt.” He replied, slapping the top of her thigh and turning around to grab something else, but stopped dead and looked at her over his shoulder. “Did you just giggle?” He asked, the sound was unmistakable, nor was the smug smirk on her lips.

“No, Daddy.” She answered, trying to bite the smile back into submission.

Henry's face darkened. “So, the bitch wants to lie to me, is that it?” He asked, turning back to her and picking up the cane that was still on the bed beside her.

“Of course n-” Luna started to replied, but was cut off with agonizing swat to the top of her thigh, leaving a teeny bit of broken skin in the cane's wake.

“I know you're not giggling and trying to lie to me.” Henry hissed, popping her other thigh with the same treatment. “Are you?” He barked at her.

Luna laid there for a moment, battling the Sub Space urge to keep lying to him. “No.” She blurted out anyway, whimpering with another stripe to her thigh, just above the last one.

“You want to try that again?” He asked, pressing his palm down on the angry welts.

“No.” She hissed, squirming and giggled again.

A growl rumbled in Henry's broad chest, his hands moved down her legs and tugged the knots, freeing her legs. “Stand up.” He snapped, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her off the bed.

Luna wobbled on her feet, groaning at the sharp pins and needles coursing through them from the circulation being restricted for so long. Henry leaned down, pulling the expensive leather belt from the loops of his jeans and tossed it on the edge of the bed, before pushing Luna down on her throbbing knees. He pried her mouth open and thrust three of his fingers in, reaching all the way back to her gag reflex, making her choke.

“Let's see you giggle now, slut.” He taunted her, pressing down on her gag reflex even more. “Can't, can you?” He laughed, watching her drool around his thick fingers. “Poor wittle baby.” He cooed at her, mockingly, and pulled his fingers from her mouth, making her cough. “Head up. Mouth open.” He instructed her, touching himself mere inches from her face.

“That's it.” He rasped, rubbing the weeping tip of his cock against her lips. “Mmm, hungry for your Daddy's cock.” He chuckled as she licked her lips.

“So much.” Luna whimpered back, anticipating his cock in her mouth.

Smirking, Henry held himself with one hand and rest the palm of his other hand at the back of her head, guiding her mouth to his tip, feeding her his cock bit by bit, until her face nuzzled his abdomen and her lips were stretched over the very base of his shaft. Luna's moan vibrated through the whole length of Henry's cock, making him shiver and nudge his hips forward, forcing Luna to gulp or choke. He held her head firmly in place, while he thrust into her mouth and Luna did her best to keep up with him. Henry's fingers tangled in her hair and pulled almost completely out of her mouth.

“ _Do not_ swallow.” He warned her, a moment before milking warm ribbons of come into her mouth.

Luna cupped her tongue, collecting and holding his load there, moaning at the heady taste of it taking over her taste-buds. Henry completely removed himself from her mouth, swiping his thumb across her abused lips as he stared down at her, then backed up to the edge of the bed, sitting down.

“Come here, kitten.” He rasped, patting his thigh. “If you swallow, even the _tiniest_ bit of my load, you won't be sitting for a _very_ long time.” He told her, pulling her across his lap.

Soothing his hand over her battered bottom, Henry gave it a stinging slap of his palm, making Luna whine and suppress the urge to swallow and cry out. Each slap of his hand gradually grew in strength until he was using the full force of his arm. A perfectly placed slap to one of the more painful cane welts, had Luna hiccuping down a portion of his load and in a futile attempt to stop it, Luna coughed and choke, snorting some of it through her nostrils. Henry let out a booming laugh, rocking back as he let it out with great mirth and amusement. Luna was shivering by the time Henry collected himself and doubled up his belt, laying it across her cheeks. In pain, sore, fucked out and exhausted, Luna didn't last more than a handful of slaps from his belt.

“ _Will_.” She let out in a drained sigh, allowing herself to go limp across his lap.

Henry instantly snapped out of his Dom Space and set his belt aside, removed the plug still firmly inside her core, and the blindfold from over her eyes, followed by the removal of the ropes still binding her arms together. He sat her up in his lap, gaping his thighs to situate her bruised behind between them comfortably and tucked her wet and flushed face into his neck, carefully removing the clamps as well.

“You all right?” He whispered into her hair, rubbing her tense back.

“Tired.” She mumbled into his neck, nuzzling her face against his skin.

“All right.” He nodded, kissing her hot forehead. “You did good, a lot better than I actually thought you would.” He confessed, standing up and turned to lay her down on the bed.

Standing over her, Henry started to methodically rub and massage her legs, loosening the tension and knot out of them and getting the circulation flowing again, before moving on to do the same to her arms and shoulders. He kissed the tip of her nose and went into the closet to grab the skin balm he used to soothe her spanked bottom, working it into her bottom and the welts on her thighs.

“Can you hold that for me, baby?” He asked, holding the balm out to her. “Thank you.” He smiled at her sleepy nod and took the container from him. “Come here now.” He sighed, picking her up and resting her carefully on his hip. “Such a good girl.” He cooed at her, carrying her upstairs to their bedroom.

“I know, I'm sorry, pumpkin.” He purred at her, sitting her gingerly down on the counter in the master bathroom and she whined, uncomfortable. “Daddy'll give you a nice bath, some more lotion and a well earned nap. You like that?” He asked, standing between her legs and rubbing noses with her.

“Yeah, Baba.” She nodded, looking at him with a pouty bottom lip and half lidded eyes.

“Okay.” He smiled, kissing her cheek and turning towards the tub.

Henry plugged the drain and got the right temperature for the water going, then pulled out two different bottles and held them up to Luna. “Which one you want, sweet girl?” He asked, showing her the Honest Lavender bath bubbles and regular Eucalyptus bath bubble soap she liked to used, depending on what head space she was in.

“That one.” She mumbled, pointing to the Lavender one.

“Lavender bubbles it is, then.” He smiled, putting the other one away and squeezing some of the Lavender under the running tap.

While the tub was filling with water and bubbles, Henry ran her toothbrush under the sink tap and a dab of her Little, bubblegum toothpaste on it. Luna opened her mouth and let Henry brush her teeth and tongue, then tossed back the capful of alcohol-free mouthwash and swished, while Henry turned the bath water off and went into their closet to pull out a reusable pull-up and onesie for her to wear after her bath; laying them out on their bed with a pair of ankle socks. Picking her back up, Henry carefully lowered her into the waist deep warm water, pausing for a moment to grab a couple of her bath toys from under the sink.

“Watch your splashes, little one.” He cooed at her as she splashed with one of her toys. “Thank you.” He praised her, taking down the shower head and got her hair wet.

Luna happily melted under Henry's aftercare, as she always did, moaning as he washed her hair with her tear-free, milk and honey shampoo, his strong fingers working her scalp like magic. Rinsing her hair, Henry slipped a soft, charcoal bath mitt on his hand, soaped it up with a chamomile and mint scented body wash. Luna giggled as he washed her sides and tummy, scrunching up her body and wiggling away from him, only to whimper as she agitated her bottom.

“No.” She whined, closing her legs with a hiss, when he tried washing between her legs. “Daddy, hurts.” She mewled in a Little voice, wrapping her arms around her knees as he tried pulling her legs apart again.

Henry let out a heavy sigh, tilting his head at her, giving her a sad and sympathetic expression. It was abundantly clear, while Luna's Sub Space could take a lot, when it came to their play time, her Little Space obviously and understandably could not, so it bothered Henry even more now that she was deep into Little Space and dealing with the discomfort and pain of their play.

“Okay, baby. Daddy won't touch your boo-boo.” He cooed at her, sweetly, nodding his head. “But, can Daddy finish washing you?” He asked, lifting a brow at her.

Biting her lip and casting her eyes to the bath toy floating by her shin, Luna meekly nodded her head at Henry, slowly unfolding, so he could finish washing her legs. Kissing her cheek and finished bathing her, Henry let her relax in the still warm and bubbly water to play with her toys, while he went back into the closet and pulled on a loose pair of black sweat pants. When he came back into the bathroom and sat down on the closed toilet seat, beside the tub, Luna held out her most favorite bath toy in all the world to him.

“You want me to hold Jack?” He asked, taking the Jack Skellington toy from her hand. “Oh, you want me to play with you.” He smiled, softly, moving to kneel beside the tub again as she picked the Sally toy up out of the water.

Luna set Sally on the lip of the tub and made her walk over to where Henry had Jack standing, making her talk in a small voice to him. “I lost Zero, Jack.” She pouted at the Pumpkin King.

“Oh no.” Henry made Jack reply, chuckling. “Where did you lose him?” He asked, pretending to make Jack look around the bath tub.

“I don't know. I bet Oogie Boogie had something to do about it.” Luna replied, pouting at the toys.

“Well, we'll just have to go see that mean ol' boogeyman, won't we?” Henry said, fishing the green toy out of a blanket of bubbles. “What do you have to say for yourself, Boogie? Stealing my doggo!” He made Jack ask the villain.

“I don't know anything!” He lowered the rumble of his voice for Oogie.

“That's a lie!” Luna cried, looking at Boogie angrily. “You took him, I know it.”

“You can't prove it.” Oogie replied, laughing meanly.

Luna balanced Sally on the edge of the tub and picked up the Mayor. “I can!” She said, making her voice a high pitch.

“Uh-oh!” Oogie gasped, shocked.

“You're in for it now, Boogie!” Jack laughed, triumphant.

“I saw you take Zero away!” the Mayor cried, Luna turning his head around to the angry face.

“You're cornered now, Boogie!” Jack cried, shaking his head at the Boogeyman. “Might as well give it up!”

“Oh, poo.” Oogie groaned and disappeared for a moment, while Henry grabbed Zero from the other end of the tub.

“Zero!” Sally gasped, relieved.

“Here's your stinking dog back!” Oogie sighed, setting Zero down between Sally and Jack.

“What a meanie he is.” Henry said in his normal voice, shaking his head at Luna.

“The meanest.” She agreed with a huge smile.

Henry chuckled, kissing her forehead. “All right, baby. Line your toys up so they can dry.” He told her, getting up to grab her towel. “Why's Oogie all the way over there?” He asked, watching her put the Boogeyman clear on the opposite side of the tub from the rest of toys.

“He's in time out for stealing Zero.” Luna told him, standing up so Henry could help her out of the tub and wrap her up in the towel.

“I suppose that's fair.” Henry laughed, highly amused. “Stealing is naughty. Huh, baby.”

“Super naughty, Daddy.” She agreed, nodding.

Henry got Luna's body and hair dried off and took her to their bed and let her lay down, picking up the skin balm again and reapplied it to the still agitated and painful spots on her bottom and thighs, before rubbing her down with her regular body lotion. He paused as he picked up her pull-up, knowing that her pussy was sore, he put the pull-up aside and pulled out a pair of her underwear instead, slipping it on her, followed by her onesie.

“Bebe?” Luna asked, as Henry situated her between his thighs to brush hair hair.

“You want a bottle?” He clarified, knowing she sometimes called her sippy by that name.

“Please?” She nodded, wiggling happily.

“Daddy'll make you a bebe, when I'm done.” He replied, kissing her shoulder.

Hair brushed and braided, Henry gave Luna her paci and Zero stuffie, then went downstairs to make her a bottle and grab an ice pack. “Come here, sweet baby.” He cooed at her, sitting down in bed with her.

Luna crawled over to him and laid down, gasping as Henry tucked the towel wrapped ice pack between her legs to soothe the swelling and discomfort there, then laid down with her. Popping her paci out of her mouth, Henry replaced it with the nipple of her toasty warm bottle. She melted into Henry's side, slowly gulping down the banana flavored formula and milk, her body growing heavier and heavier against him, until she dozed off.

– –

“You excited, baby?” Henry smiled, seeing Luna vibrate with excitement.

“Yeah, Daddy!” Luna exclaimed, jumping up and down.

“Why are you so excited?” He teased her.

“Lizzy's coming to sleep over!” She announced loudly, throwing her arms up.

“That's right, little one.” Henry chuckled, kissing her cheek. “Luna.” He said, in a warning tone as she started running for the door at the sound of the door bell, then moved to open it. “Hey, Armie. Liz.” He smiled, stepping out of their way.

“Hey, Hank.” Armie greeted him, while Luna and Liz went giggling in the living room.

“I don't know which one of them is more excited.” Henry laughed, watching the two girls.

“They both rank up there.” Armie chuckled, shaking his head. “If she's any trouble, you have my full permission to discipline her, and she already knows it.” He told the Brit. “So, she should behave. I might have also told her a minor fib and said if you did have to discipline her, it'll be to send her home, even if its two in the morning.”

Henry snorted, shaking his head. “A carefully lined threat.” He quipped. “But, the most effective.”

“Especially for her.”

After Armie left, Henry helped the girls set up the living room for them to spend their sleep over in, then made them some dinner. Armie had made sure to give Liz a bath before dropping her off, so he set her up with something to watch, while he gave Luna a quick bath.

“All right, girls, it's time for bed.” He announced, turning their finished movie and the tv off.

“Book, Daddy?” Luna asked, twisting around to look at him.

“Please?” Liz added, nodding her head.

Henry felt his heart melt and smiled, nodding. “All right.” He pushed off the couch and went upstairs to Luna's play room, taking a book off the shelf in there and took it back down to them. “Lay down.” He instructed them, making sure they both had their stuffies and Luna had her paci, then turned the light down low and sat on the couch.

“In the great green room, there was a telephone and a red balloon, and a picture of the cow jumping over the moon.” He read _'Good Night, Moon'_ softly to them.

Both Luna and Liz were sound asleep, by the time Henry finished reading to them. Smiling, he pulled their blankets over them a little bit more and pat Kal on the head as he laid between them. He turned the light over the kitchen island on and the rest of the lights in the house off, before going upstairs to the master bedroom and put himself to bed, leaving the door wide open, in case the girls decided to get up and try some mischief, while he slept, or either of them needed him.

It was around one am, when he felt something nudge him and grunted, opening his eyes to see Luna standing on his side of the bed, paci in her mouth and hugging Zero to her chest. “What is it, sweetie?” He asked in a sleepy voice, rubbing his eye and glancing at the clock.

Luna pulled her paci out of her mouth. “I can't sleep, Dada.” She whimpered, looking down at her bare feet.

“All right.” Henry sighed, getting out of bed and picked her up. “Come on, sweetheart.” He cooed at her quietly, taking her back downstairs to the living room.

Bending, Henry snagged her blanket off the floor and sat down on the couch with her, laying down and rested her on top of him, then covered them both up with her blanket. Luna put her paci back in her mouth, rubbing her cheek against Henry's bare chest and burrowing in against him with a content sigh, then dropped back off to sleep. Henry chuckled softly, rubbing her back and stroking her hair, going back to sleep himself.


End file.
